Aventures - Bataille pour Castelblanc - La Fanfiction
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: La magie est de retour à Castelblanc, malgré les conséquences de l'acte de Grunlek sur l'île des intendants. Les Aventuriers se retrouvent pris dans un conflit opposant Kirov et la ville natale de Théo, dont personne ne sortira indifférent. [Fanfiction collaborative - Retranscription de la saison 4 d'Aventures]
1. Préface - MàJ 26:10:19

**PREFACE – MISE A JOUR LE 26 OCTOBRE 2019**

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous, lecteurs de tous horizons. **

Après trois saisons d'Aventures, Starventures et Les Survivants intégralement rédigés, nous repartons de nouveau dans le Cratère pour de nouvelles aventures. On en a pour plus d'un an de retranscription, mais cette saison est tellement bien que c'est absolument pas gênant !

J'espère que cette nouvelle retranscription vous plaira tout autant que les précédentes. Nous, en tout cas, on s'amuse toujours autant à rédiger les aventures de notre équipe de bras cassés préférée !

Bonne lecture et merci d'être là !

**Ils écrivent en ce moment :**

**Myfanwi**

Maman de la Fanbase depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant, je parcours le web la nuit et je bosse trop soi-disant. Aventures, c'est devenu bien plus que « juste » des vidéos sur Youtube dès lors que j'ai commencé à m'investir là dedans. Et j'avoue, on s'amuse plutôt bien :3 J'espère que mes épisodes vous plairont, je fais aussi les remplacements quand l'une des auteures en dessous est indisponible :D

**Mastroyal**

19 ans bien comptés ^^Et toujours l'envie d'écrire ^^ J'ai commencé à une époque assez sombre, et ça m'a permis de tenir le coup. Je peux écrire de tout (nouvelles, critiques, poèmes, etc...) mais c'est dans la FanFiction que je m'y retrouve le mieux ^^ J'ai déjà retranscrit quelques épisodes d'Aventures en FanFiction (vous pouvez d'ailleurs les retrouver sur ma page Facebook, La Page de Mastroyal), mais l'idée de participer à une FanFiction générale sur l'ensemble d'Aventures/Starventures/Survivants me plaît énormément (surtout avec cette équipe de rêve et de filles :p ^^). Allez, des bisous à tous ^^

**JuliaBakura**

(Mamie arrive tout doucement à bon port, après avoir été traînée par une Myfanwi qui désire qu'elle fasse sa présentation. Après quelques grognements et qu'elle a fini de bouder.)

Bonjour mes gens ! Juliabakura est arrivée à bon port après une multitude de questionnements. Heureusement, tout est arrivé en un seul morceau et je vais pouvoir me présenter. On me connaît un peu sur la toile pour plusieurs passions : le dessins, avec des fan arts de plusieurs fandoms (dont celui qui nous intéresse ! Aventures !), des écrits (Fanfiction oblige xD) mais également en tant que MJ pour certaines parties de jeux de rôle (même si je suis moins active pour le moment. Mais je me rattraperai bientôt).

Comment j'ai connu Aventures ? L'histoire serait longue a raconter, je vais tenter d'être brève. A l'âge de 5 ans, j'ai commencé mes premières parties de jeux de rôles (oui, c'est jeune, mais j'en garde de bons souvenirs) Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai cherché des traces du jeu de rôles dans différents médias, car je ne pouvais pas entrer dans un groupe. (Bah oui, banane t'étais encore trop jeune.) Du coup, j'ai fouillé, cherché, observé partout, m'amusant à dessiner les personnages que je m'imaginais et les petites histoires que l'on jouait avec mon frère et mes soeurs. Et puis, un jour un manga. PANG ! Yugioh ! (Dont vient une partie du Pseudo : Bakura).

Ce Pseudo résume rapidement tout en moi. xD Ce personnage dans le manga est un MJ. Le premier MJ sur lequel j'ai flashé : Bakura Ryo. J'avais d'ailleurs commencé la série à cause de lui ! J'ai lu le tome 6 et 7 parlant des jeux de rôles et je ne cesserai jamais de le relire. Je m'égare…^^' Bref, ce gars représente mes passions : Les bouquins (surtout les mangas), la passion de l'écriture, le dessin et enfin les jeux de rôles !

Du coup, vous comprenez pourquoi je me suis mise à aimer Aventures. Huhu. Il faut avouer également, qu'en ayant un grand frère qui s'amusait à faire des Let's Play avant l'heure sur des consoles rétro (Megadrive, Playstation, PC), je ne pouvais qu'aimer les émissions sur les jeux vidéos. Je ne pourrais pas vous décrire la joie qui a bousculé mon coeur quand j'ai appris qu'ils faisaient du jeu de rôle. Et quel plaisir de découvrir toutes ces personnes. Dont Krayn et Mahyar que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'ont offert encore plus de plaisir !

Du coup, nous enchaînons rapidement sur un autre point. En Mars 2014, j'étais prête à abandonner fanarts et fanfics, avant de rencontrer Bob et Fanta en vrai. Les voir devant moi et ma soeur. Leur offrir mes dessins et entendre de la voix du Bob : "Ah oui, je l'ai vu sur DA. C'est toi qui l'a fait ! C'est cool."

Voilà mon premier moteur de motivation, avant de voir Aventures. Puis Myfan pour tout ce qui concerne les Fanfictions. Et continuer mon petit bonhomme de chemin avec mes dessins, grâce à ma passion des calendriers de l'avent (combinaison Histoire et dessin. Nyyaaa)

*toussotte* Bref, arrêtons nous là maintenant, et laissons place à la lecture des épisodes.

Bacciolino et cookie sur vous.

**Draco Nocte **

Salutations !

Draco Nocte de mon nom de plume, mon nom véritable est Alexis. Bien que mes études se fassent dans le domaine de l'informatique, je pense faire partie de ces éternels indécis qui se demandent pourquoi choisir entre science et littérature quand on peut s'intéresser aux deux. L'écriture est donc une de mes passions, j'écris un peu de tout et n'importe quoi, plus particulièrement des histoires cependant. Plus récemment, je me suis relancé dans la confection du scénario d'un jeu de rôle sur le thème de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. En parlant de JDR, je suis Aventures depuis ses débuts, mais c'est assez tardivement que j'ai rejoint sa fabuleuse communauté et ai, par la même occasion, commencé à écrire sur la série.

Aujourd'hui, je participe à ce fantastique travail de retranscription dont, j'espère, vous apprécierez la lecture autant que nous en avons apprécié l'écriture !

**Kermadec**

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec !

Je me lance aujourd'hui un nouveau défi en rejoignant ce projet titanesque. J'entame donc ma dixième année d'écriture (déjà !) sur les chapeaux de roue, après avoir raconté, en vrac, des histoires d'hommes qui s'aiment, des inepties diverses et variées et, bien évidemment, un immense délire sur l'auberge du Repos du Guerrier.

J'adore écrire, vous l'aurez compris, mais je déteste me présenter. Je vais donc m'arrêter là. Cela dit, si la curiosité vous dévore, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, ici ou là. La grande timide que je suis vous répondra quoiqu'il arrive !

**MrJacketBarthes**

(voit une possibilité de faire partie d'une communauté et s'empresse de venir)

Hello bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous, moi, c'est MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) ! Comme un peu tout le monde ici, je suis un jeune auteur ayant commencé ses écrits par passion. Et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je ne me suis mis à _Aventures_ que très récemment.

Histoire de faire un petit coup de pub (rhooo, cépabien !), mes fanfics (surtout les plus récentes) constituent un univers étendu où les musiciens, les doubles de moi-même et les péripéties WTF sont rois et reines. Avec un fétichi… euh, une fascination pour les groupes Gorillaz et Rammstein et le fait de les fusionner (surtout les Gorillaz) avec tous les univers possibles et inimaginables. Et citer des musiciens de rock. Car c'est cool, le rock.

Toutefois, parce que les fanfics collaboratives m'intéressent (en fait, c'est une traduction pour dire que je recherche désespérément des copains), j'ai décidé de me frotter à ce nouvel univers qu'est _Aventures_ ! En espérant que mon style d'écriture vous plaira !

Sur ce, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et vous dis un gros « Tshaw ! » !

**Chl007**

Salut ! ^^ Moi c'est Chloé, j'ai 20 ans, et j'ai toujours faim ! x) Ah, et j'aime l'écriture, puisque je suis là. Mais genre, _vraiment_, au point où ça m'en devient nécessaire. Si j'écris rien du tout pendant deux semaines / un mois, je vais pas bien. Voilà.

Je me suis mise à Aventures assez tard (... alors que la 4ème saison se terminait, en fait XD) et j'ai KIFFÉ MA RACE. Je connaissais quasiment aucun des joueurs/MJ avant et maintenant je les vénè… hrm, adore tous ^^ Du coup je suis entrée dans la fandom à la bourre. Mais ça m'empêche pas de m'obstiner à y poster mes fanfics (THÉALTHAZAR BONJOUR), même si y'a plus grand-monde qui y traîne (comment ça, je suis en train de vous lancer un regard accusateur, là ? Mais nooonnn, mais pas du tout).

Bref, quoi vous dire de plus ? Je fais des études en multimédia, j'aime bien dessiner, aussi, et partir en grands délires existentiels sur tout et n'importe quoi. Et je suis super heureuse d'avoir rejoint l'équipe et de participer aux retranscriptions des épisodes d'Aventures ! :D

Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Iels ont quitté le projet, mais on les remercie quand même :** Kimisukiro, Maddey, Rubeale, Temtaranne, Gwen La Sanglante, Coeur de Braise, Tyessa, Hakukai, Mimilia Rêveuse, Drackalys, Millena Tilleul, Juuri San, Azarith, Olivia14.

Et passons maintenant à la paperasse habituelle, celle qui concerne les fanfiction writers. Faisons-le en grand, pour que ça aille avec la grandeur de la série.

**Disclaimer : **Théo de Silverberg, Shinddha Kory, Grunlek von Krayn, Balthazar Octavis Barnabé Lennon et tous les PNJs sont la propriété respective de Fred' du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar Shakeri. L'univers d'Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar Shakeri. Nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour nos écrits et avons eu l'autorisation de Mahyar pour ce projet. Toute copie de nos textes sans autorisation est interdite.

**Warning : **Nous reprenons trait pour trait les paroles des personnages, même les plus... Voilà. Donc il y aura du langage violent, ainsi que de la violence en général. C'est Aventures après tout, on se tape dessus, c'est la joie, c'est la vie. Et ça fait plaisir au MJ !

_Aventures_ sous une forme inédite, c'est maintenant. N'hésitez pas à venir redécouvrir la meilleure série de tous les temps sous forme écrite !

Bonne promenade dans les méandres de l'univers.

Soyons fous. Vivons RP. Bavons sur Mahyar.

La Team des Fanfics Writers d'Aventures.


	2. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

_Par Draco Nocte_

Le Cratère a drastiquement changé depuis la défaite du géant de mana. La magie l'a quitté, s'engouffrant dans des puits le reliant l'Éther. Le monde était à sec, asséché. Aussi, l'histoire appellera plus tard cet âge, l'Âge de Fer.

La géopolitique en a été largement chamboulée. Les savants du monde entier s'étaient alors engagés dans une course à la technologie sans précédent pour trouver des alternatives à la magie. Privé du puissant pouvoir des Églises, assassinats et espionnages étaient devenus monnaie courante. Un climat de paranoïa s'était emparé du Cratère, où les dernières gemmes magiques valaient désormais bien plus que l'or.

Alors que le monde s'habituait à sa nouvelle forme, soudainement, dans les contrées de l'Est, la magie revint, telle une fleur qui surgit après un hiver trop long. Et, par effet de vases communicants, des failles s'ouvrirent à différents endroits, près desquels créatures magiques étranges apparurent...

Qui ? Comment ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Les mages avaient-ils trouvé un moyen de rouvrir la voie vers l'Éther ? Ou était-ce le hasard ? Personne ne le sait...

* * *

Nous retrouvons les aventuriers autour de la cité de Castelblanc, ville de naissance du jeune Théo de Silverberg et siège central de l'ordre de l'Église de la Lumière. La grande lumière qui baignait la scène centrale de l'Église s'était soudainement rallumée, sans explication, et la magie ressortit des entrailles mêmes de la ville. Pour l'Église de la lumière, la réponse était simple : c'est l'œuvre de la Lumière. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là la preuve qu'il s'agissait de la seule vraie et unique religion ? Mais... tout diamant attire des convoitises. La convoitise se transforme en méfiance, la méfiance se mue en colère, et la colère n'amène rien de bon.

Kirov, la ville voisine de Castelblanc dirigée par le vieil Empereur Franz, hurle au complot. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la magie est-elle revenue à Castelblanc ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue à Kirov ? Les paladins de l'Église de la Lumière doivent avoir un secret et refusent de le partager.

Alors que le peuple de Kirov se tourne lentement vers la Lumière, des émissaires de Castelblanc sont dépêchés à Kirov pour prévenir une guerre. Mais le mal est déjà fait, la graine de la discorde... est plantée.


	3. Episode 1 : Le sénat de Kirov

**Épisode 1 : Le Sénat de Kirov**

_Par Draco Nocte_

Un homme, accompagné de ses deux gardes, s'avança vers le petit groupe d'émissaires. Les cinq personnes, toutes aussi singulières les unes que les autres, patientaient au centre de la salle.

La première était un nain, Grunlek von Krayn. D'origine royale, il avait fui ses responsabilités à cause de son infirmité, un bras manquant. Il avait rencontré en chemin un alchimiste-ingénieur qui lui avait fabriqué un bras métallique pour remplacer celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu et, au cours de ses aventures, perdit également un œil qu'il remplaça lui aussi à son tour. Plutôt trapu, il portait comme habituellement une cotte de maille doublée de cuir. Toujours optimiste et avec l'aide de ses amis, il se donnait pour objectif d'aider les gens dans le besoin, surtout en cette période de troubles.

La deuxième, Shin, Shinddha Kory de son vrai nom, était originaire d'un clan vivant en forêt. À la suite de certains événements, il était mort, puis avait ressuscité en demi-élémentaire d'eau. Il pouvait ainsi manipuler l'eau et la glace à sa guise, et utiliser ces capacités en combat en plus d'être spécialisé en archerie. Son objectif était alors de retrouver la personne responsable de son assassinat. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec les aventuriers, il fait pourtant profil bas car, depuis la disparition de la magie et même bien avant, les êtres mystiques attiraient beaucoup de regards.

La troisième, nommé Mani, était un elfe botaniste, peut-être un peu filou à ses heures. Voyageur d'aspect, il s'enthousiasmait assez facilement par tout ce qui l'entourait. La situation actuelle du Cratère le fascinait et le passionnait d'ailleurs plus qu'autre chose. Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec le groupe d'aventuriers, notamment grâce à Théo de Silverberg, c'était plus ou moins naturellement qu'il était venu se greffer à eux.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, ou plutôt B.O.B., était le quatrième visage de ce groupe atypique. Pyromage et aventurier de métier, il avait quitté la Tour des Mages pour prouver au monde qu'il lui était possible de faire le bien avec le feu. Sa grande maîtrise des flammes, en contraste avec sa jeunesse, s'expliquait par le fait qu'il était né demi-démon.

Enfin, le cinquième et dernier membre du groupe était Théo de Silverberg. Paladin de l'Église de la Lumière (ou inquisiteur selon son humeur), il était avec le groupe d'aventuriers lors des événements précédents l'Âge de Fer, mais s'en était retourné près des siens par la suite, à la demande de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Les deux gardes qui entouraient Ivanov, général de l'armée de Kirov, ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, alors que celui-ci jetait derrière lui quelques coups d'œil vers le Sénat. On lui avait enfin donné un ordre.

« Nous sommes prêts à rentrer dans la salle, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, adresse-t-il aux émissaires-aventuriers avec un accent typique de la région, qui ne leur échappa pas.

\- Y a-t-il un protocole à suivre ? demanda Bob, l'esprit diplomate.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de protocole, lui répondit sobrement le soldat, juste… ne faîtes pas de magie. »

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants s'était avéré être plutôt amical avec le groupe, leur confiant même que, malgré le fait que ce soit son métier, cela l'arrangerait d'éviter une guerre. Pas de morts inutiles, ainsi. Ivanov, suivi de près par les émissaires, s'avança donc vers la salle. En entrant, il annonça :

« Les Aventuriers de Castelblanc ! »

En progressant dans la salle, chacun pouvait sentir le regard pesant des Sénateurs sur eux. La plupart semblaient inquiets, d'autres davantage interrogatifs. Mais la majorité d'entre eux les dévisageait avec un dégoût prononcé, rictus d'une jalousie certaine.

Victoria, en les voyant arriver, leur fit un petit clin d'œil et s'écarta légèrement. L'imposante dame aux cheveux blonds attachés en chignon et à l'air sévère se trouvait être la grande sœur de Théo. Elle était accompagnée de Warren, que les aventuriers pensaient être une armure vivante jusqu'à ce que celui-ci enlève son casque, ainsi que de Milich, le numéro trois de l'Église de la Lumière.

Face à eux se trouvait Franz, le vieil empereur de Kirov, la tête lourdement appuyée sur son poing. L'impératrice Manaril, beaucoup plus jeune, était assise à ses côtés. Un peu plus en retrait dans les ombres, un homme murmurait diverses choses à l'empereur. Cet homme, dénommé Pesmerga, descendit quelques marches pour prendre la parole.

« Aventuriers, nous vous avons laissé entrer dans ce sénat par égard pour votre… célébrité. Dites ce que vous avez à nous dire. Pourquoi devrions-nous croire des émissaires de Castelblanc qui nous ont toujours caché des choses depuis aussi longtemps qu'on se souvienne ?

\- D'abord, grand vizir, sachez que ce n'est pas par notre célébrité que nous nous tenons ici, mais par notre stature et notre compétence ! rétorqua Bob d'une voix qui se voulait imposante. Sinon le monde sur lequel vos pieds reposent en cet instant n'existerait plus. Ensuite, vis-à-vis de la réapparition soudaine de la magie en Castelblanc, nous n'avons pas plus d'indices que vous.

\- Ça prouve bien que vous le cachez mieux qu'on le pensait ! hurle un homme du sénat à la volée.

\- Tout ce que ça prouve, c'est que vous savez bien où elle est cachée ! cria un autre.

\- Menteurs ! s'exclamèrent d'autres voix.

\- On est tous là pour le même problème, pointa Mani tandis qu'un brouhaha commençait à se faire entendre. On est dans la même mouise, on est là ensemble… Bon, on est là de différents horizons, mais quand même, on est face au même problème ! S'il vous plaît... »

Les paroles de l'elfe n'eurent aucun impact, sauf auprès d'un sénateur proche qui lui cracha son mépris au visage.

« Vous êtes indifférents aux souffrances de notre peuple, aux souffrances des habitants de Kirov ! lui hurla t-il.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas là le problème ! lança l'elfe sans se rendre compte que ses paroles maladroites avaient offusqué une bonne partie du Sénat, lequel commençait petit à petit à quitter la salle. »

Bob et Grunlek se lancèrent un regard consterné, ce après quoi le nain prit à son tour la parole.

« Empereur, Impératrice, chers membres du Sénat. Nous ne faisons pas partie de Castelblanc. Nous étions au cœur des événements, mais nous avons rejoint Castelblanc pour pouvoir leur venir en aide dans cette mission diplomatique. Nous souhaitons qu'il n'y ait pas de conflit. J'aurais une question à vous poser. Y a-t-il ici une personne, et j'espère que non, qui souhaite la guerre entre Kirov et Castelblanc ?

\- Bien sûr que non, siffla Pesmerga. Personne ici ne souhaite la guerre ! C'est vous qui cherchez la guerre ! Depuis une éternité, Castelblanc convoite les terres de Kirov.

\- Nous ne faisons pas partie de Castelblanc, ça tombe bien, répéta le nain. Nous sommes là pour être sûrs qu'une solution soit trouvée entre Castelblanc et Kirov. La magie réapparait pour des raisons qui nous sont inconnues, et il faut absolument que vous repreniez les relations diplomatiques.

\- De plus, Castelblanc a-t-elle fait le moindre geste offensif envers Kirov ? ajouta Bob. Pas de notre connaissance, pas de celle de vos propres espions. Ils ne cherchent pas la guerre, ni vous ! Nous ne cherchons que des solutions, et nous cherchons la vérité ! Malheureusement… nous ne la connaissons pas encore. Cependant, il nous faut enquêter sur les raisons de la réapparition de la magie, afin de, si c'est possible, la répliquer pour que enfin tout le peuple du Cratère puisse profiter librement de cette manne céleste. »

À la fin du discours de Grunlek et de Bob, l'empereur lève la main, puis se dresse difficilement face à eux, regardant le pyromage avec lassitude.

« Avez-vous la moindre preuve ? Avez-vous la moindre chose à nous dire qui prouve que vous ne mentez pas ?

\- On est gentils ! s'exclama l'elfe dans son coin, se prenant un coup de coude Shin pour qu'il se taise..

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait… On est actuellement dans deux situations, argua Grunlek. Vous croyez qu'on contrôle la magie, et qu'on peut la partager. D'un autre côté, nous ne savons pas pourquoi elle est là. Si nous avons raison, nous n'avons aucun moyen de vous le prouver. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous apaiser ?

\- Donnez-nous votre secret, le coupa l'empereur. La magie n'est pas revenue à Kirov…

\- Eh bien envoyez vos émissaires !

\- Mais nous l'avons déjà fait ! Vous… vous avez des espions dans nos rangs comme nous avons des espions dans les vôtres. Nous prenez-vous pour des idiots ? Nous avons déjà regardé, nous avons déjà enquêté. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Tout ce que ça prouve… »

Grunlek haussa la voix.

« Si nous ne mentons pas, intima cette fois-ci le nain, vous déclencheriez une guerre pour rien. C'est la seule problématique que je vois à l'heure actuelle. Il faut continuer de chercher, il faut continuer de creuser et essayer de trouver les raisons du retour de la magie. Castelblanc pense qu'elle est d'origine divine, que c'est la Lumière, ils n'ont pas d'autre explication. Il faut continuer de chercher pour rétablir la magie sur le monde de manière équitable. On est là pour ça.

\- Je ne déclencherai pas la guerre, déclara Franz. Pas maintenant. Mais le temps passe, je me fais vieux.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir, clama Grunlek. Continuons de chercher, nous trouverons une solution tous ensemble. »

Shin, jusque là resté en retrait, s'adressa à l'Empereur.

« Et puis quel est votre intérêt soudain à la magie ? Je pensais que vous ne viviez pas à travers ça depuis toutes ces années. »

Le demi-élémentaire avait posé cette question sans savoir quels impacts la disparition de la magie avait eu sur l'empire de Kirov. Des rébellions et des émeutes avaient éclaté çà et là dans les terres, des émeutes réprimées non sans devoir brûler quelques villages…

« Quel intérêt aurions-nous eu à sauver le Cratère pour le condamner ? reprit le pyromage. Quel intérêt aurions-nous à retenir la magie de votre peuple ? Quel intérêt aurions-nous à déclencher une guerre, dont évidemment nous ne voulons pas et ne souhaitons pas l'issue ? Quel intérêt aurions-nous eu à nous présenter ici et à tenter de régler le problème ensemble ou à découvrir des solutions ? Ou peut-être… un moyen, des fonds, une investigation, une enquête ? Quel intérêt aurions-nous à discuter et à être présents ici ? Hmpf. J'ai ma magie, je pourrais quitter ces lieux et ne jamais y revenir sans jamais y reposer mon regard. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, nous sommes là. Cette preuve ne vous suffit-elle donc pas ? Ô, conseillers pusillanimes… »

Bob marqua une brève pause, balayant l'assemblée du regard.

« Si ça ne vous suffit pas, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut. Tout espoir est perdu pour vous, énonça-t-il fataliste. »

L'empereur, sans plus s'attarder, était en train de quitter lentement la pièce, le regard noir.

« L'intérêt, jeune mage, répondit Pesmerga laconiquement à sa place, sortez d'ici, et vous le verrez dans les rues. »

La foule se dispersa peu après le départ de l'empereur, laissant là des aventuriers circonspects. Ils quittèrent donc à leur tour la pièce pour se diriger vers la sortie de la ville de Kirov et rentrer à Castelblanc.

* * *

Sur le chemin vers une des portes de la ville, le groupe se retrouva dans une rue noire de monde. Les gens semblaient s'agglutiner autour de quelqu'un debout sur un banc de pierre. Cette personne avait un livre dans les mains, et en lisait le contenu d'une voix forte à une foule dans laquelle une tension palpable pouvait se faire sentir. Si quelques personnes hurlaient sur l'homme, d'autres l'applaudissaient bruyamment.

« Répentez-vous ! Vous voyez que la lumière est la vraie religion ! s'écriait-il avec ferveur. Nous devons abandonner nos rites ancestraux et nos rites païens. La Lumière, la Lumière est la seule religion qui compte ! Regardez, la Lumière est revenue à Castelblanc, la magie est revenue à Castelblanc ! Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! Nous devons suivre la Lumière ! »

Des gardes arrivèrent et commencèrent à pousser un peu les gens en demandant ce qui causait pareille agitation. Une partie de la foule, celle adhérant aux idées de l'agitateur, empêchait la progression des hommes d'armes.

« Non ! Poussez-vous, il a raison. Il faut qu'on l'écoute, il faut qu'on se convertisse à la Lumière ! C'est la seule façon pour que la lumière revienne ici aussi ! Nous devons faire revenir la magie à Kirov ou nous sommes tous perdus ! »

Grunlek, visiblement inquiet de la situation, s'approcha de la troisième plus grande autorité de l'Église de la Lumière à l'avant de leur groupe. Il lui saisit le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

« Milich, est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous pensez que c'est bon pour les relations diplomatiques ? Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de prêcher pour la Lumière, mais vous ne devez pas laisser une personne comme ça mettre en danger toute cette foule dans la rue.

\- Maître nain, s'étonna le concerné. Cette personne est de Kirov, je ne contrôle pas ce qui se passe ici.

\- Mais vous pourriez prendre la parole, là tout de suite, et calmer cette foule. Même cette personne vous écouterait, parce qu'elle reconnaitrait votre autorité. Donc vous avez une responsabilité, et je pense que vous devriez intervenir.

\- Et que voulez-vous que je lui dise ? s'agaça Milich. De ne pas suivre la voie de la Lumière ?

\- Vous pouvez lui dire d'être plus ouvert par rapport aux gens qui sont en face de lui, de ne pas tenter de les convaincre de cette façon.

\- Ou alors on essaye de passer notre chemin, proposa Mani en s'interposant, sentant la tension grimper. Parce que, finalement, ce n'est pas vraiment notre problème. On ne peut pas peser sur la situation actuelle. Ce qui est en train de se produire avec le gars… il faut qu'on trace peut-être, non ?

\- Il faut que Milich s'en occupe, appuya Grunlek, ou cela déclenchera d'autres événements plus tragiques. »

À ce moment-là, des personnes de l'assistance remarquèrent le groupe atypique parmi eux, tandis que quelqu'un s'exclama :

« Regardez ! Ce sont les paladins ! »

Des gens applaudirent avec adoration leurs « héros », tandis que de plus en plus de monde s'amassait autour des aventuriers et des paladins.

« Bravo les aventuriers, bravo !

\- La Lumière, la Lumière doit venir nous sauver ! »

Cet engouement pour la Lumière n'était pourtant pas partagé de tous. Un homme, sans doute pas le seul, ne semblait guère apprécier l'idée qu'on puisse renier son culte aussi facilement. C'est l'air mécontent qu'il aborda Grunlek.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est votre faute si on est en train d'abandonner nos cultes ! C'est votre faute si on est dans cette situation ! »

Voulant exprimer sa pensée autant par la parole que par des gestes, il se décida à porter un coup au nain. Ce dernier, conscient de la situation, prit le coup sans broncher.

« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, essaya d'intervenir Grunlek en levant la main. Cette violence est inutile. »

Plus inquiétant que la petite scène entre l'homme et le nain, les paladins de la Lumière qui les entouraient commençaient sérieusement à se faire bousculer, ce qui les rendaient de plus en plus nerveux, main au fourreau.

Alors que Shin voulait se faufiler pour intervenir, des gens l'agrippèrent pour le retenir, notamment une femme. C'était sans compter l'intervention de Mani, qui se débrouilla pour extirper son acolyte de là et prit sa place par la même occasion, immobilisé. En guise de distraction, Shin décida de cristalliser l'eau de la fontaine non loin. Si les gens se retournèrent vers lui avec des regards impassibles ou étonnés voire admiratifs, cela ne plut en revanche pas beaucoup aux gardes qui se dirigeaient alors vers eux, armes dégainées.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? somma l'un d'eux. »

Bob avait profité de l'accalmie pour se glisser à travers la foule et monter lui aussi sur le banc, sous les acclamations non forcément désirées de l'assistance. Le pyromage leva simplement la main et entama un discours comme il savait si bien les faire.

« Peuple de Kirov. Avez-vous donc perdu l'esprit ? Regardez-vous ! Regardez autour de vous ! Église de la Lumière, religion de la Lumière, religion de la fertilité, religion de Kirov… Vous êtes des citoyens du même pays ! Des frères et sœurs ! Durant deux ans vous avez versé le sang, ensemble, pour tenter de survivre. Est-ce que vous allez tout gâcher maintenant ? Pour vos convictions personnelles ? Oui, la magie est revenue à Castelblanc. Nous trouverons et percerons le mystère. Elle reviendra ici aussi, à Kirov. Si la Lumière est réellement responsable du retour de la magie, alors oui, la Lumière rendra la magie. Si la Lumière n'est pas responsable du retour de la magie, je vous jure et fais le serment sur mon sang, que nous retrouverons la véritable raison et la rapporterons partout dans les terres du Cratère. La magie reviendra, d'une manière, ou d'une autre. En attendant, le sang versé, n'est que du sang gâché. Rentrez chez vous, et réfléchissez à ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. »

Bob acheva son discours d'un coup de bâton sur le sol, duquel jaillit quelques flammèches, avant de redescendre à terre. Les gens se dispersèrent et reprirent peu à peu le cours normal de leurs activités. Les gardes, qui étaient à deux doigts de prendre cela comme une action hostile envers l'empire, rangèrent finalement leurs armes.

Sur ces paroles, les Aventuriers quittèrent Kirov en direction de Castelblanc.


	4. Episode 2 : La tour de Fort-Tigre

**Episode 2 : La tour de Fort-Tigre**

_Par Myfanwi_

Les aventuriers, la tête levée, observaient avec méfiance la tour de Fort-Tigre s'élevant devant eux. Deux bannières noires flottaient au vent, annonçant la présence d'un clan gobelin à l'intérieur des murs. Victoria, s'apercevant de leur regard suspicieux, prit les devants.

"Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment mais… Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'entrer pour nettoyer la tour, qu'on puisse s'y installer ? Pendant ce temps là, on s'occupera de dresser le camp à l'extérieur.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Balthazar, flatté que l'Eglise de la Lumière leur demande de l'aide. Mais… C'est un problème récurrent ces invasions de gobelins ? Ils ont quand même l'air bien installés, avec les petites bannières et tout ça.

\- Ce sont des gens de ta famille ? demanda innocemment Mani à Grunlek, qui ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait, n'ayant pas aperçu les drapeaux à cause de sa taille limitée."

Balthazar lui colla une baffe derrière la tête pour le faire taire, souriant hypocritement à Grunlek qui fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

"Fort-Tigre est abandonné depuis un certain temps, reprit Victoria. Nous n'avions pas réellement besoin de cet endroit avant le conflit avec Kirov. Aujourd'hui, il est placé sur une zone stratégique essentielle, on pourrait en avoir vraiment besoin dans les jours à venir.

\- Les gars, lâcha Théo. Moi je vais rester ici monter le camp, je vous laisse y aller."

Shinddha, Grunlek et Balthazar se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers lui.

"Quoi ? Tu veux pas venir taper du gobelin ? demanda Balthazar, méfiant. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Théo de Silverberg ?

\- Mouais, ça me semble louche cette affaire, approuva Shinddha. C'est un piège pour nous tuer ou…?

\- Vos gueules, vous êtes des aventuriers, vous pouvez vous démerder tous seuls pour une fois.

\- Je veux une épitaphe sur cette tour avec marqué en gros et gras sur des bannières rouges fluorescentes "un demi-démon a fait le travail à notre place", grogna le mage en avançant fièrement, la tête haute, ses amis sur les talons."

Mani et Grunlek lui emboîtèrent le pas. Shin se tourna vers les frangins.

"Par contre, si on trouve du matériel, il est à nous. J'espère que tu seras bien dégoûté quand on trouvera une épée flambant neuve."

Il releva la tête et suivit les autres sans se retourner, fier de son petit effet. Les aventuriers franchirent le pont menant à l'entrée de la tour. Quand Shin les rattrapa, Balthazar et Grunlek discutaient de la possibilité de goûter le gobelin. Après l'araignée à la bière qui les avait tous rendus malade pendant plusieurs jours, le demi-élémentaire n'était pas prêt de goûter de nouveau à un plat "exotique" comme aimait les appeler le Golem. Cette fois, ce serait sans lui.

Les portes de la tour étaient défoncées. De là où ils étaient, les voyageurs distinguèrent du mouvement dans le fond de la pièce, annonçant qu'elle était bien occupée. Eux qui voulaient profiter d'un peu de vacances… Ils s'organisèrent rapidement à voix basse. Bob proposa que Mani et Grunlek attaqueraient en première ligne, couverts par Shinddha et lui-même depuis l'entrée, au cas où les événements tourneraient mal.

"Ou sinon, on peut les impressionner, proposa Grunlek. On rentre tous les quatre en criant et on voit si ça fait quelque chose."

Les trois autres baissèrent la tête vers lui, le jugeant de toute leur grandeur, peu convaincus. Mani leva les yeux au ciel et pénétra l'endroit, le nain, bougon, sur ses talons. Balthazar fit immédiatement la grimace. Le lieu puait la chair en décomposition et la pisse de gobelin. Son odorat de mage fragile et délicat en fut fortement outré et il aurait bien fait demi-tour très vite pour monter les tentes avec Théo si Shinddha ne lui avait pas bloqué la route.

L'endroit n'était pas idéal pour se battre. De gros poteaux bloquaient une partie de leur vue, leur laissant craindre une embuscade. Trois gobelins, droit devant eux, se retournèrent en les entendant arriver, surpris. Grunlek s'avança lentement, en donnant de grands coups dans son bouclier, toujours dans l'espoir de les impressionner et surtout pour surveiller ses côtés. Un gobelin, à sa gauche, bondit de derrière les caisses, lance à la main, pour essayer de la lancer. Le bout de bois passa entre Mani et lui, le ratant largement. Un deuxième essaya de bondir sur Grunlek et toucha… Sans grands dégâts puisqu'il frappa dans son armure et se fit plus mal à la main qu'autre chose. Mani se jeta sous les caisses, prêt à défendre le nain. Il baissa la tête, pour éviter d'être pris pour cible et se prépara lui aussi à effectuer une charge.

Shinddha, en comptant les ennemis, s'aperçut que l'un d'entre eux était en train de fuir vers les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs. Le demi-élémentaire banda son arc et tira dessus. La flèche le toucha au flanc. Le gobelin vacilla en piaillant mais continua à monter les marches en rampant, visiblement motivé. A côté de lui, Balthazar, en soupirant, se dirigea vers une torche et les aspira pour préparer une attaque si les trois glandus lui servant d'amis peinaient à garder le contrôle sur la situation. Shin décocha une nouvelle flèche, touchant cette fois entre les deux yeux. La bestiole s'affaissa sur elle-même, morte.

Grunlek prit la situation en main. Il leva son poing et asséna un violent coup au premier gobelin qui se présenta, lui fêlant le crâne. La créature s'écroula au sol dans un râle et commença à être agitée de spasmes alors qu'une importante quantité de sang verdâtre s'échappait de son corps. Les deux autres attaquants, effrayés, reculèrent d'un pas, réfléchissant à un meilleur angle d'attaque. Profitant de l'agitation, le gobelin caché derrière les caisses où se trouvait Mani lança une lance vers lui, le touchant au flanc malgré une tentative maladroite de les arrêter.

Un autre, plus loin, qui était caché jusque là, partit en courant vers les escaliers, constatant que le combat tournait mal. Bob, nonchalant, lança une boule de feu dans sa direction qui le heurta dans le dos. Le gobelin chuta et commença à brûler en hurlant, piégé dans les flammes sans aucune chance de s'en sortir

Mani, blessé physiquement mais aussi dans son orgueil, bondit par dessus les caisses. Son pied se coinça dans une caisse et il s'étala de tout son long au milieu de celles-ci, dans un grand fracas. Le gobelin le pointa du doigt en riant, se moquant ouvertement de son incapacité. Il dégaina une deuxième lance et la pointa vers son visage, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A ce moment-là, une flèche se planta entre les deux yeux de la créature, qui s'effondra au sol. Mani se tourna vers Shin, qui leva les deux pouces en signe de soutien.

"Ma diversion est parfaite ! cria l'elfe, peu convaincu lui-même."

Grunlek donna un deuxième coup de poing à un gobelin, lui faisant subir le même sort que le premier. Le dernier, de plus en plus hésitant, commença à se demander si rester sur place était toujours une bonne idée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus : le poing mécanique s'abattit brusquement sur sa tête, mettant fin à ses jours sans plus de cérémonie.

Le silence retomba sur la salle. Au dessus d'eux, en revanche, des gargouillements et de l'agitation se faisait entendre. Le bruit qu'ils avaient fait avait dû alerter les étages supérieurs. Ce n'était pas un problème, les aventuriers avaient encore de l'énergie à revendre. Grunlek se tourna vers Mani, toujours coincé dans les caisses, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur.

"Besoin d'aide ?

\- Journée de merde, répondit-il simplement.

\- Te plains pas, lâcha Bob en riant. Il y a toute une flopée de paladins avec des sorts de soin à disposition dehors, tu pourras te faire soigner."

Le nain brisa quelques caisses et tendit la main à l'elfe qui se releva en bougonnant. En explorant la salle, Balthazar tira une grimace devant les cadavres humains et animaux traînant un peu partout dans la pièce. Ces barbares étaient bien trop primitifs pour son esprit brillant. Le groupe grimpa les marches menant à l'étage supérieur, afin de continuer le nettoyage. Le deuxième étage n'étant que des ruines, ils passèrent directement à celui du dessus. Ils débouchèrent sur un espace ouvert, soutenu par d'énormes piliers. Des armes de siège traînaient ici et là, prenant la poussière au milieu de restes de cadavres et de traces de sang séchées.

Les gobelins qu'ils avaient entendu plus bas ne se trouvaient plus ici. Alors qu'ils erraient ici et là, fouillant du pieds les cadavres présents, Balthazar leva soudainement la tête. Il avait ressenti une impulsion magique, nécromantique même, dans la salle juste au dessus. Quelqu'un avait créé un cercle magique dans le but d'invoquer quelque chose et ça ne lui plaisait guère. Il en avertit immédiatement ses compagnons, histoire qu'ils ne foncent pas tête baissée.

"Et encore une fois, grogna Grunlek, c'est une hérésie contraire à tous les principes de ces bons à rien en bas, mais c'est nous qui devons nous en occuper. Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient au courant depuis le début."

Après quelques discussions, Shinddha invoqua Icy pour aller voir ce qui se tramait à l'étage. La créature de glace, d'abord réticente, finit par obéir en bougonnant. A travers ses yeux, le demi-élémentaire vit apparaître une salle circulaire, jonchée elle aussi de cadavres. Trois squelettes montaient la garde autour d'un gobelin plus fripé que les autres, certainement plus âgé, habillé d'une robe noire. Il avait les mains tendues devant lui, criant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, devant un cercle runique bleu pâle, au sol. Au centre de celui-ci, une chose massive était en train d'apparaître lentement.

Shin revint à lui et se tourna vers ses camarades.

"J'ai vu un gobelin un peu étrange au dessus, avec une robe, en train d'invoquer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça a pas l'air très commode. C'est au milieu d'un cercle runique étrange et je le sens pas du tout. Il y a aussi des squelettes, donc il faudrait trouver un plan assez vite afin de ne pas tous mourir comme des cacas, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Il faudrait surtout se magner, lâcha Balthazar. S'il invoque un truc, il faut l'arrêter au plus vite. On peut peut-être l'empêcher."

Mani et Grunlek ouvrirent la marche, Shinddha et Balthazar sur les talons et ensemble, ils montèrent vers l'étage supérieur. L'archer envoya Icy faire diversion en premier, afin de tâter le terrain. La boule de glace n'avait pas tout compris ce que son maître attendait d'elle alors elle avança nonchalamment dans la pièce, le regard légèrement inquiet. A travers ses yeux, Shin put voir un énorme troll apparaître au centre de la pièce.


	5. Episode 3 : L'attaque du troll

**Episode 3 : L'attaque du troll**

_Par Myfanwi_

Le contact avec Icy se brisa soudainement, faisant sursauter Shinddha. La dernière chose qu'il avait vu était la massue titanesque d'un troll, s'abattant sans pitié sur le corps frêle et minuscule de sa créature. Grunlek atteignit l'étage à ce moment-là et se figea sur place. Le troll n'était pas réellement prévu à la base et l'archer n'avait pas eu le temps de les prévenir. Mani arriva derrière lui, écarquilla les yeux et recula lentement. Après la caisse qu'il s'était pris plus tôt, sa motivation légendaire semblait s'être calmée.

Grunlek lança son poing en avant, frappant l'énorme monstre à la poitrine. A défaut de lui faire vraiment mal, le nain attira son attention. Les trolls avaient la peau solide et il avait senti une petite résistance au contact de la créature. Shin, dans une tentative de l'aider, tira une flèche. Elle passa à côté de la tête du troll, ratant largement sa cible. Le monstre avança lourdement dans leur direction, une énorme massue de bois à la main. Derrière lui, deux archers gobelins se déplacèrent également, pour avoir un meilleur point de tir. Le mage-gobelin qui avait invoqué l'effroyable saloperie ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder la scène avec un sourire en coin. Il fit simplement signe aux squelettes de se rapprocher, lui offrant un bouclier d'os problématique.

Mani et Bob se lancèrent un regard.

"Après toi, lâcha Balthazar en lui montrant la pièce.

\- Hum, après toi.

\- Non, après toi."

Balthazar le fit se retourner, plaça son bâton entre ses omoplates et le poussa avec la maigre force dont il était capable, le faisant rentrer de force. Par pitié devant ce spectacle affligeant, l'elfe avança en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se jeta sur la droite. Puisque les autres s'occupaient du troll, il allait s'occuper des archers. Balthazar poussa un soupir et s'avança. Il se mit à rire nerveusement devant la taille de la créature, avant de pointer son bâton vers elle. Il tira un trait de flammes mais le troll grogna, le faisant sursauter. Il rata sa cible et se cacha légèrement derrière Shinddha, histoire d'avoir un bouclier humain à jeter en pâture si les événements tournaient mal.

"Allez ! Viens le troll, je t'attends ! provoqua Grunlek, pour essayer de détourner son attention du reste du groupe."

Il frappa une nouvelle fois, le touchant aux parties intimes cette fois. A son regard, Grunlek comprit qu'il l'avait légèrement énervé. Derrière lui, Balthazar glissa son bâton sur l'épaule de Shin et visa de nouveau le troll. Il chargea un peu plus son sort en mana, vexé d'avoir raté la première fois et tira. Une énorme flamme sortit du bâton et frappa le monstre en plein torse, le faisant hurler de colère et de douleur. Balthazar baissa de suite la tête derrière Shinddha, de peur d'en subir les conséquences.

Le troll leva son gourdin et asséna un violent coup vers Grunlek. Le nain se prit le coup de plein fouet et fut balayé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'écrasa contre le mur, sonné, avant de se redresser, légèrement déséquilibré. Il tira une grimace en passant une main sur son côté droit. Celle-là, il l'avait payée.

"Je vais bien ! lâcha t-il. J'ai presque rien senti."

Les deux archers tirèrent au même moment. Mani se baissa à temps, ratant la flèche alors que celui qui visait Grunlek se retrouva gêné par les gravats et manqua également sa cible. Le mage-gobelin, s'apercevant que la situation tournait en sa faveur, envoya deux de ses larbins squelettes dans leur direction. Tant qu'à les tuer, il voulait faire ça bien. Ils avancèrent vers Balthazar et Shinddha, pas vraiment préparés à affronter de nouveaux ennemis. Devant l'urgence de la situation, l'archer fit un saut élémentaire et atterrit entre le troll et les squelettes… abandonnant Balthazar à son sort devant la grosse bestiole.

Il déglutit, ne désirant que trop peu finir comme Grunlek. Le nain était le plus lourd d'eux quatre, il n'avait pas très envie de savoir ce qu'un coup de massue pouvait lui faire. Il se voyait déjà écrabouillé en petits morceaux dans un coin sans la moindre chance d'en réchapper.

Mani passa la tête du poteau. Une machette s'envola avant de foncer sur un des archers gobelins, le transperçant de part en part sans la moindre difficulté. La créature s'affaissa sur elle-même dans un gargouillement, morte sur le coup. L'arme fit le chemin inverse, couverte de sang, et reprit sa place d'origine dans la main de l'elfe, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

Shin banda son arc et visa le chaman, juste devant lui. Un squelette tenta de s'interposer mais bien trop tard. La flèche fila l'air et se planta entre les deux yeux du mage qui s'effondra au sol. Les squelettes redevinrent os… mais pas le troll. Bien que s'effaçant progressivement, il continuait sa marche vers Balthazar, de moins en moins rassuré. Le mage tenta de lancer un sort, mais la panique le fit complètement rater, le mettant à la merci de l'immense masse. L'énorme gourdin s'abattit juste devant lui, le ratant de peu. Balthazar crut un instant s'être fait pipi dessus. Trop heureux d'être en vie, il recula de quelques pas, pour ne pas tenter plus le diable.

Le troll poussa un grand hurlement et s'évapora dans une fumée épaisse. Déçu, Grunlek tenta de courir pour le frapper une dernière fois mais arriva trop tard.

"C'est ça ! Disparaît ! cria Mani en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le vide. Et reviens pas ou tu auras affaire à mes machettes !

\- Eh bah… Heureusement qu'ils étaient aussi nuls que nous en face, lâcha Balthazar. Comme quoi, on est peut-être pas les pires."

Il ne restait plus que le toit à visiter. Grunlek, Shin et Mani semblaient enthousiastes à l'idée d'y aller mais Bob insista lourdement pour qu'ils prennent le temps de se reposer cinq minutes. Après tout, son intégrité physique de mage précieux avait été ébranlée et c'était intolérable. Mani en profita pour fouiller le cadavre du chaman. Il se saisit de deux gemmes de piètre qualité et les enfourna rapidement dans ses poches, à l'abri des regards.

Ils grimpèrent ensuite sur le toit, à la queue leu-leu. Et tout fit sens. Les traces de sang qu'ils avaient vu dans le donjon menaient jusqu'ici, jusqu'à un gros tas de cadavres en décomposition à moitié dévoré. Les gobelins semblaient nourrir une créature bien plus grosse qu'un troll, probablement pour garder le gros coffre se trouvant à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'agir, un grand cri retentit dans le ciel.


	6. Episode 4 : Fais comme l'oiseau

**Épisode 4 : Fais comme l'oiseau.**

_Par Juliabakura_

Nos aventuriers venaient enfin d'arriver le toit de la tour. Et grâce à eux, les paladins allaient pouvoir l'investir dans la minute et l'occuper. Cependant, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, leur sang s'était glacé pendant une seconde à cause d'une immense ombre au sol qui disparut rapidement. Pendant un quart de seconde, ils crurent que c'était un dragon. Or, en levant les yeux, ils virent en fait qu'il s'agissait d'un immense... Gros poulet ? Bob plissa les yeux un instant avant de déclarer :

"C'est une cocatrix."

La créature maintenant décryptée volait en cercle au-dessus d'eux. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux aventuriers. Elle était plus préoccupé par les paladins en bas de la tour et en train de monter le camp. Mais ce qui attira aussi l'œil de certains, ce fut le grand nid en face d'eux, et surtout à côté, un gros coffre.

Ils n'étaient même pas obligés d'être là. Ils pouvaient juste laisser le coffre aux paladins et repartir. De toute manière la Cocatrix n'allait pas venir les chercher dans les tréfonds du donjon. Vous y croyez sérieusement ?

Grunlek et Shinddha, en tout cas, c'était hors de question. Si quelqu'un devait s'emparer du contenu du coffre, ce n'était pas ces vauriens de paladins mais eux, pour le travail accompli. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler sur qui irait le premier.

Pendant que les deux radins étaient prêt à se jeter sur le coffre, Balthazar analysa à nouveau la créature. Il avait connaissance que certaines d'entre elle avait le pouvoir de pétrifier les gens. Mais d'après ses connaissances et son analyse, cela ne paraissait pas être le cas de celle-ci. Il espérait ne pas se tromper car si c'en était une, l'ordre des paladins allait se faire massacrer mais eux aussi.

Alors que Balthazar réfléchissait à une solution pacifique, Shinddha proposa de tout simplement mettre le feu au nid, récupérer le coffre et se barrer loin d'ici. La cocatrix volerait toujours dans les parages, mais ils auraient accomplis leur mission.

La planification des plans n'était pas la tasse de thé de Mani qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Ce dernier préférait se fier à son instinct. Son ouïe fine lui permit d'identifier précisément des piaillements qui venaient de l'intérieur du nid. Il y avait un bébé cocatrix.

« Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! s'enthousiasma l'elfe. »

Les aventuriers lui lancèrent un regard en coin, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait et reprirent leur discussion sans tarder.

« Tu sais Shin, il y a certains animaux à qui tu détruits le nid qui ne se barrent tout de suite. Ils viennent te défoncer, précisa Grunlek. »

Aussitôt à l'évocation de la destruction du nid, l'elfe prit les devant en même temps que le pyromage.

« Ah non, non, non. Il est hors de question que vous alliez brûler le nid. Parce qu'il y a un bébé là bas !

\- QUOI ? s'étonna Balthazar en se tournant vers l'elfe.

\- Il y a un bébé ? Humain ? Gobelin ? s'inquiéta Shin.

\- Il y a... Mais, c'est pareil ! Là n'est pas le sujet ! râla l'elfe.

\- Non, un bébé cocatryx, clarifia Balthazar, blasé.

\- C'est un bébé ! Tu ne peux pas brûler le nid ! supplia Mani en se mettant sur leur route, les bras croisés. »

Ce qui provoqua un fou rire de la part du demi-diable, et des regards compatissants des autres aventuriers qui connaissaient parfaitement la nature de leur ami. Il n'allait pas le convaincre de l'arrêter, il avait rasé toute une région sans sourciller. Après ce petit intermède, une autre information arriva devant les yeux des aventuriers. Une corde pendait autour du cou de la créature. Peut être que les gobelins avaient essayé de la dresser ? Ils n'en savait rien vraiment.

Pendant qu'ils s'extasiaient, le sang de Mani ne fait qu'un tour, il commence à entreprendre une démarche furtive et gracile, en direction du nid, pour sauver ce pauvre petit bout de chou de ses parents indignes. Du moins, dans l'esprit de Mani. Grunlek l'avait repéré de son œil valide craignant que l'elfe ne les devance pour aller récupérer le butin. Cela avait en effet traversé l'esprit de Mani. Le matériel, il allait le garder jusqu'à la majorité de la créature.

Balthazar essayait de comprendre la démarche de Mani. Sauver le petit cocatrix de sa maman cocatrix ? Il ne comprenait pas sa logique ! Pour le manger ? Ou peut être parce que Mani faisait parti des services sociaux des cocatrix ? Peut-être qu'il fallait placer le petit dans une famille d'accueil, suite à des plaintes parce que la maman se pique au jus de Gobelin ? Balthazar allait proposer un nouveau plan, fatigué de la tournure des événements, mais Mani n'en avait que faire. Il demanda même aux autres d'agiter les bras pour faire diversion.

Ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Maman cocatrix repéra l'elfe et se retourna vers lui. Aussitôt Grunlek en profita, Mani faisait diversion à ses dépends. Le nain et le demi-élémentaire se lancèrent vers le coffre en criant. Mani lui fit un timide signe de la main avant de hurler à ses compagnons :

« Sauvez l'enfant ! Sauvez l'enfant ! »

Balthazar soupira lourdement, se retourna et commença à descendre les marches de l'escalier pour redescendre vers l'étage en dessous. Il avait décidé qu'il avait vu assez de merde pour aujourd'hui et qu'il resterait caché jusqu'à la fin des événements.

Shin se jeta sur le coffre et fut le premier à arriver alors que Grunlek essayait d'aller le plus vite possible. Voyant que le demi-élémentaire prenait une sacrée avance, il décida d'utiliser son poing-grappin sur le coffre pour l'agripper et arriver plus rapidement que Shin.

Pendant ce temps là, la cocatrix atterrit lourdement entre eux et Mani. L'elfe soupira, la regarda droit dans les yeux, franco les sourcils, leva les poings au ciel et essaya d'animer une quatrième machette.

« Très bien. A nous deux alors, souffla-t-il d'un ton lugubre »

Mani se prépara à se défendre. Il commence à insuffler de la magie à l'intérieur de ses lames. Elles commençaient à tournoyer autour de lui. Mais la cocatrix poussa un cri agressif qui le destabilisa et elles retombèrent lourdement au sol. Il était désormais complètement sans défense face à la bête. Une diversion parfaite pour ses deux camarades.

Grunlek avait mal calculé le poids de son propre corps. Il racla tout le sol s'approchant lentement vers le précieux objet. Shin avantagé était déjà sur place. Il essaya d'ouvrir ce dernier. Le coffre faisait deux fois la taille du demi-élémentaire. La coque allait être très lourde, bien trop lourde pour lui, laissant le temps à Grunlek d'arriver sur place.

De son puissant bec, la créature essaya de picorer le pauvre Mani qui pleurnichait :

« Je ne suis pas un grain de maïs ! »

Il réussit à esquiver au dernier moment le coup de bec. Des gouttes perlaient le long de son front. Mani attrapa une de ses machette au sol, alors que le poulet géant commençait à battre lourdement des ailes, visiblement énervé par l'esquive, et tentait de le déséquilibrer.

De son point de vue, B.O.B observa tout le cirque. La tête dépassant légèrement de l'étage, il tenta, parce qu'il était un sombre idiot et qu'il n'avait pas de cœur, un trait de feu vers le nid. Certes Mani allait râler, mais cela pourrait peut-être le sauver aussi car il était possible que la maman soit plus inquiète pour son bébé qui crame que pour l'elfe. Visiblement le demi-élémentaire avait eu la même idée. Il allait, une fois le coffre ouvert, user de son saut élémentaire pour pousser le bébé hors du nid.

Ils faisaient sans nul doute un concours de cruauté ce qui déplairait sans aucun doute à Mani et Grunlek. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer. Balthazar appliqua son plan sans la permission d'aucun de ses coéquipiers et fit mouche. Les branchages commencèrent à s'enflammer et il recula lentement, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

Mani puisa dans ses pouvoirs faibles et sa vitalité afin de redonner vie à nouveau dans ses lames pour le défendre :

« Sauver l'enfant ! se hurla t-il à lui-même. »

Les machettes s'animèrent. L'elfe avait prévu d'en activer trois, mais sa concentration et sa détermination pour survivre, animèrent la quatrième. Elles se mirent à virevolter autour de lui, prêt à le défendre. En voyant cela, Balthazar s'imagina Mani en train de tirer fortement sur une de ses tresses pour activer le moteur, autrement dit : son cerveau. Il n'était pas trop tôt, comme quoi, des miracles pouvaient se produire n'importe quand dans le Cratère.

Mani renifla soudain l'air. Il y avait comme une odeur de feu de camp. Il sursauta et fit volte-face vers le nid. Face aux flammes, son sang ne fit qu'un tour...

"BOB NONNN !"

Grunlek arriva pendant ce temps au coffre. Il tenta de soulever le couvercle tout seul pendant que Shin reprenait sa respiration. Mais le résultat était identique. Comprenant la difficulté de cette épreuve, Shin revint à la charge en même temps que Grunlek. Malheureusement, la coordination était foireuse et le couvercle solide, narguant les aventuriers qui commencèrent à se battre pour casser la serrure.

Le regard de la cocatrix était perturbé par le trait de flammes en direction de son nid. Allait-elle faire preuve d'instinct maternelle ? Ou alors désirait-elle à tout prix de tuer l'elfe ? Battant des ailes, Mani était un peu déconcentré par le souffle d'air. Quand soudain, la créature se mit lentement à reculer, un peu en marche arrière, passa au-dessus de Shin et Grunlek et commença à se diriger vers son petit. Elle le saisit avec ses griffes. Balthazar, même éloigné, pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle était un petit peu en colère maintenant. Cette dernière alla mettre son petit en sécurité. Cela n'allait s'accomplir qu'en à peu près trente secondes. Assez de temps, selon le nain, pour prendre ce qu'il y a dans le coffre et se barrer.

Les paladins en bas de la tour étaient un peu paniqué devant le feu qui s'échappait du haut de la tour et l'immense bête qui venait de s'envoler. Balthazar réussit même à entendre un juron de Théo de là où il était. La bête s'envola sûrement pour revenir plus tard régler ses comptes. Comprenant cela, Balthazar tenta une expérience. Un peu à la manière de chasser une araignée avec un balais. Il lui tira dessus pour l'effrayer. Les flammes seraient son balais. Et l'araignée à chasser : la cocatrix.

Les flammes furent tirés, à côtés de ses ailes. Elle manoeuvra un peu pour esquiver le coup. Elle le regarda - avec ses petits yeux noirs de volatiles qui n'ont pas d'émotion dedans - avec une envie de meurtre fantastique. Et commença à disparaître au pied de la tour.

« J'SUIS A SEC ! hurla B.O.B. en secouant son bâton »

Le mage resta planqué en hurlant à ses camarades de se dépêcher, tandis que Mani s'était rendu vers le coffre pour aider ses alliés. Il resta tout de même un peu à l'écart, usant de sa vie et ses pouvoirs télékinétiques pour aider le groupe à ouvrir ce fichu coffre. Grâce à l'aide combiné de Shin et de Mani, Grunlek n'eut pas de mal à ouvrir le coffre. A l'intérieur, il y avait plein de bazar : des épées rouillées, des boucliers fendus. Et il y avait... un arc en bois noble, absolument magnifique. Shin observa la trouvaille avec grande attention pour le comparer avec son arc actuel. Cela allait lui permettre sûrement de tirer des flèches plus puissantes. Même si Grunlek pensait qu'il s'agissait de la merde, car cela n'allait pas dans son sens.

« Merci Grunlek ! Et en même temps ! Je suis arrivé le premier quelque part.

\- Oui, mais c'est moi qui l'ai ouvert, bougonna le nain. Mais bon, ça me fait plaisir. Ça me fait plaisir, continua-t-il, mesquin. Tu en avais vraiment besoin vu à quel point tu es mauvais tireur. »

Au moment où ils sortirent l'arc du coffre, un cri énorme retentit. La cocatrix venait de déposer son petit au pied de la tour et était en train de remonter.

« C'est peut être le moment d'essayer l'arc ? proposa Shin.

\- Non ! C'est le moment de partir je pense ! râla Grunlek, alors que Balthazar faisait des grands signes pour les ramener à lui. »

Grunlek et Shin passèrent devant Mani qui fermait la marche avec ses lames animées. Heureusement, aucun n'avait trébuché dans la fuite. Ils dévalèrent la tour pour rejoindre les paladins un peu effrayé par le cri d'une cocatrix énervée.

Observant la situation des paladins, Balthazar s'approcha de Grunlek pour lui susurrer :

« Non, mais j'aime beaucoup Théo, vraiment. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir se mettre dans la faction de Kirov pour cette guerre. Parce que ça m'a l'air d'être des glands. »

La remarque fit sourire le nain. Arrivés au pied de la tour, les aventuriers étaient fatigués, épuisés. Certains même blessés. Ils n'avaient plus rien dans leur chaussettes et avaient dépensés toutes leur psy.

Les paladins avaient dressé le campement : tente, matériel et tout le nécessaire pour commencer à tenir le siège. Devant eux, Warren, Théo et Victoria étaient réunis autour d'une table, le nez penché sur une carte, en train visiblement de discuter.

Nos aventuriers s'avancèrent en se soutenant les uns les autres. Victoria les vit arriver et leur adressa un grand sourire mesquin :

« Ouah ! Vous êtes dans un sale état !

\- Ca va ? Pas trop fatigué de monter des tentes. Ça ne devait pas être facile dis-donc, s'exclama Grunlek à la grande surprise de Balthazar.

\- Autant les gobelins, tout va bien, approuva le mage. Autant là haut, il y avait une petite cocatrix, avec son bébé. Alors elle l'a emporté ailleurs. Il va falloir nous amener des ballistes, parce qu'à quatre. On s'est pas sentis sincèrement.

\- On a vu la Coccatryx effectivement, répondit la jeune femme. Elle a déposé son petit un petit peu plus loin.

\- Ca va ? Vous arriverez à gérer ça ou pas ? questionna Shin, sarcastique et peut-être un peu impatient de tester sa nouvelle acquisition. »

La guerrière plissa les yeux.

« Non, on va s'en occuper. Merci pour votre ton condescend Shin. On va envoyer des archers là haut pour finir le travail. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez brûlé le nid ? Car j'ai vu de la fumée se dégager de là haut.

\- Ah bah... commença le pyromage, gêné. C'était pour détourner son attention, puis elle a prit le petit, puis elle s'est barrée...

\- Puis c'était compliqué... répétèrent Shin et Balthazar. »

Mani pendant ce temps, cherchait un paladin qui ne serait pas en train de mobiliser toute sa psy pour dresser les tentes. Il voulait se soigner et récupérer tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Victoria qui le connaissait bien répondit :

« Ecoutez il n'y a pas de problème, vous pouvez demander à n'importe lequel de nos paladins ici. »

Alors qu'elle commençait son discours, Grunlek chuchota à Mani :

« Ne demande pas à Théo. Ne demande pas à Théo. »

Victoria se reprit rapidement et pointa la table.

« Bon, ce que je voulais vous montrer c'est cette carte. »

Ensemble, ils se postèrent aux côtés de la table afin de faire le point sur la situation.

« Tout d'abord, je sais. Je comprends que vous ne voulez pas prendre parti dans cette guerre qui n'est pas encore arrivée. Et je respecte votre décision. Simplement, on peut avoir besoin de vous pour empêcher cette guerre, expliqua Victoria.

\- Oui, nous n'irons pas dans la mêlé. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'on réglera pas les problèmes, ajouta Balthazar. La magie qui disparaît, tout ça.

\- C'est dans l'intérêt de Castelblanc et l'intérêt de Kirov qu'il n'y ait pas de conflit armé qui se déclenche. Voilà la situation. Actuellement, nous venons de prendre position à Fort Tigre. Nous sommes à la limite de la zone d'influence de Castelblanc. Nous savons qu'il y a des troubles civils à Kirov à cause de nombreux gens qui se convertissent à la lumière et qui sont en train d'oublier leur culte locaux."

\- Quelle tristesse n'est-ce pas, rit sarcastiquement Balthazar.

\- Oui, vous ne voulez pas la guerre. Mais en attendant, vous ne faites rien pour empêcher ces débordements, ajouta Grunlek énervé.

\- Ecoutez, on ne peut pas empêcher les civils de croire à ce qu'ils ont envie de croire, répondit Victoria. Et quoi qu'il en soit, il ne faut pas en parler à moi. Millich est un prêtre. Moi, je suis une militaire. Je suis là pour faire mon travail de militaire. Ce sont les faits. Il y a actuellement des troubles à Kirov. Ils sont en train de mobiliser leur armée pour l'instant. Mais, on pense qu'il s'agit juste d'une mesure préventive. Nous nous sommes venus nous installer à Fort Tigre pour les dissuader d'aller plus loin. Pour l'instant, on en reste là. Le but c'est juste de les dissuader de nous attaquer et de placer un point stratégique, afin de les empêcher de marcher sur Castelblanc. Actuellement, nous savons, grâce aux informations que Mani nous a transmis, que l'empereur de Kirov n'est pas spécialement chaud pour la guerre. Simplement il est poussé par une partie de ses conseillers, qui eux y trouverait un intérêt. Ils pensent que la situation serait simplement de venir à Castelblanc et de se servir de la magie, là où elle est. »

Grunlek stoppa la jeune femme pour poser une question.

« Les personnes qui sont derrière tout ça feraient-elles partis d'un groupe ? C'est peut-être une guilde ?

\- Oui, nous avons entendu parler d'un groupe appelé la Mêta-Lignée. Nous n'avons pas vraiment plus d'information là dessus. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons savoir pour l'instant.

\- La Mêta-Lignée ? s'étonna le Nain-génieur. »

Mani s'approcha, après avoir pillé les caisses de ressources, un poulet sous le bras. Son regard s'était légèrement assombri.

« La... Mêta-Lignée, vous dites ? »

Victoria reprit.

« Oui. C'est un groupe visiblement en souterrain qui opère auprès des personnes ayant une certaine influence. Mais on n'a pas plus d'informations pour l'instant.

-On ne peut pas juste en rester là ? soupira Mani. Et être récompensé par les paladins et considéré comme si ce n'était plus notre problème ?

\- Quoi ? Ils ont mit ta tête à prix ? questionna Balthazar, suspicieux.

\- Vous connaissez quelque chose là dessus Mani? demanda Victoria. »

L'elfe détourna le regard.

« C'est probablement un groupe de complotistes, souffla l'elfe. Le plus ambitieux que j'ai connu à ce jour. Et ils ont les moyens. Ils ont les moyens armés. Ils ont les plans. Et ils sont patients. On est dans une...

\- Merde, ils manipulent sur quoi ? s'étonna le mage. Le réchauffement climatique ? La subversion des masses ? Des détails un peu ! Parce que là, on avance pas !

\- Ils sont spécialisé dans le... »

Mani fit une pause avant de continuer sombrement.

« Dans le kidnapping. Ils conditionnent des personnes talentueuses, pour s'en servir comme assassin, afin de leur servir de plan. Des plans sur des générations.

\- Ah ! Des trucs que des elfes pourraient vivre en fait, ajouta le mage à son attention, les yeux plissés.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont un fond de culte, ou ce sont des marchands ? Des nobles ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Personne ne sait vraiment qui est à la tête de tout ça. Sauf que... J'ai pu en connaître un rayon là dessus à un moment de ma vie. »

Une nouvelle pause se fit dans les réflexions de Mani avant qu'il continue dans un léger rire gêné.

« Ils n'ont absolument aucun problème avec la morale. »

L'elfe n'avait plus faim. Il posa ses victuailles sur des caisses et repartit se promener dans le camp, terriblement silencieux. Victoria le regarda faire avec inquiétude avant de continuer à délivrer ses informations en sa possession.

« J'ai une autre information pour vous. C'est lié avec la tour des mages. Nous avons perdu tout contact avec eux, cela fait maintenant un certain temps. Jusque là, nous avions pas fait très attention, car vous savez que les mages ne sont pas exactement des gens qui répondent quand on leur envoie du courrier. Au début, on pensait juste que c'était leur mauvais caractère habituel. Mais là, ça fait plusieurs mois que nous leur envoyons des messages par pigeons voyageur et qu'ils nous reviennent sans être délivrés. Nous pensons peut-être que la tour des mages a un rapport avec la réapparition de la magie, d'une quelconque manière.

\- J'y... Avais pas pensé du tout, avoua Balthazar. C'est plutôt grave ça. Parce que si la disparition de la magie a affecté d'une manière ou d'une autre la tour des mages, soit, ils sont retournés à l'état sauvage et c'est littéralement la guerre là bas...

\- C'est des mages quoi, sourit Grunlek.

\- Soit, ils ont toujours de la magie. Ils savent se qu'il se passe. Ils sont en train d'y bosser. Mais, il s'est passé...

\- Des mages, sans magie, c'est des glandus, continua Grunlek. »

Balthazar cessa deux secondes son explication avant de reprendre.

« Oui, bah oui. Mais si jamais, ils ont toujours de la magie pour ce que je pense, ils sont peut-être en train d'y bosser et il s'est peut être passé quelque chose de terrible là bas ! Donc du coup, ça m'inquiète. Et ça m'a l'air d'un point plus intéressant à explorer. Parce que le problème, c'est que si on se pointe à Kirov pour enquêter sur la lignée obscure de Mani, qui a fui parce que c'est le prince des ténèbres, on serait pris dans un jeu politique ou même un jeu militaire, sur lequel aucun d'entre nous ne peut travailler en fait. "

Balthazar continuait de réfléchir tandis que Victoria reprit.

"Voilà les deux choix que je vous propose. Ou alors il faut aller à Kirov pour essayer de trouver un quelconque moyen de faire chanter les conseillers qui sont impliqués, qui poussent l'empereur à la guerre. Ou alors il faudrait peut-être aller voir à la tour des mages et essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe avec la magie. Je pense que pour l'instant ceux sont les deux choses essentiels qu'on peut faire. Nous les paladins, nous allons rester ici. On va dissuader Kirov d'aller plus loin. Et vous, si vous voulez rester neutre dans cette affaire et que votre but est d'empêcher cette guerre. Il faut que vous alliez vous occuper de ça."

Ne désirant pas plonger dans les affaires politiques de Kirov, l'équipe se penchait plus pour aller à la tour des mages. Même si Théo répondit :

« Sinon, on pourrait prendre notre armée de leur rentrer dedans. On a la magie. Pas eux.

\- Ah oui ! Comme dans la tour avec la cocatrix. Je suis assez d'accord, sourit Mani, provocateur. »

L'ensemble de l'équipe n'avait pas confiance en Théo et préférait qu'il se concentre sur les ordres de sa grande sœur, car dans l'armée d'en face il n'y avait pas de petite fille. Et donc aucun moyen de survivre. Victoria sourit et dit :

"Ouais, Toto, tu ne m'avais pas raconté cette histoire avec la petite fille ? Mais elle n'est pas morte, tu m'avais dit."

Balthazar se retint de rire à cause du surnom de Théo, alors que Shin se rappelait que Victoria l'avait appelé ainsi depuis le départ.

"Il faut pas croire ce qu'il dit, vous savez, rit Grunlek."

Après s'être reposé quelques heures, avoir régénéré leur psyché, pansé les blessures, les aventuriers prirent un petit peu d'équipement de base. L'équipe partit le lendemain, en direction de la tour des mages. Enfin, presque toute l'équipe.

"Et toi, Toto ! Tu reste là par contre ! ordonna Victoria. J'ai besoin de toi ici."

Le paladin bougonna mais ne fit pas d'histoire, à leur grande surprise. Une nouvelle aventure s'engageait pour eux.


	7. Episode 5 : L'Hermitage

**Épisode 5 : L'Hermitage**

_Par Mastroyal_

Les Aventuriers, après avoir nettoyé la Tour de Fort-Tigre, ont décidé de partir en direction de la Tour des Mages, où B.O.B. a jadis fait ses études. Mais avant d'y arriver, ils choisirent de faire une halte dans un petit hameau situé à quelques kilomètres à l'Est de la Tour, appelé l'Hermitage. La Tour se trouvant de l'autre côté des Monts d'Argent, il semblait préférable pour nos quatre compagnons de toujours (à une exception près, nommée Mani le Double) de ménager leurs forces.

B.O.B. connaissait bien le petit village, car même si la Tour des Mages commerçait plus facilement avec la partie du Cratère située de l'autre côté des Montagnes, les Mages et leurs apprentis avaient pour habitude de se rendre à l'Hermitage afin d'aller à la taverne, échanger quelques objets magiques avec les habitants, commercer avec les Nains qui vivaient plutôt dans cette partie-ci du Continent, et surtout… SURTOUT… Aller rendre visite aux filles qui y vivaient (Enfin… "Surtout" selon B.O.B.).

Ils mirent quelques jours à arriver au hameau, sachant que depuis Fort-Tigre, le chemin était plutôt long. Mais au cours de ce voyage, chacun d'eux put mettre son expérience à profit et développer de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Ainsi, Mani parvint, après plusieurs essais (dont un qui faillit faire creuser à Shin une tombe prématurée), à maîtriser une nouvelle technique qu'il baptisa "Défragmentation". Celle-ci consistait à faire téléporter un objet dans le dos d'un adversaire, rendant l'attaque imparable. Il n'y avait que deux inconvénients à cette technique de grande classe : D'une part, l'objet en question devait d'abord être animé par de la Psy… Et d'autre part, le lieu où l'objet serait téléporté devait obligatoirement être visible par le lanceur. Mais faute de temps, l'Elfe ne put corriger ces deux problèmes et dut se contenter de cette version-ci.

Grunlek, lui, finit par trouver un moyen d'améliorer son bras-grappin. D'habitude, l'utilisation de celui-ci lui coûtait toujours une grande part de ses réserves magiques, mais une longue pratique lui permit de réduire considérablement sa dépense de Psy. Mais cette réduction eût également un effet bénéfique. Car en réduisant l'effort magique, il avait moins besoin de se concentrer et pouvait ainsi accroître sa défense physique.

Shinddha, de son côté, réussit à trouver non seulement comment se passer de magie pour générer ses flèches de glace, mais en plus, il découvrit qu'en investissant un peu de magie dans ces dernières, il pouvait créer des projectiles bien plus meurtriers qu'avant. Si on n'oubliait pas l'arc de bois noble qu'il avait trouvé à Fort-Tigre et qui lui permettait de percer certaines armures… Autant dire qu'on avait trouvé le prochain grand Assassin du Cratère. Même plus besoin de ses compagnons…

Enfin, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé trouva le moyen de donner des formes plus précises à ses attaques de flammes. Ne pouvant au départ que tirer en ligne droite, cette nouvelle capacité lui permettait d'enfermer ses victimes dans un cercle ou de contourner les obstacles entre lui et sa cible, afin de minimiser les dégâts. Il risquerait donc moins de se faire bassiner par Shin à propos de dégâts collatéraux sur la Nature.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant leur arrivée à l'Hermitage… Mais au moment où ils franchirent la Porte qui marquait l'accès au hameau, B.O.B. manqua de tomber à la renverse. Les maisons étaient délabrées, la charpente des toits apparaissait par endroits, des cailloux traînaient ici et là, et surtout, les seules âmes visibles semblaient très âgées pour la plupart. Autrefois vivant, cet endroit semblait à l'agonie, notamment si on en jugeait par les 15 personnes qui ont daigné encore y vivre.

« Tu nous as survendu l'endroit, B.O.B… grommela Shin. Je suis désolé, mais c'est pas dans la brochure, ça.

\- Mais attends… bafouilla le Pyromage sans demander à Shin ce que c'était qu'une "brochure". Tu serais allé à la taverne de la grosse Gisèle, je te jures mon gars, tu serais… Enfin, c'est pas grave… ajouta-t-il, perdant visiblement le fil de sa pensée. »

Cependant, on comprenait aisément pourquoi B.O.B. avait fait un blocage. Car non seulement le hameau était dans un triste état, mais en plus, les habitants restants les regardaient bizarrement, et plus particulièrement B.O.B., comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

« C'est parce qu'il est rouge, c'est ça ? plaisanta Mani.

\- Non, c'est parce que je suis mort, corriga le Demi-démon en rigolant.

\- Mais après, t'as encore un petit peu des écailles sur le visage ou pas ? demanda Grunlek qui avait probablement la flemme de regarder par lui-même.

\- Attends… répondit B.O.B. d'un ton plus sérieux. Si tu crois que les écailles sur le visage, c'est le pire qui puisse arriver à des gens qui sortent de la Tour des Mages et de différentes écoles de Magie, c'est que tu connais pas les élémentaires, les druides ou les enchanteurs, mon gars ! »

Pendant son laïus, une vieille femme s'approcha du Pyromage, passa sa main sur son épaule et demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

« Vous êtes réel ?

\- Bah euh… Oui, murmura B.O.B. d'un air inquiet. Et vous, vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?

\- Mais… Tous les Mages sont partis, reprit la vieille femme. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Sans prêter attention à la question de la femme, il remarqua, en levant la tête, un vieil homme assis sur un banc qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Cet homme s'appelait Lepant, et c'était le bijoutier du village, qui commerçait plus volontiers avec la Tour des Mages (et plus généralement, avec l'école des enchanteurs) en échange de quelques menus services.

Le bijoutier, en voyant les Aventuriers arriver, se leva difficilement en s'aidant de sa canne, et lança :

« Un Mage ?!

\- Oui ! répondit B.O.B. Oui, un Mage ! Un Mage dans le petit village de l'Hermitage qui est en ruines alors que ça fait… Bon, je l'accorde, ça fait bien une petite dizaine d'années que je ne suis pas venu, mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Vous n'en voyez pas tous les jours, des Mages ? interrogea Shin. La Tour des Mages, c'est à côté, non ?

\- Mais… reprit Lepant. Ça fait… Ça fait des mois qu'on a plus vu de Mage, ici.

Les habitants du village commencèrent à se rassembler autour des Aventuriers, les dévisageant avec curiosité et appréhension, certains abandonnant même leurs occupations pour venir voir de plus près.

« Mais… demanda Grunlek. Vous ne voyez plus de Mages ici, mais vous avez envoyé du monde vers la Tour des Mages ?

\- Oui, répondit Lepant. Mais ça fait des mois… Nous avons envoyé des gens vers la Tour des Mages, évidemment. Mais… Personne… Enfin, on n'arrive plus à rentrer. Il y a comme une espèce de… De bulle qui nous empêche d'approcher. On sait pas trop… Vous savez, on n'a pas de Mages, ici… Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous allez revenir ?! interrogea-t-il. Est-ce que les Mages vont revenir ?!

\- Calmons-nous bien ! tempéra B.O.B. Calmons-nous bien. J'ai quitté la Tour des Mages il y a de cela plusieurs années maintenant, et donc j'y retourne… Donc, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'y est passé, vu que vous savez qu'on est pas forcément les plus communicatifs. Cependant… Une bulle ? Depuis quand ?

\- Ça fait… hésita Lepant. On a plus eu de contact avec eux pendant un certain temps, et du coup, on s'est décidé à envoyer quelques personnes là-bas. Mais… C'était il y a plusieurs mois… Peut-être il y a… Deux saisons, quelque chose comme ça… Au début de l'Âge de Fer, vous savez, on a vu les Mages quitter en grand nombre la Tour. On a même vu des Archimages qui quittaient la Tour… On ne sait pas où ils sont allés. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'ils sont allés trouver un moyen de faire revenir la Magie… Je ne sais pas, mais… Depuis, plus aucun contact avec la Tour des Mages, et… Et comme la seule raison d'existence de ce village était d'échanger des objets magiques avec la Tour… Maintenant, tous les jeunes sont partis, et notre village tombe en ruines… Regardez. »

B.O.B. jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui en même temps que ses compagnons. Le village était dans un triste état, ça ne faisait pas le moindre doute.

« C'est sûr que c'est pas la production de coton ou de maïs qui va sauver le village… déclara B.O.B. Euh… Écoutez, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire pour vous ? On souhaite se diriger vers la Tour et voir ce qu'il s'est passé. On peut peut-être enquêter et voir ce qu'il s'est passé ou comprendre en six minutes, mais…

\- Si vous pouvez faire revenir les Mages… l'interrompit le bijoutier. Je vous en supplie, faites-les revenir. Regardez, notre village est dans un état déplorable. Je ne peux même plus rentrer chez moi, ma maison est en ruines… Il y a une grosse bestiole qui s'est installée chez moi…

\- Je propose de transformer cet endroit en paradis fiscal, proposa le Pyromage. Ça devrait faire revenir les Mages…

\- Ouais ! Légalisons les jeux ! plaisanta Shin.

\- Et la taverne de la grosse Mireille… reprit B.O.B. Euh, la grosse Gisèle, pardon…

\- Oui, la taverne est là, fit Lepant en souriant. Vous pouvez y aller, mais les filles sont parties. Laissez-moi vous inviter à boire un coup là-bas, si vous voulez. »

B.O.B. n'aurait pas eu un plus gros choc que si Théo l'avait frappé avec son bouclier préalablement chargé de sa foudre. Parties… Les filles étaient parties.

« Gah… Je sais pas, reprit le Demi-Diable. Il va me falloir quelques minutes… Les pertes de cette guerre…

\- Mais quelques minutes autour d'une bière, c'est encore mieux, avança Grunlek en tentant sans succès de consoler son grand ami.

\- Vous comprenez… fit Lepant. Si seulement vous pouviez faire revenir les Mages, ou les convaincre… Peut-être que les jeunes pourraient revenir. Mon fils est parti à Castelblanc pour travailler, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici. Et depuis, je ne peux même plus entretenir ma maison.

\- Écoutez, répondit B.O.B. Je suis… Pour ma part, je suis… Vous connaissez les différentes classes. Je suis Pyromage, donc je ne pourrais pas forcément aider à… À réparer les maisons ou quoi que ce soit. Mais une chose est sûre…

\- Peut-être que si, en fait ! l'interrompit le bijoutier. Est-ce que je peux vous demander un service ? Depuis… Vous savez, normalement, les Mages nous protégeaient régulièrement des… Des bestioles qu'il y a autour du village, et… Et il y a quelques… Quelques semaines, une grosse araignée est venue s'installer chez moi. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'éventuellement…

\- Alors… reprit B.O.B. Grosse… Grosse comme… Comme la Tour des Mages ou grosse comme…

\- Non, non, coupa Lepant. Une grosse araignée…

\- Grosse comme ça ? interrogea Mani en montrant à leur interlocuteur une de ses araignées qu'il gardait dans ses cheveux.

Shin eut un mouvement de recul :

« Arrête avec ça, c'est dégueulasse ! protesta-t-il.

\- Bah écoutez… déclara le Demi-Diable. Oui, avec plaisir, j'imagine qu'on peut aider. Elle n'a attaqué personne ?

\- Grosse comme ça ?! insista l'Elfe.

\- Oh, c'était il y a quelques semaines, répondit Lepant. Non, elle n'a attaqué personne. Elle s'est juste installée à l'intérieur de ma maison et elle n'en sort plus, maintenant… Oh non, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Mani. Non, elle est beaucoup plus grosse que ça…

\- Alors, elle doit être beaucoup plus gentille, murmura ce dernier. »

B.O.B. se retourna vers Grunlek, le prit par les épaules et dit à voix basse :

« Non, c'est un druide. Je suis sûr que c'est un druide. Il est resté bloqué dans sa forme, il s'est installé là et il est devenu débile.

\- Il n'a attaqué personne, approuva Grunlek. C'est bizarre, quand même.

\- Voilà, ça ne fait pas de sens. Et pourtant, juste à 200 mètres de la Tour des Mages, une araignée gigantesque qui attaque personne et qui est pacifique… S'il te plaît, je crois pas aux coïncidences.

\- Les gars, intervint Shin, je vous ai entendu ! Mais on va dire que je vous ai pas entendu… Donc, si je la croise, j'la bute ! Je m'en fous, je déteste les araignées !

\- Où est-ce que vous habitez ? demanda Mani au bijoutier.

\- Ben, c'est pas difficile, soupira celui-ci. Vous voyez la maison avec des toiles d'araignées énormes ? Ben, c'est là… »

Mani se dirigea le premier vers le lieu-dit, mais ses trois "camarades" restèrent encore un peu en arrière.

« Du coup, est-ce qu'il y a une petite piécette ? interrogea Shin. Y'a quoi à la clé ? J'suis désolé, moi, je veux bien dératiser les baraques…

\- On demandera juste le gîte et le couvert, et ce sera tout ! coupa B.O.B. qui commençait à se lasser de l'avidité de son ami.

\- Si vous avez besoin de dormir ou de vous reposer, répondit Lepant, je vous invite à l'auberge. Y'a pas de problèmes, je connais bien l'aubergiste.

\- Très bien ! s'enquit le Demi-Élémentaire. Mais je suis désolé, c'est par principe… Tout travail mérite salaire.

\- Tu vas quand même pas piller le village d'à-côté de mon enfance ?! fit un Pyromage plutôt remonté.

\- Je vais pas piller, protesta Shin, mais je dératise pas gratos, c'est tout ! Les araignées de merde, c'est dégueulasse !

\- Non mais déjà, estime-toi heureux que tous les gamins se soient barrés, comme ça, il n'y en a au moins pas trois qui peuvent prétendre que t'es leur père ! lança B.O.B. Déjà d'une… Et de deux… »

Mais Lepant interrompit leur dispute en les amenant jusqu'à sa maison et en leur posant de nouvelles questions :

« Mais d'où est-ce que vous venez ? Et pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous êtes revenus ici juste pour aller voir la Tour des Mages ?

\- Longue histoire ! déclara le Demi-Diable. Et effectivement, depuis la disparition de la Magie en général, on a pensé à retourner à la Tour des Mages pour voir comment ils avaient traité le problème. Vu que vous savez que le puit de magie de la Tour des Mages est… Disons, spécifique. Mais… Sans donner plus de détails… Euh… Voyons donc voir le problème de votre maison… La porte est ouverte ?

\- J'espère que vous réussirez, reprit Lepant. Parce que… À l'intérieur, il y a pas mal de matériel qui est à moi, et… Si je pouvais récupérer mon atelier, je pourrais recommencer à vendre et… Et ça me permettrait d'avoir des fonds pour réparer ma maison, parce que… Vous comprenez...

\- Si elle n'a pas attaqué des gens à l'extérieur, répondit B.O.B., à mon humble avis, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit foncièrement dangereuse.

\- Puisque je vous dis qu'elles sont gentilles, les araignées ! protesta Mani. C'est un peu comme les bébés Cocatrix. »

Et sans relever cette dernière remarque de l'Elfe, les Aventuriers rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse abandonnée par Lepant.

À l'intérieur, il y avait des toiles d'araignées absolument partout, ce qui rendait la progression assez difficile. L'intérieur est plutôt sombre car les volets sont fermés, et l'intérieur même de la maison offrait un aspect assez déplorable. Des trous étaient visibles partout, tant dans le plancher que dans les murs, voire même au plafond… Comme s'il y avait eu de la bagarre ou si la bestiole s'était amusée à tout casser pour le plaisir. B.O.B. s'interrogea un instant sur la raison des volets fermés, sachant qu'une araignée normale n'en est pas capable… Avant que ses amis lui rappellent que Lepant s'était absenté lorsque la créature est arrivée, ce qui expliquait cela.

La première pièce était vide de tout présence humaine ou animale… Et de l'autre côté, une porte semblait mener sur la deuxième pièce de la demeure. Grunlek s'avança le premier, prêt à encaisser d'éventuels coups, et pouvant mieux analyser les lieux de par sa vision nocturne. Il s'arrêta un instant, força ses sens, et entendit quelque chose gratter au plafond, comme si une créature se promenait dans les combles de la maison… Impossible de la localiser exactement, mais le Nain sentait que ce n'était pas très loin d'ici.

B.O.B., malgré le risque que représentait les toiles d'araignée, alluma son bâton pour diffuser une légère lueur dans la pièce, et aider son ami Grunlek à progresser en brûlant légèrement les obstacles sur leur passage.

Mani, avant de rentrer dans la seconde pièce, décida de d'abord jeter un discret coup d'œil, par principe, et put en effet voir une gigantesque araignée au plafond. Ladite créature ne l'avait pas remarqué, car elle lui tournait le dos, occupée à faire sa vie pour le moment.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, elle est gentille… murmura l'Elfe.

\- Mais elle est vivante, répliqua Shin. C'est un défaut en soi. »

Sans tenir compte de la réponse du Demi-Élémentaire, Mani s'avança discrètement dans la pièce jusqu'à arriver à-peu-près au centre, et remarqua au niveau de la cheminée un curieux collier qui brillait, caché sous une pierre… Comme si quelqu'un voulait le dissimuler à la vue des autres. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que, comme ce collier brillait encore, Mani compris qu'il avait été placé là très récemment.

L'Elfe se servit alors de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques pour le déplacer et le donna à Grunlek qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Le Nain ne lui remarqua rien de particulier, si ce n'était que la pierre qui l'ornait brillait d'une lumière verte pâle.

Mais B.O.B. finit par intervenir, disant que le fait de trouver des colliers dans la maison d'un bijoutier, ce n'était pas vraiment absurde, et soulevant qu'ils étaient probablement en train de voler celui à qui ils devaient rendre service, en tuant une araignée à la base. Il proposa alors de tenter une connexion mentale avec elle, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle soit bien une créature de pure souche, ou bien un druide enfermé dans son propre sortilège. Shin accepta, mais fit remarquer que cette connexion allait les faire repérer, et sortit son arc pour se préparer à tirer au cas où, tandis que Mani ferait barrage.

B.O.B. se concentra et tenta de créer une connexion mentale… Mais à ce moment précis, il eut un vague moment d'absence, et d'un coup, il entendit l'araignée lâcher un cri strident et tomber lourdement au sol, tandis qu'une migraine absolument atroce l'envahit ! Il plaqua ses deux mains sur ses temps, incapable pour le moment de distinguer sa gauche de sa droite…

Mani, visiblement plus inquiet pour l'araignée que pour la santé du Pyromage, se précipita vers elle… Mais il comprit vite qu'elle avait cessé de vivre. La connexion ratée du Demi-Diable lui avait grillé la cervelle.

« Bravo B.O.B., mission accomplie ! lança Shin avec amusement.

\- On va pouvoir faire un festin avec une si grosse araignée ! renchérit Grunlek.

\- S'il vous plaît… gémit le Pyromage en se massant les tempes. S'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de parler si fort cinq secondes ? »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la maison en pestant haut et fort contre la lumière du soleil qui aggravait encore ses maux. Ses amis se regardèrent un instant, avant de se décider à le suivre à l'extérieur où Lepant les attendait.

« C'est bon ? demanda-t-il. L'araignée, vous l'avez tuée ?

\- Oh… gémit B.O.B. J'ai besoin d'un œuf, de Tequila, et d'un… D'un… D'un grand verre d'eau, et… Et s'il vous plaît, parlez pas si fort…

\- Prenez ça pour un oui, Mr Lepant, répondit Shin.

\- Oh, dit le bijoutier, ben je vous remercie vraiment ! C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. Grâce à vous, maintenant, je vais pouvoir réinvestir…

\- C'est horrible ce qu'il vient de se produire à l'intérieur ! coupa Mani en sortant de la maison, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Grâce à vous, poursuivit Lepant, je vais pouvoir enfin réinvestir mon atelier et je vais pouvoir recommencer à vendre mes produits. Je vous remercie, vraiment… C'est vraiment très gentil…

\- Du coup, Mr Lepant ! intervint Shin. Pour être tout-à-fait honnête avec vous, on a trouvé… On est tombé sur un collier au niveau de la cheminée…

\- Monsieur "Lepant", pas "Leporn" ! l'interrompit B.O.B. »

Shin leva les yeux au ciel :

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, B.O.B…

\- Ah, pardon…

\- On est tombé sur ce collier à l'intérieur de votre maison, reprit le Demi-Élémentaire, au niveau de la cheminée.

\- Montrez-moi… dit le vieux bijoutier.

\- De quel collier tu parles, Shin ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Non mais montre-lui, soupira Shin. Il faut rester honnête, je suis désolé… On a rempli la mission…

\- Ah, ce collier-là ! coupa le Nain en le sortant de sa poche. »

Mais avant de le donner à Lepant, Grunlek l'examina plus en détails… Et ouvrit soudain grand les yeux ! Il avait déjà vu ce bijou une fois dans un livre… C'était ce qu'on appelle un collier d'annulation. Quand il était passé au cou de quelqu'un, la personne devenait totalement insensible à la magie, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne pourrait plus en recevoir, mais également plus s'en servir. Cependant, le revers de la médaille, c'est que ce genre d'objet, une fois mis, ne pouvait être enlevé avant un certain temps… Un peu comme un objet maudit.

Grunlek demanda à Lepant où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver un collier pareil :

« Écoutez… répondit-il. Je ne me souviens pas… Il faudrait que je vérifie mes registres, mais je ne me souviens pas du tout avoir ça chez moi. Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Chez vous, à côté de l'araignée, fit le Nain.

\- Oui, mais où ? Sur mon établi ? Sur mon…

\- Il était coincé au niveau de la cheminée, intervint Shin. Enfin, il me semble… C'est Mani qui l'avait trouvé…

\- Oui, tout-à-fait, confirma l'Elfe. Vers un caillou…

\- Je n'ai rien caché derrière la cheminée, s'étonna Lepant. Je ne comprends pas… Je suis navré… »

Mani laissa échapper un grognement dubitatif :

« Oui, ne faites pas l'innocent !

\- C'est un collier d'annulation, c'est ça ? demanda le bijoutier. C'est difficile à dire pourquoi j'ai ça chez moi… Je suis désolé… Écoutez, je ne veux pas de problème. Moi, je suis juste le bijoutier du village. Mon rôle ici, c'est de recevoir les gemmes…

\- Est-ce que vous aviez des assistants ? interrogea l'Elfe. Est-ce que vous avez des personnes avec qui vous travaillez ?

\- Ah non, je travaille tout seul ! Mon fils m'aidait avant, mais il est parti à la ville. Sinon, je travaille tout seul. Non, habituellement, je reçois les gemmes des Nains, je les taille et je travaille avec les enchanteurs qui me renvoient le collier enchanté ensuite.

\- Est-ce que vous y verriez un inconvénient à ce qu'on le garde en tant que paiement pour vous avoir aidé à nettoyer votre maison ? demanda Grunlek.

Le bijoutier répondit sans aucune hésitation :

« Oh non, non… Vous pouvez le garder, il n'y a pas de problème. De toute façon, je ne sais pas d'où vient ce collier, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était récupérer ma maison. Grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir revendre mon matériel et réparer ma maison. Je vous remercie, vraiment…

\- La restauration de votre demeure a valu le sacrifice d'un être important ! intervint Mani. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte !

\- Cependant, coupa B.O.B., on est d'accord que ce collier, on ne l'approche pas au bout d'un bâton à moins de 50 mètres de Shin ? »

Effectivement, sachant que Shin était un être composé à près de 50% de magie à l'état brut, lui mettre un collier d'annulation au cou pourrait avoir des conséquences plutôt dramatiques, pour ne pas dire désastreuses.

Sur ces entrefaites, Mani proposa de repartir immédiatement pour la Tour des Mages, ce à quoi B.O.B. s'opposa catégoriquement, préférant rester à la taverne, le temps que son mal de crâne s'apaise. Il se dirigea donc vers la grosse Mireille (ou la grosse Gisèle, allez savoir le vrai nom de cette foutue taverne…) en grommelant, pestant contre la Tour des Mages, pestant contre l'araignée, pestant contre le collier d'annulation et même contre ses propres compagnons de voyage. Y'a des jours comme ça où on a envie de voter pour le Front National, pas vrai ?

Le lendemain, après une nuit de repos complet (au cours de laquelle le Pyromage vit son mal de crâne s'apaiser légèrement), les Aventuriers repartirent donc en direction de la Tour des Mages.


	8. Episode 6 : La Tour des Mages

_Coucou, je prends la place de MrJacketBarthes cette semaine puisqu'il est coincé dans ses révisions :D_

**Episode**** 6 : La Tour des Mages**

_Par Myfanwi_

Les aventuriers avaient marché plusieurs heures avant d'entrapercevoir, entre les arbres, le bâtiment imposant de la Tour des Mages. Légèrement fatigués, tous paraissaient heureux d'être enfin arrivés, sauf un. Mani avait quitté la sphère d'influence de Castelblanc désormais et sa magie s'en trouvait fortement limitée, contrairement aux autres aventuriers qui, dans l'oeil du cyclone au moment de l'arrêt de la magie, l'avait conservée sans modification majeure. Du moins pour l'instant. L'elfe jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de son sac : il ne lui restait que deux gemmes de pouvoir de piètre qualité et il n'irait pas très loin avec ça. Fini les lames qui virevoltent, il allait devoir être plus économe désormais.

Le groupe ralentit à l'approche de la tour des enchanteurs, l'entrée la plus à l'ouest de l'Académie. Grunlek, peu concentré, ne cessait de se retourner à la recherche d'Eden, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours et que cela inquiétait. Balthazar, lui, était à des années-lumières de ces considérations puériles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement en apercevant une immense bulle translucide qui entourait toute la Tour des Mages. Pire encore, à l'intérieur, alors qu'ils étaient en plein été, les feuilles tombaient des arbres comme en automne.

Le mage arrêta Grunlek, qui continuait à avancer sans voir le danger, et se tourna vers ses compagnons, l'air soucieux.

"Je pensais que c'était un champ de protection au départ, leur dit-il, mais c'est pire que ça, c'est un champ temporel."

Balthazar se baissa, saisit un caillou et le lança sur la paroi. Celui-ci rebondit et atterrit aux pieds de Mani. Shin haussa les épaules et s'approcha. Légèrement tendu, il posa une main sur le bouclier : elle passa au travers, comme si rien ne se trouvait là. Il rentra intégralement, tranquillement, et fit signe à ses compagnons de le rejoindre. Grunlek et Bob le suivirent prudemment. Quant à Mani… Mani se cogna brutalement le visage contre le bouclier et fut repoussé sèchement en arrière. L'elfe retomba sur les fesses en se tenant le nez.

"C'est du racisme ordinaire ! cria t-il à l'attention du sort."

Le mage réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'avoir une illumination.

"Mani, lance une de tes gemmes à travers le champ de force !

\- Pourquoi faire ? répondit-il, suspicieux, en serrant son sac contre lui.

\- C'est pour l'exemple, fais-moi pas chier !"

Grunlek sourit malicieusement.

"Tu pourrais aussi te couper les cheveux, tu sais les tresses où il y a les araignées, et les jeter à travers.

\- Jamais ! s'outra l'elfe en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, le regard mauvais."

Balthazar, plus sérieux, reprit la parole.

"Le bouclier ne laisse passer que les êtres imprégnés de magie. Grunlek a touché le Titan, Shin… Je dois vraiment en parler ? Et moi, je suis mage, ça me semble logique que je passe. Mais Mani n'a rien de spécial, il ne peut pas passer.

\- Je peux essayer de me mettre tout nu, tenta l'elfe.

\- Non ! répondirent en choeur les trois aventuriers de l'autre côté."

Mani finit par tendre une gemme à travers le champ de force. Sa main resta coincée de l'autre côté, mais la pierre lui échappa des doigts et tomba de l'autre côté. Nerveux, l'elfe dévisagea sévèrement ses trois amis. Celui qui tentait de s'emparer de SA gemme de pouvoir allait le payer de sa vie. Coincés, les aventuriers tournèrent quelques minutes en rond avant que Grunlek ne balance une idée.

"Bob, tu te rappelles il y a quelques années quand tu m'as mis le feu ? Si on enveloppe l'elfe de feu, ça pourrait fonctionner ? Fous le feu à l'elfe, le tenta t-il, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur le visage."

Shin préféra d'abord tenter de créer un passage de glace, sans succès, son élément n'étant plus magique une fois créé. En revanche, Balthazar voulut lui tenter de créer un portail de flammes, qui elles restaient un élément magique, et qui pourrait permettre à l'elfe de passer assez vite, au risque que… Eh bien que le sort se retourne contre lui à cause de son démon. Mais avaient-ils seulement le choix ?

Le mage tendit les mains et sculpta les flammes pour créer un joli portail. Cependant, quelque chose le gêna sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce qui n'allait pas, Mani vissa sa capuche sur sa tête et s'engagea, confiant, vers le dôme. Au moment où l'elfe passa le passage, celui-ci s'effondra sur lui. Le feu commença immédiatement à attaquer ses vêtements, alors qu'il fut repoussé en dehors de la bulle. Il se roula pathétiquement au sol en criant à l'aide, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-compatissant de ses amis. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme le demi-diable était fiable d'habitude, ils se demandaient encore pourquoi ils essayaient.

"Eh, si tu te lavais plus souvent, tu serais pas aussi combustible, répliqua Balthazar à l'attention de l'elfe, vexé."

Mani décida de piocher dans sa psy pour passer de lui-même. Balthazar leva un sourcil.

"Je peux réessayer, gâche pas ta magie pour ça !

\- Alors, je te propose qu'on y réfléchisse et on reparle lundi, lui répondit l'elfe le regard noir et les vêtements désormais troués et couverts de terre."

L'elfe vida intégralement la gemme de pouvoir qui lui restait et passa finalement de l'autre côté. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Bob.

"Sans mourir."

Et il avança vers l'entrée de la Tour des Enchanteurs, la tête haute. Le mage sourit, plus ravi de son petit effet que réellement désolé et lui emboîta le pas, suivi de Grunlek et Shinddha. Et en effet, il faisait beaucoup plus froid de ce côté-ci de la bulle que de celui que les aventuriers venaient de quitter. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère des lieux ne tournait pas rond. Les aventuriers s'engagèrent sur le sentier qu'une couche fine de givre recouvrait avec méfiance. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de l'édifice.

Balthazar s'approcha de ce qui aurait dû être la porte des enchanteurs, du temps où la magie imprégnait encore les lieux. Il n'y avait plus qu'un mur de pierres devant lui, qui s'ouvrait autrefois automatiquement à l'approche des visiteurs. Malheureusement, elle ne bougea cette fois-ci pas d'un pouce. Le visage fermé, il insuffla un peu de psyché dans la porte. La pierre trembla légèrement sous ses doigts, mais il fut interrompu par un grand fracas derrière lui. Plusieurs rochers étaient en train de se déplacer pour former un grand golem de pierres.

Il s'agissait d'un des nombreux gardiens magiques de l'Académie, mais ils étaient normalement censés être inactifs et utilisés en cas d'invasion du bâtiment. Celui-ci n'avait pas franchement l'air en forme. En même temps qu'il se formait, des morceaux de roches s'effritaient au sol. Balthazar capta les regards interrogateurs et inquiets de ses camarades. Le golem n'avait pas été alimenté en magie depuis longtemps, s'il bougeait, c'est parce qu'il avait tenté de s'introduire illégalement dans l'Académie. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Le monstre fit un pas vers eux, puis un deuxième. Grunlek n'attendit pas qu'il approche davantage pour donner un grand coup de poing mécanique dans son flanc. L'impact fit vaciller le monstre qui perdit une grande partie de son côté droit. Déséquilibré, il tenta de frapper le nain qui s'écarta juste à temps. Porté en avant, le golem s'effondra au sol et se dispersa en rochers devant le groupe d'aventuriers encore immobiles. La menace était déjà écartée. Bien trop vite au goût de Balthazar. Ce n'était pas normal et c'était très inquiétant.

"Fouille-le, dit Balthazar à Grunlek. Il a peut-être encore une gemme de pouvoir utilisable. Ce sera toujours ça de pris."

A ces mots, Mani se redressa et courut vers les restes du golem, poussant Grunlek au passage, pour trouver la précieuse pierre. Il l'arracha du coeur du monstre… Mais elle était vide et déchargée. L'elfe poussa un grognement de mécontentement et retourna vers la porte en traînant des pieds. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que sa psyché se régénèrerait.

De son côté, Balthazar reprit l'ouverture de la porte. Celle-ci grinça légèrement et se poussa d'à peine quelques centimètres, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent passer chacun leur tour dans la fine ouverture. Lui et Shin passèrent sans problème, Grunlek plus difficilement, et Mani se cogna le front dans l'ouverture. Heureusement que Théo n'était pas là, l'armoire à glace aurait été capable de rester coincée entre les pierres.

La Tour des Enchanteurs était le quartier de l'Académie le moins lumineux. Les mages qui y travaillaient étaient considérés comme les plus proches des humains normaux, tant ils étaient discrets et ouverts au commerce. Les couloirs du bâtiment étaient sobres, tout en pierre du sol au plafond et assez étroits. Dès qu'il eut un aperçu de celui menant vers la sortie, Balthazar comprit que quelque chose allait très mal par ici. Des filins de psyché mauves filaient tranquillement au dessus du groupe d'aventuriers. Ils étaient plus nombreux autour de trois jeunes élèves de l'Académie, figés en pleine course et en plein mouvement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Leur visage affichait une expression de terreur, vestige du moment où tout s'était arrêté. Autour d'eux, les torches magiques habituellement alimentées par la magie étaient toutes éteintes.

Le mage, l'air grave, s'accroupit et claqua des doigts devant le visage de l'un d'eux : aucune réaction. Il se releva et tenta d'établir un lien mental. Celui-ci se fit, mais de manière déformée, corrompue. Quelque chose bloquait le lien entre le jeune élève et le demi-diable. Les aventuriers progressèrent dans le couloir. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs entrepôts et salles de classe vides, mais toujours envahis par ces filins de psyché qui eux se mouvaient, contrairement aux organismes vivants qui peuplaient l'endroit. Balthazar commençait à se dire que les mages temporels devaient être à l'origine de tout ce bazar et qu'il allait falloir leur rendre une petite visite très bientôt.

Mani en profita pour s'éclipser dans un entrepôt. Il y trouva de nouveaux vêtements et surtout trois gemmes magiques pleines et de bonne qualité qu'il allait pouvoir siphonner en cas de problèmes à venir. Il trouva également entre deux boîtes un parchemin magique. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait bien servir, mais il brillait, c'était joli, et il décida de l'embarquer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mal se passer ?

Balthazar, lui, s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin. Une grosse traînée de sang passait sous une porte à sa droite. Les choses se compliquaient.


	9. Episode 7 : Tempus Fugit

_Cet épisode a été réalisé il y a trèèèès longtemps par Drackalys, qui ne fait plus partie du projet aujourd'hui. Mais on vous l'offre quand même, bien sûr :D_

**Episode 7 :Tempus fugit**

_Par Drackalys_

Après une lente progression dans le couloir du rez de chaussée de la tour des mages, Bob s'arrêta net devant une porte fermée.

« Euh… Grunlek, Shin, vous voulez pas passer devant cinq minutes ? Y'a genre une grosse flaque de sang devant cette porte, et elle est pas gelée celle-la. »

Le pyro-mage fixait le sol avec un certain dégoût.

« Mais c'est peut-être le sang d'un ami à toi, répondit Shin, donc c'est plus logique que c'est toi qui y aille. »

Bob le toisa d'un air curieux.

« Euh… Ouais mais attends, commença t-il, mais Grunlek le coupa.

\- C'est du sang frais ou pas ?

\- Le concept que les mage puissent être amis entre eux, déjà ça me… Enfin bon, finit Bob. »

Mani arriva derrière eux, à présent chargé d'un étrange parchemin, et de gemmes trouvées dans une salle à l'arrière. L'elfe semblait satisfait d'avoir ces gemmes en sa possession, puisque la magie régnant dans le lieu empêchait sa puissance mentale de se restaurer. Tous s'approchèrent de la porte, qui à première vue n'était pas fermée. Grunlek constata la que le sang au sol n'était pas frais, ce qui le réconforta.

« Shin, si tu veux bien tenir une flèche à côté de moi, dit Bob. Moi je prépare un bâton, et Grunlek, t'ouvre ? »

Le nain acquiesça et se posta près de la poignée, tout en restant sur le côté. Shin prit également sa place.

« Parfait, commenta Bob. »

Mani, l'oreille collée sur la porte en question, indiqua à ses amis qu'il n'entendait rien, ce qui sembla calmer la tension environnante.

Et Grunlek ouvra la porte. A l'intérieur, tout aperçurent un homme, allongé sur un lit. La personne dégageait une aura octaline, caractéristique d'un blocage dans le temps. Lorsque Bob s'approcha de son corps, il aperçut sur son corps des marques d'épées, de coup de poings, et un état général particulièrement mauvais, comme si cet homme s'était fait sérieusement tabasser. Toutefois, le personnage semblait encore en vie, et portait aussi des traces visibles de soins, de bandages, témoignant que quelqu'un avait tenté de le sauver.

« Il est figé dans le temps dans son état de douleur ? Ça doit être une torture, commenta Shin.

\- Non, parce que sa conscience elle aussi, comme on l'a vu avec l'appel mental, est perdue dans le temps, répondit Bob. Donc, Si au moment ou il a mal, il…

\- Est-ce que c'est un mage ? Demanda Shin.

\- Non mais, le coupa Grunlek (répondant à Bob), si ça se trouve il s'est fait soigner, et il a pris plein de drogues ou je ne sais quoi, et il est bloqué pile au moment ou il est entrain de tripper.

\- Shin, répondit Bob, y'a aucun doute que ce soit un mage, parce qu'il est dans la tour. »

En se penchant plus sur le personnage allongé devant lui, Bob reconnut, à sa tenue, un enchanteur. Peut-être le contremaître, pensa t-il, puisque la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient se trouvait être sa chambre.

« Le fait de le soigner maintenant pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie, étant donner qu'il est en stase, remarqua Mani.

\- Est-ce que ça peut fonctionner les soins, en stase ? Demanda Shin, plus à lui même qu'aux autres.

\- Ben non, vu qu'on ne peut pas l'affecter, affirma Bob. On ne peut pas le blesser, on peut pas le soigner, il est bloqué dans le temps. Au moment ou cette stase sera désactivée oui, il faudra s'occuper de lui si il est sauvable, mais la pour le coup...

\- Mais peut-être qu'en lui faisant un soin, argumenta Mani, le soin sera effectif au moment ou la stase sera retirée, et du coup elle aura été faite...

\- C'est une super idée, Mani, le coupa Bob, mais il est ou le paladin pour le soigner, dans notre équipe ?

\- Ah ça se saurait si il y avait un paladin…

\- Voilà, commenta le semi-démon en souriant. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce, Mani en profitant pour analyser tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Ils ouvrirent la salle d'en face en crochetant la porte, mais la pièce dans laquelle ils déboulèrent était vide. Mani sembla toutefois satisfait d'avoir réussi à crocheter la serrure. Ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce, et reprirent leur route, se dirigeant vers la tour centrale, lieu ou se trouve le puits magique qui symbolise le cœur magique de l'endroit. Bob, qui les guidait, n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son chemin. Ils arrivèrent près du puits au bout de quelques minutes de marches. Bob connaissait bien cet endroit, y étant venu plusieurs fois par le passé. Il ne fut pas étonné de remarquer que le lieu n'avait pas changé, même avec le poids des années. La seule chose nouvelle dans l'endroit, c'étaient les filins magiques sortants du puits, ce dernier étant étrangement activé.

« Recule Shin, dit Grunlek en se tournant vers le demi-élémentaire, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Bob lui, semblait concentré. Devant lui, le puits de magie était bel et bien activé, pourtant il ne ressentait aucune magie, étrangement. En s'approchant de l'artifice, le mage remarqua que l'horizon du puits était complètement figé. Il jeta un œil aux alentours, reconnaissant bel et bien cette salle, avec à sa droite, la grande statue de l'archimagus Prothémus. « Le suprême et ancien grand archimagus Prothéus », pensa le pyro-mage, se souvenant que l'archimage avait jeté un sort, pour que quiconque pense à lui ou prononce son nom, le prononce ainsi.

« Bob ? appela Grunlek.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on jette quelqu'un dans le puits ?

\- Ah, alors, si je puis me permettre avant tout ça, puisqu'on à le temps, littéralement (Il s'esclaffa) le « temps » le… Hum bon d'accord. »

Il reprit plus sérieusement.

« Ici, nous sommes donc au centre du point nexus de la tour des mages. C'est le seul endroit qui est spatio-temporellement à peu près fixe, et qui changera jamais le long de ton éducation. Vous remarquez qu'au centre, il y a un puits de magie, et donc avant que Shin hurle ou qu'on se jette tous dedans ou quoi que ce soit, c'est un puits de magie qui à été créé de manière artificielle, selon la légende hein, ça fait plusieurs milliers d'années… On ne sait plus lire les textes puisqu'ils sont éternellement changeants. Et le puits à été créé, selon la légende, par le fondateur de cette école de magie, la tour des mages, le grand suprême ancien archimagus Prothémus, dont la statue se trouve ici ( il pointa vers la droite). Et ce puits de mana (il pointa devant) est activable et désactivable au choix. On s'en sert généralement pour surcharger les apprentis de magie, de manière à ce que la magie sorte mieux c'est pour ça que les premières boules de feu que moi j'avais jeté quand j'étais jeune ici étaient assez spectaculaires hein, c'est pour t'apprendre en fait. Une fois que t'as compris comment fonctionne la magie de manière instinctive, t'essaie de le faire toi-même dans un environnement seul, et puis généralement ça sors tout seul et ça marche bien, même si à un niveau moindre. Donc ici c'est littéralement l'endroit ou tous les mages puisaient leur mana à l'infini, en toute sécurité, vu que comme le puits à été créé de manière artificielle, il n'a pas cette attraction, ou alors ce trou qui mène à une autre dimension comme les autres qu'on à pu visiter, et donc y a pas l'attraction ou les monstre qui en sortent. Et donc il est complètement safe. Malheureusement on sait absolument pas comment le refaire hein, on à essayé, tu penses bien que tous les jours des maîtres et des élèves sont venus expliquer le merdier, et qu'on à toujours aucune idée de comment ça marche, mais ça marche. Donc du coup c'est pas mal. »

Il détourna le regard vers la statue.

« Par contre le problème, c'est que la je vois un, deux, trois mages, qui sont entrain de faire un rayon de magie sur le puits… »

Il s'arrêta la, reconnaissant trois archimages importants du lieu (Il y en a 5 en tout, dans la tour des mages. Ils correspondent aux directeur des 5 écoles de magie les plus puissantes de la tour). Les trois personnages étaient figés dans le temps, lançant un puissant sort sur le puits, dont Bob n'avait aucune idée de la provenance. Des éclaire continuaient à sortir du puits, l'horizon de ce dernier toujours figé, avec d'ans l'air des vapeurs gazeuses : les filins octarine.

« Bob, l'interpella Mani. Je t'écoutais pas, excuse-moi, mais est-ce que tu sais ce que signifie par contre ce parchemin ?

\- Euh… D'ici quelques instants, attends, répondit ce dernier, perturbé par ce qu'il voyait. »

Pendant ce temps la, Bob reconnut l'archimage de l'air et de la foudre, Ka Nak, placé tout à droite. Au milieu était placée Tesla, l'archimage de l'école arcanique, et la chef des archimage (l'école arcanique étant l'école la plus représentée, l'arcane représentant la magie pure, brute, non transformée). Enfin, tout à gauche et placé au plus près des aventuriers, Bob reconnut Bilo, l'archimage pyromancien, son ancien maître avec qui il s'était disputé avant de quitter la tour des mages, désirant qu'il pouvait faire le bien avec du sang de demi-démon.

Autour des trois principaux, d'autres mages étaient présents, visiblement tous entrain de fuir vers l'extérieur de la tour. Leurs visages étaient tirés par la peur.

Avec toute cette observation en tête et en restant concentré, Bob prit, sans trop y faire attention, le parchemin que lui tendait Mani. Il essaya ensuite de déterminer l'origine du sort lancé sur le puits de mana. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être la cause de l'arrêt du puits. Bob se demanda alors si les mages ne tentaient pas la de retenir quelque-chose de sortir du puits.

« J'ai une question, intervint Grunlek. Juste une hypothèse comme ça… Est-ce que ce savoir du puits artificiel est vraiment totalement perdu, ou est-ce que ce serait possible que quelqu'un ait retrouvé comment faire, et l'ai fait par exemple vers Castleblanc ou, que ce soit une des raisons de la réapparition de la magie. Est-ce que c'est quelque-chose d'envisageable ou de totalement inenvisageable ?

\- Alors ce serait à moitié inenvisageable, répondit Bob, pour la bonne, simple et unique raison, qu'il faudrait un archimage du rang, du suprême et ancien grand archimagus Prothémus, et des mecs comme ça, ce sont des gens qui créent des mondes.

\- Et deuxième question, reprit le nain, est-ce qu'il y a une magie nécromantique ou autre, ou qui permettrait de communiquer ou de faire revenir un archimage de… Comme l'ancien, le grand archimage ?

\- La nécromancie, s'exclama Bob, est une école de magie qui est acceptée, et même pas trop élevée, mais qui est complètement courante et pas du tout mal vue ici. La démonologie par contre, précisa t-il, c'est mal. Le fait d'être un démon, c'est pas grave, mais le fait de les étudier, c'est pas kif kif, faut juste que vous le sachiez. Par contre pour le coup, … (Il jeta un œil au parchemin de Mani et reconnut un simple sort d'enchantement destiné à faire croître une créature.) Mani remarqua alors que ça aurait été utile dans le combat du golem, croisé avant d'entrer dans la tour.

\- Du coup j'ai une question pour toi Bob, interpella Shin. J'aimerais savoir si la magie avait disparue ici, à la tour des mages, pendant la chute du titan. Quand toute la magie à disparue dans le cratère. Je voudrais savoir si eux ( les mages), ont souffert de ça, en fait. Parce que le puits est toujours actif, il est en stase certes, mais…

\- Alors, répondit Bob, vu la dégradation massive du lieu, je pense que oui. Je pense qu'ils ont essayé de l'étudier, ou de retrouver, ou qu'ils avaient assez de gemmes de pouvoir pour générer un peu de magie, et peut-être que ce qu'on voit, c'est la tentative d'un « jump-start » du puits de mana, et qui aurait mal tourné, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Peut-être qu'ils ont essayé de mettre les batteries sur le puits, et de le réactiver. Ou alors, deuxième hypothèse, quelque-chose à réactivé le puits de mana, et à essayé d'en sortir, quelque-chose qui était vénère du c*l. Suffisamment vénère pour que 3 archimages se disent « Ok, tant pis, on balance un rayon et on tente de le retenir » et quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute un quatrième ou un cinquième archimage, appuie sur le bouton pause, qui doit être un bouton de sécurité totale, qui bloque temporellement la tour des mages. Mais ce genre de dispositif n'est la que lorsqu'il s'agit de situations de sauvetage du monde. C'est quand t'as littéralement activé la bombe à protons et que tu te dis « Bon bah, c'est nous ou l'univers » quoi… Donc c'est plutôt… »

Il termina sa réflexion mentalement. Au fond, tout cela n'était qu'un assemblement d'hypothèses, non vérifiables dans l'instant.

Pendant ce temps la, Mani s'affairait à fouiller l'endroit, de manière nonchalante est détachée, sans oublier de passer les mains dans les poches des nombreux mages bloqués dans le temps.

« Qui à le collier d'annulation au fait ? demanda t-il tout en se retournant vers ses amis, les bras complètement plongés dans les affaires de quelqu'un. »

Grunlek fouilla alors dans son sac.

« Le collier d'annulation magique pourrait peut-être libérer un gars, comprit Bob, mais faudrait qu'on libère un gars qui temporellement est bloqué, faudrait qu'on libère le plus puissant, c'est à dire celui qui probablement aurait la possibilité de savoir ce qui se passe, mais ça voudrait dire qu'on commet un crime absolument incommensurable parce que priver un mage de magie, en utilisant ce collier, je rappelle, c'est pire que la peine de mort : c'est littéralement, tu le réveilles, le mec il se réveille dans son lit d'hôpital, tu le sodomises, tu lui verses un seau de colle sur la tête, tu lâches une enclume, tu vomis sa famille, et tu lui montres des photos de sa fille qui s'est faite égorgée et tu dis « Ça va ? »

\- Ça à l'air bien les coutumes des mages, commenta Mani.

\- C'est très précis, avoua Shin, est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait, bob ?

\- Imagine ça, reprit Bob. Imagine tout ce que je viens de dire, mais avec la mort aux fesses, en plus.

\- Ah, répondit Shin, d'un ton volontairement enjoué.

\- Très bien, parfait, commenta Mani.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais toi Bob, les interrompit Grunlek : de rester bloqué comme ça dans l'espace temps, et potentiellement à tout jamais, ou qu'on te mette un collier d'anti-magie ?

\- Non, répondit Bob, moi, la chose à laquelle je réfléchis actuellement, c'est que si on met le collier d'anti magie à l'archimage arcanique, c'est à dire la grande big boss, dans 15 jours, quand elle pourra l'enlever, faudra qu'on soit loin mon gars, tellement loin, qu'une autre dimension ça me paraît assez…

\- Parce que pour l'avoir sauvée ? s'étonna Grunlek… C'est tous des gros cons les mages ? ou euh…

\- Oui, oui, sembla confirmer Mani, alors que Bob esquissait un sourire.

\- Oui,confirma finalement Bob, après une visible hésitation, ce qui fit rire l'elfe.

\- De toute façon, dit Shin, il faut des réponses donc il faut en libérer un de son entrave.

\- Les mages sont inintéressants… murmura Mani, le regard tourné vers livres devant lui, dont l'écriture lui étaient inconnues. »

Pendant ce temps la, Bob s'approchait des trois archimages près du puits, suivi de près par Grunlek. En chemin, le pyro-mage en profita pour noter sur le visage de son ancien maître : « _J'avais raison, connard._», signé _Bob_.

« Voilaaa, dit-il, son œuvre terminée. »

Il rajouta même des petites moustaches sur le visage de l'archimage, une idée lui venant de Grunlek. Ils arrivèrent ensuite au niveau de Tesla, figée dans une intense concentration, le regard tourné vers le puits.

« Attends, dit Bob alors que Grunlek s'apprêtait à mettre le collier à l'archimage Tesla. Le mage tenta de déterminer si les rayons tournés vers le puits tiendraient le coup avec une personne en moins, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en savait rien. Il fit alors signe à Grunlek d'achever son geste. »

C'est ce que le nain fit. Rapidement, Tesla reprit des couleurs, et le sort qu'elle lançait se dissipa. Sa teinte octarine disparut instantanément. La jeune femme regarda ses mains puis se tourna vers les deux aventuriers, avant de s'exclamer, d'une furieuse manière.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! »

Mani pointa du doigt Bob.

« Euh… C'est lui, dit Bob en regardant Grunlek, écout… »

Mais le nain le coupa.

« Je crois que le mot que vous cherchez la, tout de suite, maintenant, c'est « merci ». Son ton était particulièrement ferme. »

Tesla se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu… Vous m'avez enlevé ma magie ! Est-ce que vous êtes fous ?!

\- Je… Nous n'avions absolument pas le choix! cria Bob, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Je pars de la tour des mages pendant cinq ans, et je la retrouve dans une bulle temporelle avec un puits d'éternité qui pars en sucette totale, et trois archimages qui lancent un sort dont on ne connaît absolument rien ! Les expériences vont un peu loin quand même !

\- Quel est ce ton sur lequel vous vous adressez à moi ?! Pauvre ver de terre ! »

Comme réponse, Bob leva une main en l'air, et tapa légèrement de son bâton au sol.

« Bon, reprit-il calmement. Je sais que d'habitude c'est comme ça qu'on communique, mais la, pour le coup, on à vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui se passe, la tour des mages est coupée du monde depuis l'automne dernier,

\- Attendez… Quoi ?

\- Une bulle temporelle s'est établie autour de la zone… Regardez vous, regardez vos collègues ! »

Tesla se tourna alors vers les siens, toujours figés dans une lueur octarine. Déstabilisée et prise d'un mal de tête, elle s'assit sur l'autel, n dessous de la statue de Prothémus. Elle soupira.

« Racontez-moi tout… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Euh, et bien, commença Bob. Justement, on aurait pensé que vous pourriez nous éclairer. Pour nous six mois se sont écoulés entre le moment ou vous avez été gelés, et le moment ou…

\- Six mois, vous dites ? Quelle saison est-ce dehors ?

\- La fin du printemps, répondit Bob.

\- Nous sommes quasiment à l'été déjà ? Je ne comprends pas… Les derniers souvenirs que j'avais c'est… Le… Le puits s'est soudainement réactivé, sans raisons. Nous pensions que la magie était revenue, mais le puits s'est emballé, la magie à littéralement ressurgi hors du puits, nous avons lancé tout de suite un sort pour essayer d'arrêter la surcharge. Et ensuite… Vous êtes la. C'est la seule chose dont je me souvienne. »

Grunlek se tourna alors vers ses compagnons, avant de se retourner vers Tesla.

« Est-ce que ce moment qui est décrit, correspond au moment ou la magie est réapparue à Castleblanc ?

\- Euh… Réfléchit Tesla. C'est difficile à dire… La magie est revenue à Castleblanc ?

\- La magie à disparu l'été dernier, répondit Bob. Comme vous le savez très bien. Nous enquêtions sur la raison de la réapparition de la magie, à Castleblanc. Un puits de mana s'est activé, et l'église de la lumière va bientôt rentrer en guerre totale avec ses pays voisins. Nous enquêtions donc et nous pensions revenir ici, ou les mages auraient sans doute plus de réponses à nous apporter que le plébéien moyen.

\- Écoutez, reprit Tesla, calmons nous, voyons… Le déroulement des faits : nous avons subis l'age de fer, comme tout le monde. La magie à été perdue, nous avons… Il y a tout un tas de mages... La plus part des mages de la tour sont partis, il y a même deux archimages qui se sont aventurés loin hors du cratère, pour essayer de trouver une solution, un retour à la magie. Nous sommes restés sans magie pendant plusieurs années… Ensuite soudainement, la magie revient, le puits se surcharge, le temps s'arrête, et vous apparaissez ici.

\- Alors pardonnez-moi grand archimage, reprit Bob, mais quel genre de sortilège vous et vos compagnons avez lancés sur le puits ? Je ne le reconnais absolument pas. Et est-ce qu'il tient à deux rayons ? C'est ça la vraie question.

\- De toute façon, dit Tesla, il pourrait ne tenir ou pas, de ce que j'en vois, le puits… L'horizon du puits, vous l'avez vu, jeune pyromancien, est figé. L'horizon du puits ne fonctionne plus.

\- Ah, et donc ça veut dire que la bulle temporelle, et la.. L'arrêt temporel…

\- Il y a une bulle temporelle à l'extérieur ?

\- Ah bah, répondit Bob. Ici on est toujours l'automne, à l'extérieur, c'est l'été de l'année d'après. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Mani, profitant du détournement d'attention de Tesla, fouillait les poches de Ka Nak, l'archimage le plus à droite. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva rien de spécial ou d'intéressant.

« Non… Dit Tesla après réflexion. Ce n'est pas lié… La bulle… L'arrêt temporel et le retour du puits, se sont passés à quelques minutes d'écart, mais ça n'est pas… Ça n'est pas lié, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Ah, répondit Bob. Est-ce que, je… Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le niveau d'accréditation pour ça, mais est-ce que la tour des mages à un système de « Fail safe », un gros bouton rouge qui arrête tout et qui nous isole en cas d'événement qui détruirait…

\- Non, répondit Tesla. »

On entendit à peine le « y a même pas ça ?! » clamé par Bob, car Grunlek prit la parole à ce moment la.

« Et, est-ce qu'il y aurait un mage particulier, ou un groupe de mage, qui est capable d'avoir lancé ce sort de bulle temporel ? demanda le nain.

\- A part l'école temporelle, mais les gens n'y vont plus, répondit Bob.

\- L'école du temps, reprit Tesla, avant de réfléchir. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, suivez-moi. On va aller voir l'école du temps.

\- Oh nooon, s'exclama Bob.

\- Et où est l'archimage qui est responsable de l'école du temps justement ? demanda Shin.

\- Il n'y a pas d'archimage de l'école du temps, répondirent en synchro Bob et Tesla.

\- On ne sait même pas, continua Bob, si les mages de l'école du temps ont existé, ou si ils existeront, ou si ils n'ont jamais existé avant ou après. C'est compliqué l'école du temps, c'est…

\- Mais on a déjà la réponse sous les yeux, affirma Shin. Tu vois bien le sort de stase.

\- Oui, mais ça, répondit le pyro-mage, c'est peut-être le truc le plus logique ou palpable qu'ils ont réussi à pondre depuis les deux cents dernières années. »

Sur ces mots, Tesla les devança et les dirigea vers la tour du temps. Mani, alors sur le point de plonger les mains dans les poches de Bilo (l'archimage le plus proche de la sortie), cessa immédiatement son activité et prit un air innocent.

La tour du temps, se souvint Bob, était un endroit très étrange. Si étrange qu'au moment ou les aventuriers et Tesla en passaient l'entrée, ils croisèrent leurs doubles qui en sortaient.

« Vous regardez pas, vous regardez pas, dit le pyro-mage, visiblement perturbé. »

Les salles du lieu étaient très différentes les unes des autres. Certaines paraissaient neuves, d'autres vieilles. Partout, de nombreuses horloges étaient accrochées au mur, toutes fonctionnant exactement au même rythme, de manière totalement synchronisée.

« Ne faites pas attention à ce qui se passe ici, leur confia Tesla en les emmenant vers le milieu de la pièce. Même moi, je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe.

\- Il y a une astuce, qu'ils donnent à tous les apprentis, se rappela Bob : « Souvenez-vous, d'un truc qui s'est passé avant. » Et essayez de vous rappeler de ce moment la précis. Tout ce qui va vous arriver vous allez pouvoir le déterminer par rapport à ce moment la. Est-ce que ça s'est passé après, ou est-ce que ça s'est passé avant ? Ça vous permet de savoir, si vous êtes demain ou hier, en fait.

\- Euh… On m'a brûlé avant, réfléchit Mani. Je m'en souviens bien.

\- Voilà, très bien, excellent point de nexus, commenta Bob. »

La salle la plus haute de la tour n'était plus très loin, désormais.

« En fait, se souvint bob tout en se tournant vers Tesla. Les espèces de filandrins de mana, qu'on voit voler dans l'air, ce sont des filandrins temporels ou euh, des espèces de filandrins de psyché.

\- Non, ce sont des espèces de filandrins de psyché, mais habituellement ce genre de chose ne se trouve que du côté de l'Ether. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de ce côté la de la barrière. »

Tesla accompagna ses paroles d'un regard étrange envers ces filaments.

« Est-ce qu'on se serait synchroni… Ce serait bizarre, réfléchit Bob à voix haute. »

Au moment ou ils entrèrent dans la dernière salle, Tesla devança les aventuriers.

« Oh non… soupira t-elle en se dirigeant vers le milieu de la pièce. »

Les aventuriers lui jetèrent des regards curieux.

« Le parchemin de Fu Su Lu a disparu…

\- Oh putain ! s'exclama Bob à son tour.

\- Le parchemin de… ? Demanda Grunlek.

\- Fu Su Lu, lui fut-il répondu, et le nain ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Le parchemin de Fu Su Lu, expliqua Bob, vient d'un ancien archimage temporel, mort depuis longtemps, qui s'appelait Fu Su Lu, en trois mots… Paradoxalement, il sera né demain, mais on sait pas, c'est compliqué…

\- Écoutez, reprit Tesla. Le parchemin de Fu Su Lu, grossièrement : Les mages temporels peuvent faire différents sorts, ils peuvent arrêter le temps, renvoyer un objet dans le passé, ils peuvent rajeunir, ils peuvent faire ce genre de choses, mais ils sont limités par leur pouvoir. Un mage du temps va pouvoir, renvoyer un objet un jour dans le passé, avancer un objet d'un jour dans le futur, il va pouvoir se figer lui-même dans le temps, rajeunir de quelques mois, ou rajeunir de quelques années s'il est puissant.

\- Je crois que les deux grandes limites, compléta Bob, c'est qu'il ne peut pas remonter plus loin que sa naissance, ni aller au-delà de sa mort.

\- Effectivement, confirma Tesla.

\- Sauf, reprit le pyro-mage, justement, pour le seul et unique grand archimage Fu Su Lu temporel, ce qui explique… Ce qui n'explique rien mais…

\- Si il ne peut pas aller plus loin que sa mort, commença Grunlek, et qu'il, du coup, ne peut pas aller plus loin que trois jours. Il sait qu'il va mourir dans moins de trois jours, il peut donc prévenir sa mort, et donc potentiellement aller plus loin que trois jours.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est compliqué… répondit Bob. Grunlek, arrête, faut pas réfléchir à ça.

\- Vous extrapolez, jeune nain, dit Tesla. Le temps, la magie du temps, est quelque-chose d'extrêmement compliqué. Le parchemin de Fussulu, agit en quelques sortes comme un catalyseur. C'est à dire, c'est comme une ligne de sort que vous rajouteriez, que vous iriez rajouter devant une autre ligne de sort temporelle pour augmenter sa puissance. Si un mage peut renvoyer un objet dans le temps de quelques semaines, en utilisant la ligne de Fu Su Lu, il pourrait le rajouter de plusieurs mois, ou de plusieurs années. Vous comprenez, comment ça marche ? C'est un espèce de catalyseur.

\- D'accord, répondit Bob, donc, il y a un mage qui à volé ce truc, et qui s'est barré avec, et qui à lancé et qui est responsable de ce sortilège et en même temps, le puits s'active ?

\- Habituellement, reprit Tesla,seuls les mages temporels et les archimages, ont accès au parchemin de Fu Su Lu. Normalement, il était gardé ici, sous cet espèce de vitrine, donc…

\- Mais, l'interrompit Bob, mais le seul qui pourrait faire ça c'est Fussulu, et il est m… Il est mort, mais c'est compliqué.

\- Les archimages y ont accès aussi, lui répondit Tesla, mais les deux autres archimages sont partis bien avant que le parchemin de Fu Su Lu ait disparu.

\- J'ai une question, demanda Shin. Le parchemin il agit sur quoi, sur la durée ou sur la zone des faits ?

\- Sur la puissance, sur la zone des faits, sur tout ce qui a très haut sort. C'est un catalyseur magique.

\- Imagine, continua Bob. Imagine le parchemin c'est,n'importe quel paramètre, fois mille.

\- En quelques sortes, répondit Tesla.

\- Fu Su Lu et Prothémus, demanda Grunlek, ils ont vécu au même moment ou pas ?

\- Non, répondirent synchro Bob et Tesla.

\- Donc, reprit Grunlek, il n'y a pas eu un âge de la magie complètement cheaté quoi. »

Pendant ce temps la, Mani, pas très captivé par la discussion environnante, commença a fouiller toute la pièce.

« Est-ce qu'il y avait un système de protection du parchemin ? Demanda Shin. Est-ce qu'il état gardé ? Parce que moi j'ai l'impression que c'était un peu Yolo, qu'on pouvait le prendre comme on veut…

\- J'avoue, commenta Grunlek.

\- Bah, il f…répondit Bob. En fait, le système de protection, c'est qu'il faut pouvoir entrer, et sortir de la tour du temps. Et la j'avoue on à fait ça très facilement, mais parce que tout est en stase. Et même la tour du temps est plutôt stable…

\- Et donc Tesla à mon avis à les autorisations, elle peut se promener ou elle veut, comprit Shin.

\- Oui mais elle c'est juste parce qu'elle est forte, lui répondit Bob.

\- La protection du parchemin, reprit Tesla. Il n'y a jamais eu besoin de le protéger, parce que tout simplement personne ne peut le déchiffrer, en soit ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Si vous ne savez pas lire ce qu'il y a dessus, ça reste un simple bout de papier.

\- Bon, nul doute que votre savoir va nous être très très utile, dit Grunlek en direction de Tesla, mais j'avoue qu'on aurait bien besoin de vos pouvoirs aussi. Vous n'auriez pas une solution, quelque-chose qui vous permette de vous débarrasser de ce collier d'anti magie.

Bob baissa les yeux à ce moment la.

« Vous m'avez mis un collier d'annulation, répondit Tesla. Je suis bloquée pendant au moins trois semaines, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

\- Ben je ne sais pas, dit Grunlek. Vous êtes le grand archimage, peut-être prévoir des trucs si ça arrive… »

Bob baissa encore plus le regard, affaissant ses épaules. Mani, pendant ce temps la, s'effarait à fouiller les parchemins empilés au fond de la pièce. Il trouva tout un tas de trucs qui avaient tous un point commun : ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

« Ça a l'air fascinant… murmura l'elfe en se concentrant sur les écritures lui étant illisible. »

Bob remarqua à ce moment la un détail étrange : la grande pendule centrale positionnée au fond de la pièce, était bloquée. L'heure indiquait environ 14h30, heure qui n'était évidemment pas la bonne. Le pyro-mage fit sa remarque à voix haute.

« Tu nous à dit que les horloges faisaient toujours tic-tac, en même temps, fit remarquer Grunlek, à Bob. C'est effectivement ce que le pyro-mage avait fait remarquer dès leur entrée dans la tour.

\- Justement, répondit Bob, alors que cette grande horloge est bloquée à cause du sort de stun temporel, c'est pour ça que c'est une anomalie, ça n'existe pas une horloge en réalité, dans la tour temporelle, paradoxalement. Même quand le temps est arrêté c'est censé continuer de rouler, en fait. .. Me demande pas. »

Tesla s'approcha à son tour, après que Bob lui ait indiqué l'anomalie.

« Je n'en sais rien, soupira t-elle. Je n'en sais rien, mage. Vous savez, je ne fais pas partie de la tour du temps, moi même je ne maîtrise aucun sort temporel, il faudrait que je m'y atèle pendant plusieurs semaines mais, ça n'est pas de ma magie. Cela dit maintenant, je crois avoir compris ce qui se passe.

\- Ils sont tous aussi compétents chez les mages ? soupira Mani, murmurant pour lui-même. Le pyro-mage ne maîtrise pas non plus le feu donc...

\- Le parchemin de Fu Su Lu, reprit Tesla sans faire attention aux sourires des aventuriers causés par la remarque de Mani, agit comme un catalyseur. Donc, il est probable qu'il ait bloqué la zone temporelle autour de la tour, et qu'il ait, en quelques sortes… Comprenez, un sort temporel, n'importe lequel, même… Vos sorts à vous, pyromancien, vos sorts disparaissent naturellement au bout de quelques minutes. Si vous faites une flamme, elle va disparaître au bout de quelques minutes. Normalement…

\- C'est normal, précisa Bob. La magie ne s'auto-alimente pas, il n'y a que les puits, pour faire ça.

\- Exactement, normalement les sorts temporels fonctionnent de la même façon. Si jamais quelqu'un avait utilisé un sortilège d'arrêt temporel avec le parchemin de Fu Su Lu, ce sort également aurait du disparaître, aurait du s'effacer. Je pense que ce qui se passe, c'est que le sort est alimenté parce qui sors du puits. Le puits, en quelques sortes doit être bloqué, et maintient le sort en mode actif.

\- Donc en fait, comprit Bob, le puits s'est réactivé, quelqu'un à profité de l'opportunité du puits réactivé pour lancer le sort avec le parchemin de Fussulu, en se servant du puits comme catalyseur, ce qui a tout bloqué, éternellement vu que le puits, éternellement alimente la micro-seconde éternelle de blocage temporel, ce qui bloque magiquement tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette tour à l'instant « T », façon de parler, sauf nous qui sommes arrivés après, et vous qui êtes maintenant coupée de la magie.

\- Ouais, répondit Tesla.

\- Et par contre, reprit Bob, ça veut dire que le sort, et le lancement du sort, a une source, parce que le catalyseur, c'est que la batterie, mais la machine, le moteur, il se trouve quelque-part. Il doit y avoir le mage qui doit, soit être bloqué ici, parce qu'il faut que le sort se trouve à l'intérieur de la sphère d'influence… Donc ça veut dire que, le mage qui à lancé le sort, il est encore ici, et il est probablement bloqué.

\- Écoutez, dit Tesla. De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe, ce sort aurait du s'effacer depuis longtemps. Il est visiblement continuellement alimenté en psyché par quelque-chose, et la seule chose ici qui peut continuer à alimenter la psyché a un sort temporel qui aurait du s'effacer depuis un moment, c'est le puits. Il va falloir aller de l'autre côté du puits. »

Shin manqua de s'étrangler derrière eux.

« Jamais de la vie je saute là dedans. »


	10. Episode 8 : Le grand saut

**Épisode 8 : Le grand saut**

_Par TheOlivia14_

Les aventuriers étaient livides à l'idée de devoir traverser l'horizon du puits pour résoudre leur problème. Balthazar, en particulier, plongeait dans une sorte de paranoïa en se souvenant de ses années d'école ici.

« Ça va pas, non ? Vous êtes complètement folle ! On a déjà fait des expériences, quel était le taux de survie des gens qui passaient dans ce puits et revenaient ? Cinq pour cent, six ?

\- Écoutez, maître mage, soupira Tesla. Il y a déjà quelques mages qui sont passés par ce puits et revenus…

\- Je sais, j'en fais partie !

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont revenus sous forme de légume, s'inquiétait Shin ? Rangés dans des coins, transformés en systèmes digestifs sur pattes…

\- Il y a onze mages qui sont revenus, précisa à nouveau Tesla.

\- Et des non-mages ? Est-ce que des non-mages sont déjà revenus ? »

La jeune femme balaya leurs questions et leurs inquiétudes d'un revers de la main.

« Ce n'est pas important. Ça va bien se passer. Vous allez tous passer le puits, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- On va bien s'amuser, ça va être génial, raillait Mani, toujours en train de fouiller les armoires de la grande salle.

\- D'ailleurs, on aura besoin d'une potion de lévitation pour descendre et remonter, intervint à nouveau Bob.

\- Oh heu… Croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas utiliser ce genre de potion de l'autre côté du puits, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer. Une simple corde suffira, le sol – je veux dire la surface solide sur laquelle vous allez arriver n'est pas très dure. Je vais, cependant, vous chercher quelques potions de soin. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que ça vous servira, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

De son côté, Mani toujours à son occupation favorite, inspectait soigneusement le mobilier. Il dénicha une série de portraits d'élèves de la Tour, mais certains semblaient avoir disparu, déchirés et éparpillés au sol ou carrément retirés de leur cadre. Mani frissonna : la présence de _stalkers_ chez les mages ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Le remarquant, Bob leva les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de piller l'endroit où j'ai grandi ?

\- Attendez, j'ai trouvé des portraits, mais heu… vides. Il y a une sorte de psychopathe, chez vous, qui vide des portraits, comme dans une sorte de conte d'horreur… Je trouve ça marrant, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point.

\- Oui, tu as trouvé des cadres vides, quoi, dit Shin en haussant les épaules. »

Tesla se retourna vers le voleur et fronça les sourcils. De fait, c'était étonnant que des portraits d'élèves aient disparu justement à ce moment-là. De plus, les noms et légendes des cadres avaient également disparu. Malheureusement, l'arrêt temporel et le collier d'annulation empêchaient l'archimage de jeter un sort pour consulter l'état des objets auparavant.

« Ecoutez, conclut-elle, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de partir. Cependant j'aimerais, avant ça, parler avec le pyromage seule à seul, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Sans problème, éloignons-nous, répondit-il en la laissant passer devant lui. Madame l'archimage, je vous en prie… »

Elle se tourna vers les autres aventuriers.

« Ecoutez, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous ramener quelques potions mais je suis parfaitement confiante, je sais ce qui va arriver. »

Elle n'avait pas encore fini de parler que Balthazar lançait un sort de connexion mentale pour joindre ses amis à la conversation. Tous répondirent, sauf Mani qui ne parvenaient pas à faire confiance au jeune mage. Le souvenir de sa dernière expérience avec sa magie était encore cuisant. Une fois éloignée, l'archimage murmura à Bob :

« Ecoutez pyromage, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer de l'autre côté de ce puits. Il y a effectivement des mages qui sont passés, mais ils sont peu nombreux. Et, en général, ils ne reviennent pas dans une santé mentale formidable.

\- Ils ne reviennent pas entiers, quoi. Comme des chaussettes retournées.

\- C'est une métaphore originale, mais…

\- … Qui fonctionne, la coupa-t-il.

\- Effectivement. Ecoutez, je ne connais pas les sorts temporels et ça fait très longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu d'archimage du Temps dans cette Tour. Si vous allez affronter ce que je pense que vous allez affronter… Comprenez-moi, un sort temporel est capable d'altérer le cours du Temps. Le Temps est comme une sorte de tube ; le meilleur moyen de casser une altération temporelle est de remettre à peu près les deux tubes l'un en face de l'autre. Le Temps se chargera de ressouder les connexions manquantes. Ne cherchez pas à aller dans le détail.

\- Ça ressemble bien à un paradoxe magique, soupira Bob. Le seul moyen de casser un sort, c'est de réparer. »

Il voyait cependant une grave objection à leur voyage.

« Par contre, si on arrive à recalibrer le Temps, il risque d'y avoir un « avance rapide » ici, vous allez probablement ne pas nous revoir avant quelques mois ! Ici, vous êtes à l'automne de l'année dernière, dehors c'est l'été.

\- L'arrêt temporel n'est que de quelques mois, répondit Tesla en haussant les épaules. Ça ne devrait pas être trop choquant. Mais maintenant, je vous propose de retourner vers vos amis à côté du puits.

\- J'ai une idée intéressante, continua Bob qui ne réussissait pas à calmer l'ardeur folle qui bouillait dans ses veines et se traduisait par un bavardage incessant. J'ai une théorie intéressante : les mages qui traversent le puits, et le fait que nous ayons des amis qui ont déjà vécu cette expérience nous ont appris qu'à l'intérieur tout s'inverse, tout part en sucette total. Mais comme moi, par nature, et mon compagnon Shin, sommes bipolaires dans notre essence-même… Est-ce que nous n'allons pas avoir plus de stabilité dans le trou ? Ou est-ce qu'au contraire nous allons, nous aussi, partir en sucette ? D'ailleurs un conseil, archimage : quand nous nous mettrons dans le puits, je vous invite à faire quelques pas en arrière. On ne sait jamais. »

De son côté, Mani s'inquiétait à sa manière :

« Personne ne risque d'exploser ?

\- Non, répliqua Bob hilare, mais tu risques d'être pris dans une explosion !

\- Ah… »

Et après la longue tirade de Balthazar, Shin craignait ce qu'il pouvait devenir. Il connaissait la seconde forme de Balthazar, mais sa deuxième nature cachait encore quelques secrets. Il ne voulait pas se transformer en flaque d'eau. Trop compliqué à transporter. Ou ils allaient avoir besoin d'un seau en plus de leur corde.

Sortant de la Tour, ils se croisèrent eux-mêmes en train d'y entrer ; ils furent tentés de se serrer la main, mais les deux Bob les retinrent : « Ne les regardez pas, ne les regardez surtout pas ! ».

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils étaient revenus auprès du puits de mana. Les aventuriers sentaient la pression monter et une boule de stress se former dans leur gorge : ce voyage allait-il être sans retour ? Pendant qu'ils regardaient avec appréhension par-dessus le bord, Tesla avait solidement accroché une corde à un autel aux pieds de la statue de l'archimage Protémus, que Bob avait saluée bien bas à son passage.

Ils distribuèrent les potions de soin : Mani en but une sur-le-champ qui, à défaut de le guérir complètement, le requinqua un peu. Grunlek en prit une, et Shinddha ; mais le demi-élémentaire confia la sienne à Mani, de peur de la perdre s'il devait se transformer.

Et ce fut le départ. Bob commença à enjamber la margelle du puits et s'interrompit pour demander à Tesla :

« Dites… Si nous devions ne pas revenir… Est-ce que vous nous feriez faire une plaque commémorative ?

\- Oh, oui, répondit l'archimage avec un geste vague. Nous les mettrions… par là.

\- J'ai une question technique, intervint Mani en fronçant les sourcils. Que deviendra notre équipement une fois dans le puits ?

\- Bah, on verra bien, lança Bob tout excité à l'idée de faire de nouvelles découvertes. Vers l'aventure et au-delà ! »

Frappé soudain par une idée, il se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme :

« Au fait, archimage, si je reviens et que je réussis, est-ce que j'aurai le droit de réintégrer l'académie des mages avec les honneurs ?

\- Vous en étiez parti ? »

Pour éviter de répondre, Bob fut le premier à se lancer à l'assaut du puits de mana.

* * *

Ils descendirent dans une véritable purée de pois rose et mauve, parée d'étranges reflets verts ; Balthazar apprit à ses compagnons que cette couleur indéfinissable, la huitième couleur, était celle de la magie : l'octarine. Le brouillard qui les entourait était presque aussi épais qu'un marshmallow et tournait très lentement tout autour d'eux, comme au ralenti.

Shin, Grunlek et Mani aperçurent au loin, vers l'horizon octarin infini, un autre maëlstrom, semblable à celui dans lequel ils descendaient, mais mille fois plus rapide. A leurs pieds, Bob avait beaucoup trop peur pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Mais soudain, des voix lourdes et puissantes se firent entendre dans le puits, dans leur tête, partout autour d'eux, impossible à localiser et à identifier :

« Que s'est-il passé, qu'avait-vous fait ? Comment osez-vous… Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?

\- Je… Je ne suis pas moi-même, écoutez… Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je regrette tellement…

\- Mais n'oublie pas, intervint une troisième voix, n'oublie pas pourquoi tu as fait ça ! N'oublie pas qui sont tes ennemis ! Ce que tu as sacrifié, ce que tu vas sacrifier !

\- Je n'aurai pas dû t'écouter ! Tu vas causer la perte de toutes les terres de l'est du Cratère ! Il y avait d'autres moyens… »

Le silence revint brusquement. Sans un mot, encore troublés par la conversation qu'ils venaient de surprendre, les aventuriers continuaient de descendre… Jusqu'à entendre à nouveau la première voix, plus forte encore que lors du premier échange :

« Bâtards élémentaires ! Je vous vois… »

Et tout devint blanc autour d'eux.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent dans une forêt paisible. Des grillons harmonisaient doucement, quelques bestioles disparurent à leur approche. Légèrement sonnés, les aventuriers constatèrent rapidement qu'ils étaient restés eux-mêmes, qu'ils n'avaient pas été transformés.

Le sentier sur lequel ils se trouvaient menait vers le sud et, de l'autre côté, s'ouvrait sur une clairière qui laissait passer la lumière de la lune. Grunlek, qui avait la meilleure vue, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les buissons qui les entouraient.

La première fois, il eut du mal à y croire. Il se frotta les yeux, ou plutôt son œil, regarda à nouveau de l'autre côté… Où dormaient quatre hommes, allongés en cercle autour d'un feu de camp.

Quatre aventuriers ; un mage, un archer, un Nain, un chevalier qui avait posé près de lui son armure de la Lumière…

C'était eux. Mais avant, plus tôt, bien plus tôt dans leur histoire. Quand Théo voyageait encore à leurs côtés, quand ils ne connaissaient pas Mani, quand Bob avait encore le visage lisse de toute hérédité démoniaque… Il se rappela alors l'épisode : ils revenaient d'une épopée épique et allaient vers de nouvelles aventures. Cette nuit-là, ils avaient, ils _devaient_ rencontrer une druidesse elfe, accompagnée de toute une plâtrée d'ennuis arachnides et velus ; cette nuit-là, ils pouvaient empêcher un meurtre (une mort certes violente, mais accidentelle et de toutes façons anecdotique, aurait dit Théo) en faisant taire un chevalier bavard…

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière eux, les faisait se retourner. Une jeune femme blessée, la peau parcourue de veinules noires, titubait sur le chemin, en direction de leurs alter ego plus jeunes.

Elle s'effondra.

Tout autour d'elle, des araignées énormes qu'ils pensaient avoir effacées pour toujours de leur mémoire, se préparaient au festin.


	11. Episode 9 : La dimension de l'échec

**Épisode 9 : La dimension de l'échec**

_Par Draco Nocte_

La druidesse trébucha. À bout de forces, elle luttait pour se relever, tandis que de part et d'autre des araignées apparaissent dans les fourrés, avançant non sans se montrer menaçantes. D'autant plus que celles-ci arboraient une couleur légèrement mauvâtre et luisante, la couleur même dont étaient emprunts les mages de la Tour gelés dans le temps.

« Mani ! pensa Bob en secouant l'elfe par les épaules. Mani ! Il faut absolument qu'on arrête ces araignées ! C'est pas possible, Mani !

\- La druidesse va les attaquer ? questionna-t-il, l'air inquiet.

\- C'est ça ! Il faut qu'on aille dans le futur, Mani !

\- Attend Bob, intervint Shin face au désemparement de son ami mage. Est-ce que tu es capable de détecter s'il s'agit d'une illusion autour de nous, si c'est magique ou quoique ce soit ? »

Après une bourrade mentale de la part du demi-élémentaire, le pyromage finit par se calmer. Ils avaient très peu de temps pour réagir. La première chose qu'ils constatèrent, c'est qu'ici la psyché semblait être présente, comme c'était le cas dans le passé. Le groupe, en particulier Mani, pouvait donc utiliser ses pouvoirs sans problème. Bob s'adressa à ses compères, toujours par la pensée.

« Shin, Grunlek, il faut absolument qu'on se débarrasse de ces araignées. Utilisez vos armes à distance, arbalète, flèches…

\- Et pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas modifier la ligne temporelle ? interrogea le nain.

\- On ne joue pas avec le temps, Mani ! s'exclama immédiatement le demi-diable, sans réaliser s'être trompé d'interlocuteur. »

Les araignées allaient bientôt tomber sur la druidesse. Sans plus attendre, les Aventuriers décidèrent d'agir. Mani se posta près de Bob pour faire barrage à une possible attaque. Shin tira une flèche de glace qui vint se planter dans l'interstice entre les deux pattes d'une des araignées. Les Aventuriers pouvaient ressentir sa douleur et, bien que sur le point de mourir, celle-ci s'accrochait encore à la vie. Quant à Grunlek, il tenta de traverser la forêt en force pour rejoindre la druidesse au plus vite. Il eut cependant beaucoup de peine à mener à bien cette entreprise, se prenant en pleine figure une branche qui avait un peu trop de tension et allant même jusqu'à se coincer entre des troncs sinueux. Malgré l'offensive menée par le groupe, seule une araignée sur les cinq remarqua leur présence. L'araignée en question fonça droit sur Bob et Mani, alors que ses congénères plantaient déjà leurs mandibules acérées dans la druidesse qui, déjà mal en point, approchait de plus en plus des portes de la mort.

Face à la charge de l'aranéide, Bob et Mani hésitèrent quelques instants sur qui allait sauver la druidesse. Finalement, c'est l'elfe qui se chargea de combattre l'araignée. Il se concentra pour faire virevolter ses précieuses machettes, sans trop réussir car seule l'une d'entre daigna s'animer correctement. Aussi se prépara-t-il à se défendre dans un combat au corps-à-corps. Dans un instant de distraction, Mani fit soudain voler une machette vers Bob, qui se prit le manche de celle-ci en plein front.

Le pyromage, vexé et déconcentré, réussit pourtant à faire l'impossible. Il lança un rapide trait de flamme vers les araignées. Ces dernières, surprises, s'écartèrent vivement de la druidesse, enveloppée peu à peu par les flammes protectrices de Bob. Le sort lui demandait cependant de se concentrer davantage, car la moindre erreur pourrait achever la jeune femme. Shin tira une nouvelle flèche, qui atteignit une autre araignée avec autant de précision que la précédente. Mani voulut animer ses machettes encore une fois… sans plus de succès, si ce n'est celui de déconcentrer le pyromage derrière lui dans un moment fatidique.

Grunlek, de son côté, se dépêtra enfin des branchages qui le bloquaient pour venir ensuite se poster devant deux araignées arrivant vers le groupe. Si l'une d'entre elle l'ignora pour se précipiter vers Shin, le nain était bien décidé à stopper la deuxième. Il asséna un coup de poing qui effleura la carapace arrière de l'arthropode, sans cependant lui faire beaucoup de dégâts. Bob, en fin stratège qu'il est, jugea bon de rediriger les flammes qui protégeaient la druidesse sur la dernière araignée qui la menaçait. Cela eut l'effet escompté, car de la créature il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Les aranéides continuèrent leur offensive sur les Aventuriers. Grulek en repoussa deux sans trop de difficulté, mais Shin et Mani subirent chacun un assaut de plein fouet. Mani, en particulier, paraissait assez mal en point. Peut-être moins que la druidesse toutefois. Subitement, une voix retentit derrière eux :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? »

Théo venait de se réveiller.


	12. Episode 10 : Les couloirs du temps

**Episode 10 : Les couloirs du temps**

_Par Myfanwi_

La situation était catastrophique. Les aventuriers se trouvaient toujours dans leurs propres souvenirs, leurs anciens-eux dormant à seulement quelques mètres de là, entourés par quatre araignées très agressives et à devoir sauver une elfe blessée condamnée dans tous les cas à mourir. Mani, couché au sol, se débattait faiblement avec l'une des arachnides. Pire encore, Théo, celui du passé, s'était éveillé et menaçait maintenant de se diriger dans leur direction.

"Bob ! Fais quelque chose ! piailla Mani, désespéré. Je te promets que je ferais attention à pas te tuer."

Le mage restait sourd à ses appels, trop concentré à surveiller l'araignée gigotant au dessus de lui. La situation avait quelque chose d'ironique pour le pauvre elfe. Il allait se faire dévorer par son animal totem. Bien qu'il essayait de se dire que la bestiole ne voulait lui faire que des câlins, la peur de mourir prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Il aurait bien bu une potion de soin, mais il se trouvait que ses deux mains étaient prises par les mandibules acérées de son futur bourreau. Dans le désespoir, il réussit à faire voler une machette et la planta dans les fesses de la créature. A défaut de lui faire des dégâts, il sauva son honneur.

Shinddha, lui aussi aux prises avec une araignée, n'était pas en meilleure situation. Il voulait la cristalliser mais la bête s'agitait trop, l'empêchant de se concentrer correctement. Il finit néanmoins par avoir une prise et lâcha les gaz. L'arachnide se cristallisa petit à petit, en poussant des couinements de détresse et s'effondra lourdement au sol, totalement immobilisée. Sans tarder, il leva son pied et l'abattit sur la bestiole qui explosa en petits fragments de glace. Une de moins.

L'araignée devant Grunlek passa à l'action devant le sort funeste de sa compagne. Le nain l'arrêta sans problème à l'aide de son bras mécanique. Il répliqua d'un grand coup. Son poing passa au travers de la créature qui s'affaissa dans un affreux gargouillement. Derrière eux, l'araignée blessée préféra la fuite, trop mal en point pour risquer sa peau. Mani évita un nouveau coup de mandibule, tout en continuant à appeler Bob, de plus en plus désespéré. Au loin, les pas de Théo se rapprochaient. Il fallait agir vite.

Balthazar se décida lui aussi à agir. Il leva son bâton, à la manière d'une batte de criquet, sortit un peu la langue et visa l'araignée au dessus de Mani, pour la dégager. Concentré, il plissa un peu les yeux pour atteindre le bon angle. Mani vit juste le bout du bâton foncer sur lui à toute vitesse avant de se le manger en pleine face. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, assommé par son allié.

"Oups ! lâcha le mage, faussement désolé. Eh, j'ai fait mon travail, je t'ai dégagé de l'araignée ! T'avais qu'à pas te mettre sur la route.

\- Ouais, bah, si tu pouvais en rester à la magie, ça arrangerait tout le monde, grommela Grunlek, dont la voix transpirait les reproches."

L'araignée, dubitative, ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre conscience de la situation, le poing de Grunlek s'abattit sur elle, la tuant sur le coup. Au même moment, les bruits de pas franchissant les fourrés alertèrent les aventuriers. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques secondes pour ne pas être vus de Théo.

Balthazar et Shinddha soulevèrent tous les deux Mani, pour le tirer vers les fourrés. Mais Grunlek ne bougea pas. La potion de soin dans la main, il hésitait. Il jeta un regard vers la druidesse, allongée sur le sol, aussi pâle que le jour où ils l'avaient rencontré. Ils avaient une nouvelle chance, ils pouvaient la sauver. Le mage s'aperçut de son hésitation.

"Grunlek, fais pas ça, chuchota Bob, déjà caché. Tu vas altérer le temps, on sait pas quelles conséquences ça pourrait avoir !

\- Je peux pas, s'excusa t-il."

Il s'éloigna des buissons, Shin baissa la tête de Bob pour le tirer en arrière. C'était son choix, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Le nain tourna la tête vers l'ombre, pour éviter que le paladin ne remarque son œil mécanique et il patienta quelques secondes. La silhouette imposante de Théo apparut finalement. Le guerrier, épée à la main, resta un instant immobile devant les cadavres d'araignées. Il en poussa une du bout de son arme, nerveux.

"Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Théo ? dit doucement Grunlek. C'est moi, je suis là. Toi aussi t'es réveillé ?

\- … Grunlek ? Mais… T'étais en train de…

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis levé aussi. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai trouvé ces araignées et… On craint rien, tout va bien."

Il avança vers lui, Grunlek recula d'un pas.

"C'est une femme là-bas ?

\- Oui, il y a quelqu'un. Je crois que j'entends du bruit au campement. Tiens, prends ça. C'est une potion de soin, je te la laisse. Je vais voir si personne n'a de problème. On se retrouve là-bas ?"

Il lui tendit la potion et lui plaça de force dans les mains. Théo plissa les sourcils mais la récupéra.

"Mais la fille, faut la récupérer…

\- Oui, récupére-là ! Occupe-toi d'elle, moi, je vais voir les autres."

Il s'approcha de la femme, la souleva et la monta sur son épaule. A cet instant, une voix hurla de douleur dans la tête des quatre aventuriers du futur.

"AAAH ! Qu'est-ce que vous me faites ?! rugit une voix masculine déformée, mauvaise. Qui vous a envoyé ?!"

Et tout devint blanc autour d'eux.

* * *

Quand ils reprirent conscience, les aventuriers n'étaient pas vraiment là. Ils flottaient dans les airs au dessus d'une scène qu'ils ne comprenaient pas réellement. Deux personnes se tenaient là, devant un socle sur lequel un parchemin était étendu. Le groupe reconnut immédiatement la salle du temps de la Tour des Mages, celle qu'ils avaient trouvé dévastée à leur arrivée.

"Est-ce que la protection magique est toujours désactivée ? demanda la première voix.

\- Évidemment. Le puits est inactif depuis trop longtemps. Va voir l'horloge. Le mécanisme doit être là bas. Les gemmes sont sûrement à sec, elles n'ont pas été changées."

Sur ces mots, le deuxième inconnu quitta le champ de vision des aventuriers. Ils ne virent rien mais entendirent de légers cliquetis.

"Maintenant ! cria la voix hors champ."

Sous leurs yeux, la première personne souleva le parchemin et le tira d'un coup vers lui.

"Pff. Trop facile, souffla t-il. Détruis les portraits de moi, ils ne faut pas laisser le moindre indice. Et détruis-en d'autres pendant que tu y es, pour brouiller les pistes. Normalement, personne ne me reconnaîtra, mais on ne sait jamais."

Tout devint blanc de nouveau. Dans leurs têtes, la voix inconnue retentit de nouveau.

"Imbéciles ! Stupides ! Dis-leur ton nom pendant que tu y es !"

* * *

Les aventuriers ouvrirent les yeux, sur une plaine. La première chose qu'ils virent fut un homme, armé d'une rapière, en train de foncer vers une maison où jouaient des enfants.


	13. Episode 11 : L'effet papillon ?

**Episode 11 : L'effet papillon ?**

_Par Myfanwi_

Caché dans les buissons, les aventuriers regardaient la scène irréaliste se déroulant sous leurs yeux dans un mélange de perplexité mêlée avec une certaine ironie. Un hurlement d'enfant ne tarda pas à retentir et un jeune garçon traversa la plaine pour courir vers les aventuriers du passé qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur position. Pour l'instant, tout semblait se dérouler normalement. Grunlek eut un pincement au cœur en apercevant Eden, à l'horizon, titubant, couverte de sang. La louve finit par s'affaler au sol, épuisée.

A leurs pieds, Mani était toujours dans les vapes après le mauvais coup que lui avait asséné Balthazar. Le mage se dévoua malgré tout pour lui sauver la vie, fouillant les poches du manteau de l'inconscient une à une pour y tirer la potion de soin qui lui avait été donnée plus tôt. Il fit voler des plantes, des morceaux de gemmes et des choses non-identifiées avant de parvenir à trouver la fiole. Il fit sauter le bouchon et la planta comme un biberon dans la bouche de l'elfe. Il toussa et recracha les trois quarts du liquide, n'en absorbant qu'une quantité infime qui le ramena à peine à la conscience. Balthazar poussa un juron en démonique. Soit il le faisait exprès, soit il voulait vraiment mourir, à ce niveau-là, il n'était plus possible de parler de malchance.

Tous les quatre se baissèrent alors que les aventuriers du passé s'étaient stoppés à quelques mètres d'eux. Théo et Balthazar s'engueulaient pour savoir s'il fallait oui ou non brûler la maison, Grunlek cherchait à les tempérer et Shinddha se curait le nez, fatigué. Le groupe se divisa : Shin et Bob prirent la gauche, Théo et Grunlek, la droite.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna faiblement Mani.

\- Oh, tu vois le gars en jaune là-bas ? dit Grunlek. Il s'apprête à tuer une petite fille de sang froid, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'en sortir.

\- Je crois que j'ai lu ce rapport. Dans les archives de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Je m'ennuyais. Mais ils ont dit qu'elle était pas morte.

\- Fermez-là, chuchota Bob, on va se faire crâmer !

\- Ah ah, il a dit crâmer, ne put s'empêcher Shinddha.

\- On pourrait tenter de laver l'honneur de Théo, dit calmement Grunlek.

\- Certainement pas, on a assez altéré le temps comme ça, grogna le mage, boudeur."

Théo disparut soudain de leur champ de vision et un craquement sinistre résonna autour d'eux. Ils se turent tous les quatre, choqués. Bon, bah… Sauver la gamine, c'était foutu. Quelques secondes après, Grunlek du passé disparut de leur champ de vision, puis des explosions retentirent de tous les côtés. Balthazar vola au loin, projeté par une gemme. Ils entendirent bientôt un cri de Grunlek et le bruit caractéristique de l'armure de Théo en train de s'écraser au sol. Les aventuriers du temps connaissaient très bien le déroulé de la scène, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tirer une grimace de temps à autre en se rappelant cette terrible humiliation. L'homme à la rapière sortit tranquillement de l'habitation pour se diriger vers les positions de Shin et Bob. Après un bref échange, le demi-élémentaire sauta sur leur assaillant, qui se contenta de le saisir à la gorge. Après quelques secondes, l'archer s'effondra au sol et un silence de mort s'installa sur les lieux.

L'homme à la rapière donna un coup de pied dans le corps inerte, satisfait, avant de reculer en titubant. Il respirait bruyamment, gravement blessé. Les aventuriers ne purent retenir leur amertume. Encore deux ou trois coups et cette enflure aurait vraiment pu succomber. L'assaillant se laissa tomber au sol et fouilla son sac. Il en sortit une fiole, probablement une potion de soin.

Plus inquiétant, des filins violacés commençaient à apparaître et se rassembler au dessus de la maison en ruines. Ils rentrèrent soudainement et disparurent, laissant les aventuriers désarçonnés. Alors qu'ils s'engueulaient des yeux pour connaître la marche à suivre, une vision insolite s'offrit à eux. La gamine s'était relevée et avançait de manière désarticulée, enveloppée par l'énergie violette. Elle attrapa un gros rocher et baissa les yeux sur le corps inconscient de Grunlek du passé, prête à le fracasser.

"Eeeeeeh ! C'est Théo qui l'a frappée, pas moi ! râla le nain, outré.

\- Shin ! Tire ! hurla Balthazar.

\- Mais c'est une gamine ! répondit ce dernier, non-assuré.

\- Mais non c'est pas une gamine ! C'est une anomalie temporelle !

\- Je vais pas tirer sur une gamine ! On l'immobilise à la limite, je veux pas être responsable de sa mort, moi !

\- Elle va tuer Grunlek !"

Pendant qu'ils hurlaient, Mani se glissa telle une anguille dans un champ de coton vers le bâtiment, pour agir au plus près. Grunlek, lui, jetait des regards insistants entre son arbalète et l'homme à la rapière. Shin, exaspéré, prit la suite de Mani, arc à la main.

L'elfe, concentré, tendit les mains vers le bouclier de Théo, toujours dans la main du paladin assommé. Il fit appel à sa psyché pour le soulever et propulsa le lourd objet vers la petite fille à l'aide de sa télékynésie. Le rocher de la gamine retomba au sol. Elle se retourna subitement, yeux dans les yeux avec l'elfe. Mani tira un grand sourire et recula derrière Shinddha. Il n'avait plus de psyché, il était toujours très faible physiquement et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir aujourd'hui.

Shinddha bondit au dessus du mur et atterrit sur la petite fille. Il la renversa et mit tout son poids sur elle, pour la maintenir à terre. Il lui saisit les poignets et les cristallisa au sol. Immobilisée, elle se mit à hurler de rage, claquant ses mâchoires comme un chien enragé pour essayer de le saisir au cou.

"_Je vous massacrerai tous !_ hurla t-elle dans leurs têtes, d'une voix grave et menaçante, absolument pas en adéquation avec son gabarit. _Bande d'abrutis !_

\- Qui es-tu ?! cria Shinddha. Tu nous parles avec le corps de cette enfant mais ce n'est pas elle, pas vrai ?! Décline ton identité !

\- _C'est vous qui m'avez attaqué ! Je vous détruirai tous !_"

Elle tirait sur ses liens de toutes ses forces. Des fissures commençaient à parcourir les morceaux de glace. Shinddha savait qu'il ne la tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Au même moment, un carreau d'arbalète partit du bras de Grunlek en direction de l'homme à la rapière. Balthazar bondit du buisson pour l'en empêcher, bien trop tard. Fort heureusement, le nain manqua sa cible. Le carreau vint se planter juste à côté de leur agresseur du passé qui sursauta brutalement. Il se retourna. Le Golem sauta derrière le mur pour ne pas être vu. Balthazar, au bord de la crise de nerf, envoya un trait de flammes lécher la cuisse de Grunlek, pour le punir de sa bêtise monumentale, et se baissa dans les buissons pour ne pas être vu de leur nouveau potentiel ennemi.


	14. Episode 12 : Le pouvoir de Fu Su Lu

**Épisode 12 : Le pouvoir de Fu Su Lu**

_Par Juliabakura_

Autour des aventuriers, tout était très confus. Grunlek avait essayé de modifier la ligne temporelle, B.O.B était devenu fou en voyant cela car il connaissait le danger de ces voyages dans le passé. Tesla leur avait défendu de le faire. Et malgré tout, c'est ce qui était en train de se passer.

La petite fille était attachée par les liens de glace de Shin, mais parvenait lentement à se libérer. L'Homme à la rapière, lui, s'était retourné et venait lentement dans leur direction. Il fallait trouver une solution très rapidement, sinon ils encouraient des modifications temporelles lourdes.

Balthazar se concentra pour essayer de manipuler les flammes afin de ralentir, voire d'arrêter la progression de leur vieil ennemi. Ce dernier était blessé et pourrait donc hésiter à passer tant ses blessures étaient importantes. Grunlek imagina avec un large sourire que Balthazar perde le contrôle, provoquant un incendie gigantesque qui lui ferait réalisé une « bourde » temporelle, la même qu'il cherchait à évité. Ce ne fut pas le cas, dommage. L'homme à la rapière recula face aux flammes manipulées de B.O.B. La fumée l'empêchait de voir dans leur direction, ce qui leur évita une nouvelle confrontation dans le passé.

Mani continua de concentrer sa psyché sur le bouclier. Il observait Shin qui était sur le dos de la petite fille. Et avec un désir étrange et pervers, l'elfe se prépara à taper à nouveau sur elle avec le bouclier.

« Arrête ! Tu vas pas nous faire une Théo, s'il te plaît ! murmura Shin avec le regard froid sur l'elfe ».

Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air en sifflant :

« C'est pas moi ! C'est juste le bouclier du paladin ! »

Le bout de métal reprit vie pour faire tomber le froid métallique inquisiteur sur la pauvre tête de la petite fille. A leur grande surprise, elle était toujours en vie. Mani fronça les sourcils et refrappa le bouclier sur son crâne.

« Mais tu vas tomber dans les pommes, oui ?! ragea silencieusement Mani, pour chaque mot il provoqua un coup de bouclier.

\- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, dit en même temps Shin. »

Dans leur tête, la voix de la petite fille profonde, continua de résonner, ponctuée de bruit de bouclier rageur. :

« Je vous tuerais tous ! Espèce de...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? On ne comprends pas, s'amusa l'élémentaire, tandis qu'il continuait à se concentrer sur ses menottes de glaces. »

Grunlek se concentra davantage sur la voix pour essayer de comprendre : était-ce un esprit vengeur ? Ou bien le même esprit qu'ils entendaient depuis le début ? Dans tous les cas, le nain, tout comme toutes les personnes présentes, ne pouvait pas déterminer si la petite fille était vivante ou non. Si son corps était animé, la position de ses os n'était pas très naturelle. Shinddha hésita entre renforcer les menottes ou cryogéniser la petite fille. Une voix dans sa tête lui rappela que cela allait paraître louche si l'homme à la rapière revenait et voyait la gamine dans un tas de glace.

« Et si tu essayais de cryogéniser ses organes internes ? proposa mentalement B.O.B.

\- Oui, mais y a toujours une petite fille. On va la tuer. »

Tous répondirent un magistral "Bah elle l'est déjà." qui aurait rendu Théo fou de colère. Cela ne réussit pas à convaincre Shinddha, plus doux, qui se contenta de cristalliser la gamine. La magie opéra. La petite fille pouvait de moins en moins bouger, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de les insulter. Soudain, elle se mit à briller de plus en plus. Shin constata qu'une lueur violette émanait de ses yeux et de tout le reste de son corps. La petite fille repoussa la glace de toute sa puissance, jusqu'à se casser un bras. Son coude se déboîta, on pouvait voir l'os à travers la peau, ce qui provoqua un petit râle de dégoût de Mani et Shin. Tous deux imaginaient la douleur que cela devait provoquer.

« Mais, je ne veux pas la torturer plus. Ah c'est horrible... pensa Shin triste pour la gamine. »

Un immense cri de douleur se fit entendre dans leur tête, avant qu'une voix familière leur dise :

« Aventuriers ? Aventuriers vous m'entendez ? La magie s'est condensée de l'autre côté. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je vous jure. Ne la laissez pas sortir. Vous devez l'arrêter. Vous devez m'arrêter aussi. Je ne vous connais pas. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. »

La voix fut soudainement interrompue par une autre :

« SILENCE ! NE DIS PLUS RIEN ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS RUINER TOUS NOS EFFORTS ! »

Tout devenait blanc autour des aventuriers. L'aura violette autour de la gamine se dissipa. Visiblement, elle sortait du corps qui était trop abîmé pour continuer à s'en servir efficacement. Mani se posa d'ailleurs la question de savoir à partir de quand un corps possédé ne pouvait plus servir à un esprit. Ce à quoi répondit Balthazar : « A partir de 19 coups de bouclier de paladin. » qui provoqua un fou rire général. Qui avait finalement tué la petite fille ? Théo avant leur intervention ? Ou Mani ? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Dans tous les cas, l'arme du crime était connu de tous : le bouclier du Paladin.

* * *

Ils reprirent conscience dans un nouvel épisode du passé, une scène vue du dessus.

Lorsque le voile blanc devant leur yeux se dissipa, les aventuriers remarquèrent qu'ils étaient revenus à la tour des mages, dans la tour centrale. Balthazar estimait qu'ils étaient au troisième, voire quatrième étage environ.

Le sol était en train de trembler. Des pans entier de morceaux de murs se détachaient. Les flammes et les chandeliers vibraient comme si la tour, elle même, était en train de trembler. Une personne, pourtant, avançait avec détermination sur l'étage, sûrement l'un des acteur de ce qui s'était déroulait à la Tour du temps. Sans pouvoir voir les traits de son visage, les aventuriers ressentaient sa panique. L'individu se mit à courir. Il semblait être essoufflé, apeuré par quelque chose qui venait tout juste de se produire. Il attrapa une gemme dans sa poche, un peu différente de celles que les aventuriers avaient l'habitude de voir. Mais celle-ci était vide, sans magie à l'intérieur. Il hésitait à s'en débarrasser. Puis finalement, il la jeta derrière des tonneaux non loin. Tout en tremblant, il sortit ensuite un parchemin de sa poche et commença à le déplier.

Pendant ce temps là, au centre du puits au bas de la tour, la panique. Les mages couraient dans tous les sens. Les archimages s'étaient mis en position de défense. L'un des trois se mit à incanter un rayon gigantesque au centre du puits. L'intrus prononça quelques mots dans une langue qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu. Et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta.

Un autre voile blanc passa devant les yeux des aventuriers.

* * *

Au moment où les aventuriers reprirent conscience d'eux mêmes, ils se trouvaient dans l'Ether, sous des formes qu'ils n'avaient pas habituellement, ce qui les effraya quelque peu.

B.O.B était devenu un démon gigantesque. Shin était un élémentaire d'eau. Il n'était fait exclusivement que d'eau et de glace. Grunlek était un golem de fer monstrueux, avec un énorme marteau dans les mains. Quant à Mani, il apparut sous la forme d'une sorte de centaure-araignée noir comme l'ébène. Dans leur tête, une voix tonitruante se mit à résonner :

« TU PRETENDS ETRE MAGICIEN ? TU TE LAISSE DOMINER PAR QUATRE AVENTURIERS INCOMPETENTS ! »

Il était difficile de savoir quelle voix correspondait à qui. Mais une seconde voix répondit :

« Sortez de ma tête, sorcière ! Je suis plus que vous ne serez jamais ! Vous avez corrompu ma création ! Corrompu mon âme ! »

Devant eux se trouvait un énorme trou béant dans la réalité, une abomination, une création d'arcane pure, une forme éthérée qui les "regardaient" ou tout du moins les sentaient.

Grunlek garda en tête les précédentes informations accumulées. Il se souvenait de cette gemme et n'avait pas pu la voir plus en détail. Il se promit qu'une fois sorti de ce puits, il allait l'identifier. Le seul élément qui l'avait fait tilter était que la forme de la pierre lui paraissait comme très précieuse, presque familière. Il se rappela de l'emplacement où elle fut jeter et se promit de faire plus de recherches.

La forme temporelle devant eux, à chaque parole dans leur tête se mettait à se dilater et se contracter. Ils entendirent :

« Misérable vers de terre ! Je suis le grand Fu Su Lu ! Archimage de la tour du temps ! »

A l'entente de son nom, Grunlek ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son état de golem de fer provoqua des petits bruits métalliques peu discrets, un peu à la manière d'une enclume qui racle.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais vous êtes la cause de tout ça. Rendez-moi mon corps ou je vous écrase !

\- C'est le nom de méchant qui fait le moins peur au monde, rit Grunlek. Oh Oh Oh ! Fu Su Lu va nous manger !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider ? demanda plus calmement Mani. »

Plusieurs questions se posèrent dans l'esprit des aventuriers, et en particulier dans celui de Balthazar. L'abomination était Fu Su Lu ? Peut être était-il depuis le début enfermé dans le parchemin. Mais ils avaient également entendu trois voix. Cela signifiait qu'il n'était peut-être pas seul ? Malheureusement, ses préoccupations n'étaient pas celles de tout le groupe.

« Eh Monsieur Fu Su Lu ! Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce nom ? C'est de quelle origine ? lui cria Shinddha.

\- Après tu comprends qu'il soit devenu méchant avec un nom comme ça, sourit Grunlek.

\- Mais il n'était pas méchant ! râla Balthazar, pour défendre un de ses ancêtres mages. Essayez de suivre ! Il y a LA SORCIERE ! Qui ELLE est méchante. C'est l'entité, il faut la détruire.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Grunlek. A quel moment c'est la sorcière qui est la méchante ?" questionna le golem.

\- Parce que, c'est lui qui le disait. Il y a les deux mages qu'on connaît déjà. Fu Su Lu et l'autre mage en veulent à cette troisième entité. Et ils sont tous là, dit-il en pointant la chose devant eux.

\- Les trois ont été agglomérés par cette forme, comprit Shinddha.

\- Monsieur de Fu Su Lu ! reprit Mani loin de tout cela. Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire, pour faire en sorte que vous vous calmiez ?

\- RENDEZ MOI MON CORPS ! Rendez moi mon corps ! Rendez moi mon passé, c'est vous qui me l'avez volé ! répondit l'entité. »

Mani lui offrit un regard perplexe.

« Sans être un expert dans le monde éthéré. Là, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans une réalité où nos corps et passés sont secondaires. Excusez moi, souffla Mani en soulevant une des pattes près de son visage. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est une main. Euh... Donc, vous allez tout de suite vous calmer et on va essayer de discuter, pour voir comment régler ces problèmes. Vous allez l'air d'être ambitieux et à la fois épris de pouvoir. Est-ce qu'on peut faire en sorte, que la réalité ne s'effrite pas plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Hein ?

\- Je ne suis pas épris de pouvoir ! bougonna Fu Su Lu. C'est vous qui m'avait volé mon corps ! Rendez-le moi !

\- A quel moment ? s'étonna Mani.

\- On vient d'arriver, enchaîna Grunlek.

\- Est-ce que vous reconnaissez votre corps dans le tas ! soupira Balthazar.

\- Excusez moi ! Mais à quel moment on vous a volé votre corps ? répéta la Centaure-araignée.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi. Je suis un archimage de la tour du temps. J'étais en train de travailler...

\- Ah ! Vous êtes un archimage de la tour du temps ? Nous venons de la part d'un autre archimage. Nous venons de la part de Tesla qui nous a dit qu'il y avait un problème à cet endroit là. Donc je pense que nous sommes exactement dans la même recherche. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? proposa Grunlek.

\- Tesla ? Je n'ai aucune... Je ne connais pas de Tesla ! Vous vous moquez de moi ? reprit Fu Su Lu. »

La situation se compliquait.

« En quelle année sommes nous ? Est-ce que vous pouvez nous répondre ? » interloqua Shin.

Fu Su Lu lui donna une date des centaines d'années antérieures. Grunlek lui expliqua qu'ils venaient d'une époque des centaines d'années plus loin et qu'ils venaient de la part de Tesla qui est la grande archimage.

« Est-ce que vous vous rappeler du moment où vous avez perdu votre corps ? Et comment cela s'est produit ? enchaîna Mani.

\- J'étais...en train de... »

La voix de Fu Su Lu hésitait, tremblait.

« Je faisais un parchemin. J'étais en train de rédiger des sorts et... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? C'est vous ?"

\- C'est ce que l'on vous demande ! râla Mani.

\- C'est toujours pas nous ! répliqua le Golem.

\- J'étais en train de travailler et quand je reprend conscience, me voilà. Il y a cette sorcière dans ma tête et vous qui arrivez.

\- Est-ce que vous ne vous êtes pas dit que nous sommes peut être finalement les héros venus vous sauver ! reprirent en choeur Mani et Grunlek.

\- Dans ce cas rendez moi mon corps ! »

Baltazar fit taire ses compagnons d'un grognement.

« J'ai... Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise nouvelle : c'est que votre corps a été détruit depuis longtemps puisqu'il s'est passé une immense période de temps entre le moment où vous êtes devenu éthéré et aujourd'hui. Votre corps a pourri et s'est transformé en poussière. La bonne nouvelle : c'est que la tour des mage se souvient de vous comme étant le plus grand et unique archimage temporel ! Et vous êtes toujours inscrit et vous occupez toujours ce poste, puisqu'on a pas réussi à vous localiser très précisément au suivi de votre spécialité. »

Grunlek applaudit face à la notoriété de Fu Su Lu.

« Mais du coup... Il faudrait vous trouver un corps d'emprunt idéalement, reprit Balthazar.

\- Pas besoin d'un corps d'emprunt. RENDEZ MOI MON CORPS !

\- Non, mais vous êtes archimage temporel. Vous allez pas me dire que vous ne comprenez pas le concept qu'on est, genre, demain, s'énerva B.O.B. »

Soudain une idée germa dans l'esprit de Balthazar, Grunlek et Mani. Ils se souvenaient que l'esprit d'un mage ne peut pas se transférer dans un parchemin. Donc dans tous les cas, Fu Su Lu était mort. Il avait vécu jusqu'à un certain âge et puis il était mort de vieillesse. Ce qu'ils avaient devant eux était probablement son esprit qui s'était copié-collé dans le parchemin. Cependant, ce n'était pas Fu Su Lu. C'était plus un élémentaire de temps qui s'est créé par la condensation de la magie, suite à l'utilisation du parchemin de Fu Su Lu, sur lequel, s'est imprimé -en quelque sorte- une partie de l'esprit de l'archimage.

Cela expliquait que ce dernier était à moitié fou et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le convaincre ou à le rediriger à peu près quelque part. La créature était persuadée d'être Fu Su Lu. Balthazar proposa que Mani se charge de discuter avec la créature, puisque depuis le départ, c'était le seul qui obtenait des réponses à peu près cohérentes à ses questions. L'abomination changeait souvent de forme. De temps à autres, une tête humaine semblait en ressortir. Son attention était surtout focalisée sur le puits, ou plutôt le tourbillon qui semblait remonter vers la sortie.

« Monsieur de Fu Su Lu ? Est-ce que nous ne pouvons pas solutionner votre problème ? Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas déjà vous calmer et voir dans quelle mesure nous pouvons trouver des alternatives, à vos problèmes ? tenta Mani.

\- Si vous êtes vraiment là pour aider. Dans ce cas là, aidez-moi à retrouver mon corps. Aidez-moi à retourner à la tour des mages. J'étais simplement en train de travailler. J'étais simplement en train de travailler sur un parchemin, récita Fu Su Lu.

\- Partons du principe que nous sommes dans un temps où vous avez perdu votre corps. Le problème maintenant, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas vous donner autre chose qui, d'un point de vue réaliste, n'existe plus. Donc, il faut peut être relativisé sur votre existence...

\- Pourquoi je n'aurais plus de corps ? s'énerva l'entité.

\- Parce qu'il est tombé en poussière ! enchérit le diable, fatigué de ce dialogue de sourd. Du temps s'est écoulé, et ce corps n'est absolument plus relevable. Même en utilisant de la magie.

\- Et vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que... commença l'elfe avant que Fu Su Lu l'interrompre à nouveau.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ! Il y a quelques minutes, j'étais en train de travailler dans mon atelier !

\- Vous êtes archimage temporel ! s'emporta Balthazar. Vous allez pas me dire que quelques minutes ne font pas la différence. Ou quelques secondes ! »

L'abomination s'agita, colérique. Grunlek offrit un applaudissement lent à Balthazar qui avait de toute évidence provoqué la colère du monstre.

« Vous vous moquez de moi. Vous...

\- Mais non ! répondit simplement Mani.

\- Vous voulez dire que je suis mort ?

\- Non... Pas exactement, c'est un poil plus compliqué que ça. Votre esprit est en vie ! réfléchit Balthazar.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de tout votre passé ? demanda Grunlek. »

L'entité se mit à réfléchir.

« Oui je... Mais... Je suis devenu mage... »

Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas à donner une réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Je ne me souviens de rien !

\- Oh ! C'est toujours de notre faute ! On est reparti pour un tour, chouina Shin.

\- Mais carrément ! pesta Balthazar fatigué. Le mec ! Il voit un golem ! Un morceau de flotte qui bouge et qui parle ! Un...Centaraignée et un démon ! Et tout de suite c'est notre faute ! Oh, ça va le racisme ? Espèce de sale... »

L'abomination était en train de réfléchir. Toujours en train de chercher une réponse. Son attention était de plus en plus focalisée vers la surface du puits, vers la tour des mages.

« Je... Je suis Fu Su Lu... Je suis Fu Su Lu ?

\- Non ! Vous êtes une anomalie magique hors du temps ! rectifia Balthazar.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes Fu Su Lu que la réalité ne vous dépasse pas ! Le problème c'est que là, d'un point de vue pragmatique, nous sommes dans une ligne temporelle dans lequel votre corps n'existe plus, car vous êtes hors du temps. Le temps s'est écoulé depuis une centaines d'années. Nous venons d'une période où justement vous n'avez plus ce corps. Donc en théorie, vous êtes dans la logique ici. Vous êtes ici, et vous êtes censé y rester, sourit Mani.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

\- Mais non ! pleura Mani conscient que ses efforts n'avaient rien eu comme résultat.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez un corps humain physique ? Vous allez vieillir, mourir. Vous êtes tout ici ! enchaîna Shin. Vous êtes l'Alpha, L'Oméga. Vous êtes omniprésent !

\- Lui donne pas des mauvaises idées ! s'inquiéta l'elfe. »

La créature pourrait en effet vouloir maintenant détruire le monde. Les aventuriers perdaient le contrôle de la situation.

« Si puis-je me permettre, ajouta Balthazar, pour que l'archimage du temps, devienne "l'entité" représentant le temps, un dieu temporel, j'avoue...Là il faudra que j'en parle à Tesla et que l'on agrandisse la plaque commémorative parce qu'il y a quelques événements qui se sont passés.

\- J'ai besoin de... J'ai besoin de... J'ai besoin de retrouver mon corps ! J'ai la sensation d'étouffer ici ! hurla l'abomination.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ce qu'on vous dit ? s'emporta Mani.

\- Vous avez besoin de retrouver vos esprit dans un premier temps, dit Grunlek prenant le relais. Comme le disait notre ami Pyromancien, enfin, le démon qui se trouve à côté de nous. On a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que vous êtes une sorte de réminiscence. Une sorte de résidu qu'était Fu Su Lu. Mais par contre la bonne nouvelle, c'est que Fu Su Lu est mort. Vous vous êtes encore là ! Donc vous pouvez surpasser l'existence de Fu Su Lu. Vous pouvez choisir ce que vous voulez devenir. Vous pouvez choisir un nouveau nom si vous le souhaitez ! Et je vous le conseille, parce que bon, c'est pas terrible. Et voilà. Ne restez pas bloqué à cet endroit ! Devenez plus que Fu Su Lu !"

\- Et pour un nom, je propose : Dieu Su Lu ! sourit le diable.

\- Fe Sa La ! proposa Grunlek.

\- Je ne suis pas Fu Su Lu ?

\- Vous n'êtes plus Fu Su Lu, répondit Bob. L'avez-vous vraiment été ? C'est pas la question...

\- J'étouffe. J'étouffe ! »

Soudain la forme devant eux qui était éthérée jusque là, commença subitement à devenir physique. Elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Les aventuriers sentaient qu'il était en train de prendre de l'élan pour essayer de sortir du puits.

« NON ! NON ! hurla le mage qui avait laissé ses amis essayer de raisonner une réminiscence. Empêchez-le de sortir ! »

Sous sa forme démoniaque avec sa source de mana infinie, le diable prépara une belle éruption solaire pour lui envoyer dans la face. Grunlek aurait voulu continuer à négocier, mais le diable n'avait plus de patience, et plus encore, une menace allait sortir dans le monde réel. Sous sa forme physique, la créature était maintenant sensible aux coups, il fallait en profiter.

« Comment on abat ce truc là B.O.B ? demanda Shin. Il faut lui donner un trop plein de Psy ?

\- Déjà je vais tester la technique traditionnelle ! souffla Balthazar en prenant tous les risques, quitte à blesser ses alliés en nucléarisant la zone. »

C'était une attaque d'opportunité. L'énorme boule de feu blessa le monstre. Il se mit à les insulter, tout en commençant à monter dans le rayon pour fuir. Grunlek décida de disloquer son bras pour l'attraper. Le golem espérait que ses collègues soient prêts à mettre de leur poids pour tout faire afin de le descendre. Mani concentra sa psyché sur la partie mécanique et non organique afin de l'aider dans son mouvement. Le bras se mit à se disloquer vers la créature. Il arriva à s'agripper à lui. Cela empêcha la créature de passer l'horizon. Cependant cette dernière se retourna vers eux et s'apprêta à lancer un puissant sort... qui n'eut aucun effet.

"Bien joué Shin ! sourit l'elfe.

\- Je lui ai refilé ma malchance ! »

Une boule d'invocation d'arcane passa entre Grunlek et Shin et se perdit dans les méandres du néant. Shin s'élança vers la créature afin de l'attraper à son tour, pour qu'il puisse la cristalliser, l'alourdir et la faire tomber au sol. Il réussit à sauter sur la forme éthérée.

La forme élémentaire de temps redescendait lentement et leur adressa un message qui résonna dans leurs têtes :

"Bandes d'idiots ! Si je ne peux pas vous tuer ici ! Je le ferai dans le passé !"

Et un voile blanc s'étendit devant leurs yeux.


	15. Episode 13 : Sauver le futur

**Episode 13 : Sauver le futur**

_Par Myfanwi_

Contrairement aux précédentes expériences de voyage temporel, le voile blanc qui apparut devant les yeux des aventuriers était différent. Le démon dans l'esprit de Balthazar se mit à s'agiter, excité par un afflux de psyché de plus en plus gros. L'entité qui se prenait pour Fu Su Lu était en train de créer un sort puissant, malgré la prise que Shin et Grunlek avaient sur lui. Il devait agir et vite.

"Shin, ferme la bouche ! rugit-il."

Le demi-élémentaire, perdu, se tourna vers lui. Le mage lança une énorme boule de feu dans sa direction. Il sentit un peu de liquide couler entre ses jambes alors que le sort faisait mouche et touchait Fu Su Lu et l'élémentaire en pleine face. La boule de feu réussit à dévier le sort temporel de l'entité, mais le voile blanc se propagea tout de même devant leurs yeux, instable.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent de nouveau dans un espace inconnu et dans leurs corps originels. Mani se sentit de nouveau très faible et peina à se maintenir debout. En regardant autour d'eux, la maison leur parut quelque peu familière, sans vraiment qu'ils ne réussissent à mettre un souvenir dessus. Mani cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils, avant d'avoir un éclair de génie :

"Eh ! C'est là où il y avait l'araignée !"

Excité, il courut vers l'endroit où était censé se trouver la bête. Balthazar détourna le regard, légèrement coupable. Grunlek le charria d'ailleurs immédiatement.

"Chouette, on va savoir qui Balthazar a tué. Tu te souviens, notre potentiel allié ?"

Au-dessus d'eux, les filaments de mana brillaient toujours de leur teinte octarine. Mais ils paraissaient cette fois-ci confus, presque désorientés. D'ailleurs, la voix de Fu Su Lu ne tarda pas à retentir dans leurs têtes.

"Où suis-je ? demanda t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quoi ?! Mais vous avez survécu ?! Vous êtes pire que des cafards !

\- Mais vous aussi ?! répliqua Balthazar, faussement choqué. Mais vous êtes pire que… que… Shin, qu'est-ce qui est pire qu'un cafard ?

\- Un rat !

\- C'est ça ! Vous êtes pire qu'un rat ! hurla le mage en pointant un doigt accusateur vers les filins violets."

Leur échange verbal fut interrompu par un bruit à la porte. Quelqu'un toquait. Les aventuriers, surpris, se regardèrent les uns les autres. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé dans le passé jusqu'à présent. Face à l'inaction de ses camarades, Grunlek s'approcha de la porte, sur la défensive, et l'entrouvrit. Tout était trop calme pour l'instant, ils devaient s'attendre à être attaqués d'une seconde à l'autre, comme ça avait été auparavant le cas.

"C'est pour quoi ? demanda le nain d'une grosse voix pour paraître plus impressionnant."

Son interlocuteur, un mage assez grand et fort, lui adressa une regard un peu surpris.

"Bonjour, je viens voir LePente, il est là ? Je suis Hélion. J'ai des choses à lui vendre, je viens de la tour des enchanteurs."

Balthazar passa la tête dans la pièce d'à côté pour s'assurer que l'homme n'y était pas et fit un signe de tête négatif à Grunlek. Le nain resta calme et répondit à son "invité".

"Il est dans le centre du village, désolé."

Mani croisa les bras et se tourna vers Balthazar.

"Et si c'est lui que t'as tué dans le futur ? Et si on le renvoie et que tu le tues pas ? Et si…

\- Mani, tais-toi pitié… répondit le mage."

De l'autre côté de la porte, l'intrus n'en démordait pas. Il venait du centre du village et demandait maintenant après le fils du vendeur.

"Non, non, il n'est pas là non plus, répondit Grunlek.

\- Bah vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda le visiteur, de plus en plus suspicieux."

Grunlek jeta un regard paniqué à Balthazar. Il lui mima très mal une femme de ménage.

"Je… Euh… Je nettoie les lieux, c'est tout, dit le nain. Je travaille ici une fois par semaine.

\- Je connais LePente depuis plusieurs années et il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, grogna le visiteur, de moins en moins amical. Qui êtes-vous ?! Ouvrez-la porte."

Il tenta de passer de force, Grunlek ferma la porte à son nez et se colla dessus pour l'empêcher de passer.

"Non ! Ca suffit, monsieur. Rentrez chez vous maintenant."

Balthazar poussa un soupir et s'avança vers la porte pour ouvrir. Grunlek ne bougea pas et lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il faisait. Hors de question qu'un intrus entre ici ! Pendant ce temps, aucun d'eux ne firent attention aux filins octarines qui se condensèrent au-dessus de Mani, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, qui chercha à leur échapper en claudiquant vers Shinddha. La psyché continua à le suivre.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? lui demanda le demi-élémentaire d'un ton accusateur."

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre : d'un coup, les filins de mana l'encerclèrent et rentrèrent à l'intérieur de lui. Mani devint violet, littéralement. L'elfe se mit à trembler, il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il ressentit brièvement une rage meurtrière envers Shin, devant lui, qui se contentait de le dévisager la bouche grande ouverte. Cependant, les filins ressortirent presque immédiatement, et Mani retomba au sol. La voix dans leurs têtes se mit à gronder.

"Ah ! Quelle puanteur infecte !

\- C'est de la coriandre, salaud ! cria Mani en agitant son poing au dessus de lui.

\- Demi-humains puants… Si je ne peux pas vous avoir vous, je l'aurais lui.

\- Eh oh, pas la peine d'être insultant, répondit Grunlek. On a voyagé pendant des mois et vous connaissez pas l'odeur de Théo, ça se voit."

Les filins passèrent entre les planches de bois de la porte et encerclèrent Hélion, à l'extérieur de l'habitation. Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes, puis soudain, la porte traversa la pièce. Balthazar et Grunlek l'évitèrent de justesse et reculèrent de plusieurs pas. Hélion entra dans la pièce, enveloppé d'énergie octarine, les yeux luisant d'une folie meurtrière. Maintenant qu'il était face à eux, Grunlek se dit qu'il lui était étrangement familier : il s'agissait de la personne qu'ils avaient retrouvé vidé de son sang à l'entrée de la Tour des Mages à leur arrivée. Peut-être que c'était eux qui l'avait blessé. Dommage.

Grunlek lança son poing mécanique et faucha l'intrus qui vola sur plusieurs mètres en arrière. Mais celui-ci se redressa immédiatement et le chargea, le poing levé. Sa main luisait de psyché et Grunlek eut juste le temps de parer l'attaque pour l'éviter. Le choc provoqua une vague de psyché qui se répendit partout dans la pièce, basculant la table qui se tenait derrière le nain. Leur assaillant ne rigolait plus et voulait en finir. Balthazar voulut réagir mais il perdit le contrôle de sa boule de feu qui transperça le toit à l'exact endroit où il y avait un trou dans le futur et se perdit dans le lointain. Au moins, ce n'était pas sur le nain… Malheureusement, un toit en paille et du feu, ça ne fait pas très bon ménage, et tout commença à flamber au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Grunlek profita de la diversion involontaire pour mettre un nouveau coup à Hélion qui fit mouche. Mais malgré tout, l'homme tint bon et se releva une nouvelle fois. Il tenta une nouvelle attaque que le nain réussit une fois de plus à parer, mais qui brisa son bouclier psychique. Cette fois-ci, il lui faudrait redoubler de prudence.

Mani, capable de mourir si une poussière le touchait, laissa le combat à Shin. Il se contenta de renforcer un peu les flèches en psyché, dans les limites du possible, pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il ne faisait rien. Shin banda et toucha l'assaillant à l'épaule.

La voix de "Fu Su Lu" raisonna de nouveau dans leurs têtes.

"Vous êtes complètement fous, vous ne réalisez pas ce que vous avez fait. Bande d'idiots ! Je suis Fu Su Lu ! Je suis...

\- Merci, les interpella une autre voix, inconnue. Mais vous devez m'arrêter. Essayez de me trouver et arrêtez-moi !"

Les filins octarine disparurent, tout comme les voix dans leurs têtes. Mais pas eux. Eux restèrent là, au milieu des flammes, et aucun voile blanc n'apparut à l'horizon pour les changer de localisation spatiale ou temporelle. Les aventuriers se regardèrent les uns les autres, avant que Balthazar ne réagisse.

"La Tour ! Grunlek, stabilise le gars, on doit l'emmener à la Tour ! Le blocage temporel n'est pas encore actif, on doit trouver celui qui a lancé le sort et on doit l'arrêter."

Il se retourna et étouffa les flammes du plafond d'un geste de main. Shin jeta un coup d'oeil à la cheminée pour trouver le collier d'annulation, mais il n'y était pas. Mani, lui, jeta un coup d'oeil envieux sur la table d'alchimie à côté de la cheminée, où plusieurs gemmes brillaient, les mêmes qu'il avait pris dans le futur. Cela lui rappela le parchemin et le collier qu'il avait dans ses affaires et qui pouvait être important. Il saisit Bob par le bras et lui tendit. Le mage poussa un soupir.

"Depuis quand tu as ça ?

\- Depuis… le début ?"

Le collier était un collier d'annulation.

"Mais quel con ! cria Bob. Mani, je vais te tuer. Va mettre ça dans la cheminée, dépêche-toi !"

L'elfe s'exécuta en bougonnant. Malgré cela, les aventuriers ne purent toujours pas partir. Il manquait quelque chose ici, quelque chose d'important pour le futur et ils devaient boucher la faille temporelle. Mais quoi ? Le parchemin, lui, était un sort pour agrandir des créatures. Quelque chose fit tilt dans le cerveau du Mani qui comprit instantanément quelle créature il allait devoir agrandir.

Son regard dévia sur la petite araignée posée sur son épaule. Elle l'observait de ses huit yeux globuleux, patiente. L'araignée que Bob avait tué était heureuse de le voir, elle n'avait jamais eu l'attention de les tuer, et pour cause : c'était l'une des siennes. Il prit le temps d'accuser le coup. Depuis combien de temps voyageaient-elles avec lui ?

Ses compagnons tâchèrent de rester sérieux, même si l'idée d'enfin se débarrasser d'une des saloperies qui se promenaient sur eux la nuit les enchantaient au plus haut point.

"Alors, Mani, ça fait quoi de trahir quelqu'un qu'on aime ? ne put retenir Bob. Prends-en une pas trop intelligente, vu comment je lui grille le cerveau après…"

Shin lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule pour le faire taire. A genoux, Mani faisait ses adieux à sa créature qu'il tenait dans les mains.

"Désolée, Nina. Il faut que tu vives ta vie."

Il lui tapota une dernière fois la tête et, alors que l'araignée le regardait avec des yeux plein d'incompréhension et de tristesse, il se releva et recula pour laisser la place à Bob, à moitié mort de rire, qui retenait tant bien que mal son sarcasme. Bob lança le sort.

Au moment où l'araignée commença à grandir, tout devint blanc autour d'eux et ils réapparurent dans la Tour des Mages.


	16. Episode 14 : Retour vers le futur

_De retour de mes révisions depuis plusieurs mois. Ça va saigner._

**Episode 14 : Retour vers le Futur**

_Par __Marty McFly__ (ou MrJacketBarths)_

Ils avaient finalement été éjectés du puits temporel. En plus d'avoir pu voir, pendant un très court laps de temps, les conséquences de leurs propres actes dans le futur… ou dans le passé ? Enfin, vous avez compris. Quoi qu'il en était, ce genre de choses allait très probablement dissuader nos amis de jouer avec le temps, à l'avenir. Ou dans le passé… enfin, vous avez compris. Ejectés, donc, ils étaient en train de lourdement se relever tandis que les Archimages sortaient peu à peu de leur stase. Il y avait de la brume mauve et des filins qui sortaient, en bref, tout cela ne sentait pas très bon. Les fameux Mages se mirent à marcher en titubant. Mani se mit à insulter B.O.B en langue elfique et ce alors que ce dernier essayait de l'étrangler pour ne pas l'entendre. Les filins se dirigeaient vers tout le monde… autant vous dire que même les vétérans de la guerre de Mirage, ils n'étaient pas préparés à ça.

L'Abomination temporelle reprenait forme et, bien que pas totalement entière, elle était déjà bien reconstituée. Et d'ailleurs, encore mieux (ou pire, cela dépend dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez), elle était réveillée. Elle se mit à parler d'une voix lourde et il semblerait qu'elle-même était surprise de voir que non seulement, elle était vivante, mais qu'en plus, elle n'avait plus de corps et que la tour des mages n'était plus comme avant. Et, comble de la merde, elle allait attaquer tout le monde. Sans exception. Il fallait donc aller vite et la boule de feu qui fut projetée sur la créature était le signe que Lennon l'avait très bien compris.

Mani était le plus mal en point. Il avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir, dans son état actuel, ressemblant presque à un squelette vivant, et la seule façon (surtout que s'il voulait tenter quelque chose contre la créature, il avait que cinq pourcents de chances de réussir) était d'utiliser quelqu'un comme bouclier. Ce qui n'était qu'une maigre chance de réussite, vu que tous les autres, eux, allaient forcément se prendre l'attaque de la monstruosité.

Ca ne manqua pas, ils se prirent une pluie de sorts d'Arcanes, littéralement. Et pour Mani, ce fut le coup de trop. L'elfe tomba au sol et chuta dans l'inconscience, en position fœtale. Tous les autres allaient bien, mais étaient aussi pas mal affaiblis. Heureusement, ils eurent de la chance dans leur malheur : l'Abomination étant trop troublée pour lancer un sort surpuissant. Le puits commençait à se disperser, il se passait à nouveau quelque chose. Ce que Tesla avait vite repéré, vu qu'elle avait couru vers ce dernier en gueulant à tout le monde de se coucher, ordre vite suivi. A cet instant, deux choses se produisirent en même temps.

Un puissant rayon d'énergie se déchaîna et vint se planter directement dans le cœur de l'Abomination et le puits se coupa. La terrible créature s'évapora, comme un nuage. Mais restait encore cette voix, si grave, qui résonna à nouveau dans les têtes de tout le monde. Elle parlait d'un sort accompli et que tous seraient consumés dans les flammes de la guerre. Elle fut brusquement interrompue et une autre voix prit sa place. Bien plus douce, mais bien plus craintive. Elle parla de sorts, voulut expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient, que Kirov allait bientôt attaquer Castelblanc, qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien, butait dans ses phrases et s'éteignit après avoir parlé d'un piège et d'un troisième. A ce moment-là, une étincelle de magie surgit du centre du puits, ce dernier se ralluma. Oh, et Mani était probablement en train de mourir, aussi.

Tesla courait vers les autres. Pour sûr, il y avait un peu de magie qui avait réussi à ressortir du puits, le sort du briquet qui avait été exécuté par l'un des Archimages en était la preuve. Mais pour l'heure, le plus important pour elle était de s'enquérir de la santé des autres. Et de calmer B.O.B, qui courait partout en essayant de tout résumer. Même si les aventuriers étaient partis environ trente-quatre minutes, pour tous les autres, cela faisait deux mois. Ce qui fut la chose la plus surprenante pour le pyromancien.

Après quelques secondes de bafouillage (et avoir saisi Grunlek), Balthazar parvint enfin à s'expliquer, ce qui put au moins informer tout le monde. Mais quelque chose d'autre avait intrigué la mage, à savoir que le puits… n'était pas le puits. La fissure qui s'y trouvait avait été réparée plusieurs mois et même hier, c'était un tout autre puits qui se trouvait au même endroit. Finalement, face aux évènements, tout le monde conclut qu'il fallait mieux aller se reposer, histoire que tout le monde puisse se remettre et que Mani soit moins mort que maintenant. Ce qui fut fait, nos bons amis disposant vite d'une chambre. Sauf que Grunlek, lui, avait encore des questions. Il se souvenait de son flashback et de l'endroit qu'il avait vu. Il devait y aller et c'est ce qu'il fit. L'endroit se trouvait au troisième étage, il allait juste devoir un peu marcher.

Sortant donc de sa chambre, Von Krayn se dirigea vers l'endroit vu et commença ses recherches. Ses fouilles s'avérèrent très vite concluantes, puisqu'il réussit à trouver la fameuse gemme aperçue dans le flashback. Elle était « vide », mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le nain. C'était sa forme. Ce qu'il venait de trouver était très rare et il en avait déjà entendu parler. C'était une Gemme de l'Abîme et ce type de gemmes possédait d'habitude des reflets huilés, presque pétrolés. Elles étaient très rares, très précieuses et il n'y en avait qu'une poignée qui était en circulation. On racontait beaucoup de choses à propos de ces gemmes. Que des dizaines de mineurs y perdaient la vie, tellement les mines dans lesquelles les gemmes se trouvaient étaient profondes. Qu'avant de lancer une expédition dans ces dernières, on « sacrifiait » des mineurs préalablement choisis. Mais surtout, on disait que ces gemmes étaient constamment liées à des catastrophes, des suicides, qu'elles rendaient les gens fous.

Et si une de ces gemmes se trouvait là, pour Grunlek, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Quelqu'un l'avait précédemment acquise par on ne sait quels moyens et il fallait savoir qui. Ce fut occupé par ces nouvelles pensées que le guerrier retourna finalement dans sa chambre pour finir sa nuit. Le lendemain, les aventuriers étaient tous présents dans la Salle du Cristal, qui était le centre de toutes les magies, là où elles étaient ensuite « redistribuées » parmi toutes les autres écoles de magie. Tous les Archimages étaient là pour accueillir nos bons amis, les invitant à entrer dans l'intérieur du cercle créé autour du grand cristal. Cercle qui servait d'espace privé, puisque dès que le groupe entra, ils n'entendirent absolument plus ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur.

Et les mages prirent la parole, confirmant bien vite le fait que le puits était bien retourné à un état antérieur à son état d'hier, environ 3 ou 4 ans. Mais pour l'instant, impossible de savoir qui est responsable. Peut-être un mage temporel qui souhaitait faire quelque chose de bien, mais qui s'était foiré. B.O.B réfuta l'hypothèse, car pour lui, un mage disposant d'une grande puissance et d'un parchemin de Fusuru, qui disposait de capacités auto-correctrices, ne pouvait tout simplement pas autant se foirer sur les grandes largeurs. Sauf que ce genre de parchemins étant extrêmement difficile à maîtriser, il était toujours possible que la personne responsable aie pu se foirer.

Shin demanda s'il manquait des mages à l'appel et il s'avéra que oui, la plupart étant partis quand l'Age de Fer fut venu. Et pour Grunlek, la priorité était claire : vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun Mage du Temps présent dans la tour, il fallait en retrouver un. Ou au moins, retrouver une personne qui savait où se trouvait les Mages du Temps. Ce qui était très compliqué mais les Mages ayant envoyé des émissaires et des espions dans les villes aux alentours, des réponses devraient vite venir. Mais la question principale était : qui était responsable de cela ? Et à qui pouvait profiter le crime ? C'était la question à 100 dollars et comme le sort de la ligne temporelle actuelle était actuellement incertain, bonne chance pour le savoir !

Le petit groupe continua à débattre pendant quelques minutes avant que Tesla ne reprenne finalement la parole pour chaleureusement remercier le petit groupe pour son aide. Sans les aventuriers, il est probable qu'un _statu quo_ des plus désastreux se serait produit dans plusieurs années. Et pour ne rien gâcher, Lennon reçut de la part de Bilo des épaulettes dorées, que le pyromancien reconnut parfaitement : c'était les épaulettes que portaient les « première année » et cela marquait leur acceptation parmi les mages et, de plus, parmi la plus haute et la plus prestigieuse des classes de mage.

Après quelques minutes de cris de triomphe et d'embrassades, Grunlek reprit la parole. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que la bande bénéficiait de la protection des mages, qu'était-il possible de faire ? Un conflit allait se préparer, c'était sûr. Et ils ne voulaient pas s'y retrouver, que cela ne prenne pas trop d'ampleur. Alors, comment était-il possible de prévenir tous les mages, sans exception ? Pour toute réponse, Tesla retira un de ses colliers et le donna au nain. Ce même collier devint invisible dès lors qu'il toucha la peau de son nouveau propriétaire et c'était la meilleure façon de pouvoir appeler leurs nouveaux alliés s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva l'épopée des aventuriers à la Tour des Mages, qui rentrèrent vers Fort-Tigre. Ils avaient réussi à ramener un peu de magie après bien des efforts et savaient maintenant qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui était à l'origine de ces actions. Ils ne savaient pas qui était cette personne et quelle serait sa prochaine action, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'à partir de maintenant, c'était sur ses traces qu'il fallait se diriger…


	17. Episode 15 : La guerre en marche

**Episode 15 – La guerre en marche**

_Par Kermadec_

Les Aventuriers avaient passé deux mois dans l'Ether. Le retour à la réalité était difficile, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder. Après s'être autorisé deux jours de repos afin que Mani se remette de ses nombreuses blessures, il était temps pour eux de repartir en direction de Fort Tigre. Il leur fallait découvrir ce qui était arrivé en leur absence et décider de leur prochain objectif.

Au moment de leur départ, plusieurs mages s'étaient rassemblés devant la Tour pour faire leurs adieux aux héros. Parmi eux, les Archimages Tesla, Kanak et Billot firent don au groupe de cinq potions de soin. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement l'étrange équipe une nouvelle fois, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bob. De son côté, Shin observait les quatre chevaux qu'un intendant de la Tour mettait à leur disposition. Sa méfiance naturelle vis-à-vis des animaux le rendait nerveux. Le demi-élémentaire était très soucieux, tant par la perspective du long voyage qui les attendait que par leur manque de connaissances quant à la situation entre Castelblanc et Kirov. Grunlek, lui aussi, était en proie au doute. La découverte d'une gemme de l'Abîme dans la Tour des Mages avait remis en question énormément de choses pour lui. Les enjeux de ce conflit étaient bien plus importants que ce à quoi il s'attendait et semblaient concerner directement ses terres natales. Cette perspective ne lui plaisait guère. Enfin, Mani restait en retrait, comme à son habitude. S'il était ravi de voir que son intégration au groupe s'était formidablement bien déroulée, il avait compris que, pour sa survie, il valait mieux laisser quelqu'un d'autre ouvrir la marche. Dans l'ensemble, il gardait de ces derniers jours un souvenir amer. La perte de sa soyeuse Nina lui avait brisé le cœur. Avant de quitter les lieux, il exigea auprès des Archimages l'érection d'une statue en forme d'araignée, en guise d'hommage.

Enfin, les Aventuriers purent quitter la Tour des Mages, non sans un nouveau caprice de Bob, qui tenait à voyager sur le cheval équipé d'une selle rouge. Les premières lieues de chevauchée se déroulèrent sans encombre. Les amis parlèrent peu, jusqu'à ce que Grunlek se rapproche du pyromage. Après une dernière hésitation, le nain montra à Bob la gemme qu'il avait découverte.

« Bob, tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Qu… Mais t'es fou ? Ne montre pas ça ! Mais ça va pas, mais t'as chopé ça où ?

\- Elle est vide. J'en ai parlé à personne pour le moment, mais depuis hier, ça me pèse. Il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose par rapport à ça. Ca ne devrait pas être en circulation. »

Bob regretta de ne pas avoir été informé de cela plus tôt. Les mages de la Tour auraient peut-être pu les aider, malgré la dangerosité évidente de l'objet. Grunlek l'interrompit.

« A vrai dire, je n'étais même pas sûr de vouloir vous en parler, c'est quelque chose qui est très lourd pour moi… compte tenu de… mon histoire. Je pense… Je pense qu'il va falloir que je rentre chez moi.

\- Parce qu'il pourrait y en avoir d'autres et qu'ils auraient pu les utiliser sur d'autres puits… Ou que quelqu'un compterait les utiliser les utiliser sur d'autres puits… Mais tu te rends compte ? La puissance et le caractère malin de cette gemme ont donné envie au proto Fu Su Lu de tuer tout le monde… »

Les théories du mage confirmaient les craintes de Grunlek : l'enjeu de cette découverte était colossal. Afin d'y voir plus clair, Bob sortit une carte de la région et l'examina tout en se parlant à lui-même. Cette gemme de l'Abîme devait provenir de Fort d'Acier, dans les Monts d'Argent, loin à l'Est, au-delà du territoire de Castelblanc. C'était leur seule piste, mais, avant d'envisager un tel voyage, ils devaient nécessairement se rendre à Fort Tigre, qui était sur le trajet. Cet arrêt leur permettrait également de rattraper le cours des événements survenus pendant leur absence.

Le groupe traversa rapidement le petit village de L'Hermitage, déserté par la quasi-totalité de sa population. Ils n'y apprirent pas grand-chose. Les vieillards reclus dans ce patelin n'étaient pas au fait des événements récents. Les Aventuriers ne s'attardèrent donc pas. Shin prit la tête de leur petit cortège, comptant sur son sens de l'orientation inné pour les guider sans encombre. Hélas, le voyage dans le puits l'avait bien plus affecté qu'il ne l'imaginait…

Après avoir erré le long de routes hasardeuses pendant plusieurs jours, Shin décréta qu'il était temps de faire une pause, afin de soulager leurs fessiers endoloris par les heures de chevauchée. Sur les conseils de l'archer, le groupe s'installa juste au bord du chemin.

« Si on reste à côté de la route, on ne perd pas la route ! »

Soudain, alors que tous étaient paisiblement installés dans l'herbe, une importante troupe de soldats de Kirov apparut au bout du sentier. Parmi eux se trouvait Ivanov, que les Aventuriers avaient déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. A la tête de la petite armée, deux mages vêtus d'une armure chevauchaient, chacun armé d'un bâton orné d'une gemme magique. Avant que les Aventuriers ne prennent la peine de réagir, les soldats commencèrent à les encercler. A ce moment-là, Bob décida de s'approcher calmement d'Ivanov.

« Holà, holà. Ivanov, c'est ça ? Comment va la contrée de Kirov depuis les deux mois où nous nous sommes absentés ?

\- Oh, mais, ce sont mes amis de Castelblanc… sussura Ivanov avec son étrange accent

\- Vous faites erreur, reprit Bob. Nous nous sommes effectivement rencontrés avec la délégation de Castelblanc, il y a environ deux mois et demi, mais depuis, nous nous sommes rendus à la Tour des Mages et nous avons passé tout notre temps là-bas afin de réparer le puits magique qui s'y était tari. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait plus aucun contact avec la Tour des Mages.

\- Je suis train de réfléchir. Annonça Ivanov. Est-ce que je dois vous laisser partir ?

\- Pour vous dire la vérité, nous revenions sur Fort Tigre afin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Un imbroglio magique nous a bloqué pendant deux mois à la Tour, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à activer le contre-sort. Du coup, si vous avez des infos sur la situation politique, ça nous intéresse ! »

Ivanov semblait toujours perdu dans sa réflexion. Son second s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Tandis que Shin et Mani examinaient avec soin des champignons qu'ils avaient repérés sur le bord de la route, Grunlek se concentra pour comprendre les propos échangés par les deux soldats. Le second d'Ivanov lui rappelait leur mission. Ils devaient capturer les Aventuriers, sur ordre du haut commandement. Le sang du nain ne fit qu'un tour. Il se tourna brusquement vers son groupe et les avertit : ce qui se produisait là était sérieux. Il se plaça ensuite face à Ivanov et tenta de sauver la situation.

« J'ai entendu ce que vous venez de dire. Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée de vouloir nous arrêter. Dans un premier temps, je vous propose de discuter. Après, vous prendrez votre décision.

\- Vous avez une ouïe fine, nain. Ricana Ivanov. Comprenez que les ordres sont les ordres, et puis nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que vous.

\- Très bien. Vous souvenez-vous quand nous sommes venus voir votre roi ? Nous avons dit une chose, c'est que nous n'étions pas les alliés de Castelblanc. Nous ne sommes pas les alliés de Kirov, mais nous ne sommes en aucun cas vos ennemis. Vos conflits politiques sont certes importants, mais ce qui est en train de se jouer sur le Cratère à l'heure actuelle l'est d'autant plus. Ça pourrait anéantir, que ce soit Kirov ou Castelblanc. Nous revenons de la Tour des Mages. Je pense que vous pourriez y aller, vous avez deux mages avec vous, il est important qu'ils prennent des nouvelles, ils pourront comprendre la situation, mais vous devez nous laisser passer, sinon les conséquences seront terribles. Vous pouvez écouter les ordres, mais vous nous avez rencontrés, vous savez que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, vous savez que nous ne voulons pas prendre part au conflit politique, vous savez qu'on a déjà sauvé le Cratère une fois, même si ça a causé la fin de la magie. Il faut nous laisser passer, il faut nous laisser continuer. »

Le second d'Ivanov s'insurgea, insistant sur l'importance des ordres reçus. Ivanov se contenta de lever distraitement les yeux au ciel.

« Bah… Il est déjà tard. Et je ne suis payé que jusqu'à 17h, de toute façon. »

D'un geste de la main, il intima à sa troupe l'ordre de se remettre en marche. Avant de le perdre de vue, Bob donna une dernière indication au soldat de Kirov.

« Au fait, restez courtois à la Tour, ils ont à nouveau la magie, donc soyez prudents.

\- Ha. Passez le bonjour à Victoria de ma part. offrit Ivanov pour seule réponse »

Alors que le reste de la troupe défilait devant eux, les Aventuriers comprirent quelques bribes de conversations entre les soldats. D'après leurs dires, Castelblanc avait récemment essuyé une défaite cuisante. Les Aventuriers devaient se hâter.

Après quelques jours de voyage supplémentaires, le groupe parvint à Fort Tigre, qui se trouvait dans un bien triste état. Des blessés gisaient çà et là, des paladins couraient dans tous les sens pour leur venir en aide. Des tentes étaient dressées, de petits bâtiments avaient été consolidés pour servir d'abris de fortune. Les soldats n'avaient pas menti : la bataille avait été rude.

En passant près du pont qui les menait à la tour de Fort Tigre, le groupe croisa la route de Lepant, qui leur adressa un signe de la main ainsi que tous ses remerciements pour l'avoir débarrassé de l'araignée. En pénétrant dans la tour, Mani retint un sanglot.

Au cinquième étage de la tour, ils furent accueillis par Victoria, qui parut surprise de voir les Aventuriers en vie. Perturbée par leur arrivée inattendue, elle esquiva toutes leurs questions. Elle aussi désirait savoir ce qui s'était produit pour eux et ce qu'était devenue la Tour des Mages. Bob profita de la confusion générale pour établir une connexion mentale avec ses amis. Il s'assura que tout le monde était d'accord pour garder leurs informations pour eux tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fait le point sur le conflit avec Kirov. Grunlek annonça cela à Victoria qui, un peu réticente, se tourna vers le bureau qui trônait au centre de la salle. Plusieurs hommes étaient rassemblés autour. La sœur de Théo fit rapidement les présentations, nommant tour à tour Warren, que les Aventuriers connaissaient, Hix, chef des éclaireurs et Tengar, chef des espions. La jeune femme prit ensuite une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses au cours des deux derniers mois. Des émeutes ont éclaté dans Kirov, à cause des répressions des fidèles de la Lumière. Les troupes d'élite de la ville ont mis en place un blocus sur un quartier populaire, qui s'est donc soulevé. Par la suite, les soldats de l'Empereur sont intervenus pour soi-disant « purifier l'hérésie », mais entre nous, j'appelle ça un massacre de civils. Les cadavres des fidèles de la Lumière ont été pendus en place publique. Si ça ne vous convainc pas que vous êtes dans le bon camp, messieurs, je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous…

\- ça me convainc d'une chose. Intervint Grunlek. On vous a dit qu'il y avait des soulèvements par rapport à l'Eglise de la Lumière, que ça allait dégénérer. Vous avez des représentants sur place. Vous avez refusé de faire quoi que ce soit et vous vous étonnez que derrière, il y ait des morts.

\- Nous n'avions aucun représentant sur place ! rétorqua Victoria

\- Il fallait en envoyer.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour qu'ils soient pendus en public ?

\- Pour qu'ils puissent faire en sorte que cette Eglise ne ressorte pas au-dessus des autres et ne passe pas comme la seule ayant la parole divine.

\- Vous êtes en train de justifier les massacres de civils ? s'emporta Victoria

\- Les massacres ne sont pas justifiés, mais votre attitude ne l'est pas non plus. Trancha le nain »

Victoria abandonna, agacée, faisant signe à Warren de poursuivre le récit des événements. Celui-ci usa de sa grosse voix pour bien se faire entendre du groupe. Seul Mani restait dans son coin, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit.

Face à la menace des représailles, certains émeutiers de Kirov avaient tenté de fuir la capitale pour se diriger vers les terres de Castelblanc, mais les soldats de l'Empereur les avaient poursuivis, et avaient donc pénétré le territoire ennemi. Une escouade de cavaliers de Castelblanc les avait alors massacrés, craignant qu'il s'agisse d'une attaque. Rapidement, la situation avait dégénéré, les combats se multipliant au long de la frontière entre les deux territoires. Une première bataille importante s'était déroulée deux semaines plus tôt, près de la ville de Pusan. Au départ, les troupes de Kirov avaient été repoussées sans difficulté, mais cette faiblesse faisait partie de leur stratégie. Lorsque les troupes de Castelblanc se sont lancées à la poursuite de leurs adversaires en déroute, ils s'étaient retrouvés hors de la zone d'influence de leur puits de Psyché. Les soldats de Kirov les avaient alors balayés, en envoyant au combat des mages armés de bâtons sertis de gemmes, armes d'où jaillissaient des gerbes de flammes contre lesquelles les troupes de Castelblanc étaient impuissantes. Victoria présenta ces unités sous le nom de « cavaliers dragons ».

« Et où se trouve Théo, dans tout ça ? demandèrent en même temps Bob et Grunlek

\- Théo… a été porté disparu pendant la bataille. Répondit Victoria à contrecœur. Mais j'ai confiance en lui, je suis sûre qu'il va bien !

\- Je suis d'accord. Il est trop con pour mourir. Affirma le pyromage »

En réalité, la disparition de Théo inquiétait Bob au même titre que l'importance croissante des cavaliers dragons. Il avait déjà entendu parler de tels mages, mais jamais en si grand nombre. Victoria le rassura rapidement : selon elle, Fort Tigre était un endroit sûr, facilement défendable. Ils pourraient tenir leur position ici, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un point de passage obligatoire pour quiconque souhaitant atteindre Castelblanc. La jeune femme reprit ensuite le fil du récit que Warren avait poursuivi pour elle.

« L'empereur Franz a été mis devant le fait accompli en ce qui concerne la guerre. Il n'était visiblement pas motivé à la déclarer, mais la première victoire de ses troupes l'a mis dans une situation délicate. Il ne peut plus s'opposer aux gens qui veulent continuer la guerre vers Castelblanc, vu qu'ils sont en train de la gagner.

\- Excusez-moi de la question un peu nulle que je vais poser, coupa Mani, mais la politique, ça m'intéresse pas. Ils sont où, les problèmes ? On doit aller où ? »

Tout le monde se pencha sur la carte de la région. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Bob crut repérer un endroit idéal pour l'ouverture d'une auberge. Après tout, ils pouvaient encore décider de renoncer. Il regagna cependant vite sa concentration. Victoria, aidée par les trois hommes qui la secondaient, firent le point sur la situation actuelle.

Théo était porté disparu depuis la bataille de Pusan. Par ailleurs, un message était arrivé de Castelblanc. Les mages s'étaient mis à enquêter sur les phénomènes magiques, conformément aux demandes des Aventuriers. Le message précisait également qu'un mage de l'école de Conjuration devrait se présenter prochainement à Fort Tigre, afin d'établir une sorte de portail magique.

Concernant le front Est, la ville de Lorimar, alliée à Kirov en raison du mariage de la reine de Lorimar et de l'Empereur de Kirov, avait redoublé ses attaques contre les zones contrôlées par les nains. Il était possible que les troupes de Lorimar se soient emparées d'une importante mine de gemmes, ce qui pourrait expliquer la multitude de cavaliers dragons impliqués dans le conflit. Grunlek examina le lieu désigné par Victoria sur la carte. Il reconnut immédiatement cette région des montagnes : il s'agissait de l'endroit où les gemmes de l'Abîme pouvaient être cherchées.

La situation des nains était très grave, d'après les informations collectées par Victoria. Il semblerait que leur roi ne soit plus en mesure d'assurer ses fonctions, laissant donc la ville sans défense convenable. Ces paroles glacèrent le sang de Grunlek. Si ce conflit entre Lorimar et les nains s'intensifiait, cela pourrait détruire toutes les informations et les preuves dont le groupe avait besoin pour comprendre la présence d'une gemme de l'Abîme au sein de la Tour des Mages. D'un autre côté, si les mines restaient exploitables, cela pourrait permettre à Kirov de découvrir et utiliser bien d'autres gemmes interdites, mettant la sécurité de tous en grand danger. Ce conflit pour le contrôle des mines durait depuis bien longtemps, mais n'avait jamais pris de telles proportions.

« Nous avons également des renseignements sur le front Nord. Poursuivit Victoria. Nos éclaireurs ont rapporté la présence de plusieurs troupes armées de Kirov à l'ouest de la forêt. Il est possible que l'armée essaye de contourner Fort Tigre par là. Ça donnerait à Kirov un accès direct vers Castelblanc, ce qui signifierait la fin de la guerre… En revanche, des troupes d'élite de l'Ordre de la Lumière ont également été envoyées là-bas par le haut commandement, mais nous ignorons pourquoi. Il semblerait que les deux camps cherchent quelque chose dans cette zone, près du Tombeau des Neufs. C'est peut-être en lien avec un mage temporel qui a disparu au début de l'Âge de Fer. Il paraît qu'il cherchait quelque chose en lien avec Fu Su Lu à proximité de ce vieux tombeau. »

Enfin, la situation à l'Ouest n'était guère plus engageante. Un chargement important semblait être arrivé au palais royal de Kirov, en provenance de la Tour des Mages. Il pourrait s'agir du parchemin de Fu Su Lu, car les guildes d'assassins les plus réputées et les plus chères du Cratère avaient été embauchées pour protéger l'objet livré. Parmi les guildes citées, les Aventuriers reconnurent le nom de la Méta-Lignée, ce mystérieux groupe qui semblait tirer les ficelles du conflit depuis son commencement. Dans tous les cas, ces événements étaient très étranges, d'autant plus que les espions de Castelblanc affirmaient que ni l'empereur ni le haut commandement de l'armée de Kirov n'étaient au courant de l'existence du parchemin.

Les Aventuriers avaient désormais en leur possession un grand nombre d'informations. Ils devaient à présent décider de leur prochain objectif. Mani se rangea immédiatement du côté de Grunlek, quelle que soit sa future décision. L'elfe voyait dans sa stratégie un moyen efficace d'assurer sa survie. Le nain, quant à lui, suggéra de se rendre au plus vite vers les terres de ses semblables. La circulation de nombreuses gemmes l'inquiétait au plus haut point, et il devait à tout prix s'assurer qu'aucune autre gemme de l'Abîme ne pourrait nuire. Shin approuva l'idée de son ami. La pierre était leur seule preuve concrète. Toutes les autres voies n'étaient fondées que sur des suppositions et des informations rapportées. Bob hésita un moment, curieux quant à la situation près du Tombeau des Neufs, mais il finit par se ranger à l'avis de ses amis. Les gemmes étaient clairement le nerf de cette guerre, après tout.

Enfin, leur décision était prise. Leur prochaine destination se trouvait à l'Est. Grunlek rentrait chez lui.


	18. Episode 16 : Mystérieux rendez-vous

_Coucou ! Désolés de cette longue absence :) The14Olivia a décidé de quitter le projet pour des raisons personnelles, c'est donc moi qui reprend le flambeau aujourd'hui :) _

**Episode 16 : Mystérieux rendez-vous**

_Par Myfanwi_

La nuit avait été courte mais réparatrice. Les aventuriers avaient pu se reposer, manger et soigner les récentes blessures pour appréhender plus sereinement le chemin qui devait les mener à l'est, au royaume nain. Ils avaient passé une partie de la matinée à refaire les stocks de nourriture, et s'apprêtaient désormais à quitter Fort-Tigre. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas dehors qu'ils eurent la surprise de trouver trois personnes en train de discuter devant le pont.

Lepant, le bijoutier de l'Hermitage, était en grand débat avec deux inconnus. En voyant les aventuriers, son visage s'éclaira et il s'écarta pour les inviter à le rejoindre.

"Ah ! Enfin, nous étions en train de parler de vous."

Balthazar fronça les sourcils en repérant immédiatement un homme à la carrure impressionnante, très grand et très musclé, et à la robe rouge et grise significative des étudiants de l'école de conjuration. Sa coupe au bol et son air un peu bêta dégageaient une aura un peu étrange : les mages étaient habituellement de vieux croûtons pliés en deux sous le poids de leurs livres, celui-là était l'exception qui confirmait que l'Académie employait n'importe qui par désespoir de trouver des candidats depuis le départ de la magie. A côté de lui se tenait une petite femme à la couleur de cheveux inhabituelle, rose bonbon, habillée d'une armure de cuir légère qui rappelait un peu celle de Shinddha. Elle sourit aux aventuriers et vint les saluer un à un, leur collant deux bises baveuses sur chaque joue, ce qui teinta leurs joues de pourpre, peu habitués.

"Ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Nous avons été envoyé par Tesla pour vous aider, mais vous êtes partis si vite de la Tour des Mages que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de se croiser. Je suis Vicky, de l'école du vent. Et voici Stallion, de l'école de conjuration. Je ne fais que l'accompagner, il est là pour établir un portail avec la Tour des Mages, afin de garder un contact avec la situation.

\- L'école du vent, hein, répondit Bob. Et vous ne portez pas d'uniforme ?

\- Seuls les idiots sortent en robe dehors. Ca ne protège pas du froid, ça se prend dans toutes les portes et face à des bandits avec des épées, ça fait une défense pitoyable… Sans… Sans vous vexer, bien sûr."

Le mage plissa les yeux. Il avait de toute évidence une concurrente sérieuse sur le flot de parole. Pire, il capta derrière lui ses amis approuver silencieusement sa remarque. Il se détourna de la jeune femme pour serrer la main du grand gaillard.

"Stallion, c'est ça ? On est cousins d'écoles, je suis pyromage, dans la tour juste à côté.

\- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix grave et lente. Stallion.

\- L'école de conjuration ? T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt l'école du muscle ?"

L'homme rit un peu bêtement à sa blague, ce qui fit sourire le mage. Enfin un public ! Lepant serra à son tour sa main.

"C'est réglé ce problème d'araignée ? lui demanda le mage. Nous sommes désolé pour les dégâts, il y a eu quelques complications.

\- Gnagnagna, des complications, réagit Mani derrière lui. L'araignée n'était pas un problème.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est un elfe. Les petits oiseaux cuicui, les petits lapins panpan, il mange de l'herbe et dort à poil, vous savez comment ils sont.

\- L'elfe va te faire manger ses mâchettes par les fess…"

Il fut interrompu par Victoria qui sortait de Fort-Tigre. Elle salua brièvement les aventuriers avant de s'approcher des nouveaux venus.

"Je vois que vous avez rencontré nos invités. Ils sont arrivés hier soir, mais vous dormiez donc j'ai préféré vous laisser tranquille. Stallion et Vicky se sont proposés pour vous accompagner jusqu'à Castelblanc. Plutôt que de perdre du temps à contourner le lac à cheval, vous partirez dans ce bâteau, juste derrière."

En effet, derrière Fort-Tigre, un ponton donnait sur le lac. Un grand bateau aux voiles blanches était amarré, gardé par plusieurs paladins qui jouaient aux cartes sur le pont.

"Avec un mage du vent, continua-t-elle, le trajet sera plus rapide. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre encore du retard.

\- J'ai une question, intervint Grunlek. Notre dernier voyage en bateau ne s'est pas franchement bien passé. Est-ce qu'il y a des élémentaires ou des léviathans dans votre rivière ? Le bateau est assuré ? Shin a le mal de mer aussi, donc on est pas responsable s'il vomit sur le plancher.

\- Attendez, le coupa Mani. Shin a le mal de mer ? Mais c'est un demi-élémentaire d'eau !

\- Shin est toujours là, rappela l'intéressé, boudeur.

\- Non, rien de tout ça, les rassura Victoria. En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance."

Alors que le débat allait bon train, un messager se glissa entre les aventuriers et s'approcha de Grunlek. Il lui tendit un parchemin au sceau vide. Méfiant, il regarda ses compagnons pour chercher un soutien.

"C'est peut-être un parchemin maudit, annonça Bob. Je serais toi, je le garderais éloigner de ton visage. Une fois, à l'Académie, il y en a un qui a ouvert un papier comme ça et ses deux bras sont tombés d'un coup."

Grunlek écarquilla les yeux, puis déposa le papier dans les mains de Mani. L'elfe, qui n'avait rien écouté, crut à un cadeau et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'elfe ne perdit pas ses deux bras. Un message était écrit sur le papier, griffonné à la hâte.

"Entrepôt quatre du port de Castelblanc à la tombée du jour. Venez seuls, lut le nain à voix haute. On dirait que quelqu'un veut nous voir.

\- Venez seuls, c'est pour nous tous ou pour un seul d'entre nous ? demanda Mani.

\- Et à la tombée de quel jour ? ajouta Balthazar. Le temps qu'on y arrive… Ce sera peut-être la semaine prochaine ? Ou c'est déjà passé ! C'est un piège, vous pensez ?"

Personne ne lui répondit, l'affaire était en chemin et leur curiosité les forceraient forcément à aller voir, piège ou non. Lepant leur coupa la parole.

"Bon, écoutez. J'ai quelque chose pour vous, pour vous remercier de m'avoir débarrasser de cette sale araignée."

Alors que Shin retenait Mani, le bijoutier tendit deux colliers à Balthazar au bout desquels étaient accrochés de petites gemmes de pouvoir. Le regard du mage s'illumina.

"Ce sont des colliers de communication, annonça Lepant. Vous pouvez communiquer avec la personne qui porte le deuxième collier sur des longues distances. Ce sont mes plus belles pièces, mais je n'en ai malheureusement que deux à vous offrir.

\- Merci beaucoup, lâcha le mage. Mais vous savez, c'est Mani qui a fait tout le travail, vous devriez les lui donner.

\- Je vais les appeler Nina, grogna l'elfe, peut-être qu'ils me quitteront pas, EUX."

Néanmoins, il apprécia le geste. Il sourit à Bob.

"Je t'en veux un peu moins.

\- Merci Mani, répondit le mage. C'était du sarcasme."

L'elfe fronça les sourcils, accrocha les deux colliers à ses oreilles et se mit à bouder. Les aventuriers se dirigèrent vers le bateau en continuant de discuter et de se chamailler.

* * *

Grâce à la magie du vent de Vicky, la traversée du lac dura un peu moins de deux jours et sans aucun obstacle pour se mettre sur leur chemin, mis à part tenter d'éviter Shin lorsqu'il courait se vider par-dessus bord à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Ils débarquèrent au port de Castelblanc et laissèrent le bateau aux mains des autorités de la ville pour un contrôle de passage, rituel obligatoire à toute arrivée dans le royaume. Les quais étaient plutôt pauvres, ils n'avaient pas eu le droit à l'accueil en fanfare.

Balthazar remarqua immédiatement sur le quai d'en face des paladins à l'armure noire très inhabituelle, en contraste avec les armures blanches traditionnelles de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Il les reconnut tout de suite, les Ardenti Corde, l'ordre des Coeurs Ardents, les pires paladins auxquels il avait eu affaire plus jeune. Habituellement, ils accompagnaient les hauts dignitaires de la Lumière et leur présence l'inquiéta. Ils ne descendaient jamais dans la Basse-Ville.

"Il y a de l'orage dans l'air, confia le mage à ses compagnons. Soit on est à côté d'un riche très riche, soit on est dans la merde, mais ces types sont rarement là pour rigoler."

Vicky qui discutaient avec les paladins de la frontière se rapprocha d'eux.

"On en a pour quelques heures, le temps que les marchandises soient vérifiées. Allez vous dégourdir les jambes sur le port, nous repartons en fin de journée. On vous débarquera un peu plus loin sur le fleuve, pour que vous aillez le moins de route possible à faire."

Shin ne se fit pas prier et retrouva la terre ferme avec une joie non-dissimulée, suivi de ses compagnons. Ils décidèrent de profiter de cet arrêt pour acheter quelques ressources et couches supplémentaires, les montagnes naines étant plus froides que le plat continent. Balthazar demanda à Mani de donner un collier à Vicky au cas où ils auraient des problèmes avec leur mystérieux rendez-vous, avant de lui arracher des mains devant la réticence de l'elfe à se séparer de son nouveau cadeau qui brille. Il poussa ensuite l'elfe vers le port malgré son mécontentement et ses plaintes.

Ils passèrent les premières heures à se promener entre les différents étals de pécheurs et les boutiques de vêtements. Ils avaient eu le temps de localiser également l'entrepôt quatre, celui du lieu de leur rendez-vous. Le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel et ils n'étaient toujours pas vraiment décidés à aller voir ce qu'on leur voulait. Balthazar se pavanait dans sa nouvelle robe auprès des demoiselles sensibles à son charme, Shin ruinait de pauvres joueurs de cartes, Mani leur faisait les poches, et Grunlek regardait le lac, pensif, de plus en plus inquiet à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils se rassemblèrent pour finalement accepter d'un commun accord d'aller voir ce qu'on leur voulait.

Les abords de l'entrepôts étaient sales, des mendiants se trouvaient partout où se posaient leurs regards. L'entrepôt était un gros bâtiment aux façades délabrées peu engageantes. Plusieurs personnes leur adressèrent des regards mauvais, méfiants, et un homme sortit même une épée, comme un avertissement. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenues par ici. Par mesure de sécurité, le mage activa de suite la connexion mentale afin de ne pas plonger totalement dans l'inconnu sans maîtrise sur la situation.

Le groupe s'arrêta derrière une table de jeu où plusieurs hommes étaient attablés. Plusieurs avaient une bourse bien pleine à la ceinture et le regard de Mani se mit à luire d'envie. Shin, lui, blémit en apercevant une petite fille qui le regardait étrangement, et il pria silencieusement que ce ne soit pas encore un de ces rejetons dont il était soi-disant le père et qu'il allait encore devoir payer pour s'en débarrasser. Les aventuriers observèrent Mani leur glisser lentement entre les doigts pour s'approcher des joueurs, à leur grand désespoir.

"Vous vous démerdez, annonça Grunlek. Je paye pas pour ses conneries et s'il perd une main, je la lui fais manger."

Il s'écarta de la scène pour regarder le massacre au loin. Mani plongea sa main dans la poche de l'homme, qui se retourna immédiatement vers lui. Grunlek se plaqua une main sur le visage, alors que les autres aventuriers s'éloignaient de la scène, bien décidés à le laisser galérer tout seul. Mani se releva lentement, un sourire désolé, avant de pointer quelque chose derrière lui.

"J'ai vu le voleur. Il est parti par là bas."

Shin allait intervenir, quand il sentit à son tour une main dans sa poche. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la gamine s'enfuir avec sa bourse. Il hésita un instant avant de la laisser partir. Elle avait plus besoin d'argent que lui. Et de toute façon, il était à peu près certain qu'il restait au mieux cinq pièces d'or puisqu'il avait cédé à Balthazar pour lui avancer de l'argent qu'il ne lui rembourserait sans doute jamais.

Mani, repéré, recula lentement avant de se mettre à courir, poursuivi par les joueurs. Il prit de l'élan et sauta dans la partie inférieure de la ville. Les hommes ne le suivirent pas, par chance, et le laissèrent dégringoler les six mètres de descente sur les fesses par pure humiliation.

"Sale voleur ! hurla son agresseur au dessus du gouffre. Saleté d'elfe ! Je vais te retrouver !"

Pendant que Mani faisait le tour de l'entrepôt, le reste des aventuriers descendit tranquillement les marches vers l'étage du bas pour rejoindre eux aussi l'entrée, toujours hilares suite à la mésaventure de l'elfe. Les fenêtres du batiment étaient toutes bouclées, leur empêchant de voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Arrivés devant la porte, Balthazar sortit une pièce d'or et la mit sous le nez d'une mendiante.

"Vous savez ce qui est entré dans ce bâtiment ?

\- Je sais pas, m'sieur, répondit la vieille femme. Il est abandonné depuis longtemps cet entrepôt. Il y a des gardes qui viennent parfois, mais je n'ai pas fait plus attention qu'ça."

Le mage lui donna la pièce. Les informations ne l'arangeaient pas, mais il ferait avec. Mani choisit de ne pas les rejoindre tout de suite. Les aventuriers le virent au coin du bâtiment leur faire des signes, sans vraiment savoir s'il avait peur de s'en prendre une par Grunlek ou s'il voulait leur faire passer un message. Balthazar se tourna vers ses compagnons.

"Des gardes de temps en temps, dit-il à voix basse, ça pourrait être un piège. Tenez-vous prêts."

Grunlek toqua à la porte, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Le nain et le demi-élémentaire se lancèrent un regard entendu et commencèrent à crocheter la serrure. Balthazar s'occupait lui de détourner les regards trop curieux à coups de pièces d'or. En quelques minutes, l'affaire était pliée et la porte s'ouvrit. L'intérieur était sombre et obstrué. De nombreuses caisses leur masquaient la vue, la plupart vide, les autres en morceaux ou pourries. Le nain entra prudemment, suivi de Balthazar qui illumina un peu la pièce du bout de son bâton.

"Vous êtes seuls ?"

La voix se répecuta en écho dans la pièce et les fit sursauter. Balthazar fronça un instant les sourcils, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Un grand sourire ne tarda pas à éclairer son visage.

"Oui, répondit Grunlek, plus sérieux, qui ne l'avait pas reconnu. Personne ne nous a accompagné."

Une luminosité familière éclaira l'autre partie de la pièce, révélant un Théo souriant et une louve blanche qui se jeta sur Grunlek, la queue battant dans tous les sens. Le nain tomba à la renverse et se mit à la caresser en lançant des "Gouzi gouzi" ridicules sous le regard de ses compagnons. Balthazar se jeta lui au cou de Théo qui poussa un grognement de mécontentement avant de le repousser.

"Mais pourquoi tant de secrets, mon con ? lui demanda affectueusement le mage. T'étais passé où ? T'es pas chez toi ici."

Le paladin se laissa tomber sur une planche. Il invita ses amis à en faire de même.

"Je sais, avoua t-il. J'ai été séparé de mon groupe pendant la bataille et la moitié de l'armée régulière s'est faite dézinguer. Mais si j'ai gardé autant le secret, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange avec Castelblanc.

\- Oui, et ta soeur est morte d'inquiétude, reprit le mage. Tu veux qu'on la tienne au courant ?

\- Non. Non, surtout pas. Pas pour l'instant. Je ne sais plus à qui je peux faire confiance ou non et la mettre dans la confidence pourrait la mettre en danger. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas dit que c'était moi dans le message. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis encore vivant."

Grunlek se frotta le front.

"Mais tu nous aurais pu nous laisser un message que nous seuls aurions compris ? Genre "la petite fille n'est pas morte". Et sinon, tu nous attends tous les soirs ? Et tu repars avec une louve druidique dehors ? Cette discrétion…

\- Oh, c'est bon, hein. On a pas tous la tête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque que l'autre connerie d'hérésie rouge fluo.

\- Ton compliment me va droit au coeur, répondit Balthazar.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, sourit Grunlek. Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver, on commençait à s'inquiéter du fait que tu sois devenu intelligent."

Le paladin sourit brièvement, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

"Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant la bataille. J'ai crû que j'allais y rester, vous savez. Même les officiers se sont fait tuer. Eden me suivait depuis plusieurs jours et elle a réussi à abattre l'homme qui allait me tuer. Je me suis enfui, elle ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle. Je pense qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne sait pas sur cette louve encore, mais elle a réussi à me faire tenir et à faire fi des blessures pour m'en tirer. J'en ai encore des marques, mais je suis vivant. Bref. Deux heures avant la bataille, l'embuscade avait été repérée, on savait qu'on allait dans un piège, mais les ordres continuaient de nous dire d'avancer. J'ai essayé de me rebeller, mais on m'a fait comprendre que si je faisais des vagues, ça allait mal se terminer. Et ça a été un massacre. Ils étaient plus nombreux et mieux armés. Kirov savait où frapper. Ce n'était pas une guerre, notre armée a été décimée volontairement, on a cherché à nous affaiblir.

\- Mais qui gère les attaques ? demanda Shin. Pourquoi votre commandement a voulu vous faire tomber ?

\- C'est Victoria, mais je ne peux pas croire que ce soit elle qui ait ordonné ça. C'est pour ça que je suis là. J'enquête, et je cherche qui de plus haut-placé gagnerait à mettre Castelblanc en difficulté.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas l'avertir, reprit Balthazar, donc tu doutes.

\- Il faut toujours se méfier des Silverberg, intervint Mani qui venait enfin de rentrer dans la pièce."

Théo releva la tête vers lui.

"Mais ta gueule, t'as vu ta tête l'elfe ? lui dit-il agressivement."

Balthazar s'installa sur la planche à côté du guerre et réfléchit.

"Et du coup, qu'est-ce qu'elle a donné ton enquête ? Tu as une piste ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais il y a les Ardenti Corde partout en ville et je me demande si ça n'a pas un rapport avec ça. Ils sont partout en ville et aucun ordre n'a été formulé officiellement quand à ce choix. Vous avez dû les rencontrer.

\- Oui, les paladins noirs, j'ai vu ça. Ils étaient sur le quai d'en face tout à l'heure, et leur présence ne me plaît pas non plus.

\- Eh, on pourrait demander à Vicky s'ils sont toujours là, intervint Mani en pointant le collier de communication."

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'elfe, choqué.

"Me frappez pas, geignit-il, j'ai pas fait exprès.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! lâcha Balthazar. C'est qu'il commence à comprendre comment on devient un naventurier le Mani !"

Pendant qu'il mettait la connexion en place, Shin continua de discuter avec Théo.

"Et tu en as vu beaucoup par ici ?

\- Oui. Mais j'essaye de rester discret, je suis connu dans les ordres et je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis toujours ici. Je pourrais avoir des problèmes. Mais je vais continuer d'enquêter ici. Et vous, où est-ce que vous allez ?"

Grunlek lui fit un récit rapide des récents événements et de tout ce qui les avait conduit à choisir d'aller chez les nains. Théo écouta attentivement avant de se frotter la barbe.

"Je vois, c'est plus grave que juste la guerre, donc.

\- Ouais, ça pourrait bien être un niveau titan, voir pire, répondit Balthazar. Je sais que tu comptes sur nous pour t'aider, mais on va pas pouvoir rester car les choses risquent de partir rapidement en sucette. Et l'élimination de ton armée nous confirme que quelque chose se joue en ce moment et que ça se rapproche. Il y a peut-être plus que juste un conflit de voisinage en jeu et l'apparition de la magie en ville est sûrement la source de convoitise. Peut-être que des gens dans les deux camps se sont alliés et cherchent à prendre le contrôle.

\- Je comprends, répondit Théo. Je vais rester dans les parages et continuer à enquêter."

Balthazar hocha la tête. Il récupéra le collier de communication de Mani et le tendit à Théo.

"Tiens, c'est un collier de communication. Mets-le dans vingt-quatre heures, le temps qu'on reprenne la route, il nous permettra de rester en contact.

\- D'accord, je vous tiens au courant. Et Eden, vous la gardez ?

\- Oui, répondit Grunlek.

\- Non, répondirent Mani et Shinddha."

Le nain ne les écouta pas et attrapa un drap qui traînait. Il l'attacha au cou d'Eden pour faire une laisse de fortune. Théo se releva et ils commencèrent doucement à quitter le bâtiment. Le paladin leur souhaita bonne chance. Balthazar lui offrit une potion de soin avant de partir, au cas où ça se passait mal pour lui.

Les aventuriers reprirent la route du port, remotivés à bloc. Après une nouvelle journée de bateau, ils amarrèrent au moulin du Castel.


	19. Episode 17 : Le chemin de Toran

**Épisode 17 : Le chemin de Toran**

_Par Juliabakura_

Les aventuriers étaient à bord du bateau qui les emmenaient à leur destination : les montagnes naines. Mais avant cela, ils devaient se rendre à un petit village-étape afin de poursuivre la route à pied, les terres naines se trouvant loin des eaux douces et tranquille du lac longeant Castelblanc.

Pendant la traversée, les aventuriers s'occupèrent comme ils le purent. Balthazar avait nommé le bateau « Jack-Jack ». Il aurait aimé en faire un bateau volant pouvant traverser les terres. Mais ce n'était qu'une douce illusion. Ou tout du moins, il n'avait pas le nécessaire technique actuellement pour y songer sérieusement. De son côté, toutes les heures, Mani tirait sur la manche d'un des matelots pour demander : « Au fait, on va où ? »

Après un jour et demi de voyage, ils approchèrent d'un petit village en ruines qui n'était même pas indiqué sur les cartes, le moulin du Castel, à l'extrême est de Castelblanc. Ils n'avaient que très peu d'informations sur le lieu, si c'était qu'il était parfois utilisé par des bandits comme coin de passage ou un campement temporaire pour les gens qui voulaient éviter Castelblanc et sa milice inquisitrice. Les personnes prenaient les marécages pour éviter les contrôles.

Cela intrigua le mage qui demanda comment ces derniers arrivaient à procéder, car le fleuve devait passer par Castelblanc de toute manière. Un des marins lui indiqua qu'il y avait un passage peu profond dans les environs, pouvant éviter les rivages de Castelblanc, même si le chemin était plus dangereux. Ils débarquèrent prudemment à terre, sur leurs gardes.

Vicky s'approcha des aventuriers. Sur son visage se lisait une fatigue importante. Elle avait aidé à propulser le bateau tout au long du lac, mais tenait désormais difficilement sur ses jambes.

« Je crois qu'on va peut-être s'arrêter là en fait. »

Subtilement, Mani cacha ses gemmes pour que personne ne vienne ne les lui prendre, ce qui fit bien sourire le pyromage qui avait de suite remarqué son manège. L'elfe capta son regard et serra son sac contre lui.

« J'ai pas envie qu'un voleur me prenne mes gemmes, grogna-t-il.

\- Elles peuvent pas l'aider un peu tes gemmes de pouvoir ? demanda Shin.

\- Non ! C'est à moi ! râla l'elfe, en reculant défensivement. On est plus à portée de Castelblanc, je garde tout. On est chez les nains ? demanda-t-il pour changer rapidement de sujet.

\- Non, je dirais cinq jours de marche, répondit la mage de l'air, amusée. »

Vicky leva la main pour avoir l'attention des aventuriers.

« Je voudrais bien vous accompagner, mais je pense que loin de la magie, on ne servirait à rien. On reviendra ici dans deux semaines pour essayer de vous récupérer. Est-ce que cela vous va ? »

Les aventuriers acceptèrent. Grunlek fit signe de parler mentalement avec Balthazar, mais le mage refusa.

« Mais j'allais t'annoncer que si Mani avait beaucoup de gemmes, avoir des alliés mages avec nous pourrait être intéressant pour nous aider. »

A ces mots, les oreilles de Mani pointèrent. Il prit son sac, le serra contre lui et commença à avancer pour prendre un maximum d'écart avec le groupe. Personne ne le retint. Il se plaça sur un ponton pour faire la sentinelle à la place de Shin, ce qui vexa légèrement le demi-élémentaire qui siffla entre ses dents qu'il aurait grand plaisir à le voir tomber dans l'eau. Mani se mit soudainement à penser que c'était peut être une mauvaise idée de partir seul en éclaireur. Il se retourna et du regard sembla demander de l'aide à Shin. Ce dernier, un peu frustré par la prise d'initiative, lui jeta un regard moqueur.

"Bah c'est toi qui a commencé, vas-y !"

L'air fier, Mani continua sa marche. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il y avait eu du passage dans les environs, il y avait peu de temps, mais pas depuis deux jours. Derrière lui, les aventuriers disaient au revoir à Vicky et Stallion qui leur rappelèrent d'être à l'heure dans deux semaines. Balthazar fit un signe de la main depuis son front. Il allait entamer un de ces fameux monologues de mage avant d'être interrompu par Grunlek.

« Et essayez d'avoir des gemmes sur vous ! On s'est jamais se qui peut se passer dans deux semaines ! En plus l'elfe c'est un crevard, il vous en donnera pas une ! »

Les aventuriers continuèrent leur route vers Fort d'Acier. Ils marchèrent quelques heures avant d'approcher de la ville de Toran, à la bordure des territoires de Castelblanc. Elle faisait la liaison avec Fort d'Acier. Grunlek se rappellait d'une ville mixte, où se rencontraient énormément d'humains et de nains et où transitaient toutes les marchandises en provenance de Fort d'Acier en direction de l'ouest du Cratère. Plus important, Toran se trouvait à mi-chemin de leur destination.

A quelques heures de leur arrivée en ville, l'atmosphère se rafraîchit. Le paysage devenait plus irrégulier, bordé de collines et de montagnes. Par endroits, de la neige éparse recouvrait les sols. Cela se voyait encore plus sur Balthazar qui était en train de grelotter dans son coin et commençait à être d'une humeur de chien mouillé.

Soudain, sur le chemin devant eux, un nain leur fit signe en hurlant :

« Hé oh ! De l'aide s'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide ! »

Ils virent que le nain était à côté d'une charrette et que sa roue avant était cassée. Immédiatement, Mani se méfia de cet individu et se positionna derrière un rocher à l'écart. Grunlek sourit : ce genre de bricoles, il pouvait facilement réparer. A bien y regarder, peut-être même trop facilement. C'était louche. De plus, la peau du nain était d'une couleur un peu étrange, dans les tons gris. Balthazar, lui, ne se sentait pas d'humeur diplomate ce matin. Cynique, il lança :

« Oh mon dieu ! Ce nain est gris et frigorifié ! Boule de feu ? »

Grunlek s'étonna plutôt de voir un nain avec un tel teint dans cette contrée. Son aspect lui rappelait un événement un peu ancien... Avec des morts-vivants. Il se décida finalement à approcher, sur ses gardes, et lui demanda :

« Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Mani décida quand à lui de faire le tour pour essayer de voir si cela n'était pas une embuscade, car il trouvait que ce genre de personne était très très louche. Shin analysa de son côté si la roue était véritablement cassée, ou si c'était une manœuvre mesquine de la part de personne mal intentionnée. Balthazar trouvait lui aussi cela un peu trop surfait. Pourtant, le nain sourit avec soulagement lorsqu'il vit une partie du groupe se rapprocher.

« Ah ! Je vous remercie ! Merci de venir m'aider. Les gens ne s'arrêtent plus de nos jours pour aider les gens. J'ai mon chariot qui est abîmé. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider un petit peu pour le déplacer ?

\- On va voir, commença Grunlek, un peu nerveux. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- J'étais en train de me rendre dans la ville de Toran et mon chariot s'était cassé sur le chemin. »

Pendant ce temps Mani fit le grand tour derrière les rochers. Toujours suspicieux d'un quelconque danger. L'elfe remarqua des traces de pas dans la neige, toutes fraîches et plutôt nombreuses. Aussitôt, Mani concentra sa psyché pour bouger un peu l'arc de Shin afin d'attirer son attention sans se faire remarquer. Encore fallait-il que Shin remarque la machinerie de l'elfe.

Grunlek n'était pas en reste. Certes il avait confiance en son peuple, mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il observa la roue pour essayer de voir si cette dernière était véritablement cassée, ou si elle avait été juste retirée pour faire croire à un accident. Et c'était bien le cas. Elle avait été juste grossièrement démontée et mise de côté. Rapidement, Grunlek recula et mit sa main devant ses compagnons pour les avertir du danger.

« A quoi tu joues ? demanda agressivement le golem.

\- Oh. Je vois que vous êtes plus malin que je ne le croyais. »

Le nain mit sa main à sa bouche et siffla. Des quatre coins autour d'eux, des gens qu'ils n'avaient pas vu sortirent de leurs couvertures. Ils étaient cachés dans les fourrés, humains et nains, guerriers et archers. Une dizaine à vue de nez.

« Ca peut très bien se passer, reprit le piégeur. Écoutez, juste donnez-nous votre or, déposez vos armes. et on va vous laisser partir. Vous êtes encerclé de toute façon. »

Immédiatement Grunlek se plaça de manière défensive et déploya son bouclier pour avertir son adversaire du fait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Le nain répéta son discours avec sa petite hache dans sa main :

« Ecoutez, ça peut très bien se passer. On n'est pas des meurtriers. On est juste des voleurs. Déposez votre or et ça va bien se passer. Allez !

\- Que vous attentiez à ma vie, ça passe. Que vous vouliez prendre mon or, non pas du tout ! hurla Grunlek provoquant un petit rictus à ses camarades. »

Par sa grande prudence, ou plutôt sa paranoïa, Mani avait pu anticiper par méfiance la possibilité de cette embuscade. Il ne fut pas surpris d'être pris entre deux feux. Pas encore repéré, il prit un peu de distance pour prendre les assaillants par surprise. Il se rapprocha sans faire de bruit jusqu'à l'arbre derrière les rochers, où une archère se préparait à tirer. Il se concentra sur la flèche et dévia très légèrement cette dernière au point que l'archère n'avait pas remarqué ce mouvement au moment où elle allait tirer.

Mani tenta de réaliser la même manipulation sur l'arbalétrier à côté d'elle. Mais alors qu'il tentait de faire deux pas de plus pour s'approcher, l'archère l'entendit, se retourna et vit Mani. Elle décocha sa flèche qui tomba au sol, alors que l'elfe avait les mains en l'air. Par ailleurs, cela avait attiré l'attention de l'arbalétrier qui hurla :

« Ils nous attaquent par derrière ! »

A peine eut-il entendu ce cri que Grunlek chargea. Shin s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir tirer. Quand à Balthazar, il soupira. Encore une fois, ils frappaient avant et parlaient après...

Le combat se déclencha. Grunlek se jeta sur le nain devant lui, le plaqua au sol. Ce dernier ne réussit pas à se défendre. Il lui asséna un petit coup de courtoisie lui provoquant quelques dégâts. Alerté par l'arbalétrier, Shin se tourna vers Mani. Il tira une de ses flèches glacée sur l'homme qui le menaçait, mais ce dernier remarqua l'attaque et se réfugia derrière le rocher afin de se mettre à couvert. Le demi-élémentaire jura avant de cristalliser une nouvelle flèche pour viser l'archère. Elle tira avant. Une flèche frôla le bras de Balthazar et une autre la jambe de Shin.

Le nain au corps à corps avec Grunlek tenta de lui asséner un coup, mais Grunlek était mieux préparé. Il esquiva cette dernière aisément.

L'archère qui était non loin de Mani fonça dans sa direction afin de le blesser. Elle tira son épée courte durant sa course et donna un coup dans le vent. Mani eut la vie sauve que par chance : elle trébucha légèrement et le rata de peu.

Au même moment, un des guerriers qui se rapprochait de Mani disparut subitement de son champ de vision, tiré par le bas. Mani pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une action d'Eden avant d'entendre ses grognements derrière lui. L'action se déroulait pourtant bien loin devant lui. Il y avait des bruits de combats dans cette direction, comme si d'autres personnes étaient en train de se battre. Cela n'était pas animal, mais plutôt humanoïde.

Balthazar regarda en direction de l'archère qui lui avait tiré dessus. Elle avait osé faire un trou dans sa belle robe rouge en velours. Il prépara un trait de flamme, en hurlant en colère :

« Putain... Cette robe était neuve ! »

Le trait de flamme s'élança sur le visage de cette dernière qui s'embrasa. Elle se mit à hurler de douleur et s'effondra derrière le rocher.

Les combats faisaient rage tout autour de l'équipe. Grunlek constata cependant que les voleurs étaient juste là pour s'emparer des trésors sur autrui, ils tenaient difficilement l'attaque et plusieurs se repliaient déjà, terrifiés. Il pensa que le fait que l'un des camarade se prenne une boule de feu, un autre, un gars avec un bras métallique puisse un peu les décontenancer. Il se mit à hurler :

« On arrête là ou on continue ? »

La voix de Grunlek se perdit dans cette bataille, car il bafouillait également. Le nain décontenancé par les bafouillages de son agresseur cessa de se défendre.

Mani avait quand à lui une vision d'un tout autre combat. Celui de deux nains se battant contre l'archer caché derrière les rochers enneigés. Camouflé, il hésitait à attaquer : ami ou ennemis ?

Shin se positionna dos contre la charrette. Il arma son arc avec une flèche et semblait la montrer à ses autres assaillants. Malgré sa couverture, Shin réussit à planter une flèche entre les deux yeux d'un archer imprudent qui avait passé sa tête au-dessus d'un rocher. Il s'effondra au sol.

Soudain, les aventuriers remarquèrent les nains qui étaient en train de se battre derrière les rochers enneigés. Le premier était un gros bonhomme en armure, avec une hache dans une main, un marteau dans une autre et il était en train de sauter sur l'arbalétrier qui était à couvert. Une autre naine à l'air un peu plus âgé et aux cheveux très longs se battait au bâton avec un autre guerrier. Elle abordait un air un peu sauvage, presque druidique. Balthazar la regarda avec intensité pour voir si elle avait une barbe.

Le nain, tout sourire, abattit l'arbalétrier et se dressa sur les rochers pour leur faire face.

"Alors ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ?"


	20. Episode 18 : Bienvenue à Wolftown

**Episode 18 : Bienvenue à Wolftown**

_Par Myfanwi_

Grunlek, toujours dans l'action, son otage retenu par son bras en acier, ne reconnut pas tout de suite les trois nains s'avançant dans sa direction. Mais quand ce fut le cas, un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

"Grunlek von Krayn ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, dis donc.

\- Trop longtemps, mon petit Mark, répondit-il joyeusement. Trop longtemps."

Mark se trouvait être l'ami d'enfance de Grunlek. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient croisé, les aventuriers chassaient un manoir volant. Jugé trop influençable, le nain les avait quitté avec la ferme intention de changer les choses parmi son peuple, encouragé chaleureusement par Grunlek. Le Golem serra son ami dans ses bras, tout en repoussant nonchalamment son agresseur à terre. Il donna une tape virile dans son dos et recula. Mark s'inclina légèrement, respectueusement.

"Vous venez juste à temps, dites donc, remarqua leur invité. Vous venez régler les problèmes politiques de Fort d'Acier ? C'est ce qui vous amène dans le coin ? Heureusement qu'on était là. Il faut faire attention dans le coin, la route de Toran est dangereuse en ces temps troublés.

\- Nous n'étions pas vraiment menacé, grogna t-il autant à l'attention de son ami qu'au brigand. Mais le coup de main était très appréciable."

Un nain imposant, derrière eux, toussa légèrement. Il tenait une hache dans sa main droite et un marteau de guerre dans sa main gauche. Accompagné d'une naine en armure, aux longs cheveux broussailleux, ils semblaient attendre que Mark les présentent, ce que celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire.

"Oh, je vous présente Gaspar. Comptez pas trop sur lui pour faire la causette, il n'a plus de langue. Mais il a de bon bras et maîtrise le marteau comme personne. Et voici Fuma. Je traîne avec elle depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle vient des clans de la forêt, elle n'a pas vraiment nos habitudes. C'est une très bonne combattante et une chaman redoutable.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

Les deux nains s'inclinèrent avec respect, la main sur la poitrine comme l'exigeait les codes de leur peuple.

"Alors, dites-moi patron, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par ici ?"

Balthazar se rapprocha lentement de son ami, plus méfiant. Ses yeux de chat dévisagèrent les trois nains, inquiet. Grunlek reçut le message, il demandait silencieusement s'ils étaient de confiance.

"Dans un premier temps, j'aimerais que tu me fasses un résumé de la situation, dit calmement Grunlek, évitant la question. Il y a des problèmes à Fort d'Acier ?

\- Ah, c'est une longue histoire. Mais je vous la raconterez sur la route. Je vais vous mener à Toran. La route est pas sûre et vous n'êtes pas habillés pour affronter le froid."

Mani, profitant de la discussion, s'était éloigné du groupe et, après un bref moment d'hésitation où il se sermonna lui-même, il se mit à piller les cadavres sans aucune pitié. Après tout, Balthazar tuait des hommes et venait ensuite l'engueuler sur ce qui était moral ou non… Quelle ironie ! Il amassa un bien piètre butin, composé de trois pièces de cuivre et quelques carreaux d'arbalète. Pour ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux des autres, il commença à recouvrir les corps de neige.

Du côté de Grunlek, l'attention se porta sur le chef des brigands. Silencieux, il interrogeait le groupe des yeux sur son sort. Balthazar soupira et s'avança vers lui. Il jeta cinq pièces à ses pieds.

"Tire-toi. Et ne recommence jamais ça. Je suis mage, je sais où tu te trouves, ce que tu fais et je sais aussi comment te buter à distance.

\- Merci, maître… maître mage. Je vous promets de ne plus recommencer."

En s'éloignant, le demi-diable l'entendit murmure un "Crétin de Long-sur-pattes" à son attention, qui lui arracha un demi-sourire. Les nains étaient tellement adorables avec leurs insultes alors que s'il décidait de le soulever, il ne pourrait qu'agiter ses petites jambes en grognant. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur et se reconcentra sur Grunlek et leurs nouveaux alliés. Mark fronça les sourcils.

"On vous accompagne donc ? Il y a une auberge là bas, vous trouverez sans problème de quoi vous couvrir et de quoi manger. Vous m'avez l'air bien maigrichons pour des aventuriers censés baigné dans l'or et le luxe avec toutes les demoiselles à vos pieds. Suivez-moi."

Après quelques heures de marche dans le froid, le groupe aperçut les premières habitations de la ville de Toran à l'horizon. Il s'agissait d'une bourgade à la limite des terres influencées par Castelblanc et des terres naines. Le village avait une sale réputation : menteurs, voleurs, escrocs se terraient ici. C'était un point stratégique : toutes les richesses en partance pour l'ouest passaient par ici. Une aubaine pour les malfrats en quête d'argent.

"Ouais, c'est un village mi-humain, mi-nains… C'est plutôt un village minable, râla de suite Balthazar, qui espérait secrètement un endroit luxueux où poser son royal fessier. En revanche, les statues là-bas ont l'air vachement classe."

Il pointait au loin deux imposantes statues à l'effigie de nains guerriers en armure. Mark l'ignora et pointa plutôt un gros bâtiment en sale état, rongé par les termites et l'humidité.

"L'auberge est juste ici, on va s'y poser, dit-il au groupe. Faites attention à ce que vous dites ici, il y a des espions partout."

En y regardant de plus près, les aventuriers purent en effet constater qu'ils étaient observés. Partout, des regards hostiles les dévisageaient avec insistance, et en particulier tournés vers Grunlek. Il y avait quelques paladins de Castelblanc également, qui se mêlaient aux nains sur les tours de guet. Balthazar frissonna, sans savoir si c'était à cause d'eux ou à cause du froid. Bien qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas encore en haute-montagne, l'altitude lui donnait déjà mal à la tête. Eden suivait docilement le groupe, collée à son nain, poussant une plainte sourde de temps à autre, mal à l'aise.

Ils avancèrent vers l'auberge. L'intérieur était encore pire que l'extérieur. Une odeur d'alcool périmé prit Balthazar au nez dès qu'il franchit le seuil. Poussé par Shin, il finit par rentrer à contre-coeur et s'installa à une table, tout en prenant garde de ne rien toucher avec ses mains. Shin, Grunlek, Fuma et Mark s'installèrent à ses côtés. Mani préféra s'isoler, histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la pièce, rechignant toujours un peu à s'intégrer. Quant à Gaspar, Mark l'avait envoyé effectuer quelques achats.

Une serveuse déposa quelques chopines sur la table avec une bouteille de vin naine et des morceaux de pain durs comme de la pierre. Mark attrapa un verre et se servit, tout en entamant la conversation.

"Alors dites-moi, déclara t-il avec calme, que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire que votre retour ne coïncide pas avec le fait que le Roi de Fort d'Acier soit malade, pas vrai ?"

Balthazar fit un petit geste au niveau du front à Grunlek, qui comprit qu'il voulait activer la connexion mentale. Le nain hocha la tête. Shin sortit un paquet de cartes pour éviter d'attirer le regard des gens. Six personnes en train de se dévisager avec attention pouvait vite passer pour louche dans le coin. Leur esprit grésilla un peu le temps que le sort s'installe.

"_Voilà, _lâcha Grunlek_. Grâce à Balthazar, nous pouvons maintenant communiquer sans que personne n'y fasse attention. Fuma est également dans la conversation... Si tu la juges de confiance._

_\- Je confie volontiers ma vie à Fuma, _le rassura Mark, après le moment de surprise d'entendre des voix dans sa tête._"_

Grunlek se redressa et piocha une carte.

"_Tu dis que le Roi est malade, tu parles de mon oncle ? _demanda Grunlek.

_\- Oui, et ça fait un petit moment maintenant. Il n'est plus dans la capacité de régner et comme il n'a pas désigné d'héritier, la situation politique est gelée depuis plusieurs mois. L'armée est paralysée, les troupes de Lorimar continuent d'avancer et de prendre les villes les unes après les autres._

_\- Et les grandes familles ? Elles ne sont pas mises d'accord sur un nouveau dirigeant ?"_

Mark posa une carte et fit signe à Shin de jouer.

"_C'est là tout le problème_, soupira t-il. _Elles ont désigné deux candidats à la succession au trône et ça se passe assez mal depuis.  
\- Mais attendez_, intervint Bob. _Si ton oncle est malade, ou je ne sais quoi, il n'a pas d'héritier direct ? Genre, ton père ?_

_\- Il est mort,_ répondit froidement Grunlek.

_\- Ah, navré._"

Grunlek expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de la politique de son peuple. A la mort de son père, Grunlek aurait dû monter sur le trône. Il avait cependant refusé à ses droits de succession, pour différentes raisons, et avait ainsi laissé son oncle monter sur le trône à sa place. Devenir roi n'était pas qu'une question de descendance, l'accord des grandes familles naines était indispensable pour assurer un règne sans problème majeur. L'oncle de Grunlek n'ayant pas désigné d'hériter, les grandes familles étaient actuellement en train de discuter pour trouver un nouveau Roi afin d'entamer une nouvelle dynastie.

"_Et votre Roi, il est tombé malade comme ça ? _demanda Bob, suspicieux. _De manière naturelle ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Mark ? _approuva Grunlek.

_\- Arf, moi… Tu ne le sais sans doute pas_, répondit l'intéressé, _désolé, mais j'ai été chassé de Fort d'Acier il y a… plus d'un an maintenant, je pense. Peut-être même deux ans. Les seules nouvelles que j'ai me proviennent des troupes de gardes qui entrent et sortent de Fort d'Acier._

_\- Pourquoi tu as été chassé ?_

_\- Bah… Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit d'essayer de changer le monde ? D'ouvrir le peuple nain à l'extérieur ? Eh bah, j'ai essayé. Et devine quoi ? Ça n'a absolument pas fonctionné. On m'a donné deux jours pour quitter la citadelle sous peine de perdre la tête sur le billot. Fuma a été bannie avec moi."_

La naine hocha la tête en souriant. Elle posa ses cartes, Shin tira une grimace en s'apercevant qu'il venait de perdre la partie.

"_Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée_, chuchota Shinddha à Grunlek, vexé.

_\- Au contraire_, répondit-il à Mark, l'ignorant. _Ce nid de vipères et de corruption a peut-être été ébranlé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout ce temps ?_

_\- Comme vous_, répliqua Mark. _On est devenus aventuriers, avec Fuma et Gaspar. On parcourt le monde et on essaye d'aider comme on peut. Quoiqu'il en soit, la situation est bloquée à Fort d'Acier,_ reprit-il. _Deux familles sont à égalité et impossible de les départager._

_\- Ils ne votent pas ?_ s'intéressa Mani, depuis une table plus loin."

Il leur adressa un petit signe de main pour montrer qu'il était toujours alerte et à l'écoute.

"_Oui_, répondit Mark. _Dans la mesure où l'oncle de Grunlek n'avait pas de successeur, les grandes familles doivent se réunir et trouver un accord majoritaire pour désigner une nouvelle dynastie d'héritiers. Actuellement, il y a la famille FoudreSang et la famille BarbeFroide qui se disputent le trône, et il y a une égalité parfaite entre leurs deux candidats. D'ailleurs, u seras très courtisé Grunlek. Tu représentes la famille Von Krayn, et tu n'as pas encore voté. _

_\- Mais… Grunlek pourrait pas reprendre le trône ? _demanda Balthazar._ C'est son héritier direct, non ?_

_\- Pas sans l'accord des grandes familles_, répondit l'intéressé sur un ton neutre et peu enthousiaste.

_\- Donc Grunlek est le seul à pouvoir départager les Barbelune et les Foutrecouilles, intéressant_, marmonna le mage.

_\- Ouais, enfin, c'est choisir entre la peste et le choléra_, lâcha Mark, amer."

Mark présenta brièvement les deux candidats. Le premier, Gargrim FoudreSang, était un peu âgé. Il avait environ cent trente ans et se trouvait déjà au palais lorsque Grunlek y logeait. Son peuple le connaissait surtout pour ses exploits guerriers : il avait longtemps tenu le poste de général et notamment lors de plusieurs grandes batailles contre les troupes de Lorimar. Malheureusement, le personnage était aussi réputé pour sa grossièreté et le fait qu'il ne perde jamais son temps à s'occuper d'événements futiles. Il haïssait aussi les êtres humains, les considérant comme stupides et avides de pouvoir, refusant en bloc leur insertion dans la citadelle, longtemps tolérée par l'oncle de Grunlek. Le deuxième candidat au trône, c'était Thagor BarbeFroide, que le Golem connaissait beaucoup moins. Il provenait lui aussi de la noblesse naine. Mark le présenta comme un négociateur, un marchand, un manipulateur qui mettait avant tout ses intérêts en avant et en particulier quand de l'argent était en jeu.

"_Et les autres maisons ?_ demanda Grunlek. _Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'elles ont accepté sans broncher ?_

_\- Non… Mais ce sont les deux seules qui ont osées se présenter_, soupira Mark. _Vous savez comment sont les élections par chez nous. Il y a des assassinats, du chantage, de la corruption… Ce sont les deux qui ont eu le plus de cran. Il ne leur manque plus qu'une voix pour les départager, répéta t-il de manière insistante._

_\- Ils devront faire sans la mienne_, trancha Grunlek.

_\- Ouais, enfin, les deux débiles risquent de partir en guerre civile à les entendre,_ lâcha Bob._ Tu vas voir que le général va soulever le peuple et prendre le pouvoir de force, ça m'étonnerait même pas."_

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit. Gaspar entra, les bras remplis de ressources. Il déposa sur la table des fourrure, des manteaux épais et de quoi se nourrir sur la route. Balthazar choisit le premier, s'emparant sans une once de culpabilité du manteau le plus chaud, quoique trop grand pour lui. Mark les regarda se vêtir en souriant, puis il se tourna vers Grunlek.

"_Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner à l'intérieur, je suis toujours banni. Je vous laisserais à l'entrée de la citadelle._

_\- Et Fuma, pourquoi est-elle bannie ?_ demanda Grunlek.

_\- Parce que je suis une naine des forêts_, grogna t-elle. _Et que vous autres, dans les montagnes, avaient du mal avec tout ce qui est étranger, je l'ai compris très vite._

_\- Ils jugent sa religion trop primitive_, compléta Mark. _Dans la montagne, on vénère les ancêtres, chez eux, c'est la nature qui est mise en avant. Et, en plus, elle est chaman. Ils ont jugé que c'était une hérésie et l'ont chassée."_

Balthazar, intrigué, jeta un coup d'oeil à la naine qui capta son regard, méfiante.

"_Vous êtes chaman… Vous avez de l'expérience en animaux druidiques ? Parce qu'il se trouve qu'on a une louve, depuis quelques temps maintenant, et que son cas reste totalement une énigme pour moi. On sait que sa maîtresse était une druidesse, ou une chaman, et j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus. Elle m'a l'air plus intelligente que la moyenne et…_

_\- C'est normal,_ râla Grunlek, la voix plein de fierté et une once de méfiance à l'égard des plans foireux du mage. _C'est une louve alpha, elle est plus entreprenante que les autres."_

Eden, comme si elle comprenait qu'on parlait d'elle, posa sa tête sur les genoux de Grunlek, les oreilles dressées, attentive.

"_Je peux essayer d'entrer en communication avec elle_, dit calmement la chaman, _si c'est ce que vous voulez."_

Balthazar se leva et le groupe suivit. Ils continuèrent de parler d'Eden le long de la route menant à Fort d'Acier. Arrivée à la sortie de Toran, deux paladins les stoppèrent, visiblement blasés.

"Halte ! Vous arrivez à la limite de Castelblanc, dit l'un d'eux. Je suis obligé de vous faire un rappel : l'autorité de Castelblanc ne s'applique plus au delà de cette zone, l'Eglise de la Lumière déconseille à tout voyageur de s'aventurer au delà de ce point en raison des conflits politiques dans les Monts d'Argent et d'une forte présence des mercenaires de Lorimar. Est-ce que vous souhaitez quand même continuer votre voyage ?

\- En tant que mage, lâcha Bob, je parle au nom de mes compagnons. Nous sommes ici en mission, en provenance de la Tour des Mages, on a toutes les accréditations nécessaires et…

\- Ouais, ouais, allez-y, je m'en fiche."

Shin poussa un Balthazar vexé à la frontière et le groupe reprit la route. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent avant que Fort d'Acier n'apparaisse à l'horizon. L'entrée, délimitée par deux énormes statues naines, marqua la fin du voyage pour Mark, Gaspar et Fuma.

"Bon, les amis, on ne peut pas aller plus loin, lâcha Mark.

\- Je suis pas ton ami, grogna Mani.

\- Mes amis et le connard d'elfe, rectifia Mark, faisant rire Balthazar. Je disais que si on approche plus, on risque de se faire rentrer dans le lard par les gardes.

\- Je ne te promet rien, Mark, lâcha Grunlek, mais j'essaierai de glisser un mot en ta faveur.

\- Merci, mais… Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie de retourner là dedans, tu sais. Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous avez besoin de nous, on attendra quelques jours à Toran avant de repartir."

Eden se colla à Grunlek. Balthazar réfléchit un instant.

"Au fait… Est-ce que tu veux vraiment emmener Eden là dedans ? Enfin, c'est une louve, elle vit principalement dans la nature et tu t'apprêtes à la faire rentrer dans une montagne, probablement chaude et bourrée de nains. Tu pourrais la laisser avec Fuma, pour qu'elle établisse un contact avec et on la récupérera en repartant. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je sais pas… Elle pourrait impressionner les gens et…

\- Et nous ?! s'outra Shin. Nous aussi on impressionne les gens !

\- Les nains aiment pas trop les pas-nain, s'excusa Grunlek. J'ai un peu peur qu'ils s'en prennent à vous déjà, de base. Mais on vient seulement de la retrouver, j'ai pas envie qu'elle parte tout de suite…"

Il serra la grosse tête de sa louve contre sa jambe, protecteur. Shin s'était déjà placé du côté de Balthazar, encourageant l'abandon du canidé avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme au goût de l'ingénieur.

"Mais elle va avoir une nounou, tenta de le convaincre Balthazar. Elle sera pas toute seule et, en plus, on en saura plus sur elle en sortant. C'est comme si tu l'attachais à un piquet en plein soleil !

\- Mais c'est pas un piquet, c'est ma maison ! Je voulais lui montrer où j'ai grandi !

\- Votre relation est vraiment bizarre, grogna Shinddha.

\- Mais toi, tu l'aimes même pas ! D'où t'as ton mot à dire ? Elle t'as sauvé la vie ! Elle vous a sauvé la vie ! Vous avez aucun respect !

\- Aucun respect ?! hurla Balthazar. Je propose à ton chiot de vivre heureux et de se nourrir au lieu de rester coincée sous une montagne !"

Fuma s'approcha d'Eden et vint coller son nez sur la truffe de la louve.

"C'est très, très bizarre, chuchota Mani."

Balthazar éclata de rire, suivi de Shinddha. Fuma proposa à Eden de rester avec elle, la louve jeta un regard un poil inquiet à son propriétaire, qui hésitait toujours. A contre-coeur, Grunlek laissa Fuma l'emmener et suivit ses compagnons à l'entrée de la ville. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent la citadelle, il y eut un grand silence.

"REGARDE ! cria Grunlek. C'est super grand ! Elle aurait pu être heureuse, ici ! Elle aurait pu aller dans des endroits où elle va jamais d'habitude ! Et en plus, il y a un cheval ! Pourquoi le cheval a le droit lui ?"

Mani, Shin et Balthazar, hilares, mirent quelques secondes pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Le mage donna une grande tape dans le dos de Grunlek.

"Allez, respire, on dirait une maman qui laisse son enfant à la garderie pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle sera là quand on repartira et elle t'aimeras toujours autant."

Alors qu'ils discutaient, un nain en robe bleue, de très grand qualitée et parée de bijoux, s'avança dans leur direction. Il souriait franchement, laissant apparaître une dent en or. Il écarta les bras et donna l'accolade à Grunlek, qui se tendit légèrement.

"Grunlek von Krayn ! Nous vous attendions !"


	21. Episode 19 : Le dilemme de Grunlek

**Episode 19 : Le dilemme de Grunlek**

_Par Myfanwi_

Le hall d'entrée de Fort d'Acier impressionna les aventuriers, peu habitués à la vie sous les montagnes. Deux immenses statues de nains gardaient l'entrée, taillées dans la pierre et laissaient passer des marchands de toutes origines, entrant et sortant de la ville sous le regard concentré des gardes. Des lingots, des gemmes de pouvoir traînaient ici et là, ce qui fit miroiter les yeux de Mani d'envie, retenu de justesse par Shinddha qui le maintenait fermement au niveau du poignet.

L'attention de Grunlek était pleinement retenue par cet étrange nain, un peu trop amical et collant qui ne cessait de lui donner l'accolade toutes les deux minutes en répétant qu'il était ravi de le voir. Mal à l'aise, le Golem cherchait à se retrancher derrière Balthazar, mais le mage ne semblait pas comprendre le message.

"Ooooh, Grunlek von Krayn ! La famille Von Krayn ! Quel malheur ce qui arrive en ce moment ! hurla t-il de manière surjouée, en lui donnant une énième accolade.

\- Oui, j'avoue. Vu toutes les richesses autour de vous, vous avez l'air très malheureux, murmura Grunlek, alors que Bob lui donnait un petit coup de coude pour le faire taire.

\- Mais vous savez ! Les affaires, les affaires… Mais ce qui compte, c'est l'homme ! C'est l'être nain ! C'est la personne qui compte. Quel malheur ce qui arrive à votre oncle !"

Grunlek leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant quand il eut le dos tourné, ce qui arracha un sourire à Shin.

"Ecoutez, reprit Thagor, une nouvelle fois. Je suis tellement ravi de vous voir. Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi vous accompagner ! Vous devez être fatigué de votre voyage. Je vais vous accompagner. Voulez-vous vous reposer ? Vous avez une petite mine. Ou bien souhaitez-vous aller à la salle du trône pour rencontrer les autres familles ? Votre tutrice y est, Mama Casseroc. Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas vue depuis longtemps. Et si je...

\- Je vais faire ça, le coupa Grunlek, mais pas dans un premier temps. Avant, je veux aller me promener en ville pour voir ce que Fort d'Acier est devenu. Nous irons au palais après."

Grunlek avança. En voyant Thagor approcher pour les suivre, Balthazar se plaça entre eux, autant pour écouter les potins que pour laisser un peu de répit à son ami, visiblement agacé par l'extravagant personnage. Shin et Mani leur emboîtèrent le pas, un peu dépités. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aimaient les grandes villes. Mais ils allaient devoir faire un effort, de toute évidence. Thagor décida de papoter en chemin, toujours aussi agité.

"Mais dites-moi, que venez-vous faire par ici ? Cela fait des années qu'on ne vous a pas vu dans le coin !

\- Je rentre à la maison, répondit Grunlek d'un ton très hypocrite. Il fallait bien que je revienne voir comment les choses évoluent par ici.

\- Oh oui ! Vous nous avez tellement manqué vous savez. Votre départ a été un drame ! Moi-même, j'ai tellement regretté tout ce qui vous est arrivé !

\- Mais bien sûr… soupira Grunlek."

Mani, toujours à s'intéresser aux relations entre les individus qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, semblait extrêmement concentré. Ce nain avait l'air sympathique mais sa voix trahissait quelque chose de faux. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il était sur la piste. Quand il formula sa remarque à voix haute à Shin, il fut surpris de le voir s'arrêter et sortir un "Noooooon, sans rire ?", clairement sarcastique, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait encore un temps de retard sur les autres.

Balthazar, quant à lui, ne résista pas plus longtemps à prendre la parole. Son esprit de mage en alerte analysait tout autour de lui, il avait plein de questions et ça pouvait potentiellement donner un peu de répit à Grunlek. Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, Thagor lui adressa un regard noir, qu'il masqua rapidement derrière un masque d'hypocrisie peu sincère. Un peu comme Mani après la perte de Nina.

"En vérité, lâcha Balthazar, Grunlek est un grand ami à nous et a bien voulu nous accompagner dans cette petite affaire touristique. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de visiter une ville naine et, pourtant, en tant que mage j'en ai vu d'autres. Mais c'est grandiose ! Pourriez-vous nous faire visiter les infrastructures ?

\- Bien sûûûr, siffla Thagor, comme un serpent à sonnette. Nous sommes ici dans l'entrée de Fort d'Acier. C'est un entrepôt, en quelques sortes. C'est là où arrivent les marchandises et où elles repartent également. Et, croyez-moi, je suis ravi de vous connaître également, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter. Les amis de Grunlek sont bien évidemment mes amis !"

Grunlek se retourna et mima une pendaison à Shin et Mani qui pouffèrent de rire de manière peu discrète. Thagor avait placé une main derrière le dos de Balthazar et l'entraînait en avant.

"Ces statues sont grandioses, dit le mage en pointant les deux nains géants.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça, répondit leur guide. Vous savez, je ne suis pas comme Gargrim moi, ah ça non. C'est une brute avide de violence. Moi, je n'ai rien contre les humains, mais lui, il les déteste !

\- Oui, vous êtes juste avide d'argent, apparemment, remarqua Grunlek, en le voyant tendre une main vers la bourse de Balthazar.

\- Moi ?! s'étonna Thagor. Jamais ! Je préfère les hommes, Messire von Krayn. Qu'est-ce que je disais… Ah oui ! Gargrim avait interdit votre entrée en ville mais moi, je me suis porté garant pour vous, vous savez. Je lui ai dit que les humains n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes. Et puis j'ai dit aux autres familles : "Mais enfin, c'est la famille Von Krayn ! On ne peut pas les empêcher de rentrer !" Et ce Gargrim qui prétend monter sur le trône ! Une aberration, que dis-je, un désastre à venir. Moi au moins, j'ai de vraies lois en préparation."

Mani savait qu'il ne devrait pas parler, mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

"Moi j'me sens redevable, dit Mani.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr… Qui êtes-vous déjà ?

\- Je… Euh… Mani. Je suis Mani le Double et je suis avec… eux.

\- Mani, mon ami ! J'adore les elfes ! Et j'adore les humains aussi ! lâcha Thagor en lui donnant une accolade.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Mani, naïvement. C'est gentil, merci."

Shin lui mit une claque derrière la tête pour le faire taire, lui arrachant un "Aïeuh" de mécontentement. Les aventuriers se décidèrent à avancer et ils finirent après une bonne heure de marche et de discussions ennuyeuses à atteindre la salle du trône. Le bilan sur la route refroidit Grunlek : des mendiants partout, peu d'humains, des regards effrayés ou haineux à son encontre. Fort d'Acier avait beaucoup changé et pas en bien. Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans la salle du trône, la voix très agaçante de Thagor retentit de nouveau.

"Mes amis ! Regardez ! Je vous amène Von Krayn ! Grunlek von Krayn !"

Tous les membres de famille levèrent les yeux au ciel. De toute évidence, les aventuriers n'étaient pas les seuls à le trouver énervant. Alors qu'il passait devant eux, Grunlek put entendre des murmures à son égard. Chacun de ses gestes était jugé et décrypté, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Cependant, un sourire étira son visage à l'approche du trône de pierre vide, en face de lui. Trois personnes l'entouraient : Gargrim Foudresang, le deuxième candidat au trône, qui le dévisageait d'un air mauvais ; Kahn Grisetoison, l'intendant du palais qui le disputait quand il était petit parce qu'il courait dans les couloirs ; et Mama Casseroc, que Grunlek connaissait très bien. Elle avait été sa nourrice, sa tutrice puis sa préceptrice tout le long de son enseignement pour devenir roi, en plus de son travail de chef de la garde. Elle était probablement la seule personne qu'il avait prévenu de son départ, il y avait de cela bien longtemps déjà.

"Eh bah ! hurla Gargrim. Il vous aura pas fallu longtemps pour vendre votre cul, Grunlek von Krayn ! Je vois que vous êtes en bonne compagnie !"

Il l'ignora copieusement et se dirigea vers sa tutrice avec un grand sourire.

"Ça fait tellement longtemps, Mama Casseroc."

La naine s'approcha, en faisant cliqueter son armure. Elle lui attrapa les joues avant de le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, l'étouffant à moitié. Grunlek rit un peu avant de reculer. C'était une naine rousse à la carrure impressionnante, le visage traversé de diverses cicatrices mais au regard bienveillant. Elle les tenaient de sa manie à défoncer ses ennemis à coups de tête, ce qui lui avait parfois valu quelques bleus.

"Mon garçon, lâcha t-elle affectueusement. Tu as tellement grandi ! Tu as perdu un œil aussi. Tu vas bien ? Oooooh… Mais t'as enfin pris un peu de poids ! Je vois que la vie en extérieur te réussit bien !

\- C'est pas tous les jours faciles, mais ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir.

\- Tu ne reviens pas à une bonne période… On est pas très bien accueilli, s'assombrit-elle en pointant Gargrim de la main.

\- Où est mon oncle ? demanda Grunlek."

Son regard se fit plus triste. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le frotta un peu.

"Ton oncle est au lit, il ne va pas très bien. Je peux te conduire à lui, si tu veux.

\- Je le veux bien, oui.

\- Suivez-moi alors, dit-elle à l'ensemble du groupe. Éloignons-nous de ces vautours."

Elle avança la tête haute devant Gargrim et les aventuriers lui emboîtèrent le pas. Grunlek salua au passage Kahn, l'intendant en charge d'organiser les élections. Vu les deux candidats, il était sûr qu'il passait un très bon moment. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les couloirs du palais avant d'atteindre la chambre du Roi, plongée dans la pénombre. Mama Casseroc laissa Grunlek avancer dans la pièce sombre, seulement illuminée par les deux braseros de chaque côté du lit. Durak, l'oncle de Grunlek était allongé confortablement, très pâle et le visage déformé par la lutte contre la mort. Un cercle de runes violacées entourait le lit, brillant légèrement dans l'obscurité.

Grunlek s'approcha, silencieux, devant le lit. Kahn le rejoignit bientôt.

"Tous les symptômes portent à croire que c'est la maladie des pierres. Un mal courant chez les nains âgés. Souvent, ça arrive après de trop longues périodes passées dans les mines. Ce qui est un peu étrange, parce qu'il n'y passait pas souvent. J'ai mis son corps en stase le temps que tu arrives, mais tu sais comme moi qu'elle est l'issue de cette maladie."

La maladie des pierres était un mal courant qui touchait les mineurs et les fauchait souvent dans la force de l'âge. Rares étaient les nobles à en être victimes, et encore plus rares étaient ceux qui l'attrapaient naturellement. Il n'existait pas de remède, les muscles se désagrégeaient et se transformaient en pierre petit à petit.

"Il n'y a pas moyen de le réveiller, l'espace d'un instant ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait capable de vous répondre. Il souffrirait, et ça pourrait bien le tuer sur le coup.

\- Et c'est contagieux ? s'inquiéta soudainement Shinddha.

\- Non, le rassura Kahn. En tout cas, j'ai jamais vu aucun humain affecté par cette maladie.

\- Et pour les elfes qui ont une relation bizarre avec les pierres précieuses ? chuchota Mani.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu que ça touchait d'autres races, soupira le nain, agacé."

Balthazar, sourcils froncés, semblait en pleine réflexion. Nouvelle maladie, pas de traitement : c'était un job pour un mage. Dommage que le temps soit compté, il aurait bien étudié cet étrange mal dont la cause devait être forcément magique et liée à la nature originelle des nains. Mama Casseroc posa une main sur l'épaule de Grunlek, le sortant de sa rêverie macabre.

"Alors dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas venu pour départager ces vipères, pas vrai ?

\- Je voulais parler au Roi… Mais puisque que ce n'est pas possible, est-ce que je peux m'entretenir avec toi ?"

Elle regarda avec insistance Kahn, qui comprit le message et la laissa partir. Elle invita ensuite Grunlek et ses amis à la suivre dans une pièce accolée à la chambre du Roi. Balthazar hésita un instant et se rapprocha du vieux nain, désireux d'en savoir plus sur le mal du monarque. Grunlek donna l'autorisation à Kahn de laisser le mage approcher du roi pour l'examiner. Qui sait, le demi-diable pourrait peut-être les impressionner. Mani resta près de lui, curieux.

Mama Casseroc guida Gunlek et Shin dans la pièce d'à côté. C'était un petit bureau, sans extravagance. Sur le mur, un portrait du roi portant un gamin avec un seul bras attira le regard de l'archer pendant quelques secondes. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Dis-moi tout, lâcha la naine en s'installant sur un banc en pierres.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur de Fort d'Acier ? commença Grunlek, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Tu parles de la guerre entre Castelblanc et Kirov ? Oui, bien sûr, tout le monde en parle.

\- On a eu vent d'une implication potentielle du peuple des nains. Regarde."

Il sortit la gemme qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt et lui tendit. Le visage de la naine se tendit légèrement, surprise.

"C'est une gemme de l'abîme… C'est quelque chose d'assez rare, en effet. On trouve ça… Enfin, on n'en trouve plus du tout aujourd'hui. La mine qui produit ces gemmes est tombée sous le contrôle de Lorimar, i peine quelques jours.

\- Celle-ci est clairement plus ancienne. J'aimerais savoir qui aurait pu vendre au noir ce type de gemme. Si on ne le retrouve pas, il risque d'y avoir de grosses conséquences. Et pas seulement à notre échelle.

\- Je comprends bien. Les gemmes de l'abîme sont quelque chose d'assez rare, tu le sais comme moi. On a bien eu des échos de contrebande mais pour en trouver l'origine, il faudrait reprendre le contrôle des mines. Toutes les gemmes de l'abîme y sont tracées, on pourrait remonter la piste. Mais comme tu le vois, la situation ici est totalement bloquée. Ces feignasses ne bougeront pas une couille tant qu'un nouveau roi n'aura pas été choisi."

Shinddha leva la main et prit la parole.

"Bonjour, Shinddha, demi-élémentaire. Mais… vous n'avez pas d'experts en gemmes à Fort d'Acier ? Du genre qui pourraient analyser cette gemme-ci et établir une traçabilité ?

\- Nos experts sont dans les mines, mon garçon, répondit-elle. On pourrait éventuellement savoir de quelle mine celle-ci provient… Mais de là à suivre son chemin jusqu'en dehors des murs, c'est une autre histoire. Je peux essayer de fouiller les papiers, mais je ne vous garantis rien."

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Mani observait les gardes avec attention, méfiant. Ils semblaient faire leur travail mais il n'était pas rassuré. On ne sait jamais si un traître se cache dans les parages. Bob, lui, paraissait à des années-lumières de ses préoccupations, tournant et retournant autour du lit pour analyser l'oncle de son ami nain. Le mage recula et s'adressa à Mani.

"J'ai quatre théories. La maladie des pierres n'affecte que les nains, alors que d'autres mineurs humains ou elfes ou autres pourraient mourir à cause du charbon ou de tas d'autres maladies. C'est donc lié à leur nature élémentaire de Golem, on sait qu'ils se transforment en pierre. Cependant, est-ce qu'ils peuvent supporter une transformation complète ?"

Mani ouvrit la bouche.

"Chut, ne réponds pas. La transformation en Golem s'effectue par un acte magique qui est infusé le plus souvent dans des situations critiques. Et qu'est-ce que mine les nains ? La plupart, ce sont des pierres normales, mais il y en a, dans le tas, qui minent des pierres magiques. Les poussières de ces gemmes de magie peuvent déclencher, une fois respirées, une réaction microscopique chargée de magie qui déclenche au niveau moléculaire cette transformation en Golem qui ronge leurs organes petit à petit, ce qui cause une pétrification intégrale de sa personne."

Mani hocha la tête stupidement, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il lançait des regards nerveux vers la pièce où Shin et Grunlek étaient partis, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas les rejoindre.

"De ce fait, continua Bob. J'en déduis qu'en ingérant une très faible poussière de magie chargée, dans le tabac, dans l'alcool, devrait suffir sur le long terme à provoquer ce genre de réaction. Comme il n'était pas dans la mine, ça ne peut être que de cette manière là. Il faudrait étudier très attentivement sa nourriture. Le vrai problème, maintenant, c'est comment inverser ce processus ? Et c'est là que Grunlek entre en jeu. Quand il se transforme en Golem, comment fait-il l'étape arrière ? Du coup, si on arrive à trouver l'élément déclencheur et qu'on réussit à créer un sort qui inverserait magiquement son état… On pourrait le sauver ! Et il faudrait que ça passe dans son sang, parce qu'il l'a ingéré ce con. Tu as compris ?"

Mani cligna deux fois des yeux. Zut, il s'adressait à lui là ?

"... Non ?

\- Les elfes… Comment vous faites pour vivre avec un cerveau aussi lent..."

Alors que Bob tentait de réexpliquer la situation avec des mots simples, Grunlek et Shin continuaient de discuter avec Mama Casseroc dans le bureau.

"Je vois que les choses n'ont pas évolué dans le bon sens depuis que je suis parti, continua le nain. Quand je suis parti déjà, je pensais être le jouet de toutes ces familles politiques… Et je vois que mon départ n'a rien arrangé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Comment les familles justifient cette pauvreté dans les rues et l'accumulation de toutes ses richesses à l'entrée de la ville ?

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elles ont vraiment besoin de se justifier ? lui répondit Mama Casseroc, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Pour elles, les choses ont toujours été comme ça et le seront toujours. S'il doit y avoir des riches, il doit y avoir des pauvres.

\- Et j'ai aussi entendu des deux familles qui veulent prendre la succession.

\- Ouais, les Foudresang et les Barbefroides… Pire que des gosses, je passe mon temps à les sermonner.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils les seuls à oser s'être présentés ?

\- Oser… Je ne dirais pas ça. Depuis que ton oncle est tombé malade, il y a eu tellement de tractations politiques, de coups dans le dos, de complots en arrière-plan que c'est assez difficile de dire s'ils se sont présentés de leur plein gré. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sont les deux camps qui restent."

Grunlek baissa légèrement la voix.

"Et qu'en est-il de ceux qui s'opposent au pouvoir ?

\- Il n'y en a quasiment plus… Ils ont tous fini par prendre parti pour l'un des deux camps. Tous des lâches doublés d'hypocrites, si tu veux mon avis. Il y a des désirs de troisième voix… Mais rien n'a encore été effectué. Ils n'ont pas vraiment… Ils ne peuvent rien faire.

\- Qui représente la troisième voix ?

\- C'est… C'est le bas-peuple. Mais tu sais comme moi que nous ne sommes pas une république. Il y a une haine, des idées de révolte qui grondent mais c'est un noble qui sera élu dans tous les cas comme nouveau roi, ils n'ont pas vraiment leur mot à dire. J'ai bien compris que tu veux des informations. Mais il faut aller dans les mines. Sans armée, ce n'est pas possible. Et ces deux abrutis en bas ne sont pas clairement pas près à gouverner. Tu as probablement eu plus d'éducation pour devenir roi que ces deux-là."

Grunlek savait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Il refusait pour l'instant l'idée de s'engager dans cette course débile, mais l'idée de ce peuple sans représentant lui tordait les entrailles de colère. Il avait envie de se soulever avec eux. Mais comment ?

"Et pour mon oncle, comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- On ne sait pas trop. Il est tombé malade très vite, ça a été foudroyant. Au début c'était son bras, puis c'est monté à l'épaule. Quand ça a commencé à atteindre sa poitrine, on l'a mis sous stase. Si ça avait touché un organe vital, il serait mort sur le coup.

\- En qui as-tu totalement confiance ici ?

\- Kahn. Et toi, maintenant. Kahn n'a rien à gagner ni à prouver, il a atteint son objectif dans la vie. Il est à la plus haute échelle de sa hiérarchie, il ne cherche pas plus. Il est fiable."

Grunlek lui sourit. Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Kahn d'entrer. Le vieux nain obéit et s'installa en face d'eux. Il s'inclina légèrement.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre oncle, Grunlek. La maladie des pierres ne se guérit pas vraiment, mais je fais ce que je peux pour lui faciliter la vie.

\- Oui, j'en suis certain et je vous en remercie, répondit le nain. J'ai discuté un peu de la situation politique avec Mama Casseroc. Et vous observez tout ça depuis le début. Avez-vous un avis sur ce qui se passe ?

\- Certains diraient que c'est de la paranoïa mais… La maladie des pierres ne touche que les mineurs, les roturiers. Il faudrait remonter très loin dans nos lignages pour retrouver la trace d'un noble, ou pire, d'un roi qui aurait été victime de la maladie. Tout ressemble à cette maladie. Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. Quelque chose cloche.

\- Vous pensez que les Barbefroide et les Foudresang avaient à y gagner ?

\- Évidemment. Ils convoitent le trône depuis des générations. Je ne crois pas au hasard. Gargrim veut le pouvoir depuis qu'il a le contrôle des armées et Thagor est une vipère sans fois ni loi. Tournez-lui le dos et il vous plante une dague entre les côtes. C'est choisir entre la peste et le choléra… Mais il faudra bien choisir, nous ne pouvons rester éternellement comme ça. Plus le temps passe, plus Lorimar progresse dans nos terres. Sans Roi, nous ne pouvons rien faire."

Grunlek prit une inspiration.

"Dans ce cas, amenez-les moi. Je veux discuter avec eux."


	22. Episode 20 : Mission impossible

**Épisode 20 : Mission Impossible**

_Par Juliabakura_

L'équipe retourna vers la salle du trône en traversant l'un des vastes couloirs de Fort d'Acier. Des gardes devant et derrière eux surveillaient leurs mouvements avec inquiétude. Alors que Kahn Grisetoison marchait quelques pas derrière les aventuriers, pensif, Mama Casseroc était en train de parler avec Grunlek à voix basse.

« Grunlek, il va falloir prendre une décision avant de retourner à la salle du trône. Tous attendent votre choix.

\- Je sais, oui.

\- Si vous me le permettez, je vais essayer de reformuler les choix qui s'offrent à nous. Bien évidement , ça sera à vous de choisir.

\- Parce qu'on est trop bêtes c'est ça ? s'écria Mani, qui n'attira pas plus l'attention que ça, outre un petit rire discret de Grunlek et une grimace agacée de sa nourrice. »

Shin donna une tape derrière la tête de Mani et le poussa pour qu'il s'éloigne.

« Je sais que le choix le plus facile serait de voter pour l'un ou pour l'autre des candidats, reprit la naine. Ça vous permettrait d'obtenir directement les informations que vous souhaitez et vous seriez libre de continuer vos affaires de votre côté. Mais, je me doute que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, finalement. Il y a peut-être comme autre choix d'essayer de sauver votre oncle. Je sais que Ugrin faisait des recherches sur la maladie des pierres. Peut-être pourrait-il nous aider ?

\- C'est quand même quelque chose qui touche les nains depuis si longtemps... murmura Grunlek. Je ne sais pas si on peut miser l'avenir des nains sur un remède qui, si ça se trouve, ne sera pas trouvé d'ici une centaine d'années.

\- En effet. De plus, j'ai entendu dire que ses recherches étaient contre nature. Et que lui même était devenu... Un petit peu fou.

\- Oh ! Des recherches médicales pas dans l'éthique... pouffa Balthazar par derrière. Avec ma méthode, j'suis sûr qu'on pourrait faire des avancées incroyable, Grunlek ! Il faut des sacrifices nains Grunlek ! Pour la Gloire de la nation ! »

Mani fit un pas de côté et s'éloigna du pyromage avec un regard inquiet.

« De ce que j'ai compris, l'interrompit Mama Casse-roc, vous cherchez des renseignements sur les pierres de l'abîme. Je sais que les gemmes de l'abîme sont sous les possessions des troupes de Lorimar maintenant. Mais j'ai du mal à croire que toutes les informations sont restées sur place. Je pense que le marché noir a récupéré une partie des informations.

\- C'est vrai ? sourit Mani plus intéressé par l'idée de gemmes de pouvoir moins chères. »

Mama Casse-roc regarda dans tous les sens pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. Elle baissa la voix.

« Je ne suis pas censé vous le dire, mais le roi est censé détenir des informations. Le roi, votre oncle, a accès à des informations que moi même je n'ai pas le droit de consulter. »

B.O.B fit une mine faussement surprise. Cela lui paraissait normal que le roi en sache plus qu'eux et qu'elle.

« Ces informations sont sur son bureau personnel, à l'étage, dans la bibliothèque royale. »

La naine eut l'air embarrassé avant de continuer.

« En attendant l'élection d'un nouveau roi, c'est à moi que incombe le rôle de garder la clé. Vous voyez ! C'est cette clé ! annonça-t-elle en montrant l'élément métallique. Je la met dans ma poche ! Ah j'espère vraiment que personne ne va me la voler, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement à l'attention de Mani. »

Mani eut envie, quand elle montra la clé, de la tenir avec les deux mains et la garder pour lui. L'elfe regarda Shin avec un air menaçant. C'était sa clé, à lui. Personne ne la volerait avant lui. Balthazar alla près de la naine pour murmurer :

« C'est raciste d'insinuer que tous les elfes sont des voleurs, madame. Mais... Je... Je... »

Alors que Mani commençait à mettre sa main proche de la poche de Mama Casse-roc, elle répondit :

« Je sais. Mais tant que vous ne m'aurez pas prouver le contraire, je continuerais de le penser, dit-elle en pointant Mani qui s'enfuyait déjà avec le précieux objet, poursuivi par le demi-élémentaire. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, Grunlek reprit sa discussion avec sa nourrice qui affichait une mine plus inquiète.

« Grunlek. Je sais que vous envisagez les jeux de la fosse. Mais ne faites pas ça. C'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que vous y pensez parce que je vous connais. Mais ça ne donne pas le pouvoir. Ça ne donne pas, ça n'élit pas un roi. Mais cela donne une tribune assez forte et on peut espérer que si vous réussissait, par miracle, de vous en sortir... On peut espérer que les grandes familles vous prête une oreille attentive pour qu'elles changent de camp. Mais c'est dangereux, mortel. Des tas de prétendants y ont déjà laissé la vie.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu quel choix on a actuellement ? On a le choix entre la corruption de l'argent et la guerre, la culture de la haine des autres peuple, répondit Grunlek, déterminé.

\- Oui, mais au moins c'est quelque chose de stable, Grunlek ! La fosse, il n'y a rien de plus instable. Pas sûr que vous en surviviez. Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre moi !, s'inquiéta Mama Casse-Roc, plus douce.

\- La culture de la haine relance l'économie parfois. Comme la guerre, ajouta Mani en haussant des épaules.

\- J'ai tourné le dos à mes responsabilités depuis trop longtemps. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, souffla Grunlek, désolé.

\- Oui, mais ce quelque chose peut impliquer de ne pas mourir, vous savez.

\- Ça tombe bien ! C'est quelque chose que j'ai bien l'intention de faire. On se rejoint sur ce compromis là ! sourit le prince déchu. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le couloir, jusqu'aux portes de la salle du trône. Mama Casse-roc se retourna et demanda à Grunlek :

« Grunlek, je crois qu'ils vous attendent dans la salle du Trône. Il serait un peu étrange que nous soyons que tous les deux à retourner sur place. »

Elle prit un temps de pause avant d'ajouter, à l'attention de l'elfe.

« Ah oui ! La bibliothèque c'est à gauche. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'y aller, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Mani tira le bras de Shin avec insistance et sortit l'objet de sa poche, fier de lui.

« Regarde ce que j'ai, annonça-t-il avec un regard brillant de joie d'avoir réussi à voler une personne consentante. Viens, on va aller dans la bibliothèque, elle est tellement bête qu'elle nous a montré où elle est. »

Shin lui montra son pouce content pour lui et véritablement époustouflé par la naïveté de l'elfe.

« B.O.B ! Tu peux nous accompagner ? demanda Grunlek. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Et, et, et... refuser d'aller dans la bibliothèque royale naine ? bafouilla Balthazar, déjà prêt à découvrir de nouvelles choses.

\- Je te donnerais un accès plus tard, lui promit le nain. Tu pourras y rester légalement autant de temps que tu veux. »

Le pyromancien hésita, observa le ciel, à la fois curieux de savoir ce que renfermaient les écrits et attiré par la proposition du nain. Il serra les dents.

« Tu vas parler à des dirigeants nains ! Et potentiellement décider de l'avenir du peuple nain, ajouta malicieusement Grunlek. Balthazar Octavis Barnabé Lennon, sauveur du peuple nain, ça claque. »

Le demi-diable s'affaissa sous le poids de l'argument de Grunlek.

« D'accord ! Mais c'est bien parce que je suis ton ami, bouda le pyromancien. »

Il suivit Grunlek et Mama Casse-Roc vers la salle du trône. Shin et Mani firent un crochet léger pour se diriger vers l'escalier et aller dans le bureau royal.

* * *

En haut de l'escalier, il y avait l'immense porte en fer qui gardait le bureau royal. Un son extrêmement sourd courait dans ces lieux, faisant vibrer les murs, du fait de la proximité des forges, à en croire les lourds bruits de métaux frappés régulièrement. Par conséquent, ils pourraient ouvrir la porte, et même si cette dernière grinçait, on ne l'entendrait pas. Par contre, la salle des gardes adjacent était le véritable obstacle. Trois gardes nains s'y reposaient. Deux étaient dos à l'ouverture de la porte et le dernier avait la vision parfaite, pour les voir passer par la porte.

Au début, Mani et Shin étaient heureux d'être tous seul, sans la surveillance de B.O.B, Grunlek et Théo qui avaient l'habitude de refréner les attitudes de sales gosses de ces derniers. Mais ils avaient une mission importante à accomplir cette fois.

Chacun avait son plan. Mani souhaitait user de sa télékinésie pour faire tomber un livre afin de leur laisser un peu de temps pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Tandis que Shin préférait le système d'envoyer Icy à leur rencontre afin de faire du bazar par n'importe quel moyen.

Shin agit avant lui et invoqua Icy, prête à écouter les ordres de son maître. Il décida d'envoyer la petite créature derrière la caisse, afin de passer sous la table. Il y avait les six pieds massif des nains juste devant elle. Ils étaient en train de parler fort et de rigoler en buvant de la bière, sans faire attention à elle. Shin se concentra mentalement pour demander à sa créature de chercher un morceau de tissu qui dépassait d'une armure et de tirer un coup dessus.

Aussitôt, le nain se tourna vers la tension sur sa côte de maille. Shin proposa une autre solution pour traverser ce passage : utiliser son saut élémentaire. Mani le dévisagea l'air complètement idiot. Il agita les bras, l'air de dire : « Mais ! Ils ne sont que trois ! C'est une porte ! C'était la discrétion qu'il fallait user et non de leur magnifique pouvoir ou forme élémentaire. » L'elfe semblait dire du regard : « Je veux juste faire une roulade. » Il se mit à quatre pattes pour se mettre sous Shin afin d'observer près de la porte. Avec sa télékinésie, il fit bouger un livre et l'écrasa sur le visage d'un autre nain. Cela suffit pour avoir une demi-seconde d'inattention afin que nos deux compères aillent vers la porte.

Shin fut le premier a réussir à passer de l'autre côté du couloir en faisant une roulade au sol. Malheureusement, derrière lui, Mani fit la pire roulade du monde et atterrit la tête la première contre l'angle du mur. Heureusement, le bruit, Icy et le livre permirent à l'elfe de se relever et d'aller vers Shin. Une marque rouge immonde était visible sur son visage. Il était, au yeux de Shin, l'elfe le moins classe du Cratère. Ils arrivèrent au pied de la porte qui s'ouvrit lourdement.

* * *

B.O.B et Grunlek retournèrent dans la salle du trône. Ils virent que les deux prétendants au trône les dévisageaient. Thagor était entouré de ses deux gardes du corps, le regard calculateur. Gargrim défiait ouvertement Grunlek, assis dans la place qui lui était réservée. Toutes les autres familles naines étaient présentes également, assises sur les bancs en attendant que le temps passe. Visiblement elles avaient l'air résigné et en train d'attendre que tout se termine pour qu'elles puissent partir de ce lieu.

Au moment où ils arrivent, un des gardes s'approcha de Mama Casse-Roc. Il lui tendit un parchement qu'elle s'empressa de lire avant de soupirer et le passer à Grunlek. Il était inscrit :

_Urgent !_

_Mouvement troupe Lorimar Important._

_Direction inconnue Cap N/O - O_

_Rapport armée Kirov franchissant forêt._

_N/ Fort Tigre Direction Inconnue._

_Cap S/S -E_

Mama Casse-Roc reprit le parchemin qu'elle avait tendu à Grunlek avant de dire.

« Les choses évoluent. Gargrim ! rugit-elle, agacée. Thagor ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! Il va falloir que nous parlions de tout cela ! Grunlek ? Vous avez peut être des choses à dire ? »

Grunlek se positionna avant de s'exclamer.

« Gargrim, Thagor, je vais devoir prendre une décision importante. Vous êtes chacun des nains exceptionnels dans votre domaine. Gargrim, au niveau des forces armées, personne ne vous égale. Thagor, vous êtes commerçant, un négociant hors pair. Mais vous êtes aussi la représentation de ce qui fait la décadence du peuple Nain à l'heure actuelle. Regardez ce qui nous arrive.

\- Je vous en prie, grogna l'intéressé, soyez plus poli !

\- Je pense que je suis poli, lui répondit le nain d'une voix sombre. Je n'annonce que des faits, selon moi en tout cas. Regardez ce qui nous arrive, reprit Grunlek en pointant le parchemin. C'est le moment où nous devons être unis. Unis pour des négociations. Unis pour la défense de notre peuple. Et j'ai l'impression que le peuple nain actuellement et complètement tiraillés entre deux mondes : la corruption et la haine des peuples extérieurs. Faire un choix est extrêmement difficile. C'est pourquoi, je vais vous demander quelque chose. Je vais vous demander de me laisser une journée. Une journée pour décider. Une journée durant laquelle vous n'essayerez pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre, de m'influencer. De me corrompre par un quelconque moyen. Si jamais ça devrait arriver, sachez tout de suite que vous ne serez pas choisi. Je vais... »

Gargrim se mit à interrompre Grunlek avec sa voix forte.

« Une journée ? Et voilà ! Et pendant ce temps-là, c'est encore une dizaine de nains qui vont mourir dans les mines par votre faute, von Krayn. Vous savez combien de temps nous avons déjà perdu ? »

Thagor avec sa voix mielleuse interrompit à son tour son compère en soufflant :

« Enfin, s'il vous plaît, Gargrim. Vous ne voyez pas que ce jeune noble a besoin d'une petite journée pour reprendre contact avec ses racines. Évidemment, Grunlek Von Krayn. Nous vous laisserons toute la journée que vous voulez, il n'y a pas de problème. Et je vous promets que nous ne vous suivront pas.

\- Gargrim ! Vous allez pas me faire croire que pendant cette journée vous n'avez rien à faire ? siffla Grunlek, de plus en plus hostile. Nous avons des défenses à organiser et vous êtes la personne pour ça.

\- VOUS NE COMPRENEZ TOUJOURS PAS COMMENT FONCTIONNE LE ROYAUME NAIN ! GRUNLEK VON KRAYN ! NOUS NE POUVONS PAS DIRIGER NOS FORCES ARMÉES SANS AVOIR DE ROI !

\- Et si je ne comprends pas, comment voulez vous que je prenne une décision ?

\- NOUS PERDONS DU TEMPS PAR VOTRE FAUTE !

\- Vous aurez ma réponse d'ici quelques heures, coupa le prince, autoritaire. »

Thagor continua :

« Oui, bien sur. Vous avez tout le temps. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, Grunlek Von Krayn, vous demandez et vous l'aurez."

\- J'ai besoin que vous n'ayez pas ce type d'attitude, Thagor, l'agressa Grunlek, agacé.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis juste sympathique avec vous ! C'est comme ça, j'ai été éduqué par des nains de hautes lignées !

\- Bonne journée. Vous aurez ma réponse demain, trancha-t-il froidement. »

Balthazar qui s'était tenu calme et silencieux, s'était baissé légèrement vers Mama Casse-Roc pour murmurer :

« Mama Casse-Roc ? Qu'est-ce qui était écrit sur le papier ? Parce que cela semble exciter tout le monde, mais je ne sais pas lire le nain. »

Elle lui expliqua que des mouvements de troupes de l'armée de Kirov avaient été repérés à la sortie de la forêt nord de Fort Tigre, et qu'un important mouvement de troupe de Lorimar a été détecté également de l'autre côté des montagnes. Habituellement ces troupes ont tendance à partir vers le nord, mais cette fois, elles contournaient pour passer par l'Ouest.

* * *

Shin et Mani arrivèrent dans le bureau royal. Il faisait assez sombre. Les lumières provenaient de quelques chandeliers. En entrant, nos deux aventuriers virent une pièce où ils entrevirent une immense statue. Vers la Droite, il y avait un nain qui leur tournait le dos. Et dans une salle plus petite, un immense coffre.

Dos à Dos, Shin et Mani réfléchirent à une stratégie. Ils purent voir que le coffre, certes, devait être fermé, mais possiblement crochetable. Mani était comme un gamin heureux de pouvoir utiliser un de ses apprentissages. Il voulait se jeter dans cette pièce pour tenter de découvrir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur.

« Tu pense y arriver sans te casser la binette ? demanda Shin, conscient de l'échec de son camarade.

\- J'ai encore une potion de soin, ça va. »

Avant de s'engager dans le coin du coffre, Mani évoqua une dernière idée.

« Shin. Je vais sans doute foirer. Donc...

\- Je sais, je prépare le plan B. Mais on le fait toujours quand t'es dans les parages, tu le sais bien. »

Shin longea le mur à gauche afin d'entrer la pièce à la statue. Il découvrit la salle indiquée par Mama Casse-Roc, le bureau royal, qu'il devina à la qualité du mobilier autour de lui.

Mani, quant à lui, tenta d'ouvrir le coffre. Cependant, Dame Chance avait laissé tombé notre elfe. Ainsi le crochet dans la main de Mani se brisa. Le petit elfe chouina silencieusement. Il avait fallu que le matériel le lâche maintenant.

Loin de ses malheurs, Shin entra dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, commença à fouiller les différents documents et trouva plusieurs notes avec des noms d'une certaine importances. Une sur Thagor et une sur Gargrim. Shin n'avait pas le temps, et ne savait pas s'il arriverait à les lire. Il embarqua les deux notes avec le sceau royal sur chacune d'entre elle. Cela semblait remonter à quelques jours et étaient destinés uniquement au roi. Puis son attention fut tourné vers un livre sur un coussin rouge. Il commença à le feuilleter.

Il lui semblait comprendre que c'était un livre des sacres. Un peu barbant, il retraçait l'historique des maisons. Des archives donnaient l'ordre des successions des nains. Il trouva également qu'il faisait mention de Grunlek, indiquant qu'il avait abandonné sa ligne de succession. Il était le dernier héritier légitime de la maison Von Krayn. Mais il était également fait mention d'un bâtard Von Krayn, vivant quelque part à l'ouest du Cratère.

Alors que Shin avait réussi sa mission, contrairement à Mani, nos deux camarades entendirent à côté le nain qui commençait à marcher. Il faisait sa ronde. Ils devaient très vite partir et décider si oui ou non, ils abandonnaient ce coffre. Car peut-être d'autres gardes allaient bientôt entrer dans la pièce.


	23. Episode 21 : L'elfe et le prisonnier

**Épisode 21 : L'elfe et le prisonnier**

_Par Mastroyal_

Les choses n'auraient pas pu tourner plus mal pour Shin et Mani. L'un des gardes du bureau fit lentement demi-tour et risquait de passer à tout moment devant l'endroit où l'elfe a tenté de forcer un coffre. Dans une manœuvre désespérée (et sans doute pas très réfléchie), Mani tenta de grimper sur le mur dans l'angle de la porte, un peu comme l'aurait fait la dernière araignée qu'il lui restait… Mais, loin de passer inaperçu, son mouvement attira l'attention du garde qui lâcha un « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » et bifurqua vers la pièce du coffre.

Shin, entendant le garde nain parler, comprit immédiatement que l'elfe avait des ennuis et essaya de détourner l'attention en reversant une bibliothèque… Mais il ne parvint qu'à la secouer légèrement, sans provoquer le désordre qu'il voulait. Et le garde entra dans la salle du coffre et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Mani le Double :

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! grogna le nain. Et… Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! répliqua l'elfe, espérant probablement que cet élan de bravade inutile lui sauverait la mise. On m'a indiqué une salle où je pouvais me reposer et je tombe, excusez-moi, sur un coffre ?! »

Mais cette « ruse », bizarrement (ou pas), ne marcha pas… Sûrement parce que la porte du bureau était censée être fermée à clé ? Ou était-ce parce que l'outil de crochetage brisé de l'elfe était toujours bien visible dans la serrure du coffre ? Ou alors… Parce que le visage de Mani était partiellement recouvert par un bleu magnifique, résultant de la chute qu'il avait faite en entrant dans les lieux ? À moins que ce ne soit les trois en même temps ?

Quoi qu'il en fût, le garde sorti sa hache, se mit en posture de combat et lança :

« Rendez-vous ! Rendez-vous immédiatement et déposez vos armes ! Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Je m'appelle… Shinddha Kory, répondit l'elfe botaniste en donnant le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit. On… On m'a indiqué un endroit où je pouvais me reposer, et… J'ai… J'ai cru remarquer une ombre qui… Qui file dans la nuit juste ici et…

\- Tournez-vous ! coupa le garde qui ne se laissa pas embobiner par le discours maladroit de Mani. Mettez-vous à genoux immédiatement, je vais appeler des renforts ! »

Ne trouvant finalement plus aucune objection ni aucune excuse, l'elfe obtempéra, mais il espérait ainsi épargner à Grunlek cette situation très embarrassante. Le garde, voyant que l'intrus se rendait, le releva et le poussa pour le mettre en mouvement, l'emmenant très certainement vers les geôles. En retournant vers l'entrée du bureau royal, l'elfe tourna sa tête vers Shin, à moitié caché derrière un coin de mur, et lui lança un regard résigné, espérant sans doute lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas intervenir, même si Mani était loin d'avoir la situation en main.

Bien qu'il ne vît pas en quoi les choses pouvaient encore empirer, le demi-élémentaire comprit le message et n'intervint pas, se contentant de suivre de loin Mani se faire emmener par son geôlier et par les autres gardes qui étaient postés non loin de l'entrée du bureau, afin de regagner les lieux accessibles au public en toute « discrétion ».

Shin parvint sans trop de problème à rejoindre ses autres (et véritables) amis dans la salle du trône. B.O.B. et Grunlek ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que les choses avaient mal tourné, non seulement à cause de l'absence de Mani, mais aussi en raison de l'air paniqué du demi-élémentaire, malgré les efforts de celui-ci pour avoir l'air le plus naturel possible, comme s'il revenait du petit endroit :

« Alors Shin, tout s'est bien passé ? lança B.O.B. d'un ton amical. Il est où, Mani ? ajouta-t-il lorsque l'archer les eût rejoints. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Mani ? Il a disparu, Mani ?

\- Euh… Comment dire ? répondit Shin. Je vais la faire courte… Bon… Mani n'est plus là, comme vous avez pu le constater… Il est en prison. Donc, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se dit quant au sort des prisonniers chez vous Grunlek, mais… Il faudra régler ça. Cependant…

\- Il s'est fait prendre comment ? l'interrompit Grunlek. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On a eu un petit souci au moment de récupérer les papiers dans le… Le bureau de… De ton oncle…

\- Ah, fit Grunlek. Dans la bibliothèque royale ! Il s'est fait prendre dans la bibliothèque royale. Oui, il est possible que ce soit puni par une très très grosse peine.

\- Si ça peut l'aider, reprit Shin, il n'a pas réussi à ouvrir le coffre. Donc, il n'a rien volé, techniquement… »

Après un bon fou rire parmi les trois Aventuriers restants, B.O.B. essaya de reprendre les choses en main :

« Écoutez… Moi, je vais rassembler les témoignages de Madame… Casserole, je vais prendre un dossier…

\- Ceci dit, l'interrompit Grunlek sans relever l'écorecharge du pyromage envers sa nourrice bien-aimée, on a une chance… La peine ne sera probablement pas prononcée tout de suite vu qu'ils sont concentrés sur « élire quelqu'un » … Et ce sera probablement la personne qui sera élue qui prononcera cette peine. Donc, voilà… On va espérer que ce sera quelqu'un qui…

\- Par contre, coupa Shin, j'espère qu'on ne va pas lui mettre sur le dos les documents volés que j'ai sur moi.

\- Ah oui ! approuva B.O.B. Oui, oui ! Vas-y, fais voir les documents ! Fais voir…

\- Non, non ! souffla Grunlek. Peut-être pas ici… »

Après avoir réfléchi sur comment lire lesdits documents sans avoir l'air suspects (en glissant au passage une remarque sur une cachette fournie par la veste de B.O.B. qui aurait eu pour seul effet de le faire passer pour un exhibitionniste), ils finirent par s'éloigner de quelques pas pour mieux étudier les rouleaux de parchemins trouvés dans le bureau royal. Il s'agissait en fait de deux observations, chacune basée sur un des deux prétendants au trône des nains, à savoir Gargrim Foudre-Sang et Thagor Barbe-Froide. La note sur Barbe-Froide disait ceci :

_« À sa Majesté des Runes,_

_13ème lune du Solstice d'hiver,_

_Note des transferts de gemmes._

_Le marché officiel se porte toujours très bien. Nous expédions désormais nos gemmes jusqu'aux terres d'Émeraude du centre du Cratère._

_Bénéfice total au premier quadrant : 358.124 pièces d'or._

_Charges estimées : 47.562 pièces d'or._

_Pertes de mineurs : 345 pour cette année._

_Note : Les soldats de Lorimar se font plus agressifs dernièrement. Nous recommandons le renforcement des troupes et l'envoi du général Foudre-Sang sur la ligne de Front._

_Conformément à vos directives, le Marché noir est plus sévèrement encadré. Seigneur Barbe-Froide fait part de ses protestations. Nous avons réduit de 20% la part des trafics._

_P-S : Seigneur, je sais que nous avons choisi de laisser le contrôle du trafic à Thagor. Je comprends qu'il vaut mieux maîtriser le trafic nous-même plutôt que de le laisser avoir libre court sans notre droit de regard, mais je crains que Seigneur Barbe-Froide ne prenne mal les prochaines réductions annoncées._

_Galleon,_

_Responsable des Mines du sud _»

La note au sujet du général Gargrim Foudre-Sang disait ceci :

_« À sa Majesté des Runes et à son estimé Ministre de la guerre Casse-Roc,_

_15ème lune du Solstice d'hiver,_

_Situation :_

_Nous avons repoussé les troupes de Lorimar au-delà de la Forêt sud de Fort-d'Acier. Les forges de la Lune ont été reprises et l'ennemi est en déroute._

_La Tour du Croissant de cire a également été reprise à l'ennemi._

_Incidents :_

_Le Clan Foudre-Sang a mené un assaut non-autorisé sur des villages ennemis. Nous avons noté plusieurs dizaines de familles humaines massacrées, y compris femmes et enfants._

_Gargrim maintient que les raids sur des civils humains sont nécessaires pour décourager l'ennemi et le pousser à se replier au-delà du Rift runique._

_Bilan :_

_Conformément à vos instructions, le Clan Foudre-Sang a été réaffecté à la défense des Mines de l'Abîme afin d'éviter tout nouvel incident._

_P-S : Je tiens à signaler que malgré sa brutalité, les stratégies de Gargrim se révèlent efficaces. Lorimar disperse ses troupes pour protéger ses villages. Je crains que l'envoi du Clan Foudre-Sang en arrière du Front ne mette en péril nos avancées._ »

D'après ce que les Aventuriers comprirent de leurs lectures, il semblerait que le Seigneur Thagor Barbe-Froide contrôlait le Marché noir, tâche qui lui a été dévolue par le Roi en personne. Sa Majesté des Runes espérait ainsi éviter une propagation de ce marché et exercer un contrôle indirect par le biais d'une personne qu'il connaissait. Toutefois, il aurait décidé de réduire la part de ce marché histoire de le freiner, mais pour une raison qui échappait encore à Grunlek et aux autres.

En ce qui concerne le Général Gargrim Foudre-Sang, qui est à la tête d'une puissante armée possédée par sa famille, la note indiquait qu'il avait pris la sale habitude d'utiliser des méthodes assez cruelles contre l'ennemi des Nains, à savoir Lorimar. Plutôt que d'envoyer ses hommes affronter directement l'armée mise en place par l'ennemi, le Général choisissait de lancer des raids sur des villages humains, sur les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards de Lorimar, afin de décourager leur adversaire. Ce genre de technique, bien que bassement cruelle et lâche, avait cependant tendance à marcher, car les troupes étaient ainsi obligées d'assurer la défense de ces villages, et perdaient ainsi peu-à-peu du terrain. Néanmoins, le Roi n'approuvait pas vraiment ces manœuvres, et avait ainsi décidé de retirer Gargrim et son armée du Front pour les affecter à la défense des Mines de l'Abîme.

Au final, la lecture de ces deux lettres ne les avançait pas plus que ça. La seule chose nouvelle, c'est que maintenant, ils savaient que les deux prétendants à la couronne des Nains avaient chacun une bonne raison de provoquer la Maladie des Pierres dont le Roi souffrait actuellement. Cependant, B.O.B. le pyromage et demi-diable penchait pour une implication de Thagor Barbe-Froide plutôt que pour celle de Gargrim Foudre-Sang, étant donné le caractère brutal et avide de sang du Général. Si c'était lui qui s'en serait pris à sa Majesté des Runes, il aurait préféré un bon vieux coup d'état plutôt qu'un empoisonnement subtil. Grunlek objecta en disant que Gargrim aurait très bien pu avoir recours à cette méthode pour incriminer son rival, mais B.O.B. répliqua en arguant que Thagor, lui, avait accès au Marché noir et à tous les possibles produits d'empoisonnement. Toutefois, il reconnaissait que la position actuelle de Foudre-Sang lui facilitait l'accès aux Gemmes de l'Abîme qui étaient la principale raison de la venue des Aventuriers à Fort-d'Acier, et ajouta qu'il était fort possible que Foudre-Sang et Barbe-Froide soient en réalité des alliés, et simulaient une rivalité pour détourner les soupçons… Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux arrive au pouvoir et place l'autre à ses côtés.

Mama Casse-Roc s'approcha des Aventuriers et chuchota :

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non-non, rien du tout ! répondit B.O.B. On a même perdu Mani.

\- On a perdu Mani, ouais… renchérit Shin. Il cherchait les toilettes et je crois qu'il s'est gouré de porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre ami ? interrogea la nounou.

\- Rien, rien… reprit le demi-élémentaire. On était dans les couloirs, et puis… On s'est divisé. J'ai dit : « Moi, je vais aller rejoindre les autres » et il m'a dit : « Oh non, mais j'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon sac que j'avais laissé à l'entrée. »

\- Oh, ça va… soupira-t-elle. Vous me rassurez, alors.

\- Ah, fît Grunlek. Moi, j'avais compris qu'il s'était fait arrêter et qu'il était dans les geôles. Bah ça va, alors… C'est moins grave, Shin.

\- Non, reprit B.O.B. qui ne releva pas que le deuxième prénom de leur nain préféré devait sûrement être « Judas ». On va la jouer franc jeu avec Mama Casse-Roc, parce qu'elle a été franche avec nous depuis le début. Je suis désolé Mama, mais il est au « gnouf » … Il est en « zon-zon », c'est terminé. Est-ce que vous faites pousser des oranges dans le pays des nains ?

\- Rassurez-moi… dit lentement la naine. Est-ce qu'il s'est fait capturer avec la clé ? Dites-moi que non…

\- À moins qu'il ne l'ait fait tomber sur la route, déclara un Shin dépité, je crois que oui.

\- J'espère qu'il sera assez intelligent pour jeter la clé, soupira Mama Casse-Roc, parce que si jamais… Si jamais ils le retrouvent avec MA clé… »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Mani le Double était traîné au sol par deux gardes qui l'emmenèrent dans une des prisons de Fort-d'Acier, sans lui dire où il était exactement. Ils lui enlevèrent ses vêtements et lui en donnèrent d'autres, qui ressemblaient plus à des frasques de paysan, et lui retirèrent toutes ses armes. Ils le jetèrent ensuite sans ménagement dans une cellule puant (autant que l'elfe pouvait en juger) le vomi et les excréments frais, et claquèrent enfin la porte sur lui. En se retournant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un compagnon de cellule qui le regardait avec un immense sourire qui… Avait également l'air assez malsain.

« Ça doit être un signe de bienvenu nain », se dit-il, espérant garder le peu d'optimisme qu'il lui restait.


	24. Episode 22 : La taverne du Tambour Brisé

**Episode 22 : La taverne du Tambour Brisé **

_**P**ar MrJacketBarths_

Avoir un allié qui se retrouve en prison, généralement, c'est pas cool. Quand on est un groupe d'aventuriers, que ton allié s'appelle Mani et que d'autres commencent sincèrement à se demander comment ledit groupe a pu survivre aussi longtemps, ça fait encore plus chier. Normalement, nos amis devraient se réjouir, vu qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin et savaient à qui ils devaient s'adresser. Mais là, non. Là, Grunlek voulait juste aller se balader dans la forêt et B.O.B tentait, comme à son habitude, de fomenter à l'improviste un genre d'ébauche de plan pour tenter de sauver la situation. Ce à quoi ses compagnons furent rassurés de voir que leur ami n'avait pas perdu de son bagou.

Mama Casse-Roc, qui était toujours consternée par tout ce qui venait de se passer, prévint les aventuriers qu'elle pouvait demander l'aide de quelques bons amis pour faire libérer Mani, mais qu'elle ne pourrait le faire, hélas, qu'une fois. Après ça, s'ils se faisaient à nouveau choper, ce serait fini pour eux, plus personne ne viendrait les aider. Puis elle s'en alla, laissant nos trois amis seuls. Immédiatement, ils voulurent trouver un moyen de contacter Théo, s'étant souvenus du papier parlant des mouvements de troupe. Grunlek et Shin furent remarquer que c'est Mani qui l'avait. Et à cet instant, Balthazar, sûrement consterné par la connerie ET la maladresse de leur groupe, fut soudainement atteint par un terrible mal nommé « fatigue morale ». Qui lui fit déblatérer toutes sortes d'âneries. Après 3 minutes, les aventuriers décidèrent de se reprendre et de faire autre chose que rester plantés là à attendre, surtout que l'élémentaire parla à ses amis de l'espèce de bible qu'il avait trouvée, parlant de l'histoire des nains et mentionnant un second Von Krayn, chose que Grunlek ignorait complètement. Un demi-frère ? Un rival ? Qui savait ?

Sortant (Grunlek se permettant même de lâcher un petit regard à destination de Gargrim et de Thagor indiquant qu'il savait), le trio se dirigea vers les quartiers sales de la ville, plus précisément le Quartier des Ombres. Un quartier qui, sans surprise, était extrêmement sale, rempli de boue, infect en termes d'odeur et peuplé de rats aussi gros que des chats et de mendiants tous plus ou moins drogués. Le nain savait qu'une auberge, la Taverne du Tambour Brisé, se trouvait dans ce coin et il se mit à remarquer que plusieurs personnes les dévisageaient. Surtout lui, d'ailleurs. Etait-ce des espions ? Travaillaient-ils pour des ennemis ? Von Krayn dut se contenter d'avertir ses amis par gestes et par la connexion mentale.

Ils finirent par entrer dans la fameuse Taverne du Tambour Brisé. Qui, sans surprise, était tout aussi sale et puante que les rues. Ce qui était par contre plus surprenant était la présence de deux humaines, une barmaid et une danseuse en petite tenue (et possiblement ivre, vu la façon dont elle harangua les aventuriers avant de presque s'effondrer. Oui, alors qu'il n'était que 14 heures), qui semblaient gérer le bar. Ils semblaient que rien ne pouvait les empêcher de venir rencontrer la personne gérant la Taverne, alors ils y entrèrent en tâchant d'ignorer les rats qui grouillaient. S'installant à une table, ils furent vite accostés par la tenancière, qui ne semblait pas vraiment de très bonne humeur. Immédiatement, le nain, pour tenter de lui « soutirer » des informations, déposa deux pièces sur la table pour elle. Elle leur raconta d'où elle venait et comment elle avait été engagée par le patron du bar, qu'elle semblait déjà connaître avant et dont elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

Et ça, Von Krayn l'avait très bien remarqué. Il essaya de l'amadouer quelque peu avec une troisième pièce, ce qui ne marcha pas, cette fois. Néanmoins, les aventuriers purent en savoir un peu plus, notamment sur le « paradis blanc », qui était apparemment une drogue qu'il était très facile de se procurer et qui annihilait toute faim, toute soif et toute douleur chez la personne qui en prenait. D'ailleurs, presque tout le monde ici était défoncé à cause de cette drogue. Nos amis prirent bien soin de noter ces renseignements dans un coin de leur tête, surtout qu'ils sentaient que la patronne ne souhaitait pas vraiment leur parler, vu qu'elle prétexta avoir d'autres clients à servir, ce qui n'était pas vrai. Après avoir envoyé un autre message mental à Grunlek, B.O.B décida, pour voir ses réactions, de commander une tournée de la part du Seigneur T.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mani était revenu sans plus de cérémonie à la Taverne du Tambour Brisé après que Mama Casse-Roc lui ait jeté ses fringues au visage et lui ait fait un sermon. Le pyromancien, lui, avait eu une nouvelle idée : vu qu'il savait que les gens attendaient le départ des aventuriers pour se remettre à faire leurs trucs louches, il ne fallait pas que de précieuses informations leur passent sous le nez. Et pour les avoir, il fallait que le lien mental soit ouvert pour une personne qui n'attirerait pas les soupçons. Ici, la danseuse. Vu comment elle était défoncée, ça serait probablement très simple de pouvoir obtenir des infos en fouillant dans sa tête. Il tenta donc d'y rentrer et y arriva sans grande difficulté.

Et vu que la connexion mentale était partagée (et que B.O.B s'était mis à parler avec une voix sous hélium pour faire croire à la pauvre femme que c'était sa bonne conscience qui lui parlait), tous les aventuriers pouvaient en savoir plus et ils purent savoir malgré les divagations alcoolisées de la danseuse :

\- Qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom du chef, mais qu'elle savait que c'était un petit nain en robe bleue avec des moustaches et une barbe blanche.

\- Qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis 1 semaine.

\- Qu'elle voyait beaucoup de gens passer à travers une armoire, armoire dont elle n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher parce qu'elle l'avait fait 1 fois et que quand le patron s'en est aperçu, il s'est mis très fortement en colère. D'ailleurs, elle était simple à ouvrir, fallait juste qu'il n'y ait plus de clients.

\- Que le « paradis blanc » n'était pas vendu par une seule personne, mais par plein de gens différents.

Et puis après, tout son baratin devint incompréhensible et elle lâcha un rot sentant l'œuf (heureusement, elle ne lui a pas vomi dessus) tandis que la connexion mentale se défaisait. Mais en tout cas, maintenant, les aventuriers savaient l'info la plus importante : l'armoire magique. Ils devaient l'utiliser. La seule chose sur laquelle il fallait se mettre d'accord, c'était comment ils allaient pouvoir l'utiliser. Naturellement, il fallait qu'une diversion se mette en place mais il restait à savoir la nature de ladite diversion. Fallait-il que Balthazar utilise ses flammes ? Fallait-il que Mani se mette à nouveau dans la merde pour que les gens ne fassent plus attention aux autres aventuriers ? Fallait-il que tout le monde fasse semblant d'être bourré pour ensuite se diriger vers l'armoire, faire semblant de tomber et l'ouvrir, style de rien ?

Après de longues minutes à silencieusement discuter, le plan fut décidé. Tout d'abord, Mani utilisa sa télékinésie pour faire sauter les bouchons des fontaines de bière. Et réussit, provoquant le début de la diversion espérée. Maintenant, c'était à B.O.B de jouer et il n'avait que quelques secondes pour étouffer les flammes avec ses pouvoirs.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à foirer sur ce coup-là.


	25. Episode 23 : Marché noir

**Épisode 23 : Marché noir**

_Par Kermadec_

Le mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur Mani le Double semblait enfin s'être estompé. Il était parvenu à ouvrir le fût de bière à distance, répandant la boisson partout sur le sol. La tenancière pestait en essayant de nettoyer ce désastre, devant les regards amusés des clients. Les gardes avaient pris l'initiative de s'approcher, attirés par le bruit. Tout s'enchaîna ensuite en quelques secondes à peine. Bob utilisa ses pouvoirs pour éteindre chandelles et lumières éparpillées dans la salle, tandis que Shin se rua vers la cheminée pour cristalliser les bûches et éteindre le feu. Hélas, il n'y parvint pas, provoquant tout juste un peu de fumée. Au cœur de la taverne obscurcie, il était désormais le seul individu pleinement visible. La tenancière commençait à s'énerver, la situation échappait totalement à son contrôle, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Grunlek décida de tenter une diversion, en lançant une chaise à l'autre bout de la salle. Le fracas ainsi causé acheva de convaincre les gardes que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Ils se dirigèrent vers Shin, auréolé de la douce lumière du foyer. Au même moment, le reste du groupe se rassemblait autour de l'armoire qui dissimulait un passage secret. Mani essaya de déplacer le meuble, mais toutes ses forces réunies étaient à peine suffisante pour qu'il se maintienne lui-même debout. Déplacer des armoires n'était clairement pas une mission pour l'elfe. Grunlek, en revanche, était confiant. Son bras de métal ne ferait à coup sûr qu'une bouchée de ce vieux tas de bois !

« Arrêtez-vous ! Vous, là, ne bougez plus ! »

Les gardes étaient arrivés auprès de Shin, qui balbutia une réponse avant d'amorcer un puissant saut. Lorsqu'il s'éleva, Bob contrôla les flammes de la cheminée pour les éteindre complètement, plongeant véritablement le Tambour Brisé dans l'obscurité. Ainsi dépourvu de repères, le demi-élémentaire ne put se raccrocher à rien et s'écrasa au sol, provoquant une vive douleur au niveau de son coccyx.

Lorsque Shin, penaud, retrouva ses compagnons, Grunlek parvint enfin, au prix d'un effort bien plus long que prévu, à dégager un passage derrière l'armoire. En pénétrant le mystérieux couloir, le nain fut étonné de constater que son bras métallique était comme… douloureux.

Le couloir secret dans lequel les Aventuriers se trouvaient à présent débouchait, après quelques mètres à peine, sur une grande salle encombrée de bancs. Grunlek distinguait plusieurs gardes à l'intérieur, de même qu'un humain vêtu d'une longue cape rouge foncé. Cet inconnu se tenait devant une sorte d'autel, encadré de deux immenses torches. Les flammes faisaient virevolter dans la pièce des reflets multicolores : le fond de la salle était recouvert d'or et de gemmes colorées. Il devait sans nul doute s'agir d'une salle d'enchères. Le groupe se trouvait au cœur même du trafic de gemmes qu'ils cherchaient précisément à identifier. Grunlek, désireux d'en apprendre le plus possible avant de provoquer un éventuel combat, prépara son bouclier et entra. Son arrivée surprit les quatre gardes. L'homme à la cape se retourna et afficha un air perplexe.

« Tiens ? Je n'attendais pas de visiteur. Vous êtes un client ?

\- Je voudrais savoir… ce que vous avez à proposer. On m'a dit qu'il y avait des choses à trouver.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Eh bien, écoutez, je suppose que vous devez être un client important puisque je n'attendais pas d'autres personnes. Ce n'est pas une enchère, mais je suppose qu'il y a toujours du temps pour les gens qui ont une bourse d'or bien remplie ! Venez, approchez-vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez ? Des gemmes classiques, des gemmes plus rares ? Vous souhaitez peut-être négocier de l'or, des diamants, de l'acier… de l'émeraude, peut-être ? »

L'homme était avenant, sa voix doucereuse. Il avait ce charisme propre aux vendeurs peu scrupuleux, prêts à vendre n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'on y mette le prix. Grunlek entra dans son jeu.

« Je suis là de la part de… qui-vous-savez, qui est très haut placé. Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait être possible de trouver ici une gemme qui, normalement, ne se négocierait pas, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Mmh.. Si vous me permettez, laissez-moi vérifier… Qui vous a indiqué l'existence de ce lieu ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il veut que je donne son nom, mais si je vous montre ça, cela devrait vous suffire. »

À ces mots, Grunlek sortit de son sac la gemme de l'Abîme vide, qu'il avait gardée sur lui depuis leur départ de la Tour des Mages. L'inconnu examina la pierre un instant.

« Ah, une gemme de l'Abîme… Je suppose que le Seigneur Barbe-Froide sait ce qu'il fait en vous envoyant ici. Dans ce cas, approchez-vous, je vous prie. »

Le nom de Thagor ne manqua pas d'intéresser le groupe, qui tenait enfin là une précieuse information. Grunlek resta cependant focalisé sur sa stratégie. Il laissa le vendeur lui montrer son dernier arrivage de gemmes magiques. L'homme présenta immédiatement ses excuses quant au faible stock de gemmes de l'Abîme qui lui restait. Certains de ses clients étaient très friands de ce genre de pierres, et la marchandise, quelle que soit la quantité, s'écoulait toujours très vite. Il ne lui en restait qu'une seule, une grosse pierre noire aux reflets luisants. Le vendeur, toujours aussi souriant, offrit à Grunlek la possibilité d'obtenir une réduction, comme un « prix d'ami », lors de sa prochaine visite, à condition qu'ils parviennent à s'entendre sur un prix pour ce premier achat. À cet instant, Grunlek parut désarçonné. Il ignorait quelle pouvait être la valeur d'une pierre si rare et si puissante. De plus, il ne souhaitait rien acheter à cet homme, hormis des renseignements. Il décida donc, en dépit des protestations que Bob lui envoyait par lien mental, de révéler son identité.

« Ce n'est pas le Seigneur Thagor qui m'envoie, dit-il.

\- Comment ça ? répondit l'homme, pris de court.

\- Vous savez qui je suis ? Je suis Grunlek von Krayn. Actuellement, un vote décisif s'apprête à avoir lieu pour savoir qui, de Thagor ou Gargrim, va être élu. Je suis donc en train d'enquêter. Mon but n'est pas d'arrêter qui que ce soit, mais de savoir ce qui se passe exactement dans le royaume nain.

\- Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez trouvé cette salle ? demanda le vendeur d'une voix sèche

\- J'ai mes informateurs, comme vous.

\- Dans ce cas, j'espère que vos informateurs seront assez intelligents pour retrouver votre corps une fois que nous l'aurons jeté du haut de la montagne ! Gardes !

\- Vous voulez la manière forte ? cria Grunlek alors que les soldats approchaient. Très bien. Mais n'oubliez pas, j'ai besoin d'informations. Un mot de votre part et on arrête tout. Allez, venez ! Je vous attends ! »

Le combat s'engagea. Un premier garde nain se rua sur Grunlek, une hache à la main. Il était déterminé, le regard brillant d'une rage indéfectible. Il brandit son arme et l'abattit de toutes ses forces vers l'aventurier. Mû par un réflexe dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, Grunlek plaça son bouclier juste à temps pour absorber le coup. La puissance de l'attaque provoqua une onde de choc si violente qu'elle fit reculer l'assaillant. A côté d'eux, un des bancs de marbre fut soulevé et envoyé à l'autre bout de la salle. Empli d'une confiance nouvelle, Grunlek voulut contre-attaquer, mais son ennemi avait de la ressource. Il esquiva le coup de poing et jeta au dernier des Von Krayn un regard assassin.

Au même moment, Mani entra dans la salle. Il prit appui sur un banc et s'élança dans les airs. Tout en contrôlant sa trajectoire, il insuffla son énergie dans une machette. Shin, de son côté, avait encoché une flèche de glace. Il atteignit l'un des nains situés à gauche de la pièce, le blessant fortement à l'épaule. L'archer était un peu déçu par le résultat de son tir : il avait espéré atteindre deux cibles en même temps, créant une « brochette de nains ». Malheureusement pour lui, ce succès flamboyant ne restait qu'un rêve. Enfin, le pyromage du groupe profita de la présence de grandes torches près de l'autel pour manipuler les flammes et mettre le feu à l'un de leurs adversaires. Le garde le plus proche de Grunlek commença à se consumer dans un cri d'horreur. Tout ceci se déroula très rapidement, mais la peur semblait peu à peu gagner le vendeur et ses alliés. L'un d'entre eux trouva tout de même l'audace de porter un nouveau coup en direction de Grunlek. Ce dernier sentit à peine le choc. Il tenta de rendre la pareille, mais le bouclier du garde l'en empêcha. Mani intervint à cet instant précis, poignardant dans le dos le nain qui n'avait pas pris feu. Il ne le tua pas, mais la machette avait, de toute évidence, causé de sérieux dégâts.

« Rendez-vous, dites-leur de poser leurs armes ! Vous ne pouvez pas gagner ! cria Grunlek au vendeur »

Terrifié, celui-ci obtempéra. Tous déposèrent leurs haches. Bob éteignit les flammes qui dévoraient les chairs d'un des nains. L'homme à la cape sombre semblait désespéré.

« Ils vont me tuer si je vous dis quoi que ce soit…

\- Et vous êtes mort si vous ne me dites rien ! rétorqua Grunlek

\- Ils vont me tuer, ils sauront que l'information vient de moi ! Vous croyez que mes gardes blessés vont passer inaperçus ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- La gemme que je vous ai montrée tout à l'heure… Je voudrais savoir d'où elle provient, à qui elle a été vendue et par qui.

\- Cette gemme… J'ai une trace de toutes les gemmes que j'ai vendues… Ca doit être vieux… Oui, ça me revient ! Je ne connais pas la personne à qui j'ai vendu cette gemme… Non, par pitié ! Ne me tuez pas ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'était… une vieille femme. Elle avait les traits tirés et elle était accompagnée d'un homme, on aurait dit un mage, d'après son bâton et sa stature. La femme… C'était une vieille dame, je ne sais pas, moi ! C'étaient deux humains…

\- Est-ce qu'ils venaient de la part de quelqu'un ?

\- J'en sais rien, on ne pose pas de questions ici… Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de la mort quand elle est arrivée. On a failli lui refuser l'entrée, mais elle avait beaucoup d'or et elle savait pourquoi elle venait. Elle voulait une gemme de l'Abîme, elle n'était venue que pour ça et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Tout ça s'est passé ici même, et la vieille femme a rencontré une autre personne, avec qui elle a sympathisé. Ils sont même repartis ensemble. Cette personne, je l'ai reconnue ! C'était… Milich, de Castelblanc. »


	26. Episode 24 : Ouverture des jeux

_On accueille une nouvelle autrice dans notre déjà très grande famille cette semaine :) Bienvenue parmi nous ! Vous pouvez trouver sa petite présentation en début de recueil :)_

**Épisode 24 - Ouverture des Jeux**

_Par Chl007_

Les Aventuriers venaient tout juste d'apprendre que leur allié Milich, alors même qu'il les avait accompagné à Kirov des mois plus tôt pour tenter d'empêcher la guerre, était peut-être impliqué lui aussi dans cette sombre histoire de gemmes de l'Abîme. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'y réfléchir pour le moment : plus loin, des personnes étaient en train de pousser l'armoire qui dissimulait le passage secret et s'apprêtaient à les rejoindre. Conservant son sang-froid, Grunlek s'adressa aussitôt au marchand.

« Vous aviez dit que vous aviez peur pour votre vie si jamais on savait que vous nous aviez parlé. Là, y'a des gens qui arrivent, c'est dans votre intérêt de nous permettre de nous échapper sans qu'on soit vus. Est-ce que vous avez une autre sortie ? »

Marmonnant dans sa barbe que les quatre individus avaient foutu sa vie en l'air, il leur indiqua malgré tout un lourd présentoir couvert de gemmes, qu'il se mit à écarter les unes après les autres. Mani ne se priva pas pour lui apporter son aide, et dans son dos, Grunlek prit soin de récupérer la gemme de l'Abîme que le marchand avait jeté au sol avec les autres. Sans trop d'efforts, ils parvinrent à déplacer l'imposant bloc de pierre, révélant un escalier.

Ils s'y précipitèrent, pressés par le marchand, et pendant de longues minutes, ils progressèrent dans des galeries sombres. Ils avaient perdu tout point de repère et ne savaient pas trop où ils se trouvaient exactement par rapport à la ville. La personne encapuchonnée devant eux les guidait à travers les souterrains, qui se révélaient parfois étroits, au point que le groupe devait se mettre à ramper ou marcher pliés en deux.

Au bout d'un moment, les aventuriers en fuite parvinrent à un croisement plus large. Sur le côté se trouvait un petit tas d'or auprès duquel Mani se rendit immédiatement, pour s'allonger dedans et écarter les bras en dessinant un ange dans les pièces dorées, un grand sourire aux lèvres (et au passage en fourrer quelques poignées dans ses poches, histoire que les gemmes de pouvoir qu'il avait grapillées dans la salle des enchères ne se sentent pas trop seules). C'était tellement plus intéressant que les quelques squelettes et cadavres en décomposition qu'il y avait un peu plus loin !

En fin de cortège, les gardes nains, affaiblis par leurs blessures suite à leur confrontation avec les Aventuriers, traînaient la patte. S'arrêtant au niveau de l'intersection, le marchand tendit le bras et indiqua avec une légère pointe d'agressivité :

« Si vous continuez droit devant, vous arriverez au Quartier des Ombres. Moi, maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je vous laisse ici. »

Il commença à s'en aller dans une autre direction, provoquant les protestations des Aventuriers, en particulier de Grunlek, qui tenait à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans les autres directions. Avec agacement, le marchand grommela que la galerie du nord les mènerait vers l'extérieur de Fort d'Acier. Shin avait quelques doutes, se demandant s'il ne les menait pas en bateau, mais sans aucune autre intervention des Aventuriers, le personnage au capuchon s'éloigna rapidement, suivi par ses gardes blessés.

Grunlek et Shin partirent dans la direction que leur avait indiqué le marchand. Bob et Mani les suivirent, après que le mage ait fait un discret détour pour imiter son ami et récupérer quelques pièces d'or pour s'auto-dédommager des tournées générales qu'il avait payé à tous les ivrognes du Tambour Brisé. L'elfe commença par pleurnicher que c'était son idée, avant de gentiment lui proposer de l'aider à porter son or. Au loin, la voix haineuse du marchand résonna une dernière fois dans les souterrains obscurs.

« J'espère que Thagor vous tuera tous ! Idiots !

\- ... Ouais ? répondit Mani sans conviction.

\- Au plaisir ! lança Balthazar dans le même temps, tout en rejoignant ses deux autres compagnons (en transportant lui-même son or sous le regard déçu du télékinésiste). »

Les quatre amis poursuivirent leur route et arrivèrent dans le Quartier des Ombres, surgissant de sous un tapis. Oui, parce que le passage secret d'où ils arrivaient était très habilement et discrètement dissimulé sous un tapis. Ils revinrent à l'air libre (bon, même s'ils étaient toujours dans la montagne, mais passons) et observèrent les alentours.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait une sorte de bureau de change : des nains auprès d'un cheval attelé étaient en train de décharger des marchandises et attendaient visiblement d'être payés. Sur le côté, des mendiants s'attroupaient dans l'espoir de pouvoir ramasser quelques bouts de minerai qui seraient tombés. Cela arrivait parfois que les sertisseurs de gemmes jettent les pierres de moins bonne qualité : les plus pauvres qui parvenaient à les récupérer les revendaient ou les échangeaient contre de la drogue ou de la nourriture.

Pendant que Grunlek fixait du regard le regroupement de nains, Balthazar avait remarqué du coin de l'œil que des colonnes soutenaient les galeries et songea qu'une petite charge d'explosifs judicieusement placée là pourrait bien servir à faire sauter tout le quartier. Son ami au bras mécanique haussa un sourcil perplexe alors qu'il déballait ses pensées à voix haute.

« Merci pour ta solution contre la pauvreté, Bob, ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter, sarcastique. »

Les autres rigolèrent doucement.

« Non ! Non, non, non, non, mais non mais bande d'enfoirés ! se réécria le mage, outré. Non, c'est pas ce que je sous-entends ! Ce que je sous-entends, c'est que ce serait très facile pour un groupe autre que nous - parce qu'on n'est pas obligés de semer la mort et la destruction à chaque endroit où on va… Voilà. Notamment les riches, justement ! »

Ses trois compagnons hochèrent la tête à ses paroles. Il n'avait pas tort. Pendant ce temps, quelques personnes dévisageaient les Aventuriers avec étonnement, vu que c'était quand même assez peu habituel de voir des gens surgir de sous un tapis. Mais très rapidement, chacun retourna à ses affaires sans leur prêter davantage d'attention. Le plus naturellement du monde, Bob attrapa des bûches dans le tas de bois à côté duquel ils se trouvaient et se mit à les empiler sur le tapis d'où ils venaient, dans l'espoir de bloquer le passage à d'éventuels poursuivants. Les autres l'aidèrent dans sa tâche, tout en résumant à voix basse leur situation.

Ils étaient venus ici depuis la Tour des Mages parce qu'ils avaient trouvé là-bas une gemme de l'Abîme, une pierre interdite, dont ils recherchaient le propriétaire. Ils étaient enfin parvenus à trouver un indice quant à l'identité de cette personne, et ce grâce à un extraordinaire coup de chance. Juste en allant dans une auberge (ce qui conforta Bob dans l'idée que c'étaient les meilleurs endroits du monde. Avec les bordels. Et les puits de mana). Et finalement, les Aventuriers réalisèrent que… en ce qui concernait leurs recherches, plus rien ne les retenait vraiment à Fort d'Acier. Milich connaissait le propriétaire de la gemme de l'Abîme, ils n'avaient qu'à lui mettre le grappin dessus et lui demander.

Mais rapidement, le sujet de la situation diplomatique à Fort d'Acier revint sur le tapis (comme les bûches qu'ils étaient toujours en train d'y empiler). Après leur passage dans la ville, auprès du "vrai" peuple nain, Grunlek avait constaté que les élites n'avaient rien à faire des plus pauvres. Que ce soit Gargrim ou Thagor, aucun à ses yeux ne méritait de gouverner le peuple nain. Sa décision était prise, il était déterminé à faire changer les choses et à apporter à Fort d'Acier les valeurs qui lui avaient toujours tenu à coeur : la justice, la tolérance et l'égalité.

Les Jeux de la Fosse ne duraient qu'une journée. Et si Grunlek les remportait, malgré les risques qu'il encourait, il aurait suffisamment d'influence pour faire basculer les élites naines de son côté.

Il y eut une longue conversation entre les aventuriers, où les arguments de Shinddha ne furent pas vraiment retenus sous prétexte que lui-même fuyait ses responsabilités face à ses centaines de gosses qui se baladaient sûrement un peu partout aux quatre coins du Cratère. Mais au final, Grunlek avait tranché, et il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ne voterait pas pour un candidat, il n'essaierait pas dans l'immédiat de sauver son oncle de la maladie des pierres : il allait participer aux Jeux de la Fosse. Et peut-être cela lui permettrait-il de monter lui-même sur le trône, afin de donner au peuple nain un avenir meilleur.

Après leur visite fort intéressante dans le Quartier des Ombres, les Aventuriers retournèrent au palais et se rendirent à la salle du trône. Là, Grunlek s'avança vers Kahn, l'intendant. Les regards de ses deux rivaux pesaient dans son dos. Le nain les convoqua également, puis déclara fermement :

« Thagor, Gargrim. J'ai été rendre visite à notre peuple, dans les bas-quartiers, ceux que vous avez tendance à énormément oublier. C'est inadmissible, vous êtes là à essayer de vous enrichir, vous êtes là à essayer d'avoir de la puissance militaire et vous ne vous occupez même pas des vôtres, de ceux qui ont véritablement besoin de votre aide. »

Grunlek marqua une légère pause, inspira profondément, puis annonça avec détermination :

« C'est pourquoi j'ai pris ma décision. Je ne voterai pour aucun d'entre vous. Je vais invoquer les Jeux de la Fosse. »

À peine Grunlek eut-il fini sa déclaration que Gargrim s'emporta.

« Comment ça ?! Mais pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? rugit-il. Vous avez fui vos responsabilités il y a des années, et maintenant vous revenez comme une fleur pour essayer de monter sur le trône ?! C'est une honte !

\- Ce qui est une honte, c'est votre attitude à l'heure actuelle, répliqua l'aventurier avec agacement en relevant le menton. Oui, j'ai fui. Oui, on m'a fait clairement comprendre que je n'avais pas ma place ici, mais maintenant le peuple nain a besoin d'aide et je suis là. »

Thagor demeura silencieux, écoutant le débat avec intérêt. Quant à Gargrim, il n'en démordit pas.

« Vous n'avez aucune légitimité pour prétendre au trône des nains ! Nous nous battons contre Lorimar et contre les hommes dans les montagnes depuis des années alors que vous, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Vous vous promeniez avec vos amis ! Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? »

Pendant que Gargrim hurlait tout son soûl pour qui voulait bien écouter ses vociférations, Mama Casse-Roc s'approcha de Grunlek avec inquiétude pour lui rappeler que les Jeux de la Fosse n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, qu'ils pourraient aller jusqu'à causer sa mort. Cela ne le fit guère changer d'avis. Il se permit même une petite plaisanterie en référence à Théo, qui après tout était déjà mort plusieurs fois, et que pourtant ils se coltinaient toujours. Alors que ses amis ricanaient à sa remarque, Mama Casse-Roc continua d'insister, se penchant pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille un autre plan. Il n'était pas obligé de participer à ces Jeux et d'y risquer sa vie, il suffisait qu'il lui laisse quelques jours et ils s'empareraient du pouvoir de force... À voix basse, Grunlek refusa sa proposition.

« L'important ce n'est pas que j'accède au trône, c'est qu'eux n'y accèdent pas. Les Jeux de la Fosse vont avoir lieu. Mais n'hésitez pas à essayer de rassembler des gens si jamais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. »

Mama Casse-Roc soupira.

« C'est votre choix, mon garçon… j'espère que ça se passera bien pour vous. »

Elle recula de quelques pas, laissant Kahn Grisetoison s'avancer. Celui-ci s'adressa à l'assemblée des nains présents dans la salle du trône.

« Les Jeux de la Fosse ont été convoqués. Qui se nommera pour participer ? »

Gargrim et Thagor s'avancèrent, le premier affichant une expression de contrariété, le second un masque résigné. Les autres nains du Sénat échangèrent des regards hésitants, mais aucun n'osa lever la main. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il se passerait s'ils tentaient de participer. Après un instant d'attente, Kahn Grisetoison posa son regard sur le troisième candidat, Grunlek, et déclara haut et fort :

« Les Jeux de la Fosse sont convoqués ! »

Un immense cor résonna alors à travers tout Fort d'Acier, faisant vibrer les murs. Mama Casse-Roc fixa les quatre Aventuriers en soupirant, toujours peu emballée à l'idée que son protégé risque sa vie si facilement.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous accompagner à votre chambre… vous aurez besoin de repos, cette nuit. »

Elle les guida jusqu'à une pièce située à l'écart de la salle du trône, mais toujours dans la cour royale naine. Sur l'un des quatre lits de la chambre, une note était déposée. Sous l'impulsion de sa curiosité naturelle, Bob se précipita aussitôt dessus, talonné par Mani qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'appuya sur lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Mais se rappelant un peu tardivement qu'il ne savait toujours pas lire le nain, le mage passa finalement le papier à Grunlek.

Sur la note figuraient différentes instructions et schémas dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens. La seule chose à peu près claire pour lui étaient les trois premières lignes rédigées en tête de l'étrange message : _"Lorsque sonnera le cor, ne partez pas et attendez. Ton ami M." _Le reste du papier ayant l'air assez important et lié aux Jeux de la Fosse qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre, Balthazar et Grunlek passèrent un long moment penché dessus à essayer de mémoriser les nombreux dessins et les annotations. Puis ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, tentant d'élaborer un début de stratégie. La fatigue l'emporta finalement et ils partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, un énorme bruit de cor les réveilla en sursaut. La sonnerie tonna pendant plusieurs secondes, et lorsqu'elle cessa enfin, les Aventuriers entendirent une clameur sourde monter de la cité toute entière.

Les Jeux de la Fosse commençaient.

À partir de cet instant, tout et n'importe quoi pourrait les tuer.


	27. Episode 25 : Les jeux de la Fosse

**Épisode 25 : Les Jeux de la Fosse**

_Par Draco Nocte_

De l'entièreté de la cité s'élevait une immense clameur. Même au sein du palais il était possible d'entendre des cris, sans que les Aventuriers n'en sache la raison. À travers ce tumulte et alors même qu'ils étaient encore dans leur lit, ils purent finalement de lointains aboiements, aboiements qui devenaient de plus en plus forts et nombreux.

Bob fut le premier debout. Sans plus tarder, il scruta la pièce en quête d'une possible échapatoire et constata avec désarroi qu'il n'y avait que la porte d'entrée qui les séparait de l'extérieur. Les autres se levèrent tour à tour plus ou moins précipitamment et, d'un accord tacite, se mirent autour de Grunlek pour éviter qu'il n'use trop ses forces. Un doute les assaillait. Devaient-ils faire ce que leur indiquait la note laissée plus tôt et rester sur place ? Ou partir sans plus attendre de cet étau qui semblait se refermer sur eux ?

Décidés à tenir leur position, le groupe se mit sur la défensive. Mani activa instinctivement ses machettes, tandis que Shin encocha une flèche de glace et Bob absorba la flamme du brasero non loin. Grunlek, en retrait, avait d'ores et déjà préparé son bouclier. Une dizaine de chiens de combat, libres de toute entrave, se dirigeait droit sur eux. Le nain pria le pyromage de faire un mur de flamme pour endiguer l'offensive canine, ce qu'il fit avec quelques difficultés, son aversion pour les chiens étant de moindre aide. Il en résulta que le mur de flammes censé les protéger se trouva avoir un trou bien suffisant pour laisser trois des bêtes enragées.

L'hésitation des Aventuriers face à cette situation laissa l'opportunité à un des chiens de foncer droit sur Grunlek, tandis que les deux autres molosses choisirent Bob comme met de choix. Mani, se décidant à faire dans la dentelle, fit virevolter ses machettes en direction de l'agresseur du nain, qui finit, sous les yeux ébahis de ce dernier, tout simplement découpé en morceaux. Remis de ses émotions, Grunlek en profita pour intercepter un des assaillants de Bob en le plaquant au sol, mais ne put sur le coup arrêter le second, qui vint mordre la jambe du mage. Entre deux aboiements, il réalisa que quelque chose d'assez proche faisait du bruit. Plus précisément, quelqu'un semblait taper des coups sur le mur non loin.

Le demi-élémentaire vint également en aide à son confrère en décochant une flèche qui se ficha en plein dans la jugulaire du chien attaché au mollet du mage. Ce dernier, toujours paniqué, battu de son bâton le pauvre animal convulsant, qui plus est en hurlant à pleins poumons. Le petit groupe, une fois le pyromage calmé, n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser du dernier canidé. Pourtant, le combat n'était pas terminé car, au travers des flammes, ils pouvaient apercevoir des nains, probablement des mercenaires, avancer vers eux l'air menaçant. Cette fois-ci, ils entendirent distinctement quelqu'un frapper fort derrière eux, et s'exclamer :

« Ouvrez-nous ! Ouvrez-nous ! »

Les Aventuriers échangèrent des regards puis, à l'exception de Bob qui tenta sans succès de renforcer son mur de flamme, se dirigèrent vers la porte secrète d'où provenait la voix. Le panneau de pierre glissa et laissa apparaître Mark et Gaspar, visiblement tendus.

« Enfin ! Je croyais que vous ne nous entendriez jamais ! s'exclama le nain à lunettes. Aller, ramenez-vous ! Je vais vous emmener jusqu'à la fosse. »

La salle où ils pénétrèrent avec leurs alliés nains paraissait abandonnée. Chaque pas soulevait de fins nuages de poussière, qui venait se redéposer sur les meubles brisés environnants.

« Vous avez bien eu la lettre que je vous ai laissé ? interrogea Mark tout en marchant.

\- Oui oui, répondit Grunlek juste avant que Mark n'enchaîne.

\- Écoutez, gardez-la précieusement, on va en avoir besoin. On a pas mal de chemin à faire… alors suivez-moi. »

Plusieurs minutes durant, Mark les mena le long des couloirs de Fort-d'Acier. Il s'agissait clairement d'une aile de la ville dépourvue de toute activité, abandonnée même, par en juger les gravats qui gisaient çà et là. Les murs, instables voire tremblants, n'inspiraient que peu confiance, surtout lorsque l'on voyait l'état des poutres en bois soutenant l'ensemble. Le groupe, après quelques encablures, arriva à un croisement. Deux escaliers, l'un partant vers la droite et l'autre vers la gauche, tous deux délabrés. Mark s'arrêta devant eux et s'adressa à son confrère nain.

« Écoute Grunlek, tu vas devoir partir sur la droite, dit-il à bout de souffle. Tu te souviens du papier que je t'ai donné ? Il ne faut pas que tu l'ais sur toi. Le début des Jeux de la Fosse consiste en général à passer par une série de salles piégées menant jusqu'à la Fosse, qui sera le lieu final de l'épreuve. »

Il marqua une brève pause, avant de poursuivre :

« J'étais au village juste à côté, et dès j'ai entendu que les Jeux de la Fosse étaient convoqués, je me suis dépêché de venir. Je me suis infiltré dans les labos d'Urgrim et j'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu prendre. Les pièges… les pièges de la Fosse ont été composés par Urgrim lui-même. J'espère que ça pourra vous aider. Cependant, il ne faut pas que tu te fasse prendre avec ce papier !

\- Merci beaucoup Mark, répondit solennellement Grunlek, ce à quoi le nain hocha la tête puis continua son discours.

\- Si tes amis passent par la droite, ils pourront essayer d'avoir un œil sur toi et faire ce truc… mental, que vous avez fait pour rester en contact à l'Auberge, vous savez ? Et peut-être que tes amis pourraient te guider en se servant de ce papier. C'est un peu de la triche, mais… »

Mark haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire en laissant sa phrase en suspens. Bob entreprit à ce moment-là d'ouvrir la communication mentale entre eux.

« J'ai aussi ramassé quelques potions de soin, ajouta Mark tout en sortant trois fioles de son attirail pour les leur donner. Je crois que vous n'avez pas de soigneur dans votre équipe, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, je vais essayer de vous retrouver à la Fosse. Fuma n'est pas là, elle est restée avec Eden, mais elle va essayer de nous rejoindre plus tard. Nous, on va essayer de se dissimuler, parce que techniquement nous sommes toujours bannis de la cité, donc on n'a pas le droit d'être ici. Mais avec le bordel de la Fosse, on a réussi à s'infiltrer sans trop de problèmes.

\- Bientôt tu pourras y rentrer comme tu veux dans la cité, Mark, le rassura Grunlek.

\- J'espère… Fais attention, mec. Ne meurs pas !

\- Ça fait partie de mes projets, termina le prétendant au trône des nains. »

Avant de partir vers leurs escaliers respectifs, les Aventuriers appliquèrent quelques bénédictions sur leur compagnon nain, le préparant ainsi à la suite des événements.

Bob, Shin et Mani se retrouvèrent dans un couloir plutôt étroit. Ils pouvaient entendre les échos de Grunlek, en contrebas, qui progressait dans la pénombre. À l'aide du papier que leur avait donné Mark et de la connexion mentale, ils pouvaient ainsi lui indiquer le chemin à prendre.

Face à Grunlek, la voie semblait assez dégagée, bien que parsemée de flaques de sang. Il avança donc prudemment, suivant les instructions de ses compagnons qui, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, n'étaient pas forcément très limpides. Pourtant, le temps passe, et plus les Aventuriers prenaient de temps sur cette épreuve, plus les résultats des Jeux se verraient tourner en leur défaveur.

Après quelques minutes de zig et de zag, le nain finit par traverser la salle, où se trouvait en réalité huit pièges d'après les indications, pour arriver dans une nouvelle salle cette fois-ci circulaire. De part et d'autre de la pièce étaient placées des sortes de figurines aux aspects animaux, à priori amovibles et de poids différents. Les symboles au centre de la pièce semblaient représenter trois de ces aspects. Mais lesquels ? En pensée, ils se mirent d'accord pour dire que le Dragon, le Poisson Volant et l'Araignée correspondaient à ces symboles. Quoique, l'hésitation se faisait sentir et chaque seconde passant le doute grandissait. Est-ce un Dragon ou un Serpent ? Bob, d'entre tous, appuya le plus l'hypothèse du Dragon. Grunlek apporta donc les statues pour venir les poser.

Dragon. Poisson Volant. Araignée. Et le Dragon fut retiré. Clang. Le mécanisme de la porte s'enclencha et, hélas, la ferma pour de bon.


	28. Episode 26 : L'épreuve du feu

**Episode 26 : L'épreuve du feu**

_Par Myfanwi_

Le bruit de la lourde porte en métal qui se ferme tétanisa Grunlek. Voilà qui était fâcheux. Désormais coincé, il ignorait ce qu'il était censé faire. Démuni, il se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il n'avait plus tellement le choix. Il prit de l'élan et donna un grand coup de poing dedans. Une fois. Deux fois. Dix fois. Vingt fois. Il n'y parvint qu'après quarante minutes d'acharnement. Il avança, la crainte de perdre le pouvoir aussi stupidement lui noua l'estomac. Plus de retour en arrière possible, s'il voulait y arriver, il devait courir.

Il déboucha après cinq minutes sur une grande salle, en même temps que Shin, Mani et Balthazar. Le mage lui offrit un sourire désolé. De l'autre côté d'un puits de lave, Kahn les observaient, impassible. C'était de toute évidence la dernière épreuve. Et probablement la plus dangereuse. En baissant la tête, les aventuriers discernèrent un petit monticule qui pourrait éventuellement les aider à passer de l'autre côté. Si proche et pourtant si loin.

"Je pourrais geler ça, lâcha Shin en pointant la lave. Mais ça va prendre quelques années, je pense."

Balthazar, le front plissé, ne répondit pas à sa blague. Quelque chose avait retenu son attention. Un mouvement étrange secouait la lave et quand il comprit ce que c'était, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Une tête immense commença à se dégager de la surface : un géant de lave était en train d'apparaître devant eux. Bouches bées, les aventuriers ne se sentirent plus si assurés.

"Attends, dit Mani. Vous avez un golem de lave dans la cave et personne s'est jamais dit que ça pourrait être… dangereux ? Non ?"

Pataud, l'immense créature se contentait de regarder autour d'elle pour l'instant, un immense gourdin de pierres en fusion dans la main. Balthazar, nerveux, sortit le papier de Mark de sa poche. Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

"C'était donc ça… "Le bras qui tient le gourdin ne brûle pas", lit-il à haute voix. "Il est solide pour ne pas brûler le gourdin". Ton copain nain est bien gentil, Grunlek, mais, moi, il est hors de question que je grimpe sur cette chose."

Le mage réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être dû se taire quand deux immenses yeux plein de fureur se posèrent sur lui. Le géant avança lentement vers lui, lui arrachant un rictus à la limite de la peur et du sarcasme.

"Sa vue est basée sur le mouvement, lâcha Mani. Tu ne risques rien !

\- C'est cela oui. Bon, les gars. Bonne chance."

Ses mains s'illuminèrent. Il comptait lancer une boule de feu sur un tas instable de rochers et se téléporter à l'intérieur, loin des griffes et du gourdin de la créature. Grunlek, plus calme, se tourna vers Shinddha et Mani, qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux en s'encourageant mutuellement à faire quelque chose.

"Shin, demanda Grunlek, tu peux générer un pont de glace ?

\- Au dessus de la lave ? Le truc fondrait avant que tu poses un pied dessus. En revanche; je peux essayer de bloquer son bras, qu'il ne puisse plus le bouger. Et ensuite, saut élémentaire.

\- D'accord, et toi Mani ? Comment tu passes ?"

Mani se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

"Eh bah… Euh. Shin ?

\- Je peux essayer de le porter sur mes épaules ? lança le demi-élémentaire, hasardeux."

Derrière eux, Bob se téléporta sur l'autre rive sans les attendre en voyant l'ombre de l'immense gourdin surplombait sa précieuse personne. Il atterrit sur les fesses, maladroitement, mais de manière efficace. Kahn lui lança un regard dédaigneux alors qu'il se redressait et encourageait les autres à traverser rapidement.

Grulek tenta de lancer son grappin, mais une secousse l'empêcha de viser correctement et le bras retourna vers lui. Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Shin et Mani, à ses côtés, commençaient eux aussi à se mettre en place. Mani passa ses deux jambes autour du cou de son ami.

"Je dois t'avouer un truc, dit Mani. J'ai le vertige.

\- Ouais, bah évite de me tuer. T'es déjà assez lourd comme ça."

Le bras du géant s'abattit brusquement sur le rebord, faisant trembler toute la plateforme. Shin, Mani et Grunlek reculèrent de quelques pas en observant de larges fissures apparaître sur les pierres. Le nain relança une nouvelle fois son grappin. Mani décida de l'aider un peu en manipulant le métal pour qu'il atteigne la bonne trajectoire. Ce fut un peu hasardeux mais Grunlek finit par atteindre la plateforme centrale, le front couvert de sueur.

Shin chargea son saut élémentaire, prêt à bondir, Mani sur les épaules. Il s'élança, courut sur la piste… et trébucha sur un caillou, s'effondra au sol et se cogna le nez contre le sol. Mani eut juste le temps de sauter de ses épaules pour sauver sa dignité. Il l'observa sans rien dire, circonspect. Le demi-élémentaire poussa un grognement et se redressa, le nez couvert de sang. Mani pouffa mais se retint de rire au regard meurtrier que lui lança son ami. Le géant avança vers eux. Dans un geste de panique, Bob tira un trait de flammes au visage de la créature, pour détourner son attention, mais sans succès. La massue se souleva, prêt à s'abattre sur eux.

Alors que Shin disait déjà adieu à ce monde, deux bras pas très musclés le tirèrent brutalement en arrière. Mani tomba sur les fesses, l'archer dans les bras, alors que l'énorme gourdin s'abattait devant eux. Niveau romance, les fanfictions faisaient quand même vachement mieux.

Profitant de la diversion, Grunlek plongea vers le rebord. Balthazar l'aida à se hisser sur la plateforme. Il ne restait plus que les tourtereaux. Mani se redressa et sans réfléchir, sauta sur le bras en pierre du géant. Shin hésita un instant et le suivit dans sa connerie, en poussant un hurlement de rage. Malgré l'instabilité du bras, ils réussirent à atteindre le gourdin et à sauter sur la plateforme. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol, devant Bob et Grunlek, mais ils étaient toujours en vie. Epuisés, ils se mirent à rire nerveusement en se redressant.

Kahn siffla et fit un signe de tête à Grunlek avant de s'enfoncer dans les escaliers. Le groupe le suivit en traînant de la patte. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur le stade de la fosse. Une clameur s'éleva des gradins quand ils entrèrent dans la piste. Mani salua les gens, gênés, les autres n'y firent pas plus attention que ça. Grunlek croisa le regard inquiet de Mama Casseroc dans le public, il lui sourit, confiant. Au centre, Kahn Grisetoison patientait, au milieu d'un cercle runique et près de ce qui semblait être une grosse balle.

Les deux autres équipes attendaient sur la pelouse. A la tête de Gargrim, Grunlek comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés deuxième de l'épreuve du feu. Ils avaient le droit de participer à l'épreuve finale. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa gorge.


	29. Episode 27 : Les dieux du stade

**Episode 27 : Les dieux du stade**

_Par Myfanwi_

Les gradins du stade étaient bondés. Des nains surexcités criaient et sautaient en lançant toutes sortes de choses sur leurs voisins. Mama Casseroc, un peu à l'écart, paraissait plus réservée. Les aventuriers avancèrent prudemment, certains plus nerveux que d'autres. Balthazar faisait déjà le clown, Grunlek restait concentré, Mani, dubitatif, saluait timidement la foule et Shinddha traînait de la patte, mal à l'aise.

"Et voici les deuxièmes ! cria la voix de Kahn Grisetoison, au centre du terrain."

Grunlek lui offrit un sourire, avant de saluer Thagor et Gargrim de la tête. Ce dernier semblait en colère. Le regard qu'il jeta à l'héritier de la famille Von Krayn lui fit froid dans le dos. Le deuxième concurrent ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Il discutait à voix basse avec trois autres personnes : son équipe, de toute évidence. Celle-ci était composée d'un mage nain à la barbe rousse et à la robe mauve, qui jouait avec une boule de feu, d'une créature massive en armure noire, qui rappelait un peu Théo mais en plus grand, plus fort, plus classe et probablement moins pitoyable, et d'une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, à la peau qui luisait étrangement et à la queue de félin, clairement pas de cette région du Cratère.

Kahn claqua des mains pour obtenir un peu de calme. Il indiqua une partie du terrain aux aventuriers et prit la parole d'une voix forte, qui résonna dans le stade.

"Bienvenue à l'épreuve finale des jeux de la fosse ! L'équipe Von Krayn va affronter l'équipe Barbefroide. La rencontre s'effectuera en deux points. La première équipe à atteindre ce score gagnera ! Le but est de poster le cristal runique derrière la ligne adverse par n'importe quel moyen. Tous les coups sont permis : vous pouvez attaquer vos adversaires, vous pouvez ne jouer que la balle, peu importe tant que vous restez dans l'enceinte du stade. Chaque équipe commence derrière sa ligne respective. Les joueurs, en place ! Vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer."

Les aventuriers se regroupèrent dans l'emplacement qui leur était alloué, peu rassurés. Très vite, les regards se tournèrent vers le sac de Mani. L'elfe, posa une main protectrice dessus, sachant pertinemment que ses gemmes étaient en jeu.

"Maniiiiii, chantonna Balthazar, peux-tu nous prêter les gemmes que tu as volé ?

\- Non, c'est faux ! Je les ai pas volées, elles étaient à terre.

\- Mani. Tu ne vas pas nous laisser mourir, pas vrai ? Ce serait terrible, tu aurais notre sang sur tes mains."

L'elfe poussa un soupir lourd de sens et leur tendit ses gemmes. Les aventuriers rechargèrent leur mana au maximum en préparation du combat. Seul le gardien des pierres précieuses semblait bouder.

"Mani, prends-en une… soupira Balthazar.

\- Nan, j'en ai presque plus.

\- Si je deviens roi, je te promets de te donner pleins de gemmes, tenta Grunlek.

\- … Bon. D'accord. Mais va pas croire que je suis influençable.

\- Bien sûr."

Et il tomba sur la seule gemme presque vide. Sa mana se régénéra faiblement, si bien qu'il dut en utiliser une seconde, en bougonnant. Il n'eut pas plus de succès, mais s'en contenta, protégeant farouchement le reste de ses bébés. Les aventuriers se répartirent ensuite sur le terrain. Balthazar et Shinddha se placèrent un peu en retrait, pour tirer à distance. Grunlek avança en première ligne, et Mani… Eh bien Mani marcha d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire.

En face, l'équipe opposée avait pris presque la même organisation. Les deux nains mages se tenaient à l'écart, la femme-chat au milieu et l'immense armure en première ligne, face à Grunlek.

Balthazar, nerveux, commença à élaborer plusieurs théories d'attaques à voix basse. Les combats de mages pouvaient vite dégénérer, ils allaient devoir doubler de prudence. Le mage établit plusieurs lignes d'attaques et les envoya dans la tête de ses compagnons qui ne l'écoutaient qu'à moitié, enivrés par l'adrénaline et les encouragements du public, excité et pressé de voir du sang. Constatant que ses consignes n'avaient pas beaucoup d'impact, le demi-diable chercha à capter le regard de Mama Casseroc, dans le public. Une fois assuré qu'elle l'avait vu, il élargit la connexion mentale pour l'inclure à la discussion.

"_Chère madame Casseroc_, lui dit-il d'une voix suave. _Je suspecte Gargrim de vouloir nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour empêcher l'accès au trône à un nain parti depuis trop longtemps. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de surveiller les gradins pour prévenir les problèmes de ce type ? Nous aimerions éviter d'avoir une trentaine d'ennemis à combattre. Ou même leur mettre des coups, il n'y a pas de règles, on peut s'en débarrasser._

_\- Tuer, c'est un peu extrême. Je vais faire ce que je peux_, répondit-elle. _Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit le principal danger. Thagor est plus malin que ce qu'il montre, il y a de bonnes chances qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Méfiez-vous."_

Le mage la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se retourner vers ses camarades. Le lancement de l'épreuve approchait et il voulait se concentrer quelques minutes avant de potentiellement risquer sa vie pour le trône nain.

Kahn recula de quelques et prit une distance raisonnable avec le stade. Deux nains lui apportèrent un énorme cor. Le nain prit une grande inspiration et souffla dedans, produisant un bruit puissant qui trembler les murs. La dernière épreuve venait de débuter.

L'immense armure en face d'eux s'activa dans un bruit de métal et commença à lentement progresser vers la balle. Ses pas imposants faisaient vibrer la terre et les aventuriers regrettèrent immédiatement Théo. Le paladin aurait adoré ajouter cette saloperie à son tableau de chasse : plus c'était gros, plus c'était honorable. Derrière elle, la femme-chat se mit à s'agiter, secouée de spasmes, alors qu'elle se transformait peu à peu en félin d'une taille anormalement grande.

Grunlek n'attendit pas ses compagnons. Il courut vers la balle au centre et plongea dessus pour la protéger de l'armure qui se rapprochait à grands pas. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mani. L'elfe n'avait pas vraiment compris le jeu, mais il avait compris qu'il fallait récupérer la balle. Il passa devant le nain, saisit l'objet qui était plus lourd que prévu, et s'en alla avec sous le regard décontenancé du nain et de l'armure. Dans ses mains, la balle vibrait étrangement. Il se tourna vers son camp, puis vers l'autre.

"Il faut l'amener où déjà ? demanda t-il à ses compagnons.

\- Derrière les méchants, soupira Bob, désespéré et déjà persuadé que cette épreuve allait très mal finir."

Shin envoya lui Icy traverser le stade pour rejoindre la ligne de but adverse. Sa petite taille était un atout, elle ne se ferait pas voir, mais elle pourrait malgré tout leur servir d'alliée. Les petites jambes de la créature s'éloignèrent avec cadence, mais pas très rapidement. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait de l'autre côté avant la fin du combat… Son propriétaire tenta d'attaquer le léopard géant d'une flèche, mais la bête esquiva sans la moindre difficulté. La flèche vint se planter dans le décor.

Balthazar, plus concentré, surveillait depuis quelques minutes les mages nains. Thagor marchait tranquillement sur le terrain et sortait des fioles de ses sacs. Son complice incantait lui quelque chose et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque le sol s'affaissa quelques mètres devant Mani pour se transformer en lave qu'il comprit la dangerosité de leur assaillant.

"C'est un prêtre de lave ! s'exclama t-il, à la fois fasciné et impressionné. Mani, attention !"

L'elfe se retourna vers lui, la balle au dessus de la tête, et recula un peu. Il évita ainsi le rayon de flammes de Bob qui traversa le terrain pour toucher la femme-chat. Mani continua à courir vers la gauche, la balle au-dessus de la tête. Étonnamment, l'armure ne le prit pas pour cible, elle continua à avancer droit devant elle, dans la direction de Grunlek. Le nain savait que sa mort provoquerait la victoire de l'équipe adverse, il comptait bien inverser la tendance. Son poing mécanique se détacha de son bras et heurta avec force le genou du mastodonte. Shin banda son arc et tira au même endroit pour l'aider. La flèche arracha le mollet et la jambe se décrocha. L'armure vacilla avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le côté, avec sa seule jambe valide. Cependant, aucun sang ne coula de la blessure, confirmant ce que Grunlek craignait : la chose n'était pas vivante, c'était une invocation.

Mani, qui courait toujours, vit soudain une forme massive foncer dans sa direction. La femme-chat bondit vers lui… Mais rata sa cible et atterit dans les gradins derrière. Le public commença immédiatement à la frapper à coup de pieds. Mani, choqué par tant de chance, releva la tête.

"Ah ! Qu'est-ce tu vas faire !"

Il reprit sa course sans tarder : la ligne de but ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres devant lui.

Le prêtre de lave incanta une autre flaque, de l'autre côté du géant. La lave bloquait maintenant l'accès à l'autre partie du terrain. Pour s'en débarrasser, il fallait détruire l'armure qui bloquait le passage. De l'autre côté du terrain, Balthazar fit claquer son bâton au sol. Il voulait jouer à qui fait les plus belles boules de feu ? Il allait perdre. Il concentra son énergie démoniaque et sa psyché pour commencer à former la plus grosse boule de feu qu'il lui était possible de faire. Thagor, quant à lui, progressait toujours vers le milieu du stade, une potion à la main. Grunlek lui lança un regard noir, il avait de toute évidence trouvé ce qu'il cherchait plus tôt.

Mani pensait réussir à atteindre la ligne d'arrivée… Mais le sort en décida autrement. Il passa dans quelque chose de bizarre, et ses mâchettes retombèrent au sol, abattues comme des mouches. Quelque chose venait d'aspirer sa mana et il se trouvait désormais vidé de sa psyché. Un des sbires de Gargrim lui offrit un sourire éclatant depuis le public, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. La ligne était à trois mètres de lui, le mage de lave venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence : il n'aurait qu'une occasion pour marquer. Il se mit à courir comme jamais auparavant. Le prêtre le rata largement. Mani sauta et s'écrasa derrière la ligne, le ballon contre lui.

Le cor rugit pour marquer le premier point de l'équipe de Grunlek. Le public exulta alors que Kahn s'avança vers le milieu du terrain, une pancarte dans la main.

"Un à zéro pour Grunlek von Krayn !"


	30. Episode 28 : Strike !

**Episode 28 : Strike ! **

_Par JuliaBakura_

L'équipe des aventuriers venait de marquer. Mani était encore étalé par terre, le nez dans la pelouse, les bras tendus vers la ligne de but avec le ballon dans les mains.

Pendant ce temps, B.O.B avait encore dans ses mains son énorme boule de feu. Il était en train de se concentrer, car il voulait la lancer. Sauf que maintenant, l'arrêt de jeu avait été sifflé et il se trouvait bien embarrassé.

« Aaaaahh ! Qu'est-ce que j'en fait ? angoissa le mage en jetant des regards nerveux vers ses amis.

\- C'est comme un ballon ? Ça compte ou pas si tu marques avec ? se demanda Shin. »

Grunlek allait s'apprêter à se battre contre l'armure, mais se calma temporairement. Dans les tribunes, deux gardes évacuaient la vierge des sables qui baignait dans une flaque de sang après le « cadeau » que le public lui avait fait. Mama Casseroc à droite, poussa le public pour atteindre l'autre côté et se débarrasser du type avec l'espèce d'épée runique anti-magique qui se concentrait un peu trop sur ses protégés. Thagor protesta immédiatement en l'aperçevant et scanda après l'arbitre, blasé, qui se dirigea vers ce dernier pour écouter sa demande.

Durant toute ces actions, la petite Icy continuait de courir sur le côté du terrain. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le jeu s'était arrêté. Elle devait marquer, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mani se redressa, essoufflé. Le prêtre de lave au-dessus de lui s'apprêtait à lui donner un immense coup de pied, sans que l'arbitre ne voit l'action. L'elfe avait couru tout le long du stade, s'était fait vampirisé par la personne dans le public. Il avait joué dans les règles de l'art : marcher pour gagner. Et il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il leva les yeux juste à temps et tourna sa tête au dernier moment. Le prêtre des volcans rata et vint planter ses crampons juste à côté de lui. Mani le regarda de haut en bas, les yeux sombres. Il essuya la boue qu'il avait sous le nez, et murmura d'une voix grave et sérieuse :

« C'est moi que tu regardes ? »

Du moins, c'était la façon dont Mani se voyait, car en réalité, ce dernier avait des morceaux de pelouse sur le visage, la sueur ruisselait sur ses tempes et entre les dents, un petit brin d'herbe était coincé. Il n'avait pas cette allure effrayant qu'il essayait de se donner.

Thagor regarda du côté du prêtre des volcan. Il poussa un petit soupir, alors que son plan pour détourner l'attention de l'arbitre n'avait pas fonctionné. Profitant également de la distraction, dans les tribunes, Gargrim se mit à hurler :

« EH ! THAGOR ! PAUVRE NUL ! ABRUTI ! CRETIN ! RAMENE TOI PAR ICI !

\- Et ça veut gouverner le peuple nain, lâcha sarcastiquement Grunlek. »

Mani en profita pour récupérer ses épées et repartir vers son camp. L'armure en fit de même et grinça jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain, s'aidant de son bouclier pour se déplacer. Cela était difficile. Elle raclait au sol, car avec une jambe en moins, la tâche était plus ardue.

L'elfe passa devant l'équipe adverse. Khan, Thagor et Gargrim étaient en train de discuter. Grunlek ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ils étaient trop loin pour les entendre. Il se contentait de les regarder à distance, sourcils froncés.

Mani s'arrêta deux secondes près des tribunes pour récupérer ses mâchettes. Il se tourna vers le gars qui lui avait vampirisé son énergie mentale. Ce dernier échangea le regard avec lui, sans aucune crainte, nonchalant. L'elfe l'observa avec une certaine défiance, ce qui ne produisit qu'un simple roulement des yeux de la part de son adversaire. Il n'était pas très impressionné par l'elfe, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus de psyché. Même si Mani avait marqué un but et esquivé le coup de pied du prêtre de lave, l'elfe était fier de ne pas avoir tout rater comme un sac. Toute sa malchance avait été rattrapée d'un coup. Ou il avait réalisé un transfert de malchance comme Grunlek aimait l'appeler. Il tira la langue à son nouveau meilleur ennemi et regagna son groupe la tête haute.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Mani remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de pierre pour se ressourcer en psyché. Il allait devoir user de sa force vitale pour pouvoir réanimer ses épées. Il prit sa potion de soin afin de combler le manque qu'il allait devoir assurer, non sans faire la grimace.

Pendant ce temps, la vierge des sables avait été ramenée au centre du Terrain. Complètement inconsciente.

« Oh ? Elle revient jouer avec nous ? Oh, trop cool ! S'étonna Shin.

\- Donc, elle n'a pas été éliminé du jeu ? Elle a été éliminé de la manche ! suggéra B.O.B. »

Khann et Barbe-Froide se dirigèrent vers les aventuriers. L'arbitre se tourna vers Grunlek et s'inclina légèrement.

« L'équipe Barbe-Froide souhaite faire des changements. Est-ce que vous acceptez ?

\- Non ! réagit instinctivement Mani.

\- Non, reprit également Grunlek, surpris de cette demande.

\- Pourquoi on accepterait ? s'étonna Mani.

\- C'est vrai ! Nous, on ne fait pas de changement, alors pourquoi on accepterait ? râla Balthazar.

\- On a personne pour changer non plus, ricana Shinddha. Personne veut jamais nous aider.

\- Et surtout, ils sont entrés dans l'arène. Ils se battent dans l'arène. Ils meurent dans l'arène. C'est comme ça, argumenta le mage. »

Mani confirma sa décision en écrivant "non" dans le sable. Juste au cas où, ils auraient un doute. Thagor souffla, agacé.

« Pff. Tellement prévisible. »

Il sortit une potion pour se diriger vers la vierge des sable, qui leur semblait familière. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une solution hyper concentrée. Il la versa dans le gosier de la femme-chat qui immédiatement se détransforma. Elle avait les yeux complètement fous et tremblait d'excitation. Elle était revenue dans la partie.

Balthazar allait contester la prise de cette boisson, avant que Grunlek lui rappelle qu'il n'y avait aucune règle interdisant le dopage dans cette situation. Ce qui étonna plus le maître nain, était qu'après toutes les blessures infligées, pourrait-elle se déplacer avec des jambes ou des bras cassés ? Certains membres de son corps n'étaient pas dans un sens normal. Cependant, elle avait l'air de ne sentir aucune douleur. Elle avait l'air complètement survoltée et surtout complètement enragée. Elle ne se déplacerait pas normalement, mais ne ressentait plus la douleur.

Après que Thagor eut parlé avec Gargrim, il se rendit vers le nain possédant l'épée anti-magie. Ce dernier la lui donna. L'arbitre valida la passation d'arme.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi, soupira Shinddha, proche de se taper la tête contre le sol. »

Balthazar allait râler, avant d'entendre l'arbitre dire qu'ils avaient eux aussi le droit de ramener du matériel de l'extérieur de l'arène. Les spectateurs attendaient que le jeu reprenne.

Thagor avait dans une main la lourde épée et dans l'autre, une potion qu'il s'apprêtait à boire dès la reprise du match. L'armure vivante ne pouvait que boiter. Elle était désormais en possession d'une masse. Elle ne pourrait pas se déplacer. L'arbitre sortit du terrain.

« Veuillez vous placer pour le deuxième point. »

Mani voulait se débarrasser dans un premier temps de la lame anti-magie. Grunlek vit Thagor en train de boire la potion qu'il avait. Son corps commençait à se disloquer. Sa peau se changea en pierre. Il commença à tripler de volume. Il était en train de se transformer lentement en une sorte de golem, exactement de la même manière que Grunlek.

« Mais mais mais...C'est qu'ils sortent le budget en face ! sourit B.O.B, toujours en maintenant sa boule de feu.

\- Je veux bien me transformer moi aussi, pleurnicha légèrement Grunlek. »

Malheureusement, le temps était long pour le pyromage qui maintenait cette foutue boule de feu dans ses mains. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il se concentrait et il sentait qu'elle lui échappait des mains. Ou plutôt que son démon cherchait à le pousser à déclencher la fin du monde

« Ahhhh... J'arrive pas à la tenir ! hurla Balthazar, des perles de sueurs coulent sur le front. »

Mani se tourna vers B.O.B en soupirant.

« Oh non. Pas encore. »

Non seulement, le pyromage perdit le contrôle de sa boule de feu, mais elle se retrouva bientôt dans le public, en direction de Mama Casseroc. Elle explosa dans les gradins, déclenchant une scène de panique générale. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le mage, choqués. Il toussa légèrement avant de baisser les yeux.

« Oh oui ! Bravo, applaudit froidement Shinddha en jetant un regard noir vers son camarade mage.

\- Cette injustice, râla Grunlek. Pourquoi Mama Casse-roc ?! »

Il espérait sincèrement que sa tutrice n'était pas morte. Heureusement, la naine même si elle était bien blessée, n'était pas mourante. Elle avait déjà encaissé beaucoup plus de coups dur que celui provoqué par le mage.

« C'est vraiment pas mon jour, soupira le demi-diable. »

Au moment précis où l'explosion éclata dans les tribunes, le cor sonna pour l'engagement du deuxième point. Grunlek aurait pu passer en mode Berserker envers son ami, face à la mort probable d'une partie de son peuple et des blessures sur sa nourrice, mais il resta concentré sur le jeu.

Thagor s'avance lentement avec son arme anti-magie. Il était lourd et par conséquent n'allait pas vite. L'armure s'avança elle aussi difficilement. Elle se plaça d'une manière un peu bizarre, dos à la balle derrière Thagor.

La vierge des sables ramassa le ballon. Elle avait un peu de mal à bouger, cependant, le fait de ne pas ressentir la douleur lui permettait encore de marcher. Ou plutôt de boiter. En même temps, le prêtre des volcans s'avança et commença à incanter, sûrement pour lancer un sort très puissant. Des nuages se condensèrent au-dessus de la tête de nos aventuriers.

« Oh oh... murmura Mani. »

Balthazar put apercevoir de la lave. Elle s'apprêtait à tomber complètement au hasard sur leur partie du terrain, sous forme de météores. Cela risquait de faire très mal, si les aventuriers se les prenaient. Balthazar se tourna vers l'arbitre en hurlant :

« Eh ! Ça, c'est mon attaque de Mirages ! Copieur !

\- Non, vous, c'était des flammes. Lui c'est de la lave, souffla l'arbitre.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux, rit Shinddha. Il joue à un autre niveau, sans vouloir te vexer. »

Trop tard, il était déjà vexé.

La vierge des sable grimpa sur le bouclier de l'armure, qui visiblement était en train de préparer quelque chose. Mais les aventuriers ne pouvaient pas le voir, car Thagor cachait la vue. Grunlek n'hésita pas un instant, pour faire sa transformation, avec en tête Mama Casse-roc sûrement dans les décombres provoqués par Balthazar.

Mani voulait s'occuper du prêtre de lave, à la fois pour empêcher son sort d'agir, mais également par vengeance personnelle. Il s'éloigna bien de la sphère anti magie, ne voulant pas reproduire la même erreur deux fois.

Shinddha vit que tous les ennemis étaient positionnés en ligne les uns derrière les autres. Il voulait pousser le nain se changeant en sa forme élémentaire afin de pouvoir blesser quelqu'un. Shinddha demanda d'un coup d'œil la permission à son ami. Celui-ci soupira, ne voyant pas quel autre choix ils avaient. Cela ne ferait que la troisième fois qu'un plan demandait de propulser le nain.

Shinddha mit toute son énergie pour se placer au pied de Grunlek. Il l'attrapa sous les bras et se propulsa avec un jet élémentaire. Sa magie s'activa. Il sentait qu'il allait pouvoir se déplacer avec son saut. Il se posait toutefois la question sur sa force. Il arriva à trouver une énergie insoupçonnée. Il était au dessus des ennemis, voyant la scène du dessus. Grunlek fut lâché, les deux poings en avant pour s'élancer contre ses ennemis, et surtout pour être envoyé contre le Golem Thagor qui était le plus proche.

« Après le poing du Dragon, c'est le poing du Nabot ! sourit Balthazar entre deux excuses. »

Grunlek sous sa forme de Golem réussit à déséquilibrer Thagor qui recula d'un pas. L'action perturba légèrement l'armure.

Thagor leva son épée, mais rata largement Grunlek. L'armure leva et envoya la femme-chat en l'air. Cette dernière fut propulsée avec le ballon par dessus la totalité du terrain. Shinddha sentit que la vierge des sables venait d'atterrir juste derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps, des météores de lave commencèrent à tomber partout sur le terrain.


	31. Episode 29 : Tenir coûte que coûte

**Episode 29 : Tenir coûte que coûte**

_Par Myfanwi_

La situation était chaotique. Le groupe ennemi était bien mieux organisé que prévu : de la lave tombait du ciel, la vierge des sables venait d'atterir entre Shin et Balthazar, Grunlek et Thagor se battaient désormais sous forme de golem et le public, excité, hurlait pour voir du sang. Tout se jouerait dans les minutes qui venaient.

Les aventuriers esquivèrent plus ou moins aisément la première salves de météorites. Balthazar se retrouva encerclé par les cratères, mais par chance, rien ne l'avait touché. Shin, protégé derrière Grunlek n'eut pas trop à s'en faire. Quant à Mani, à la limite de la zone adverse, il ne craignait pas de danger particulier. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour esquiver une grosse balle de fusil. Dans le public, plusieurs nains armés le visaient, probablement payés par Thagor. D'autres les imitaient plus loin, en direction des autres aventuriers.

"C'est Bob qui a tiré sur la tribune ! leur hurla Shin, pas le moins du monde intimidé.

\- Il ne fallait pas emmener des mages de feu, râla l'intéressé. Je vous avais bien dit que ça finit toujours mal."

La vierge des sables, non loin d'eux, s'était emparé de la balle. Shin et Balthazar se lancèrent un regard entendu et tournèrent leurs armes vers elle. Il fallait à tout prix l'empêcher de marquer. Le pyromancien tira un grand cône de flammes qui enveloppa la créature intégralement. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur, certes, mais sa peau commença à brûler par endroits. La créature lui lança un regard meurtrier, complètement fou. Malgré la douche de feu, il était clair qu'elle était encore déterminée à avancer. Shin profita de la diversion pour tirer une flèche de glace qui vint s'enfoncer dans sa jugulaire. La créature s'effondra lourdement au sol et se mit à spasmer sous l'effet de la drogue et de la vie qui se retirait peu à peu d'elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de fêter sa victoire. Un bruit l'alarma au-dessus de lui. Une météorite fonçait droit dans sa direction.

Grunlek donna un grand coup vers le golem, mais rata sa cible. Trop lent, trop lourd. Il allait devoir trouver une autre technique pour réussir à le toucher. Mani, lui, esquiva les balles pour se rapprocher du prêtre de lave. S'il pouvait l'abattre, ils auraient la paix pour un moment. Il lança ses mâchettes. La première se planta dans sa cuisse, l'autre dans son épaule. Il poussa un cri de douleur, mais maintint le sortilège au grand damn de l'elfe.

Une nouvelle vague de météores tomba au sol. Shin n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et reçut des éclaboussures de lave qui traversèrent ses vêtements sans difficulté. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que des cloques douloureuses apparaissaient sur ses bras et jambes.

Thagor poussa un hurlement de rage et tapa de toutes ses forces dans Grunlek. Son attaque fut très vite claire dans l'esprit du nain. Il essayait de le pousser hors du cercle d'anti-magie pour le rendre vulnérable à la lave. Grunlek le repoussa avec plus de force encore et parvint à retourner dans le cercle runique et à se mettre en sécurité. Thagor fonça dans l'armure derrière lui qui tituba sur son unique jambe avant de s'écraser au sol juste devant le prêtre de lave, de plus en plus troublé.

Une balle transperça l'épaule de Balthazar par surprise, alors qu'il se tournait vers Shin. Il poussa un cri et tomba au sol, sérieusement blessé. En se retournant pour voir qui avait tiré, il remarqua des nains encapuchonnés en train de se battre avec ceux aux fusils. Visiblement, ils avaient des alliés malgré tout. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et se redressa, essoufflé. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui et la vue du sang lui donna le tournis. Il se reconcentra sur Shin, avant de repérer un point lumineux.

"Shin ! Baisse-toi ! hurla t-il."

L'archer se jeta au sol et une balle s'écrasa à terre à quelques centimètres de lui. Il évita par ce geste également un nouveau météore qui s'écrasa derrière lui. Balthazar n'eut pas cette chance. Le morceau de lave s'écrasa juste à côté de lui et l'explosion le propulsa en arrière. Il s'effondra au sol et ne se releva pas, inconscient.

Mani, alerté par le cri de Shin en voyant le mage tomber, poussa un grognement de colère. Il manipula les mâchettes dans la chair du mage de lave et les remonta brutalement. Elles lui ouvrirent tous le côté gauche jusqu'à la jugulaire et l'homme s'effondra dans une mare de sang dans un dernier râle.

"Shin ! La balle ! hurla Grunlek en pointant le cadavre de la vierge des sables."

Le demi-élémentaire plissa les yeux à la recherche d'Icy. La petite créature ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre de la ligne de marquage adverse, épuisée par la course qu'elle faisait depuis le début de cette manche. Shin leva la balle et lui lança. Malheureusement, il rata son tir et la balle se retrouva au milieu du terrain.

Les deux golems continuèrent à se battre, aucun des deux ne parvenaient à avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre. Thagor enrageait et Grunlek tâchait de rester concentré sur sa tâche. Il pouvait gagner. Il le sentait de plus en plus. Il n'avait plus d'alliés capables de véritablement les stopper. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que ses amis ne marquent. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était pousser plus fort. La terre se mit à trembler et à se fissurer sous eux.

"Mani, la balle ! grogna Grunlek en plein effort."

L'elfe commença à courir pour contourner la zone anti-magie. Il piétina quelques instants le cadavre du mage de lave, sans doute pour asseoir sa domination, avant de courir vers la balle. Manque de bol, quand il toucha la balle, celle-ci explosa brutalement entre ses mains. Surpris, il s'écrasa contre le mur et rejoignit Balthazar dans l'inconscience. Les gens du public aux alentours purent l'entendre injurier les dieux avant de s'effondrer. Malgré tout, le reste du ballon fut dégagé, droit vers Icy. La petite créature regarda la balle qui faisait trois fois sa taille.

Grunlek poussa une nouvelle fois Thagor, cette fois hors du cercle runique. Les deux golems piétinèrent l'armure et le cadavre du prêtre de lave. Dans le public, les fusils se tournèrent vers Icy, mais ils ratèrent tous. Shin, lui, courut vers Balthazar pour lui faire avaler une potion.

Icy poussa de toutes ses forces la balle, lentement, mais avec les encouragements des aventuriers. La balle passa la ligne. Le public se leva et se mit à hurler de joie alors que le cor retentissait. L'arbitre éleva la voix.

"Deux à zéro, fin du match ! Victoire de Grunlek von Krayn !"


	32. Episode 30 : Le sacre du nain

**Épisode 30 : Le sacre du Nain**

_Par Mastroyal_

L'ambiance du stade des jeux de la Fosse retombait peu-à-peu tandis que Mani et B.O.B. étaient soutenus par des gardes descendus sur la pelouse pour faire le ménage. Les deux Aventuriers étaient certes conscient, mais dans un état vraiment pitoyable. Et Mama Casse-Roc, la nourrice de Grunlek, n'était pas forcément mieux lotie. Ce qui est somme toutes logique, quand on se prend une boule de feu signée Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, alias le Demi-Diable, sur le coin de la figure. Toutefois, elle fit un signe de tête en direction du pyromage pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas… Ou du moins, pas plus que ça.

Grunlek, qui venait de retrouver sa forme naine, était également soutenu par un garde, car il subissait encore le contrecoup de sa récente transformation en élémentaire. En face de lui, Thagor était non seulement soutenu par un garde, mais subissait un contrecoup encore plus intense que celui de son adversaire, étant donné que sa transformation en élémentaire n'avait rien eu de naturel, provoquée par une potion. Qui plus est, c'est loin d'être un combattant comme Grunlek.

Dans les tribunes, certains nains du public commençaient à quitter le stade, mais la plupart des spectateurs restaient, car au même moment, malgré le regard plein de défi et de menace que lui lançait Gargrim Foudre-Sang, Kahn Grisetoison s'approchait de Grunlek avec une immense hache à deux mains qu'il portait. Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête pour que le public puisse mieux la voir, et lança :

« La Hache de la Fosse, pour le vainqueur de la Fosse ! »

Shinddha lança un cri de protestation, estimant sans doute que sa créature de glace, Icy, méritait davantage que Grunlek de gagner cette Hache. Kahn n'y prêta pas attention, et tendit la Hache au jeune nain qu'il prit délicatement. Puis, le chambellan s'exclama :

« Maintenant, nous allons écouter les vainqueurs ! Que tous prêtent attention ! »

À nouveau, l'ambiance autour du stade, qui avait augmenté pour ovationner Grunlek, retomba de quelques crans pour écouter ce que le vainqueur avait à dire. En effet, gagner les Jeux de la Fosse ne fait pas du vainqueur le Roi des Nains… Cependant, le Héros de la Fosse devient la personne la plus respectée du peuple après le Roi lui-même, et a la possibilité de faire un discours pour exprimer son point de vue. Un silence de mort tomba sur l'enceinte… Les pauvres se turent. Les mineurs se turent. Les bourgeois se turent. Les marchands se turent. Et même Gargrim et Thagor, pourtant ennemis de Grunlek, attendirent le discours de leur rival, car chez les Nains, les traditions sont au-dessus de tout le reste.

Grunlek, faisant tout son possible pour dissimuler son trac et réprimant son envie de s'uriner dessus, s'appuya sur la (magnifique) Hache de la Fosse, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« Mes amis ! Mes frères ! Je suis parti pendant trop longtemps. Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont demandés si j'avais encore une quelconque légitimité. Aujourd'hui, j'ai prouvé que c'était le cas. J'ai affronté deux vaillants adversaires : Gargrim et Thagor. L'un ne veut pas s'allier aux autres peuples, il prône la violence ! L'autre utilise des subterfuges, il est prêt à tout pour gagner ! Et pourtant… C'est moi, un simple nain, avec ses amis… Ses amis elfes, ses amis humains, ses amis élémentaires… Qui vient de prouver qu'on peut arriver à bout de toute adversité ! Même si en face de nous, on peut croire qu'ils sont plus forts, qu'ils sont plus légitimes. S'il vous plaît, rappelez-vous ce qu'est la puissance, ce qu'est l'honneur des Nains. On doit se rallier tous ensemble ! Mes ennemis d'hier vont devenir mes alliés de demain ! Et ensemble, on pourra faire en sorte que le peuple nain… TOUT le peuple nain, pas seulement la haute bourgeoisie… Allez voir un petit peu dans les rues ! Allez voir à quel point le peuple nain a besoin qu'on partage toutes ces richesses, tout ce savoir… Et on pourra de nouveau être une Nation avec énormément de splendeur, ouvrir nos frontières et montrer au monde ce qu'est véritablement l'âme des Nains ! »

B.O.B., à ces mots, eut les larmes aux yeux, et répondit à ceux qui lui demandaient ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il se sentait Nain, aujourd'hui. Mani posa sa main sur l'épaule du pyromage, et lui demanda si, à son avis, leur ami Grunlek pouvait répéter. Ce à quoi le mage répondit par un fou rire silencieux.

Le silence qui s'était installé sur le stade ne se brisa pas. Pas un bruit ne retentit… Même le vent avait cessé de souffler. Grunlek, pendant un instant, se demanda s'il n'avait pas autant raté son coup que Winston Churchill, lors de sa nomination comme Premier Ministre. Puis d'un seul coup, le tumulte explosa ! Le public se mit à applaudir comme jamais auparavant ! Des cris, des vivats, des exclamations de joie retentirent, et les oiseaux autour de l'enceinte s'envolèrent, pris de panique par ce soudain chahut ! Des "Von Krayn ! Von Krayn ! Von Krayn !" se propagèrent partout, comme une incantation ! Certains s'écrièrent "Von Krayn au pouvoir ! Von Krayn au pouvoir !" et toute trace de peur semblait avoir disparue dans les regards ! Gargrim Foudre-Sang et Thagor Barbe-Froide regardèrent autour d'eux, adressant des regards noirs aux familles nobles qui, jusqu'alors, leur étaient entièrement soumises, mais aucune ne leur prêtèrent attention, et elles continuèrent à acclamer Grunlek ! Mama Casse-Roc, à côté d'eux, avait les larmes aux yeux et malgré ses blessures, elle se mit à applaudir le jeune Nain qu'elle a vu grandir, et qui aujourd'hui, s'apprêtait à prendre le rôle qui l'attendait depuis sa naissance… Celui de Roi des Nains !

Quelques heures plus tard, toutes les familles nobles, Gargrim, Thagor, Mama Casse-Roc, et les autres Aventuriers se rassemblèrent dans la salle du Trône pour assister à la cérémonie. Le vote a eu lieu, et Grunlek a remporté une écrasante majorité, il est donc le nouveau Roi des Nains. La nourrice, Mama Casse-Roc, a tenu à assister à cet instant mémorable, malgré ses blessures encore très vives. D'ailleurs… Il était très probable qu'elle ne guérisse jamais, et qu'en cas de combat très intense, la douleur de ces cicatrices ressorte et l'empêche d'être aussi efficace que souhaité. Cependant, elle n'en veut pas à B.O.B. pour cet accident, ni pour les 4 nains tués dans l'explosion de la boule de feu. Après tout, c'était les Jeux de la Fosse, et les victimes font malheureusement partie des aléas de ces Jeux. B.O.B., cependant, reçu une part de gloire, car Grunlek décida qu'à l'avenir, ce genre d'accident dans le cadre des Jeux de la Fosse serait baptisé "Faire une Balthazar".

Kahn Grisetoison, le chambellan, se tenait debout face à l'assemblée, le dos tourné vers le trône. Il frappa deux fois le sol avec sa canne, et lança :

« Sa Majesté des Runes ! »

Puis, il s'écarta pour laisser à Grunlek le champ libre pour s'installer sur le dur siège de pierre. Il s'y assit face à l'assemblée, Kahn frappa de nouveau deux fois le sol avec sa canne, et tout le monde s'agenouilla, y compris Gargrim et Thagor. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que l'assemblée ne se relève. Kahn se tourna vers Grunlek et fit :

« Majesté… Vos premières mesures ? »

Grunlek se redressa sur son trône, observa l'assemblée, et leur expliqua à quel point la situation était non seulement gravissime pour le peuple nain, mais également pour tous les peuples du Cratère. Il leur raconta pourquoi lui et ses compagnons Aventuriers étaient venus à Fort-d'Acier à la base, ce qu'ils avaient découvert, et en quoi ils auraient besoin du soutien et de l'appui du peuple nain. Il leur dit également que, selon lui, le peuple nain avait maintenant besoin de s'ouvrir au monde, car les événements qui arriveraient bientôt pouvaient se montrer fâcheux pour eux. Il se garda bien sûr de révéler des éléments trop cruciaux, mais leur expliqua dans les grandes lignes quelle était la situation à laquelle ils étaient confrontés. Puis, il décida de mettre en place un conseil avec quelqu'un à sa tête, auquel tout le monde pourrait participer, les familles nobles comme les représentants du peuple. Il choisit également, pour l'occasion, de faire pardonner Mark et de le réintégrer dans la société naine (tout en regardant Mani pour lui faire comprendre que, malgré ses récents exploits, il n'aura plus le loisir de rentrer dans la cité naine).

Gargrim Foudre-Sang s'approcha du trône de Grunlek, inclina la tête et lança :

« Majesté… Vous êtes un sacré combattant, dites-moi !

\- Gargrim… répondit Grunlek. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas vous avoir rencontré, vous. Je dois quand même l'avouer… Est-ce qu'on peut mettre de côté nos… Nos inimitiés passées et essayer d'avancer ensemble ?

\- Écoutez… Vous… Vous êtes un Nain du Nord. Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point nous, les Nains du Sud, on vit dans la menace de Lorimar en permanence. Si simplement, vous pouviez m'autoriser à mener la guerre comme je l'entends… Croyez-moi, je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

\- Alors, je vous propose un marché. Dans un premier temps, on va envoyer des éclaireurs pour voir exactement quelle est la situation au Sud. Le problème est, par rapport à ce que je viens de vous expliquer, qu'il y a un conflit qui est probablement beaucoup plus grand que juste la société naine. Donc, on va devoir avoir des troupes qui sont mobilisées le temps d'être sûrs que ce conflit soit réglé. Une fois que ce conflit est réglé, et selon ce que les éclaireurs nous ont rapporté… On fera en sorte d'avancer la situation au Sud. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

\- Je suppose que de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est vous le Roi.

\- Quand même… insista Grunlek. Vous êtes un général en qui…

\- Si vous me promettez, coupa Gargrim, qu'on réglera la situation au Sud, et que les villages de mes Terres seront épargnés et qu'on pourra les mettre à l'abri…

\- Je vous le promets, affirma Grunlek. Maintenant, je ne vous dit pas que je vous le promets de le faire dans le sang et dans la guerre. Donc, dans un premier temps, des éclaireurs. Dans un deuxième temps, voir aussi quelle est la situation au Sud, quelle est leur implication par rapport au conflit qu'il y a au niveau de tout le territoire du Cratère, et on avisera. Parce que peut-être que, en effet, de riches personnes qui pensent juste à leurs propres intérêts (il jeta un regard appuyé à Thagor en disant cela) qui pourraient être derrière tout ça. »

Profitant de la conversation entre le nouveau Roi et le général Foudre-Sang, Thagor Barbe-Froide s'approcha du trône, s'inclina devant Grunlek et dit :

« Votre Majesté des Runes… Je vous souhaite un règne long et paisible. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Car il sera difficile de maintenir l'ordre lorsque vous serez si éloigné. »

Pas besoin d'avoir l'oreille fine pour ne pas comprendre les sous-entendus chargés de menace dans la voix du Seigneur Barbe-Froide. Grunlek cependant, ne se laissa pas impressionner et lança :

« Thagor… Thagor… J'avoue, je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous, Thagor. Vous êtes quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de relations. Vous êtes quelqu'un qui peut être très utile au peuple Nain. Mais il y a quelques petites choses qui m'embête. Donc, il va falloir qu'on s'entretienne. Il va falloir… Je vous préviens tout de suite, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus assurée, vous serez plus surveillé que les autres. Je vous dit pas que vous n'avez pas votre place ici. »

B.O.B., voyant que Mani jouait les hypocrites en défiant Thagor du regard, suggéra que le couronnement manquait d'une petite pendaison des familles. Grunlek objecta, en disant que Thagor avait beaucoup de relations et qu'il avait la mainmise sur le commerce, un élément très important pour le peuple Nain. Cependant, il reconnaissait que Thagor trempait dans certaines choses qui ne lui convenaient pas, notamment les drogues qui circulaient dans le quartier pauvre. De plus, il demanda à l'intéressé comment il avait pu accéder à la transformation en golem par un biais non-naturel. B.O.B. réagit en disant que cette potion pourrait se révéler bénéfique pour sauver l'ancien Roi, l'oncle de Grunlek, car elle achèverait sa transformation en golem et pourrait par la suite lui recouvrer son état initial.

Thagor, devant les interrogations de Grunlek, répondit :

« Vous savez, ça m'a pris des années à synthétiser une seule potion, et je n'étais même pas sûr de redevenir moi-même après. Mais je serais ravi, votre Majesté, de vous emmener dans un de mes laboratoires un de ces jours. Il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Peut-être pas moi directement, répliqua Grunlek. Mais oui, on va faire en sorte que ce savoir ne soit pas perdu pour aider le peuple Nain, bien évidemment. »

Dans les ordres que le nouveau Roi continua à donner, il demanda également à ce que l'ingénieur nain Ugryn, qui avait conçu le bras mécanique de Grunlek, soit rapatrié à Fort-d'Acier pour trouver une solution pour guérir son oncle. Il choisit également de s'entretenir en privé avec Gargrim Foudre-Sang pour mieux lui expliquer la situation à laquelle ils étaient confrontés, et aussi car il avait plus confiance en lui qu'en Thagor. Il lui demanda donc de rester particulièrement vigilant, car il craignait que le Seigneur Barbe-Froide n'organise un soulèvement pendant son absence. Les menaces sous-entendues par Thagor n'étaient évidemment pas passées inaperçues. Cependant, avec Mark, les rebelles, et tout le peuple non-corrompu qui étaient déjà acquis à la cause du Grunlek, si Gargrim se rangeait également de son côté, Thagor sera esseulé et même s'il tentait quelque chose, on saura immédiatement que c'était lui.

Quelques jours passèrent encore pendant lesquels Grunlek continua d'établir ses premières mesures et de mettre en place son nouveau système. B.O.B., Mani et Shin récupérèrent de leurs blessures, et bientôt, ils furent prêts à reprendre la route. Tout le monde était là pour assister au départ des Aventuriers, y compris Vicky et Stallion qui étaient arrivés à Fort-d'Acier entre-temps. Mama Casse-Roc s'approcha de Grunlek, la fierté brillant toujours dans son regard, lui annonçant qu'elle avait convoqué les bannerets et que l'armée allait se réunir en attendant les ordres du Roi. Kahn s'approcha à son tour de Grunlek, et dit :

« Majesté… Nous avons reçu un corbeau ce matin pour vous. Je vous le donne.

\- Oh mais c'est gentil, fit le roi en plaisantant. On m'avait jamais donné de corbeau. »

Le message que le corbeau avait disait que l'armée de Lorimar, qui contournait les Montagnes par l'Ouest, n'avait pas franchi la rivière en direction de Toran et de Fort-d'Acier, mais qu'elle avait disparue au niveau des marécages. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer le peuple Nain, mais qu'elle se dirigeait plutôt vers l'Ouest… Vers Castelblanc.

B.O.B. se réjouit de cette opportunité, et fit comprendre à Grunlek que c'était une occasion inespérée pour Gargrim. Si l'armée avait quitté Lorimar, il n'y avait donc plus personne pour défendre la cité. Il suffisait de "lâcher" Gargrim avec quelques escouades, de leur ordonner de reprendre les Mines, de reprendre Lorimar, de cramer leurs maisons, leurs fermes et leurs familles, et quatres conséquences vont tomber. D'abord, l'armée sera démoralisée et/ou en colère, mais elle ne pourra pas réagir car elle va au combat. Ensuite, ils ne pourront pas se défendre. Ensuite, B.O.B. aura ENFIN droit à son génocide ! Et enfin, ça permettra à Grunlek de renforcer sa position de Roi avec un Gargrim acquis à sa cause à 100% !

Grunlek affirma qu'il en parlerait à Gargrim, mais rappela que la priorité était le maintien de l'ordre à l'intérieur de la cité naine. S'il s'en allait, Thagor allait probablement causer encore plus de soucis. Par contre, s'il voulait envoyer des unités d'élite reprendre des points importants sans impacter la défense de la cité, il pourrait le faire. Mais lui, Gargrim, devrait rester à Fort-d'Acier pour s'assurer que l'ordre soit maintenu.

Fuma, la druidesse, s'avança également vers Grunlek avec Éden à côté d'elle.

« J'ai passé quelques temps avec votre louve, lança-t-elle. Vous savez… L'âme d'Eden est plus profonde qu'il n'y paraît. Elle a vécu vraiment de nombreuses choses avant de vous avoir rencontré. Vous voyez les traces sur son pelage ? Elles sont magiques. Je pense qu'il doit exister un moyen de les activer. Probablement avec un fort lien psychique ou… Enfin, je sais pas vraiment à quoi ça sert, je ne comprends pas leur utilité, mais… Je sais que votre loup est plus ancien et plus profond que ce qu'il paraît.

\- Ce sont des traces magiques ? interrogea B.O.B. Je pensais qu'elle s'était roulée dans un pot de peinture au mieux, mais…

\- Depuis tout ce temps-là, on a pas fait gaffe ? s'étonna Shin. »

Mais Grunlek, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il se disait, était occupé à faire des papouilles à Éden en disant :

« C'était qui qui était devenu une louve royale ? C'était toi ? C'était toi la louve royale ? »

Mark s'approcha également de Grunlek et lui dit :

« Écoute… Moi, Gaspar et Fuma, on va préparer quelques affaires, et puis, on va essayer de vous retrouver à Fort-Tigre, du coup. Pour voir si on peut vous aider à faire quelque chose… D'accord ?

\- Ok, très bien, approuva Grunlek. »

Mais tout en disant cela, il lui rappela que tout le réseau de la rébellion ou autre, on avait besoin d'eux à l'intérieur de la cité. Donc, s'il voulait partir, il devait d'abord bien s'assurer que sa priorité numéro 1 (Thagor, ses hommes et la drogue qui circulait) était bien sous contrôle. Si Mark estimait qu'il devait rester à Fort-d'Acier, il devait rester. S'il estimait qu'il pouvait déléguer et rejoindre Fort-Tigre, il le pouvait.

Kahn s'avança à nouveau vers Grunlek et fit :

« Majesté… Vous m'aviez expliqué un peu tout… Toute votre histoire avec les gemmes de l'Abîme, et caetera… Je me suis permis de faire quelques recherches dans les archives de Thagor, maintenant que… Enfin, il n'a pas encore repris totalement le contrôle de ses hommes, et j'ai pu trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il a pas l'habitude de révéler le nom de ses clients, donc je vais le faire pour vous. Surtout que j'ai trouvé les informations… J'ai étudié… Vous savez, il y avait trois personnes à cette entrevue… À ces enchères de gemmes. J'ai trouvé le nom de deux d'entres elles. Il y avait une femme… J'ai pas réussi à… Elle était enregistrée sous le nom de Lucie, mais je pense que c'était un faux nom. Il y avait Milich Oppenheimer, mais ça, vous aviez vous-mêmes déjà trouvé… Donc, Milich de Castelblanc. Et j'ai réussi à trouver l'identité de la troisième personne. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui s'appelait… Luc. »

Au moment où ce dernier nom fut prononcé, Vicky et Stallion sursautèrent légèrement. Vicky regarda Stallion et dit :

« Luc ? Luc… Mais attendez, c'est un professeur de l'école du Temps. »


	33. Episode 31 : Retour aux sources

**Épisode 31 : Retour aux sources**

_Par Kermadec_

Les paroles de Vicky ébranlèrent les Aventuriers. Ainsi, un professeur de l'école du Temps s'intéressait aux gemmes de l'Abîme. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et réveilla même un souvenir amer pour les héros, tout juste rescapés des terribles Jeux de la Fosse. Face à leur inquiétude, la jeune mage du Vent suggéra de prendre contact avec Tesla, dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus d'informations sur ce mystérieux Luc. Le conjurateur Stalion ne se fit pas prier. Il contacta Tesla au moyen d'un portail de communication qui prit l'apparence d'un étrange cercle bleuté au centre duquel apparut une image volatile de l'Archimage. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à partager son savoir.

« Luc… Luc… Attendez… Oui, c'est un professeur… Enfin, vous savez bien que l'école du Temps n'a aucun sens. Luc était un professeur, mais je ne sais pas s'il est déjà né, déjà mort, s'il est vivant… Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que mes archives évoquent son exil au moment de l'Âge de Fer. On ne l'a plus revu depuis. Il était parti en direction des ruines du Tombeau des Neuf. Cela fait des années qu'il s'y est rendu. Il était là-bas avant même la disparition de la magie, car il était persuadé que cet endroit renferme de puissants artefacts liés à la magie primordiale, qui auraient pu nous aider à faire revenir la magie au sein du Cratère. J'ignore s'il se trouve encore sur place. »

Shin sursauta en entendant parler du Tombeau des Neuf. Le demi-élémentaire n'avait gardé que très peu de souvenirs de son passé, mais ce mot avait ravivé en lui une énergie ancienne, comme un écho d'autrefois. Ce lieu, ce Tombeau… Tout cela était lié à son peuple, et son village natal était situé non loin de ce monument. En quelques secondes à peine, Shin ressentit un besoin presque vital de se rendre dans cet endroit. Ces sensations étranges, anciennes autant qu'inédites, lui donnèrent un espoir fou. Après toutes ces années, toutes ces aventures, Shin pourrait peut-être enfin… rentrer chez lui ?

Au même moment, à quelques mètres de là, Mani s'amusait à traverser la vision illusoire de Tesla, le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit ailleurs. Soudain, l'elfe entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête.

« Bordel, est-ce que ça marche ? Allo ? Vous m'entendez ? Les mecs, vous m'entendez ? C'est Théo !

\- lls sont tous morts ! répondit Mani en pensée. Ils sont tous morts, Théo !

\- QUOI ?

\- Roh, ça va, deux secondes ! T'as pas d'humour.

\- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! s'insurgea le paladin. Les troupes de Kirov…

\- Franchement, c'était juste une blague… interrompit l'elfe

\- Les troupes de Kirov…

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort…

\- Mais la ferme, à la fin ! Les troupes de Kirov ont traversé la forêt au Nord, elles assiègent la cité ! On ne peut pas voir les armées depuis les murailles, mais on voit les feux de camp autour de la ville. Ils sont en train de déforester la zone autour de Castelblanc, ils creusent des trous. Je pense qu'ils mettent en place des défenses…

\- … Tu peux répéter plus doucement ?

\- Rah… Ecoute, Mani, concentre-toi cinq minutes. Je sais que c'est dur pour quelqu'un de ton niveau, mais s'il te plaît, écoute. Mani, ils dressent des défenses et des camps autour de la ville. Tu dois le répéter aux autres, Mani. Ils construisent des engins de siège. Tu te souviens des Cœurs Ardents ? Vous les aviez croisés, tu sais, les paladins en armure noire ? Il n'y en a plus dans la ville basse, et c'est pas normal. C'est pas normal que ce connard de Milich soit aussi tranquille alors que la ville est en état de siège. Mani, essaye de le dire aux autres !

\- Très bien. »

La communication cessa aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Mani s'écria :

« Oui, euh… Milich est un connard. Et, euh… Tout brûle. Il n'y a plus de… Quelqu'un se souvient de ce que c'est, les Cœurs Ardents ? En tout cas, il n'y en a plus. Théo est dans une panade sans nom couleur arc-en-ciel, il est injoignable, il tente de passer discrètement mais c'est le bazar. Apparemment, il y a des feux, c'est la guerre et Théo, il s'exprime dans un langage extrêmement grossier. Je ne suis pas venu dans ce groupe d'aventuriers pour souffrir, d'accord ? »

Les compagnons d'infortune du botaniste furent affligés par ce résumé du message de Théo. Bob entama une sérieuse négociation auprès de Sa Majesté Von Krayn pour bénéficier d'une salle de torture afin de tirer les vers du nez de l'elfe incompétent. Face à cette menace, ce dernier tenta de préciser ses propos, et tous finirent alors par comprendre que Kirov avait encerclé Castelblanc. Le conflit avait progressé pendant leur séjour chez les nains. Bob perdait patience et avança son analyse de la situation. Selon lui, la principale information à retenir de toute cette histoire tenait dans le fait que Milich s'était retranché avec les Cœurs Ardents, ce qui représentait un danger certain. En effet, le groupe savait à présent que Milich était lié au trafic des gemmes de l'Abîme, et qu'il pouvait être un allié secret de Kirov.

Grunlek prit un instant pour exposer la situation à Kahn Grise-Toison et pour lui rappeler l'importance de préparer le peuple nain. Il rejoignit ensuite le reste du groupe afin de décider de leur prochain objectif. Deux choix principaux se présentaient à eux. Ils pouvaient se rendre à Castelblanc pour mieux en comprendre la situation et intervenir en conséquence, ou ils pouvaient décider de partir vers le Tombeau des Neuf. Cette destination laissait le pyromage perplexe en raison du temps de trajet que cela nécessiterait. Kahn intervint alors, invitant les Aventuriers à le suivre.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, le groupe parvint dans une plaine, face à une merveille de la technologie naine, dont Kahn semblait particulièrement fier. Il offrit à son souverain, et donc à l'ensemble des voyageurs, un bateau volant tout juste terminé par les ingénieurs nains, et garanti presque fonctionnel, bien qu'un peu fragile. Cela ne ternit en rien l'enthousiasme du groupe, qui gagnerait, grâce à cet engin, un temps précieux sur leur voyage à venir.

Shin intervint alors, insistant pour prendre la direction de sa forêt natale et explorer le Tombeau des Neuf. Le récent Roi des nains approuva. Il gardait à l'esprit les nombreuses questions restées sans réponse depuis leur séjour à la Tour des Mages au sujet du parchemin disparu de Fu Su Lu. Peut-être que Luc pourrait leur fournir les explications qui leur manquaient pour tirer au clair le rôle de chacun dans ce conflit meurtrier ? Bob finit par rejoindre l'avis général, ajoutant que, même s'ils atteignaient Castelblanc, ils n'y seraient sans doute pas très utiles.

La compagnie se mit en route sans tarder. Dès le décollage du dirigeable, le demi-élémentaire grimpa à la vigie, poussé par un soudain besoin de solitude. Perché ainsi au milieu des nuages, il rattrapa au vol quelques morceaux de souvenirs.

Il se vit dans son village, paisiblement établi au cœur des bois. Il se vit humain, vivant, s'entraînant à l'arc malgré une mèche rebelle de cheveux blonds qui lui obstruait la vue. Il aperçut deux jeunes gens qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il les connaissait. Ces deux personnes étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il y avait Tinendel, un éclaireur confirmé que Shin estimait beaucoup pour ses nombreux voyages et toutes les histoires qu'il avait à raconter quand il rentrait au village. Comme tous les jeunes du clan, Shin rêvait lui aussi de devenir un bon éclaireur pour son peuple. Tinendel était accompagné d'Elvandra, une jeune fille en armure de cuir qui se faisait une joie de se moquer de Shin à la moindre occasion, en toute amitié. Elle lui lança d'ailleurs une nouvelle pique sur le test d'éclaireur que Shin s'apprêtait à passer… et à échouer, très probablement. Le jeune homme ne comptait pas se laisser faire !

Il lança un défi de tir à l'arc à son amie : le gagnant aurait droit à une pomme de l'arbre au centre du village. Shin en raffolait tout particulièrement, et cet enjeu colossal lui permit de remporter la victoire dès le deuxième tour de jeu. Fier et souriant, il regarda Elvandra s'éloigner vers le buisson où s'était perdu sa flèche. Le souvenir s'estompa en même temps que sa mince silhouette. Lorsque le demi-élémentaire revint à lui, il avait l'esprit troublé par ces réminiscences. Il parla très peu pendant le reste du voyage, préoccupé par son introspection.

Quelques jours plus tard, le dirigeable se posa dans la forêt. Vicky et Stalion en prirent le commandement pour le mettre à l'abri à Fort Tigre, laissant le groupe à son exploration. Bien vite, le quatuor atteignit le dernier emplacement connu du clan Kory. Tout y était différent. Le village avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus personne. Shin ne reconnaît plus les arbres. Tout avait changé.


	34. Episode 32 : Mémoires d'élémentaire

**Épisode 32 - Mémoires d'élémentaire**

_Par Chl007_

La forêt était différente. La forêt était différente, et pourtant, Shin en était sûr : c'était à cet endroit qu'était situé le village de son clan, autrefois. Cependant, rien ne l'indiquait. Ils ne voyaient que des arbres, n'entendaient que des oiseaux, il y avait même des cerfs qui buvaient dans un petit lac, un peu plus loin. Mais en sentant la présence d'Eden, ils relevèrent brusquement la tête et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, sous le regard déçu de la louve qui avait pourtant envie de jouer.

Les Aventuriers s'avancèrent et commencèrent à examiner les lieux. Mani et Bob remarquèrent des buissons aux feuilles rougeâtres, dont ils s'approchèrent, et réalisèrent qu'ils dissimulaient des sortes de ruines. Sans doute d'un puits, car un trou béant donnait un accès vers… où, cela, ils n'en savaient encore rien.

Pendant que Mani se rappelait subitement qu'il devait remercier Grunlek d'avoir usé de son nouveau statut de roi pour le couvrir d'or et de pierres précieuses, Bob appela Shin, élevant la voix d'un ton railleur pour passer par-dessus celles de l'elfe et du nain.

"Shin ? Viens voir, j'ai trouvé un truc… C'est le seul truc en caillou qui a survécu ! Bah voilà, on construit avec du bois, et puis tout disparaît !"

En se rapprochant de son ami, des bribes de souvenirs revinrent à la mémoire du demi-élémentaire. Son regard se posa sur les pierres, qui entouraient un trou, formant comme une sorte de… Oui. Il se souvenait qu'effectivement, un puits se trouvait dans son village. À cet endroit précis, exactement. Son clan vivait autour d'un grand arbre, dont Shin adorait les fruits. Cet arbre n'était plus visible nulle part… Et d'ailleurs, le lac auquel s'étaient abreuvés les cerfs, puis Eden, n'avait jamais été là. Perturbé, le demi-élémentaire continua d'observer tout autour de lui en balbutiant :

"Mais oui, je me rappelle… Toute la population venait utiliser l'eau qui se trouvait dans le puits au milieu. Je me rappelle de ça, c'était un peu le carrefour de la ville, tous les gens se rencontraient autour du puits…"

Il tourna la tête, cherchant du regard quelque chose qu'il ne retrouvait pas.

"Mais l'arbre était pas loin, en plus... Je comprends pas, tout était là… Je…"

Shin s'interrompit, ne sachant plus quoi dire, la gorge serrée en constatant que plus rien n'était pareil. Les quatre Aventuriers se penchèrent au-dessus du puits. Il devait faire une dizaine de mètres de profondeur, et malgré l'obscurité qui y régnait, ils apercevaient des choses briller tout au fond. Par mesure de prudence, avant que quiconque n'y descende, Bob préféra y jeter un caillou. Ils tendirent l'oreille. Un bruit ressemblant à "plouf, clunk" retentit et ils en déduisirent qu'il y avait effectivement de l'eau au fond du puits, mais que ça n'était qu'une flaque. Rassurés, ils sortirent une corde et le pyromancien enflamma le bout de son bâton, pour le prêter ensuite à celui qui allait descendre, à savoir Shin, afin qu'il puisse y voir quelque chose. À la question du demi-élémentaire de savoir s'il ne pouvait pas sauter directement dans le puits, Bob secoua la tête.

"Non, non, le caillou est formel : si tu sautes, tu vas te péter une jambe et tu seras mouillé, fais pas le con."

Shin afficha une expression déçue, mais se résigna à descendre dans le puits à l'aide de la corde fermement maintenue par Grunlek. Parvenu au fond, il découvrit d'anciens boucliers et de vieilles armes rouillées qui traînaient çà et là. Il y avait de la mousse aux parois du puits, et il remarqua aussi quelques ossements à moitié enfoncés dans la boue. Le demi-élémentaire s'accroupit pour examiner tout cela de plus près. Les armoiries gravées sur les armes semblaient être de manufacture humaine, même s'il ne les reconnaissait pas. Quant aux boucliers, ils dataient d'une sacrée période. On faisait des choses nettement meilleures de nos jours. Il fronça les sourcils. Ça ne correspondait pas aux genres d'objets utilisés par son clan…

"Tu vois quelque chose ?" lui cria soudain Bob, le faisant sursauter.

Il se releva et mit ses mains en porte-voix pour lui répondre :

"Vous pouvez descendre, c'est bon, c'est safe !

\- Mais… qui tiendra la corde ?!"

Au fond de son puits, Shin commença à se creuser les méninges pour répondre à la question complexe du pyromage. Celui-ci aurait bien fait pareil, mais des bruits de pas interrompirent ses réflexions. Grunlek, Mani et lui se retournèrent.

Une patrouille de Kirov s'approchait d'eux. Quatre soldats, et un cinquième sûrement un peu plus gradé monté sur un cheval. Ils se mirent à leur gueuler quelque chose, mais d'une, ils étaient encore trop loin, et de deux, ils leur parlaient dans la langue de Kirov, et les trois Aventuriers n'avaient aucune fichtre idée de ce qu'ils essayaient de leur faire comprendre. Enfin, l'un d'entre eux s'exprima dans un langage compréhensible. Même s'il avait l'air très énervé.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Les villageois ont pas le droit sortir village jusqu'à guerre finie !"

Devançant ses compagnons, Bob s'avança d'un pas et annonça bien fort :

"Nous, avec l'Académie des Mages. Nous, Aventuriers. Nous… camping !

\- Pas savoir, vous retourner village. Vous d'où venir ? Seika ?

\- Non. Tour des Mages. Sud, répéta très patiemment le demi-diable en agitant devant son nez sa robe rouge et ses épaulettes dorées.

\- Lui, Roi des Nains !" tenta Mani en pointant Grunlek du doigt.

Il se fit royalement ignorer par le soldat de Kirov, dont l'attention était focalisée toute entière sur Bob qui paradait fièrement avec ses décorations de mage de première classe. Il secoua la tête.

"Moi pas savoir. Vous venir avec nous, maintenant ! Vous avoir argent ?"

Sentant que les choses commençaient à mal tourner pour eux, Mani décida d'arrêter d'essayer d'aider Bob et préféra plutôt reculer discrètement pour se cacher derrière Grunlek. Sachant que le nain faisait la moitié de sa taille, mais passons. Quant au pyromage, il leva une main et hocha la tête.

"Très bien. Nous retourner village. Vous dire nous où être village.

Vous venir avec nous immédiatement. Vous vider vos poches !"

Les autres soldats échangèrent des regards en souriant. Pendant ce temps, Mani commença à animer ses machettes, sentant que les choses continuaient à mal tourner pour eux. Grunlek compta soigneusement leurs pièces, en mit une pour chaque soldat, hésita un peu et en ajouta une sixième, avant de les tendre aux hommes de Kirov.

"Est-ce que ça, ça vous ira ?"

Les soldats les observèrent pour essayer de juger si c'était vraiment tout ce qu'ils possédaient. En même temps, ils commencèrent à les encercler l'air de rien. Juché sur son cheval, le capitaine secoua la tête.

"Non, vous beaucoup plus riches que ça ! Donnez argent, ou sinon…

\- Faites très attention à ce que vous allez faire à partir de maintenant, les prévint Grunlek. Nous sommes des connaissances d'Ivanov, nous essayons de rester en-dehors de ce conflit. Si vous vous attaquez à nous, sachez-le bien, vous allez vous attaquer à nous en tant que bandits, et non pas en tant que soldats de Kirov."

Le nain conclut son petit discours d'avertissement par un coup de poing de son bras métallique dans le sol, répandant une onde de choc. Le cheval du capitaine de Kirov se cabra et les archers réagirent aussitôt en sortant des flèches. Les soldats les plus proches se reculèrent légèrement. Prenant le geste de Grunlek pour un acte d'agression, le capitaine hurla quelque à ses hommes, et ceux-ci passèrent à l'attaque.

De son côté, toujours au fond de son puits, Shin entendait vaguement ses amis discuter avec des gens. Les laissant gérer la situation à la surface, le demi-élémentaire se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_Il se rappelait de cet arbre immense, qui était un peu le centre de son village. Il se revoyait marcher à son pied en compagnie de Tinendel, discutant encore et toujours de cette épreuve pour devenir éclaireur, de cette année qu'il devrait passer seul dans la Forêt des Sanglots. Même s'il était un peu maladroit et qu'il avait foutu le feu sans faire exprès au stock de flèches une fois, il en était capable, il le savait ! Tinentel tentait de l'avertir de nouveau des dangers qu'il pouvait courir, et lui ne l'écoutait pas, persuadé que tout ce qu'on racontait à propos de cette forêt n'était que des ragots._

"_Et bien, Shin, tu sais déjà ce que tu feras, alors, quand tu seras éclaireur ! avait lâché Tinendel avec un sourire entendu. Tu connais le rôle des éclaireurs, hein, notre rôle c'est de parcourir la forêt, parcourir le monde, d'aller voir au-delà de la mer, d'aller voir les nains à l'est, d'aller voir les Hommes de Fer, à l'ouest, et leurs grandes cités corrompues, pour ramener les artéfacts… les artéfacts de l'Ancien Monde. Tu es prêt à ça ? avait-il conclu d'un ton dubitatif._

_\- Je sais pas ce qu'on doit faire exactement, parce que, euh… Moi j'ai pas eu trop par rapport aux artéfacts… avait répondu Shin en se grattant la nuque. Mais moi il me tarde de quitter le village, parce que rester ici, enfermé, ça commence à me…"_

_ Tinendel lui avait expliqué posément le rôle de leur clan. Lui avait déjà parcouru le monde, et ramené au village plusieurs artéfacts. Il raconta à Shin ses voyages, les hommes de l'ouest, les nains, la manière dont il avait récupéré les artéfacts, les Hommes de Fer et leurs cités qui corrompaient la psyché… Il avait expliqué au jeune archer ce que serait son existence, une fois qu'il serait devenu éclaireur._

Une vibration se fit soudain sentir, et Shin reprit ses esprits, revenant au moment présent. Il leva vers le trou du puits un oeil méfiant. Ça n'avait plus l'air de trop bien se passer, là-haut…

Les Aventuriers avaient bien remarqué que les soldats de Kirov avaient commencé à les encercler. Comme s'en doutait Mani depuis un petit moment, les choses tournaient mal. Balthazar avait prévu le coup et réagit le premier, incantant un cône de flammes droit devant lui sans se poser de question. Le cheval du capitaine ennemi se cabra en hennissant, faisant chuter son cavalier, et se mit à galoper au hasard. Le feu atteignit aussi un archer, qui prit feu comme son chef. Mani agit dans la foulée, téléportant l'une de ses armes pour attaquer le second archer, au cas où il voudrait s'en prendre à Bob. Sa machette lui passa à travers l'omoplate, le tuant sur le coup.

Fier de son exploit, l'elfe s'appliqua à conserver une pose digne et stoïque de grand guerrier, les bras toujours croisés et le visage impassible. Il se contenta de faire un pas de côté… pour laisser poliment passer le soldat qui le chargeait, qui trébucha et tomba tête la première.

Alerté par le coup de poing donné par Grunlek, Shin était tout à fait sorti de sa transe et était revenu vers l'entrée du puits. La tête levée, il s'apprêtait à demander à ses amis si tout allait bien. Un hurlement de plus en plus fort, qui s'acheva par une chute aussi mortelle que ridicule juste à ses pieds, lui confirma que tout avait l'air de bien se passer.

Un autre soldat de Kirov se jeta courageusement sur Grunlek, brandissant son épée à deux mains, mais il rata partiellement son coup car son arme rebondit sur son armure. Le dernier homme, un archer, préféra ne pas trop forcer la chance et fit demi-tour pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Le nain soupira, avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil sur sa gauche.

"Eden ? Rattrape-le."

La louve druidique se mit aussitôt à galoper, toute contente d'enfin pouvoir s'amuser, même si ce n'était pas avec des cerfs. Elle sauta sur le dos du fuyard et le renversa au sol avec facilité. Un ennemi de moins pour les Aventuriers.

Grunlek prit de l'élan pour rendre son coup à celui qui l'avait frappé, mais il jugea mal sa distance et frappa complètement à côté. Face à Bob, le capitaine de Kirov était toujours à terre. Il recula lentement, blessé, tentant d'éteindre les flammes qui menaçaient de le consumer vivant. Le demi-diable s'avança dans le feu qu'il avait lui-même créé, droit vers lui. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit disparaître les flammes dont il était couvert, avant de le toiser.

"Toi. Dire où village. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

\- Village ? Quel ? Village… Village Castelblanc ? paniqua le capitaine.

\- Non. Village nous censés être. Où être ? Maintenant !

\- Quel village ? Quoi vous parler ? Village Seika ? Loin est…"

L'homme se releva difficilement tout en reculant, commençant à s'enfuir en courant. Satisfait d'avoir enfin obtenu ses réponses, Bob le laissa croire pendant deux secondes qu'il avait une chance de s'en tirer. Puis il l'acheva d'un trait de flammes dans le dos.

Celui qui s'en était pris à Grunlek, voyant son chef abattu, tenta de fuir également. Mais le nain ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Un bon coup de poing dans le dos atteignit cette fois-ci sa cible, lui brisant la colonne vertébrale, et le dernier soldat encore debout s'effondra au sol. Les trois Aventuriers se regardèrent. Ils étaient entourés de cadavres de soldats de Kirov, dont l'un terminait de se faire dévorer par Eden. Ils avaient remporté cette bataille.

Ils aidèrent Shin à remonter du puits, avant d'y jeter les corps sans vie de leurs ennemis.

"Euh… est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi il pleut des hommes de Kirov ?

\- Mais on t'avait pas annoncé ? On avait dit ça à la météo, ce matin ! plaisanta Bob.

\- It's raining men… alléluia !" se mit à fredonner gaiement Grunlek, faisant rire le demi-diable, qui reprit la chanson en chœur avec lui.

Laissant ses amis faire les cons pour fêter leur victoire, Shinddha resta silencieux et se tourna vers l'ouest. Dans la direction du grand arbre… le cœur de son village.


	35. Episode 33 : A la recherche du passé

**Épisode 33 : À la recherche du passé**

_Par Draco Nocte_

Alors que les Aventuriers sont à la recherche d'indices sur les lieux où le clan de Shin devrait être, Bob, Grunlek et Mani se font interrompre par une patrouille de soldats de Kirov. L'échange est bref et musclé, et se finit à la faveur des Aventuriers. Et en sortant du puits, finalement Shin décide de se tourner vers le Grand'Arbre, lieu où le centre de son village devrait être.

À travers la forêt, Shin continuait à marcher d'un pas résolu, si bien que ses amis durent forcer le pas pour le suivre. Mais à mesure qu'ils s'approchèrent d'un certain lieu, le demi-élémentaire ralentit, le visage livide, sans doute par la déception de ce qu'il vit, ou plutôt de ce qu'il ne vit pas. La forêt avait complètement changé, et lui était méconnaissable. Le Grand'Arbre avait laissé sa place à une multitude de ses congénères plus petit, le lac dont les eaux reposaient autrefois non loin n'était plus. Même l'herbe lui semblait moins verte. Pourtant, les collines et le reste du relief n'avait pas changé.

« Je… je comprends pas, bégaya Shin, décontenancé. Il devrait se trouver ici, j'hallucine pas ! Il y avait des petits baraquements sur le côté, les gens traversaient pour la cueillette… Non, non… c'est pas possible, c'est bien là ! »

Shin se demanda alors si le Puits de Mana de la Tour des Mages ne lui avait pas altéré la mémoire.

« Respire, respire, lui dit Bob pour le calmer. Ils construisaient en quoi les maisons ? Elles étaient en bois ? En pierre ?

\- C'était des huttes, répondit Shin. Il y avait ce respect de la nature, il y avait des…

\- Ah bah pour trouver des traces bonne chance, souffla le pyromage dans un certain manque de tact. Où était censé se trouver cet arbre dont tu parles ? »

Shin porta alors son regard sur la colline en face d'eux. Il y remarqua un petit arbre fruitier. Des souvenirs lui revinrent alors à l'esprit.

_Alors que le soleil est en train lentement de se coucher et que l'horizon rougeoie sur le côté, au-dessus de Shin, sur un promontoire semblant être un morceau de pont ayant été construit sur une rivière asséchée depuis une éternité, il y avait Tinendel et quelques autres villageois. Tous étaient réunis pour son départ pour la Forêt des Sanglots. En face de lui, Elvandra se préparait à lui faire des adieux. _

_« Alors ça y est, c'est le grand jour ! lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_\- Eh ouais, répondit simplement Shin._

_\- Tu n'as rien oublié ? Tu as de l'eau ? De la nourriture ? Tu as pris une casserole ? Parce que je suis sûre que tu as oublié ta casserole pour cuisiner, rit-elle._

_\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, t'inquiète pas. Et puis j'ai mon arc, je peux chasser ! C'est mon meilleur allié, tout va bien se passer. Combien de temps s'écoulera d'ici-là, un an ? Un an c'est rien du tout !_

_\- Un an c'est pas toute la vie, souffla Elvandra, trahissant un certaine tristesse. Euh, bon bah, Shin, crève pas comme un débile !_

_\- Ça va, c'est mal me connaître… Tu sais que je suis débrouillard, rétorqua Shin, feignant d'être vexé. »_

_Dans un an je reviendrai, et je te mettrai ça au visage. C'est moi qui serai le meilleur Éclaireur ! Le plus grand que le clan n'ait jamais connu ! »_

_Sur ces mots, il commença à se diriger vers l'horizon. Alors qu'il partait, Elvandra l'interpella._

_« Eh, gros nul, attrape ! »_

_Elle lui lança une pomme qu'il attrapa. La pomme qu'elle lui avait promise._

_En s'éloignant, Shin se sentit fébrile. L'épreuve qui l'attendait n'était pas des moindres. Les jambes tremblantes, il allait vers l'inconnu, et une nouvelle page de sa vie était en train de s'écrire. Un cor grave, celui de son village, résonnait derrière lui et dans toute la vallée, sans doute sonné par Tinendel. Aussitôt et presque surnaturellement, le vent se mit à souffler derrière lui, et il se sentit soudainement porté par une nouvelle énergie. Quant à sa peur, elle avait disparu. De loin, il lança un dernier regard empreint de volonté à Tinendel, lui signifiant qu'il sera bientôt de retour. Ce à quoi celui-ci lui répondit d'un simple mais évocateur signe de la main, un salut._

Shin revint à lui, cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes en réalité.

« Excusez-moi, bredouilla le demi-élémentaire. Je me suis égaré dans mes pensée… Combien de temps je suis resté dans le vague ?

\- Euh… absolument aucun, répondit Bob, dubitatif. D'ailleurs, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce pommier ? Pour il est tout petit ?

\- C'était l'Arbre-Monde, expliqua Shin. C'était une sorte de dieu pour nous. Il offrait ce que la nature pouvait offrir en guise de récompense. Des fruits, des fruits gorgés de psyché, qui permettaient de…

\- Ce machin-là ?! s'exclama le pyromage en désignant le petit pommier.

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! Il n'a pas cette forme-là, et il n'a pas cette taille surtout. Ça n'a rien à voir. »

Grunlek partit voir à quoi ressemblait ce pommier de plus près, et constata qu'il s'agissait malheureusement d'un arbre tout à fait ordinaire. Le demi-élémentaire était en plein désarroi devant ce vide. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se produire. Le groupe était désormais à deux heures de marche du Tombeau des Neuf. Peut-être il y avait-il encore âme qui vive là-bas ?

« Est-ce que tu peux me donner une de ces pommes ? demanda Bob. J'aimerais vérifier un truc. »

Shin en cueillit une d'un geste puis la lança donc à son ami. En se concentrant dessus et en fronçant les sourcils, il voulut voir si celle-ci ne possédait rien de magique. La pomme n'avait bel et bien rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est qu'elle avait un goût sucré et délicieux. En somme, c'était une pomme comme une autre. Alors que le demi-élémentaire commençait à s'agiter, le pyromage repris la parole.

« Shin, ne panique pas, lui intima-t-il. Je vois trois possibilités. Un, soit quelqu'un a bidouillé ta mémoire pour y mettre de faux souvenirs, mais c'est peu probable. Deux, soit ce village a effectivement existé, il a été déplacé, ou il a été exterminé, il est plus là, on a viré l'Arbre, on l'a déraciné et on en a remis un autre. Trois, soit cela a un rapport avec la personnage que l'on poursuit qui est le maître ou l'élève ou un professeur de l'École du Temps et qui a en sa possession une gemme abyssale. À mon avis, ça pourrait être quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Shin. Vu que tout est recouvert de verdure, s'il y a eu des combats et des affrontements, c'était il y a très longtemps. »

Après avoir erré un bon moment parmi les arbres et les cailloux, puis avoir fait une petite réserve de pommes, les Aventuriers reprirent le chemin du Tombeau des Neuf.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils atteignirent leur destination. En arrivant, ils ressentirent une sorte de présence écrasante. Tout autour d'eux, de la mousse et une abondante végétation recouvraient des ruines datant de centaines d'années, voire de milliers. À l'époque de Shin, ce temple était vraisemblablement déjà détruit, mais son peuple essayait de l'entretenir un minimum, d'en prendre soin. Désormais, tout ce qui tenait encore debout croulait sous les fougères. Néanmoins, le plus étrange en ce lieu, c'est l'inquiétant comportement des animaux. Herbivores comme carnivores les observaient, pour ainsi dire ils soutenaient sans aucune peur le regard des Aventuriers, comme s'ils lisaient en eux. Au-dessus d'eux, des filins de psyché tourbillonnaient, presque vivants contrairement à ceux de la Tour des Mages, ce qui ne rassura pas beaucoup le demi-diable du groupe. Leur comportement était en fait très similaire aux nuages de psyché du Temple à Castelblanc. Ils allaient, venaient, et paraissaient même détailler le groupe intrus en ces lieux.

Bob se tourna vers Eden, pour voir si elle subissait la même chose que les animaux environnants. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle couinait, elle n'appréciant guère l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Afin de la rassurer, Grunlek laissa sa main non métallique pour caresser son flanc. En se refocalisant sur eux, le pyromage finit par comprendre que ces filins de psyché étaient bruts et anciens, ce qui expliquaient pourquoi l'ambiance était si opprimante mais paisible. Au centre de l'endroit, il y avait un puits, peut-être un puits de mana mais en tout cas un puits asséché. En se tenant à côté, Bob fut prit de nausées, comme s'il contemplait l'infini. Soudain, un filin vint doucement entourer le bras de Shin, mais repartit aussitôt.

Plus loin, Mani observait lui aussi les volutes brumeuses de psyché. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque, devant lui, se dessina une scène. Des silhouettes, vaguement humaines, se faisaient attaquer par d'autres, plus massives et en armures. Des gens fuyaient en tous sens, débordés par la force de leurs ennemis. Tout était en feu autour d'eux. Plusieurs scènes se succédèrent ainsi. Dans l'une d'entre elle, au milieu d'une bataille, une silhouette masculine donna une sorte de caillou, un orbe, à une forme féminine. Cette dernière s'était ensuite précipitée vers la forêt, tandis que l'autre semblait prendre un arc pour finalement se jeter dans la bataille. De leur côté, Bob et Grunlek n'avait rien trouvé de plus, hormis le comportement inhabituel de la gemme de pouvoir que Bob avait sortie pour enquêter.

Les Aventuriers poursuivirent donc leur route, pour finalement tomber après une petite heure sur l'entrée du Tombeau des Neuf, ce pour quoi ils avaient fait tout ce chemin. Le vieux tombeau était encastré à flanc de colline, devant lequel on pouvait apercevoir deux antiques statues de femme, probablement des divinités oubliées depuis bien longtemps, chacune se faisant face et ayant le bras tendu. Plus personne n'avait l'air d'être venu ici depuis éternité, après les maints pillages qui y avaient été fait. Les seules personnes étant encore susceptibles s'y intéresser, c'étaient les mages et les archéologues en quête de traces du passé précédent le Cratère, avant l'apparition de la magie elle-même. Shin savait cependant que les pillards n'avaient pas pu tout prendre, car son peuple connaissait des entrées gardées secrètes aux yeux des autres. Il s'agissait de l'endroit où étaient cachés les artéfacts du Vieux Monde.

« Avant que l'on entre dans ce tombeau, pourrais-tu nous faire un résumé de ce que tu en sais ? demanda Bob à son camarade bleu, voyant que celui-ci se remémorait de bien des choses au fur et à mesure. Sur ce que tu sais de ton peuple et sur ce que tu te souviens jusqu'ici. Parce que sinon, on ne va pas y arriver. »

Tout en avançant, Shin expliqua alors qu'il faisait partie d'un clan d'Éclaireurs, des gens qui parcouraient le monde à la recherche d'artéfacts, entreposés ensuite dans ce tombeau, contenant la magie primordiale, c'est-à-dire la plus ancienne psyché du Cratère. Il s'arrêta dans ses explications lorsque la bande tomba sur ce qui semblait être une tente, posée là assez récemment, à côté d'un feu certes éteint mais encore fumant.

La porte du tombeau était également ouverte, signe que quelqu'un œuvrait ici. Grunlek et Shin inspectèrent l'intérieur de la tente sans trop de succès. Mani les poussa alors pour faire l'état des lieux à son tour. De son côté, Bob touchait du bout de son bâton un nuage de psyché. Des souvenirs de ses cours d'Histoire à la Tour des Mages, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, lui firent affirmer que ces ruines constituaient une sorte de cirque antique, des termes où se baignaient les gens.

Pendant ce temps, l'elfe aux araignées trouva un petit endroit caché où gisaient un grand nombre de gemmes de pouvoir vidées, sous-entendant que leur utilisateur en ait fait une forte consommation ou une consommation de longue durée. Mani en profita par la même occasion pour expliquer les scènes dont il avait été témoin dans la psyché il y a de ça une heure. Les silhouettes qu'il avait aperçu en dernier correspondraient, d'après Shin, à celles de Tinendel et Elvandra, et l'emplacement de la bataille serait celui de son village.

N'ayant que trop traîné, les Aventuriers se dirigèrent finalement vers l'entrée du Tombeau des Neuf. Eden était totalement réticente à l'idée de les suivre. Trop apeurée, elle restait figée et couinait. Grunlek lui confia donc la tâche de rester devant les portes afin de garder le secteur. Au sein de l'édifice, quelques torches éclairaient de leur flamme le pavement, les murs et les colonnes. Au fond de la salle, un homme était recroquevillé. Il portait une tenue débraillée, aux couleurs que Bob reconnut assez tôt. Il s'agissait d'un mage.


	36. Episode 34 : Le mage du temps

**Episode 34 : Le mage du temps**

_Par Myfanwi_

Les aventuriers entrèrent enfin dans le Tombeau des Neuf, sur leurs gardes. Une fine poussière jaunâtre les empêchaient d'évoluer paisiblement et masquait partiellement leur champ de vision. Ils étaient tous silencieux, mais Shin plus encore que les autres.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours vu ce lieu de l'extérieur. En tout cas, il le croyait. Il doutait de tout à présent. Si l'arbre n'existait pas, ni le village, alors d'où venaient les souvenirs ? Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent. Le temps des questions viendrait plus tard. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs et se rappela qu'il existait en réalité deux tombeaux : l'accès pour les "visiteurs", presque vide, et celui caché bien plus en profondeur, seulement connu par les éclaireurs de son peuple. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il renfermait, mais ça devait être suffisamment important pour les siens ne voulaient pas que ça tombe entre n'importe quelles mains. Mais comment le trouver ?

Il ne restait absolument rien de l'image qu'il avait de l'endroit. Tout était en ruines. De grandes fissures traversaient les épais murs et le sol, des pilliers s'étaient écroulés et de la mousse recouvrait toutes les gravures qui ornaient autrefois les frises colorées et un arbre avait même frayé son chemin dans la roche et bloquait un pan entier de la pièce. La nature avait repris ses droits ici depuis fort longtemps.

De rares torches, posées certainement par le nouveau locataire des lieux, illuminaient faiblement l'espace. L'homme qu'ils recherchaient se trouvait devant une statue, l'air concentré, et leur tournait le dos.

Balthazar tendit un bras pour empêcher Mani d'avancer et fit signe à ses compagnons de garder le silence. Le mage se concentra et ouvrit rapidement la connexion mentale, pour plus de discrétion.

"_Bon, entama Balthazar. Je commence à en avoir marre de tout rater, alors vous allez vous concentrer, on va faire une stratégie et cette fois, on va s'y tenir._

_\- Je vais me mettre à l'écart, dit simplement Mani, en joignant le geste à la parole."_

En quelques secondes, l'elfe disparut dans l'ombre d'un pilier et se cacha, prêt à intervenir avant même que le plan ne soit prévu. Agacé, Balthazar lui lança un regard noir qu'il ne remarqua même pas, trop loin.

"_Mani n'a pas tort, reprit Grunlek plus sérieusement. Il pourrait être dangereux, c'est un mage. Il vaut mieux faire profil bas et laisser un seul d'entre nous lui parler. Pour l'instant. Bob, tu viens aussi de l'Académie des Mages, ça me semble logique que ce soit toi qui y aille d'abord. _

_\- Oui, et ça permettrait de prendre la température._

_\- Après, c'est un mage du temps. Si ça se trouve, il a déjà eu cette conversation avec nous il y a dix minutes._

_\- Ne commence pas avec les histoires temporelles, ça va me redonner mal au crâne, râla le mage. Allez, zou. Allez tous vous planquer._

_\- Je reste avec toi, reprit Grunlek. Pour être sûr que rien ne va poser problème."_

Shin hocha la tête et prit le côté gauche de la salle, délaissé par Mani. Balthazar prit une grande inspiration et commença à avancer d'un pas qui se voulait serein vers le mage, le nain derrière lui. Il prit bien attention à faire du bruit pour attirer l'attention de leur interlocuteur, par peur qu'il attaque de surprise. L'effet fut immédiat.

L'homme se retourna dans leur direction et plissa les yeux pour mieux les voir. Il attrapa le monocle qui tombait sur sa poitrine, le nettoya d'un coup de manche et le remit à sa place. Barbu, les cheveux brun gras et en bataille, le fameux Luc semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours. En y regardant mieux, le pyromancien remarqua qu'il portait une robe de mage très abîmée et sale, comme si elle n'avait pas été soignée depuis plusieurs années. Elle s'accompagnait d'une odeur tout aussi dérangeante, et le mage se retint de plisser le nez de dégoût. Les sorciers étaient censés être des êtres distingués et éduqués, celui-là sentait la charogne.

"Encore vous ? s'exclama Luc. Non… Non, attendez, je ne vous ai pas encore vu. Ah, non… Ou si ? Vous êtes… Un mage ? Un… Un mage ? Mais attendez…

\- Salutations, confrère ! Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barna…

\- Attendez ! Vous venez de la Tour des Mages ? La… La Tour des Mages ? insista-t-il en mimant grossièrement un grand carré.

\- Euh… Oui, répondit Balthazar, décontenancé. Je…

\- La Tour des Mages ? La Tour des Mages ! Mais… Mais attendez, et le sort temporel ? Le sort temporel s'est arrêté ? Vous vous en êtes sortis ? Non ! Non, ça a explosé. Ne me dites pas que ça a explosé ?"

Le pyromancien tendit ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Il ne savait pas depuis quand ce mage était là, mais il n'avait clairement plus toute sa tête. Il allait devoir y aller par étapes.

"Non, tout va bien, le coupa Balthazar avant qu'il ne se lance dans une nouvelle tirade. Le sort temporel qui bloquait la Tour des Mages est toujours actif, mentit-il. Ce qui est bloqué à l'intérieur l'est toujours.

\- Oh, je… je vois. Je suis rassuré. Oh, ça va mieux ! s'exclama-t-il en éclatant d'un grand rire inquiétant. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est Tesla qui vous envoie, dit-il brutalement d'une voix sinistre."

Le changement de ton en à peine deux phrases confirma les doutes de Balthazar. Il était certainement instable mentalement, la faute aux trop nombreux voyages temporels ou à la solitude. La majorité des mages du temps finissaient à l'asile avant leur trente ans, ce n'était pas si étonnant. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il y en avait si peu et que les recrutements de leur école étaient si extravagants. Ce qui les intéressaient, c'était des mages capables de tenir le choc plus longtemps. Comme celui qu'il avait devant les yeux, de toute évidence.

"Non, non, absolument pas, répondit le mage. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai quitté la Tour des Mages, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années ! Enfin… On peut même dire que j'en ai été légèrement… retiré pour des raisons de dissensions personnelles et d'avis politiques ultimement dissidents par rapport à la vision de la Tour des Mages… Mais il me semble que vous êtes pareil cher collègue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Euh, non… Enfin… J'essaye de me souvenir… Tesla ? Tesla… Non ! J'étais parti ! Je suis parti… Je suis parti quand ? Ah ! A l'âge de fer ! Je suis parti à l'âge de fer !"

Mani passa en roulade derrière le mage et s'écrasa contre un pilier dans un bruit de métal. Balthazar lui fit les gros yeux pour lui dire de déguerpir et il finit par obéir. Perdu dans ses pensées, le mage du temps ne le remarqua même pas. Luc s'approcha du mage et se planta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il le renifla bruyamment avant de se gratter la barbe. Balthazar lança un regard nerveux à Grunlek. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

"Pyromancien ! Pyromancien, hein ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui… Oui, c'est moi, eh eh eh. Et je viens de cette époque actuelle où la Tour est toujours bloquée et où le sortilège que vous avez posé est toujours effectif. Grand succès, d'ailleurs !

\- Oh, oh non c'est pas moi qui ai posé le sortilège. C'est pas moi, pas moi. La pauvre Tour des Mages, il faut arranger ça. Vous êtes ici pour m'aider ? Ah non, vous n'êtes pas ici pour m'aider. Vous êtes qui déjà ?"

Balthazar leva les yeux au ciel. Ca allait être long.

"Taratata, oui, en effet, je suis là pour vous aider ! Enfin… Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu de l'aide dans votre ligne temporelle, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la mienne. Il me manque en revanche de plus amples informations. J'ai suivi votre présence magique, mais ce n'est absolument pas pour vous empêcher de faire ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

\- Ah ! Bien, bien ! Je suis en train d'étudier une solution ! Une solution pour la magie. Pour l'âge de fer. Une solution pour la magie primordiale. Vous connaissez ? Vous connaissez la magie primordiale ? Non, répondit-il à lui même en soulevant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Non, trop jeune, vous ne connaissez pas la magie primordiale. Et puis les pyromanciens ne connaissent pas la magie primordiale. Idiot, idiot de moi ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant plusieurs fois le front de la main.

\- J'en ai des notions, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Balthazar, blessé dans son égo. Mais je suis sûr que vous serez à même de combler mes lacunes. Mais ce n'est pas une conversation que nous devons avoir devant mon garde du corps."

Grunlek qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, leva les bras en l'air et recula de quelques pas pour le laisser gérer son délire tout seul. Luc, impertubable, continua ses explications sans se soucier de lui.

"Ah, la magie primordiale. La magie primordiale… C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la magie des arcanes. Mais la magie des arcanes, c'est très, très loin de la magie primordiale. La magie primordiale, elle est plus forte, plus… Elle est à l'origine de toute la magie. Mais… Enfin, c'est compliqué. Je suis venu ici pour… Pourquoi déjà ?

\- Est-ce que c'est la magie située dans le plan astral ?

\- Non ! La magie primordiale remonte bien au-delà ! Bien au-delà ! Bien au-delà du plan astral. C'est à l'époque des dieux ! Des dieux ! Des dieux et des aventuriers. Ca remonte loin, tellement loin… Même moi, même moi j'étais pas là, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure des blagues."

Balthazar, totalement perdu, se laissa tomber sur le rebord d'un mur effondré. L'humidité lui mouilla les fesses, mais il garda sa dignité, un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage. Il voulait à tout prix qu'il baisse sa garde et lui accorde sa confiance. Cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus simples pour la suite. Il fallait encore le convaincre de les aider et il en avait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser.

"Je suis venu ici pour trouver une solution, reprit le mage du temps, sur le ton de la confidence. Il y avait… Il y avait le clan de la forêt ici. Il y a très, très, très longtemps. Et les clans de la forêt gardaient un tombeau secret. Ici… Ici, c'est le Tombeau des Neuf, mais ce n'est pas le vrai Tombeau des Neuf.

\- C'est à eux qu'appartenaient le puits de magie qu'on a vu plus loin ?

\- Oh non ! Non, ça, ça appartient aux peuples pré-magique. Non, les clans de la forêt étaient là il y a six cents, sept cents ans, pas plus.

\- Quoi ?! intervint la voix de Shinddha."

Balthazar poussa un long soupir alors que Shinddha sortait de l'ombre. Et voilà. Tous ses efforts venaient d'être réduits à néant parce que le demi-élémentaire n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Prévisible. Pourquoi essayait-il seulement ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? reprit Shinddha plus fort. Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit sur les clans de la forêt ? demanda-t-il à Luc, les bras et les jambes tremblantes."

Le demi-élémentaire n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Balthazar ne sut pas si c'était les torches, mais il lui parut soudainement très pâle et fébrile. Et ne t'avise pas à me mentir ou sinon, je te jure que je te plante une flèche entre les deux yeux, menaça-t-il.

\- Ouh là, ouh là ! intervint Balthazar."

Le mage se leva et vint doucement poser une main sur l'arc bandé de son ami pour le ramener à la raison. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tendu comme encore jamais auparavant. Le pyromancien fit un signe discret de tête à Grunlek. Habituellement, lorsque leur ami faisait sa crise de désobéissance, Théo lui en foutait une et le ramenait à la réalité. Mais Théo n'était plus là, alors ils allaient devoir improviser.

"Je… Euh… Je vous présente Shin, reprit Balthazar d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée. C'est… Euh… C'est un ancien membre des clans de la forêt et c'est lui qui m'a amené ici, avec mon garde du corps. Il est là pour nous aider dans nos recherches. Enfin, vos recherches. Souris, Shin, souris, chuchota-t-il en lui écrasant le pied pour qu'il baisse son foutu arc.

\- Un membre des clans de la forêt ? répéta Luc, suspicieux."

Le mage remarqua immédiatement qu'il s'était tendu et avait posé une main sur le bâton qu'il avait posé contre un mur, prêt à se défendre. La tension montait trop rapidement, ce n'était pas bon.

"Mais les clans de la forêt n'existent plus, tout le monde sait ça, répondit Luc. Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ?

\- Je suis un éclaireur du clan Kory, reprit Shinddha d'une voix glaciale, en relevant son arc.

\- Enfin, quand il dit que ça n'existe plus, il… Enfin, c'est juste parce qu'il ne t'avait pas vu. Ce n'était pas à prendre au sens littéral. Shin, s'il te plaît, le supplia le mage. Veux-tu baisser ça, bon sang ?!

\- Mais vous êtes vraiment un membre des clans de la forêt ? reprit Luc, plus intéressé."

Il commença à tourner autour de l'archer et l'observer sous toutes les coutures, ce qui amplifia le malaise de ce dernier. Il n'aimait pas la façon que les scientifiques avaient de le regarder. Il n'était pas un sujet de laboratoire et celui-là ne tarderait pas à goûter de son arc s'il continuait d'insister. Néanmoins, quelque chose le retenait. C'était la première fois qu'il avait des informations sur les clans de la forêt en plusieurs années de recherche. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer à côté. Son passé et sa nature élémentaire se disputaient dans son cerveau, embrouillant ses pensées.

"Je m'en fous de comment vous m'appelez ! Répondez à ma question ! s'impatienta Shinddha. Où sont-ils ?! Ils ne sont pas morts, ce n'est pas possible. Alors qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

\- Ce que mon ami essaye de dire, reprit Balthazar, c'est que c'est lui qui m'a mené jusqu'ici pour rechercher des informations sur ce qui est arrivé à son peuple. Ses menaces ne sont que du vent, il est simplement très patriote, mais vous savez comment sont les peuples sauvages de nos jours. Enfin, techniquement, ils sont morts, mais, enfin… Bref, revenons à nos moutons, se reprit-il en toussant."

Luc l'ignora et s'approcha de Shinddha. Sans lui en demander la permission, il se mit à lui palper le visage et tira même sur son masque. Nerveux, le demi-élémentaire lança un regard vers Balthazar qui leva ses deux pouces pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Il décida de lui faire confiance et le laissa faire.

"C'est très intéressant, grogna le mage du temps. Vous avez effectivement la morphologie des anciens hommes. Mais comment c'est possible ? Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien, avoua Shinddha à voix basse. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ce n'est pas exactement ma forme naturelle. Je suis un demi-élémentaire d'eau mais…

\- Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, je comprends mieux. Dites-moi, où est le passage pour le vrai temple ? changea-t-il immédiatement de sujet. Où est la clé du vrai temple ? Vous devez le savoir ! Je suis sûr que vous le savez.

\- Doucement, doucement, les coupa Balthazar. Le marché, c'est qu'il en apprenne plus sur son peuple, et ensuite il nous conduira jusqu'au temple. Que diriez-vous que nous en discutions autour d'un bon repas ? Je n'ai qu'une pomme sur moi, mais il se trouve que mon ami nain a quelques compétences dans le domaine. Tant que ce n'est pas de l'araignée grillée, en tout cas."

Luc parut agacé par la perte de temps, mais accepta finalement de livrer quelques informations à contre-coeur.

"Il y avait un clan ici, je ne connais pas son nom. Les clans de la forêt n'écrivaient pas, il n'y a rien qui permet d'en savoir plus autrement que par l'archéologie. Les murs nous apprennent ici qu'ils vivaient ici il y a environ six cents ou sept cents ans. Pas plus d'informations, mais… Mais je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose. Les statues, à l'extérieur. Il doit y avoir une espèce de clé. Il ouvre l'autre tombeau. Personne n'est jamais réussi à rentrer, ce sera une source d'informations incroyables ! Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Les statues, elles sont la clé d'entrée pour l'autre temple, le vrai temple. Il faut faire quelque chose avec les statues. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé quoi."

Le demi-diable plissa les yeux devant ce retournement de situation. Il n'allait pas en démordre avec son foutu tombeau.

"Il y a une statue avec une pierre dans la main, et l'autre avec les yeux vides et rien dans la main, insista-t-il. Mais nous… Nous verrons ça plus tard. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avec vous. C'est quoi votre nom déjà ? demanda-t-il au demi-élémentaire.

\- Shinddha Kory, du clan Kory, répondit-il en baissant son arc. Enfin, peut-être. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien maintenant.

\- D'accord, bien, bien. Je pourrais faire une petite expérience temporelle avec vous, si vous êtes d'accord. Je peux essayer de remonter dans le passé avec vous. Pas, pas physiquement, se reprit-il en voyant sa tête, sur un plan astral. Est-ce que vous voulez essayer ?

\- C'est une blague ? Non, parce qu'on a déjà fait ça à la To…. Avant, reprit le demi-élémentaire en voyant les gros yeux de Balthazar, et ça s'est vraiment pas bien passé.

\- Shin, sur le plan astral, il n'y a aucun risque, expliqua Balthazar. Tu vas rester ici, ce sera juste ton esprit qui sera… ailleurs. Quand tu voudras arrêter l'expérience, tu auras juste à te réveiller. C'est sans risques, promis."

Le demi-élémentaire poussa un soupir. Cette histoire lui plaisait de moins en moins, mais son corps tout entier réclamait des réponses. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser.

"Très bien, j'accepte, capitula-t-il. Mais je vous préviens, à la moindre entourloupe, mes trois collègues s'occuperont de vous.

\- Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, rit-il. Après tout, je suis déjà mort !"

Shin plissa les yeux, Balthazar lui expliqua mentalement que c'était de l'humour de mages temporels, il ne valait mieux pas trop y faire attention. Luc s'approcha sans prévenir et posa une main sur le front de Shin. Le demi-élémentaire se crispa brutalement, surpris, avant de tomber en arrière. Il se sentit immédiatement partir ailleurs.

* * *

Perdu, Shin regarda partout autour de lui. Une plaine s'étendait à perte de vue et des cris résonnaient de toutes parts. Il était toujours lui, toujours bleu, et flottait au-dessus d'un petit étang. Luc se tenait à ses côtés, translucide. Il mit quelques instants à comprendre à quoi il était en train d'assister. Il avait oublié cette scène. Elle était pourtant enfouie dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Il se vit courir. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était son corps d'avant, celui qu'il regrettait tellement aujourd'hui. Le jeune Shinddha fuyait à toute vitesse. Il haletait bruyamment, signe que ce manège durait déjà depuis longtemps. Il manqua de trébucher, mais se releva d'un coup, poussant sur ses dernières forces pour reprendre sa course. Une plaie béante traversait son ventre et il perdait beaucoup de sang, une flèche lui traversait le côté de part en part. Des hommes le suivaient, armes à la main. Ils riaient aux éclats.

Shin sentit un long frisson lui remonter l'échine. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Tout lui revenait clairement en mémoire désormais. Le garçon se retrouva bloqué près de la rive, encerclé par les soldats.

"Arrête-toi, sauvage ! cria l'un des hommes. T'es blessé et tu vas crever de toute façon. On ne fait qu'accélérer un peu les choses. Tu comprends ce que je te dis au moins ? On va abréger tes souffrances, mais d'abord on a des questions à te poser sur le grand arbre là bas.

\- Allez, reprit un autre. Tu veux pas rejoindre tes copains ? Ils ont tous leurs têtes planquées sur des piques dans ton village. Sois gentil et arrête de nous faire courir maintenant."

Les yeux de Shin s'écarquillèrent de terreur en revoyant les images du village. Le garçon, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps, s'effondra contre un rocher, le souffle court.

"Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? articula-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? rit l'un des gardes. Il fallait choisir un meilleur dieu pour te protéger, connard d'hérétique."

Il cracha à ses pieds. Shin recula encore un peu, terrifié. Il n'avait nul part où fuir. Les hommes de fer ne s'étaient encore jamais approché à ce point de chez lui. Et maintenant, ils lui avaient tout pris. Il était le dernier. Dans un dernier élan de fierté, il lança une dague vers les hommes. Elle atterrit pitoyablement au sol. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement, armes à la main.

* * *

Shin revint violemment à lui dans le Tombeau des Neuf. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur son ventre, et il mit du temps avant de calmer sa respiration haletante. Il sortait d'un véritable cauchemar. Il serait difficile de se remettre de ça, et pourtant, il pensait avoir tout vu.

"Impressionnant, très impressionnant, lâcha Luc. Vous avez été témoin des premiers colons de l'ouest. Vous feriez un sujet d'étude passionnant pour mes élèves. Ca vous dirait de passer un de ces jours à la Tour des Mages ? Ce serait fantastique. Après tout, nous n'avons aucune trace de ce à quoi ressemblait le Cratère avant que ces saloperies d'églises toutes puissantes n'imposent leurs lois un peu partout. Bon, en l'état, votre souvenir n'a aucun intérêt, il faudrait chercher beaucoup plus loin.

\- Mon souvenir n'a aucun intérêt… ? reprit Shin, d'une voix amère. Oh oui, c'est juste la fin de ma civilisation et ma propre mort, mais tout va parfaitement bien.

\- Oui, oui, certes. Bon, concentrez-vous maintenant sur la clé du tombeau. Je suis navré, c'est tragique ce qui vous arrive. Mais c'est du passé. Ce qui nous intéresse c'est le tombeau ici."

Shin serra les poings et prit sur lui pour ne pas l'anéantir. Il remonta sèchement son masque et tourna les talons sans un mot. Il avait besoin d'être seul quelques instants. Balthazar ne le retint pas.

"Oh, d'accord, une pause alors, continua Luc, imperturbable. Ca tombe bien, il se trouve que je ne peux pas produire ce sort plusieurs fois d'affilée, à cause de la magie disparue, tout ça. Mais j'ai des gemmes de rechange dans ma tente, à l'entrée. Reprenons plutôt tout ça demain. Vous pouvez vous installer près de mon camp, si vous le désirez.

\- Mani a toujours des gemmes sinon, lâcha innocemment le nain."

Ils entendirent tous l'elfe glapir d'effroi à la simple idée de devoir céder ses bébés à ce parfait inconnu. Luc se tourna vers la voix, les sourcils froncés. Mani lui fit coucou d'un signe de main avant d'enfin entrer dans la lumière. Le mage se contenta de hausser les épaules et les accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

Les aventuriers s'activèrent immédiatement pour sortir les sacs de couchage, et Grunlek décida qu'un bon repas chaud ferait du bien à tout le monde. Il cuisinait tranquillement sous le regard de leur nouvel allié, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Eden était couchée à ses pieds et dévisageaient le nouveau venu avec curiosité, un peu méfiante.

Shin s'écarta un peu du groupe pour analyser les deux grosses statues qui devaient leur ouvrir l'accès au tombeau intérieur. Elles ne lui inspiraient guère plus qu'un lointain souvenir, qui remontait sans doute lui aussi à plusieurs centaines d'années. En pleine crise existentielle, il n'avait plus la moindre idée de qui il était.

Balthazar l'observa quelques instants, inquiet, avant d'entamer la conversation avec Luc, qui se contentait de fixer le vide.

"Alors, dites-moi, quelle est votre relation avec la Tour des Mages aujourd'hui ? Je vous ai expliqué pourquoi je n'en faisais plus partie. Et vous ?

\- Ah, longue histoire. Je suis parti étudier ici au début de l'âge de fer. J'étais persuadé que la réponse pour retrouver la magie se trouvait ici. Dans ce tombeau.

\- Un artefact pourrait contenir assez d'énergie primordiale pour recréer de la magie ? Il faudrait que ce soit incroyablement puissant. En revanche, pour ce sort de stase autour de la Tour des Mages, vous pensez pouvoir l'enlever un jour ? Vous êtes mage temporel, ça devrait être votre spécialité. Peut-être même savez-vous qui l'a invoqué ?"

A la grimace qu'il tira, Balthazar sut qu'il avait dépassé la ligne rouge et touché un point sensible. Il lui parut gêné, comme s'il savait que Balthazar détenait des informations qu'il n'était pas censé avoir. Luc fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux devinrent subitement suspicieux.

"Dites-moi plutôt, pyromancien, que venez-vous vraiment faire ici ?

\- Oh, je suis en étude, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment. J'accompagne monsieur Kory, qui disait détenir des informations sur le tombeau et j'étais simplement intéressé. Il faut entretenir sa culture, comme on dit, et puis rédiger une thèse et récupérer mon honneur, tout ça.

\- Vous mentez. Je ne vous crois pas. Dites-moi la vraie raison."

Balthazar passa un doigt dans son col. C'était lui ou la température venait soudainement de monter de quelques degrés. Luc s'était relevé, et il paraissait encore plus suspicieux qu'avant. Il était trop tard, il avait percé le jeu du mage et n'avait plus confiance. La tension monta d'un cran.

"Je sais ! C'est Tesla qui vous envoie ! Non, c'est Castelblanc qui vous envoie. Non, c'est elle… paniqua-t-il. C'est elle qui m'a retrouvé. C'est ça ?"

Balthazar s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un pas vers lui. Luc recula et dégaina son bâton dans sa direction, sur la défensive.

"_Hum, Grunlek ? appela-t-il télépathiquement d'une toute petite voix. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide."_

Le nain poussa un soupir et se releva à son tour. Il fallait vraiment tout faire soi-même, songea-t-il.

"Oui, vous avez raison, dit-il calmement. Je ne suis pas le garde du corps de Balthazar. Est-ce que vous savez lire le nain ?"

Il lui pointa son bras métallique et les runes obtenues lors de son sacre à Fort d'Acier. Luc plissa les yeux.

"Joli tatouage. Roi des nains. Bravo, répondit-il sèchement, pas plus détendu.

\- Bien, je suppose que vous connaissez dans ce cas les difficultés posées par la politique. Au moment où je vous parle, il y a un conflit dans le royaume et nous essayons de comprendre ce qui se passe. Nous ne sommes pas du côté de Kirov, nous ne sommes pas du côté de Castelblanc. Nous essayons simplement de rétablir l'ordre et éviter que le chaos se propage partout sur ce monde. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir menti, mais nous avions besoin de savoir si vous étiez un ennemi ou non.

\- Et comment je peux vous faire confiance alors que vous n'avez fait que me mentir depuis votre arrivée ? Ah, soupira-t-il. Très bien. Je veux bien vous donner des informations, uniquement si vous me promettez sur votre honneur que vous m'aiderez à rentrer dans le temple. Vous m'aidez à rentrer et je vous dit tout ce que je sais."

Grunlek croisa les bras sur son torse.

"A la seule condition que vous n'utilisez pas ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur pour faire encore plus de mal.

\- Je ne cherche pas à faire le mal, le rassura-t-il. Je veux simplement rattraper des erreurs commises dans le passé."

Le nain hocha la tête, satisfait. Il lança un regard à Bob avant de reprendre.

"Puisque nous avons promis d'être parfaitement honnête avec vous, nous vous avons également menti sur la Tour des Mages. Le sort temporel a été levé.

\- Le sort a été levé… répéta-t-il d'une voix sombre. Comment a-t-il été levé ?"

Grunlek se lança sans tarder dans le récit de leur aventure à la Tour des Mages. Luc ne l'interrompit pas, pris dans l'action. Balthazar ne pipa pas un mot durant tout le récit. Le regard que lui lança son collègue lui apprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner entièrement sa confiance. Il s'en sentit légèrement coupable. A trop vouloir se différencier des autres mages, il devenait exactement comme eux.

Le mage du temps parut cependant rassuré par leur aveu.

"Donc ce n'est pas elle qui vous envoie. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- C'est qui "elle" ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Mani.

\- Je suppose que vous courez après la personne qui est responsable de tout ça, reprit Luc, l'ignorant. Bien, ça va être long, donc…"

Il s'assit en tailleur et son regard se perdit sur le feu.

"Je viens de Lorimar. Là bas, les personnes pouvant prétendre au titre de mage, et encore plus de mage du temps, sont presque inexistantes à de rares exceptions près. La vie y est dure. La terre est trop trempée pour y cultiver quoi que ce soit. Un pied dans la montagne, un pied dans la jungle. C'est un peu devenu la devise. Mon peuple fait la guerre avec les nains depuis une éternité pour obtenir quelques richesses, quand bien même ces derniers défendent leurs foutues mines bec et ongle, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproches en direction de Grunlek. Bref. Il y a bien longtemps, le roi est venu me voir pour me demander de prendre une jeune élève en apprentissage. Elle possédait un talent magique, inné. Elle était bien plus puissante que moi malgré son jeune âge. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça auparavant. Elle avait tout pour elle : de sang royal, une beauté à faire pâlir d'envie tous les royaumes voisins."

Il soupira.

"C'est elle que vous cherchez. C'est avec elle que je suis rentré à la Tour des Mages pour voler le parchemin de Fu Su Lu. J'essaye de réparer mon erreur depuis tout ce temps, mais… Elle est devenue incontrôlable ! Plus rien ne l'arrêtait. Après ça, elle m'a traîné à la montagne pour acheter une gemme de l'abîme. Cette femme… C'est Manaril, l'épouse de Franz de Kirov."


	37. Episode 35 : Memento Mori

**Episode 35 – Memento Mori**

_Par Kermadec_

Rassemblés auprès de la tente du mage du Temps, les Aventuriers étaient interloqués par les informations qu'ils venaient de recueillir. Ainsi, ils connaissaient depuis le début l'instigatrice des récents événements. Manaril, l'épouse de Franz de Kirov, était cette personne mystérieuse qu'ils cherchaient. Bob se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait trouvé cette femme bien trop belle pour être honnête. Il comprenait mieux, à présent, d'où il était venu ce mauvais pressentiment. La gravité de la situation s'abattit sur lui d'un coup violent. S'il avait pris le temps d'y songer, il aurait auprès de Grunlek pour que le peuple nain se rallie à Castelblanc, afin de contrer l'alliance entre Kirov et Lorimar, mais il était trop tard pour cela. Ils devraient poursuivre leur mission et mettre un terme au conflit, bien que cela semble plus que jamais hors de leur portée.

Luc prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux un instant, puis poursuivit ses explications.

« Manaril a plus de cent dix ans… L'avantage d'être un mage du Temps, c'est que, tant que la magie est là, on peut rester presque éternellement jeune. Pour son peuple, elle se faisait passer pour sa propre petite fille afin de maintenir l'illusion et de faire en sorte que personne ne se pose de questions. Je suppose que, quand vous étiez à Kirov, vous avez dû vous apercevoir qu'elle fait beaucoup plus jeune que l'âge qu'elle prétend avoir. »

Tout le groupe hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« C'était quelqu'un d'adorable. Lorsqu'elle a épousé Franz, elle était persuadée qu'il l'aiderait à améliorer la situation de son peuple, mais lorsque l'Âge de Fer est arrivé, Franz a complètement abandonné Lorimar pour s'occuper de ses propres problèmes. C'est à partir de là que Manaril a prétendu partir en voyage pour s'occuper de la situation de sa cité. En réalité, elle est partie parce que, en l'absence de magie, elle vieillissait à vue d'œil… Elle est donc venue me trouver et m'a proposé d'aller chercher des gemmes de l'Abîme. J'avais vaguement entendu des rumeurs là-dessus, mais vous savez, on entend tellement de choses… Le moindre artefact est censé être maudit, si on prête l'oreille à ces histoires. Toujours est-il que Manaril s'est servie des gemmes pour essayer de retrouver sa jeunesse. Selon moi, ce sont ces pierres qui lui ont corrompu l'esprit. C'est aussi là-bas, chez les nains, qu'elle a rencontré ce sale type, là, ce… Milich. Lui aussi avait une idée derrière la tête, je le sentais. Ils avaient discuté un moment en tête à tête. Manaril ne voulait pas que j'assiste à cet échange. Après ça, elle a commencé à changer. Elle était… plus violente. Lunatique. Elle accumulait de la rancœur contre Franz, contre les nains, contre Castelblanc… Contre tout le monde… Et je n'ai rien vu. Je ne voyais que la petite fille en robe rose qui venait de la cour royale pour apprendre la magie… Elle était comme mon enfant. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était en train de changer, de devenir… maléfique. Après les enchères à Fort d'Acier, elle m'a parlé d'un plan pour faire revenir la magie… ça me semblait être une bonne idée, parce que c'était aussi mon but depuis le début ! Mais Tesla s'y serait opposé. Tesla refuse toute manipulation lourde du Temps. Vous devez la connaître, Balthazar… Elle et ses grands discours… Mais rendez-vous compte de ce qu'on pourrait faire ! Imaginez tout ce qu'on pourrait changer en manipulant le Temps ! S'il n'y avait pas cette vieille peau en haut de la Tour… Enfin… J'ai aidé Manaril à s'emparer du parchemin de Fu Su Lu. J'ai volé ma propre salle de classe. Ha ! Ensuite, lorsque Manaril a voulu réactiver le puits magique de la Tour, j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était dangereux. L'expérience avait échoué, elle a tout juste réussi à empêcher une explosion cataclysmique. Vous avez dû le voir, ça, non ? Manaril avait arrêté le Temps en gelant la Tour, mais imaginez un instant le désastre, si elle n'avait pas réussi… La moitié de la région aurait été rasée par la déflagration. J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle a commencé à m'attaquer… Ces saletés de gemmes qui lui pourrissent l'esprit, cette corruption a essayé de m'attaquer ! Je connais la vraie Manaril, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui faire du mal… »

La situation était désormais plus claire pour les Aventuriers, sauf pour Mani, qui furetait autour du campement sans prêter attention à ce qui se tramait. Tous les autres étaient convaincus, sans avoir besoin d'en parler davantage, que le plan de Manaril devait être stoppé à tout prix. Le récit de Luc ne présageait rien de bon. Grunlek marmonnait pour lui-même les quelques connaissances que son peuple avait rassemblées concernant le mal causé par les gemmes de l'Abîme. Hélas, ces bribes de savoir n'étaient en fait que des légendes et des récits de malédictions transmis depuis des générations. En vérité, ces pierres, trop rares et dangereuses, n'étaient pas un sujet d'étude sérieux pour les nains. Elles n'étaient que des symboles de désespoir et de mort.

Le mage du Temps exposa ensuite sa théorie selon laquelle la solution à leurs malheurs pourrait se trouver au sein même du Tombeau des Neufs. Il était à la recherche d'un artefact ancien, conservé là par les anciens clans de la forêt. Son espoir résidait désormais en la personne de Shin. Dès le lendemain, il tenterait à nouveau d'explorer sa mémoire, d'aller au-delà de ses souvenirs du passé pour retrouver le moindre indice lui permettant d'avancer dans ses recherches. Le demi-élémentaire, peu rassuré, finit par accepter de se soumettre à l'expérience temporelle de Luc. Lui aussi avait besoin de réponses, et il ne pourrait les trouver qu'en affrontant son passé.

Le lendemain, le groupe suivit Luc dans la salle où ils l'avaient rencontré. Là, ils se rassemblèrent et le mage procéda au même rituel que la veille. Il incanta un sortilège, et Shin sombra dans ses souvenirs.

_L'archer flotte dans sa mémoire, au-dessus d'une scène oubliée. Un corps ensanglanté gît là, au bord d'une rivière. Une lutte violente a eu lieu ici. Une flaque de sang s'étend jusqu'au cours d'eau. Shin observe le visage du mort. Il le reconnaît. C'est le sien. Il est étendu, mort depuis peu, le visage blême et le regard vide. _

_Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnent. Elvandra est là, elle arrive en courant. Elle hurle. Dans ses mains, elle tient l'orbe bleue que Mani avait vue lors de son contact avec le fil de Psyché. Elvandra est à bout de souffle, mais elle trouve la force de crier._

_« Shin ! Shin ! Le village est attaqué par les hommes de fer, il faut que… »_

_La jeune fille s'arrête net. Elle a reconnu le corps. Elle s'approche et s'agenouille auprès de lui. Elle dépose le précieux globe à l'abri, derrière un rocher. Elle cherche un signe de vie, un battement de cœur, un clignement de paupière. Rien. Shin est mort. Il est trop tard. Elle se penche vers le cadavre, le visage tordu par le chagrin. Elle tente quelques gestes que les guérisseurs du village lui avaient appris. En vain. Au même moment, d'autres silhouettes émergent des bois. Des hommes armés, au regard emploi de violence et de haine. Ils sont deux, puis trois, puis dix. Bien trop nombreux. Ils s'approchent d'Elvandra, l'encerclent. La jeune fille ne les entend pas tout de suite, submergée par sa douleur, le nom de Shin franchissant ses lèvres dans un murmure déchirant. Impuissant dans la contemplation de son souvenir, Shin essaye de l'interpeller, de la prévenir, mais cela est inutile. Les hommes de fer s'approchent, l'air goguenard._

_« Alors, ma p'tite, on a fui ? Tu vas v'nir gentiment avec nous. T'inquiète pas, on va juste s'amuser un peu avec toi. »_

_Elvandra recule, dos à la rivière. Elle n'a aucune échappatoire, elle est désarmée et déjà blessée à la suite de l'assaut mené contre le village. Elle regarde les hommes de fer, le visage trempé de larmes et le regard apeuré. Le souvenir s'efface._

Shin revint à lui dans le Tombeau, visiblement bouleversé. Il interrogea vivement Luc sur la suite de la scène, sur ce qui était arrivé à son amie.

« Dites-moi qu'elle est encore en vie…

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Ecoutez, tout cela remonte à 600 ou 700 ans. Je peux très bien vous dire qu'elle a vécu une vie longue et heureuse, mais le résultat sera le même. »

Le demi-élémentaire chancela, en état de choc. Mani s'avança, outré par le manque de tact du mage, et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les anciens, Shin. J'espère que… ça va aller. »

Shin étouffa un sanglot. Indifférent à sa peine, Luc bougonnait, car il n'avait pas reconnu la rivière. Les lieux avaient dû changer, depuis tout ce temps, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir où chercher. L'archer le coupa dans sa réflexion et supplia ses amis, d'une voix tremblante. Il aurait besoin d'aide pour retrouver l'endroit indiqué dans sa vision. Son regard s'attarda sur Bob.

« J'ai besoin de vous pour retrouver l'orbe qui se trouve là-bas… S'il le faut, je vous partagerai cette vision en connexion mentale. Il faut qu'on trouve cet endroit. Je dois y retourner… Aidez-moi. »

A cet instant, des filaments de Psyché s'agitèrent vivement autour d'eux et quittèrent le Temple. Ils reparurent un instant, comme s'ils invitaient les héros à les suivre. Ceux-ci n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant. Shin en tête, ils se précipitèrent derrière le mystérieux nuage octarine.

Au bout d'une course épuisante de plusieurs heures, le groupe parvint au bord d'un cours d'eau. Son tracé était différent de celui du souvenir, mais la disposition des rochers ne laissait planer aucun doute : la Psyché les avait guidés à l'endroit exact où Shin avait rendu son dernier souffle. Ce dernier s'avança vers la rive, l'esprit embrumé, comme perdu entre passé et présent. Soudain, la terre autour de lui remua. Des bras squelettiques sortirent de terre partout autour du groupe. Luc cria, stupéfait. Ces créatures n'avaient rien à faire ici, si loin de la zone magique de Castelblanc. Pourtant, elles étaient bien réelles, et l'une d'elles agrippa la jambe de Shin. Celui-ci se débarrassa de ce bras en le frappant violemment, tandis que Bob asséna un coup de bâton à un autre monstre vêtu d'une armure en lambeaux. Shin reconnut cet équipement. Ils faisaient face aux squelettes de ses anciens ennemis. Il affrontait à nouveau les hommes de fer qui avaient massacré son peuple.


	38. Episode 36 : Destination finale

**Episode 36: Destination Finale**

_Par Juliabakura_

Le combat avait commencé. Des squelettes anciens, du temps de l'âge de fer, fragiles, surgissaient de partout : de la rivière, de la forêt, de la terre, de manière générale.

Pourtant, ils étaient hors de l'influence de Castelblanc. Il n'était pas censé y avoir de magie. B.O.B en était le premier surpris d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait vu que le filin de magie existait encore, alors qu'il n'était pas censé l'être. Ils eurent le temps de massacrer deux squelettes qui sortaient du sol, tandis que d'autres entamèrent la bataille dans une embuscade mal-venue. Grunlek avait tout juste eu le temps de préparer sa défense que l'ennemi arrivait déjà sur lui.

Devant ses yeux, Shin vit trois squelettes sortir de la rivière pour ramper vers lui. Il savait que ces derniers ne pourraient pas encore l'atteindre. Hélas, il ne prêta pas attention au quatrième qui arriva dans son dos. Shin ressentit un coup lui être porté par l'arrière. Heureusement son armure lui permit de réduire les dégâts. Shin ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encaisser les coups s'il ne ripostait pas.

Les squelettes archers avaient choisi leur cible. Ils bandèrent leurs arcs en direction de Grunlek. Les flèches de ses deux morts réussirent à partir de l'arme de leur propriétaire pour se diriger vers le nain. Grunlek avait heureusement prévu le coup. Il esquiva facilement, fit une roulade et avança au plus proche de ses assaillants. Il préparait ainsi sa prochaine attaque.

Un autre petit squelette, assez éloigné de B.O.B et Mani, se mit à charger les deux aventuriers. Mani voulu activer ses machettes tout en courant vers Shin. Mais comme d'habitude avec l'elfe, tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. Il engueula ses machettes comme si cela pouvait aider à insuffler de la mana à l'intérieur, avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de se rappeler que le mage avait encore un squelette sur le dos. Et disons-le, le mage n'était pas exactement doué au corps à corps. Mani fit demi-tour pour tenter de protéger le demi-diable, qui le foudroya du regard après son lâche abandon.

Grunlek ordonna à Eden d'attaquer le squelette qui était à la gauche pendant qu'il fonçait sur celui qui était sur la droite. La louve avait une relation très forte avec son maître. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle devait faire et se lança également dans la bataille. Grunlek en fit de même. Son poing fracassa le squelette. Ce dernier se réduit, non pas en miette mais en poussière et explosa au sol. Toujours dans son élan et par une incroyable force du poing, il réussit à se propulser au-dessus du dénivelé, pour atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait Shin, entouré de trois squelettes. Il était prêt au combat pour aider son ami.

De son côté Eden arracha complètement les jambes du squelette. Elle secouait la tête dans tous les sens. Un fémur partait d'un côté, un bras dans un autre, une omoplate qui s'envolait. Le squelette était réduit en poussière également. Seul le crâne roula au sol en faisant des petits "Kâkâkâ !"

Dans premier temps, Shin avait imaginé se former une armure de glace en hurlant à B.O.B de lancer une boule de feu gigantesque. Cependant, ses plans tombèrent à l'eau, quand il vit Grunlek surgir. Il ne pouvait encore risquer de flamber le nain. Il changea de tactique. Shin décida de prendre la main de celui qu'il avait dans le dos. Il avait en tête une idée un peu saugrenue mais qui pourrait lui donner un peu plus de temps : le faire tourner autour de lui, à la manière d'un gaulois, afin de blesser ou éloigner les autres. Mani continuait de son côté à hurler :

« Mais active toi, ma mâchette ! »

Les filins continuaient à tourner autour d'eux. Agités, comme s'ils essayaient d'attaquer les squelettes, mais que cela n'avait aucun effet.

Malheureusement, Shin essaya de saisir le bras du squelette. Celui-ci était tellement frénétique, qu'il n'arriva qu'à attraper juste un os qui servait d'attache au coude, mais pas suffisamment pour briser ce dernier.

Loin de cela, B.O.B vit le squelette qui est en train de le charger, il se retourna juste au moment où ce dernier arrivait très proche de lui. Balthazar avait plusieurs solutions. Faire un pas de côté et un croche pied pour que le squelette tombe au sol. Ou courir en espérant ne pas être rattrapé par ce dernier. Il entama une marche arrière en gardant bien les yeux rivés sur son ennemi. Heureusement pour le mage, il savait comment le terrain était agencé et ne trébucha pas au sol. Le squelette passa entre Mani et B.O.B car il continuait sa charge.

Le squelette n'arriva pas à se coordonner pour prévoir l'action du demi-diable. Il avait continué sa course laissant une fenêtre d'action à sa cible.

Du côté de Shin, à l'endroit même de sa mort, le demi-élémentaire espérait que cela n'allait pas être sa seconde tombe. Le premier rampant essayait de saisir sa jambe. Le rôdeur lui donna un coup de pied, arrachant le bras de l'assaillant qui resta coincé sur sa propre jambe. Le deuxième loupa également son attaque, sûrement à cause de petits pas de danse de Shin, dégoûté par le morceau de cadavre qui pendouillait de son pantalon. L'un des squelettes guerriers essaya d'atteindre sa cible, mais les mouvements lui empêchèrent de réussir, tandis que le dernier réussit son attaque. Un vieux coup de hache rouillée réussit à briser son armure et fendit légèrement son épaulière et la peau en dessus. Il poussa un cri de douleur et bascula légèrement en arrière. La chance tournait.

Près de la forêt Mani tenta de sauver une nouvelle fois le mage. Le squelette était passé près de lui et il avait l'opportunité de l'attaquer. Il ne s'en priva point. Il pulvérisa le squelette, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Il l'avait balayé avec sa machette qui avait enfin décidé de lui obéir et coupa en deux sa colonne vertébrale. Il tomba alors lourdement au sol.

Shin n'avait plus de choix. Il devait partir de cet endroit. Il se concentra sur un saut élémentaire. Certes, il allait peut être laisser son ami seul face au squelette, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il espérait arriver sur les rochers, ou un arbre afin d'être hors d'atteinte. Tout en se rappelant de ses échecs passés, il pria intérieurement, pour ne pas louper son saut, tomber du rocher et se briser la nuque, et ainsi éviter de mourir à nouveau sur les lieux de sa première mort. Heureusement pour lui, il réussit à s'extirper parfaitement de la mêlée. Il fit un petit salto en l'air et retomba sur ses deux pieds sur le rocher juste à côté.

Maintenant que le chemin était clair, Grunlek pouvait attaquer le squelette juste devant lui, sans risquer de blesser Shin. Le nain réussit à atteindre un des squelettes guerrier dos à lui et l'acheva, ou plutôt l'écrasa complètement. Eden perçut son maître au dessus du nivelé. Elle s'appuya sur ses pattes arrière pour se propulser comme son maître vers le niveau supérieur et se lança à l'attaque du second squelette guerrier. Sans aucune surprise la louve lui offrit le même sort que l'autre squelette. Visiblement le nain et la louve était un très bon duo lorsqu'il s'agissait de vieux os.

En marchant un peu vite, aucun des aventuriers n'auraient du mal à détruire les deux derniers squelettes rampant. Mani tenta de s'attaquer à l'un des derniers. Il s'avança pour lancer sa machette... Qui atterrit dans le sol. Loin de la cible. Mani était triste d'avoir une nouvelle fois échoué... Surtout face à un squelette rampant qui semblait autant rire de lui que ses coéquipiers.

Un squelette rampant essaya de se lancer à l'attaque du pulvériseur d'os, Grunlek... Mais le nain esquiva facilement l'attaque. Le mage, qui atteignait Grunlek à force de reculer, saisit son bâton à deux mains et tapa sur le crâne de l'assaillant jusqu'à ce qu'il se fissure, puis l'acheva d'un coup de talonnette.

Le combat enfin terminé, nos aventuriers pouvaient enfin examiner les squelettes, et en particulier leurs très anciennes armures rouillées et très vieilles armes qui étaient semblables à celles des souvenirs de Shin. Il y avait du avoir une bataille sur ces lieux, à l'époque de ses souvenirs, pour qu'autant de squelettes soient présents. Shin se rappela soudainement la vision qu'il avait eu d'Elvendra, qui avait caché une orbe proche du rocher où il était. Shin alla chercher la dite orbe, pendant que Mani partait chercher sa machette, tout tristounet. Grunlek joua avec Eden, en lançant un crâne, pour qu'elle aille le rattraper et lui redonner.

Balthazar chercha parmi les squelettes s'il n'y avait pas un qui n'aurait pas de vêtement significatif des hommes de fer. Il espérait trouver le squelette de Shin, le planquer avant qu'il ne revienne. Malheureusement plusieurs d'entre eux ne portaient qu'une simple tunique. Il s'était écoulé des siècles et le mage bien qu'il soit érudit, n'avait la possibilité de le retrouver, car trop de morts étaient présent. Il n'y avait pas même de distinction avec une broche elfique. D'ailleurs les rampants n'avaient plus de vêtements du tout.

Après un certain temps, Shin finit par trouver dans le creux d'un rocher complètement recouverts par de la mousse, au milieu d'insectes et d'autres créatures peu agréables, une sorte d'orbe bleue brillante. Exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, là où Elvendra l'avait cachée.

Grunlek bien qu'impliqué dans le combat, avait pu remarqué que les filins avaient peu à peu disparus. Ils avaient esquivé le combat pour partir un peu plus loin. Plus alerte que les autres, il avait pu voir où les filins s'étaient dirigés. Grunlek indiqua au groupe de se diriger vers l'Est pour les retrouver. Ils semblaient vouloir les guider ailleurs.

Shin se dirigea avant tout vers B.O.B avec l'orbe. Le mage comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un reliquat du peuple de Shin. Le demi-élémentaire demanda au mage, car il avait confiance, de l'analyser, car il n'avait pas retrouvé tous ses souvenirs. La seule chose qui lui avait demandé, c'était de ne pas briser l'orbe. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Luc qui était resté en retrait durant tout le combat. Ce dernier arriva un peu essoufflé, peut être par une possible course ?

En voyant l'orbe, Luc eu un sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il murmurait :

« C'est ça ! »

Heureux, il s'avança vers Shin :

« Monsieur Shin, est-ce que je peux ?"

\- Je suis navré mais...Je ne vous connais pas assez mon cher Luc.. commença Shin avant d'être coupé par Mani.

\- Même moi je le trouve louche ! C'est dire !

\- Je la confie à mon ami B.O.B, reprit le demi-élémentaire.

\- Et vous devriez vous expliquer avant, continua le nain, tandis que Balthazar prenait l'orbe dans les mains de Shin.

\- C'est ça que je cherche. C'est la clé ! C'est la clé pour rentrer dans le tombeau ! le tombeau... Le tombeau qui pourra peut être nous permettre de faire revenir la magie ! sourit Luc très content. »

Balthazar se retourna vers Luc.

« Cela reste cependant une relique et un artefact sacré d'un peuple qui est désormais éteint. À part pour Shin ici présent. Ce n'est que justice que ce soit lui qui le pose sur la statue...

\- OUI OUI OUI OUI ! enchaîna n'y a pas de soucis ! Ecoutez ! Est-ce que l'on peut rentrer au temple maintenant ? Je veux vraiment qu'on... Je suis sûr qu'on est si proche. On est si proche du but ! »

Balthazar l'ignora et analysa un moment la boule bleue. Il essaya de sentir une vibration, de la magie quelque chose. Il comprit que c'était quelque chose d'ancien. Beaucoup plus ancien que leur époque. Même plus que celle de l'époque de Shin. Cela devait remonter depuis le confins de l'histoire.

« Ouah... souffla Balthazar en comprenant ce qu'il avait dans les mains de Shin. »

La chose irradiait de magie et rechargea le mage, presque comme une gemme magique. A la différence prêt que ce serait une gemme magique originelle, c'était de la magie primordiale. Aussitôt, le demi-diable fit trois pas en arrière refusant d'y toucher catégoriquement. Trop dangereux, trop de pouvoir pour son démon. Il le sentait s'agiter dangereusement.

« Ok, garde-la bien ! ajouta Balthazar en expliquant à son groupe de ce qu'il s'agissait. »

Grunlek curieux se demanda ce que cela aurait pu produire au contact d'une gemme de l'abîme. Mais il se refusa de faire des expériences... Même si l'envie le titillait. Son bras, en revanche, ne réagissait pas à l'approche de cette gemme. Shin comprit qu'il garderait cet artefact en rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'une relique de son peuple. D'ailleurs, ni B.O.B, ni Grunlek n'avait envie de s'en approcher. Une sorte de malaise les titillaient face à cet orbe.

« Je ne m'approche pas de cette chose, argua Mani qui voyait les regards se portaient vers lui. Et je ne parles pas de Shin ! »

Puis ils se mirent à suivre la direction du filin. Balthazar avait une idée de l'identité de ce dernier, mais il n'osa pas en discuter avec son ami élémentaire. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans la forêt, avant de rejoindre l'endroit où Grunlek avait aperçu le filin.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite clairière, au fond d'un renfoncement d'un bosquet. L'atmosphère y est paisible. Le sol est recouvert de fleurs d'un jaune vif. Au centre de la clairière, il y a une pierre qui se tenait droite, recouverte à moitié par la mousse, à moitié effondrée par le temps. Ils voyaient les filins de Psyché qui flottaient à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, immobiles. Shin se rapprocha lentement tandis que ses compagnons restèrent à l'écart pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Quelques mots étaient déchiffrables sur le rocher. Contrairement à ceux qu'ils avaient trouvés plus tôt, c'était de la langue commune plus récente. La pierre ne devait pas avoir plus de 200 ou 300 ans. Il pouvait y déchiffrer quelques mots, à moitié effacé. Dont deux noms : Shinddha et Elvendra. Au moment où Shin s'approchait de la pierre et où il grattait un peu la mousse, les filins de psychés disparurent dans le sol et s'évanouirent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.


	39. Episode 37 : Les aventuriers du tombeau

**Épisode 37 : Les Aventuriers du Tombeau perdu**

_Par Mastroyal_

Shin se tenait debout devant une pierre dressée au milieu d'une magnifique clairière tapissée de fleurs jaunes. Sur la pierre en question, qui ressemblait plus à une tombe qu'autre chose, ces mots étaient gravés : "Shinddha et Elvendra".

Luc, le mage du temps, s'approcha de l'archer demi-élémentaire et lui adressa cette parole qui tenait du comble pour un maître du temps :

« Excusez-moi, le temps est compté… Je suis navré…

\- Laissez-moi au moins 5 minutes, coupa Shin, que je me recueille sur cette tombe… Qui est probablement la mienne…

\- J'ai envie de lui mettre des coups de bâton, grommela B.O.B. en regardant le Mage du temps de travers.

\- Je suis désolé que tu sois mort, déclara Mani en se rapprochant à son tour.

\- ELVENDRA ! s'écria l'archer sans prêter attention à l'elfe. Elvendra, c'était toi ?! »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Luc insista :

« Écoutez… C'est une très jolie plaine, à n'en pas douter… Maintenant…

\- Elvendra… reprit Shin en ignorant complètement Luc. Elvendra, si tu es là… Je voulais te dire une dernière chose : Je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je ne suis pas revenu… Je serais jamais éclaireur, mais crois-moi, je… Je sauvegarderais l'héritage de notre peuple, je réunirais tous les artéfacts, et… Là où tu seras, tu seras fière de moi.

\- Shin, fit B.O.B. en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, tu sais bien que si elle t'a amené ici… Qu'elle nous a tous amené ici pour que tu te recueilles, c'est qu'elle t'a déjà pardonné, mon gars. Y'a pas de mystère.

\- Ce qui compte, intervint Mani, c'est pas comment tu es mort ou qui tu as été, c'est comment tu vis aujourd'hui.

\- Félicitations mon cher Shin, reprit B.O.B., parce que c'est très rare, les gens qui peuvent venger leur propre mort. Bon, c'est ce qu'on a fait, mais…

\- Mais par contre, déclara Grunlek, on sait toujours pas comment t'es là, finalement. Comment t'es passé de ce cadavre sanguinolant à ce…

\- Écoutez, coupa Shin en se relevant, je pense que j'ai eu suffisamment de réponses. C'est bon, on peut reprendre la route… J'ai fait mon deuil, tout va bien, on… On peut avancer.

\- Très bien ! s'exclama Luc. Parfait !

\- T'es sûr ? fit B.O.B. en s'éloignant. Parce que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut désacraliser sa propre tombe. »

Avant de partir, Shin se pencha, cueillit une fleur jaune de ce champ, et la mit dans sa poche. Puis il se redressa, et suivit ses compagnons, sans oser jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, et tous ensemble, ils repartirent en direction du Tombeau des Neuf.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue des deux grandes statues qui encadraient l'entrée du tombeau. De minces filins de psyché continuaient de flotter paisiblement au-dessus de leurs têtes, de façon neutre, contrairement à ceux qu'ils avaient suivi à travers toute la forêt.

Luc s'approcha des statues, se retourna vers le demi-élémentaire et dit :

« Shin… L'orbe, s'il vous plaît.

\- C'est un artéfact qui m'appartient, déclara Shin d'un ton sans réplique, je tiens à ouvrir moi-même le Tombeau des Neuf.

\- Avant d'ouvrir le Tombeau des Neuf, braves gens, intervint B.O.B., est-ce qu'on mangerait pas un petit bout ? Parce que ça fait des heures qu'on crapahute dans la forêt…

\- Est-ce que Grunlek ne nous cuisinerait pas quelque chose à base de squelette ? plaisanta Mani. »

Les Aventuriers, ne parvenant finalement pas à se décider sur la nécessité de se restaurer ou non, s'approchèrent des statues pour les examiner plus en détails. Ils constatèrent notamment qu'il s'agissait de deux statues jumelles, strictement identiques en apparence, mais qui s'opposaient en se faisant face. Les seules différences entre les deux, c'est que celle de gauche tenait dans sa main tendue devant elle quelque chose qui ressemblait exactement à l'orbe qu'ils avaient trouvée, mais fait de pierre… Tandis que celle de droite avait la main vide. Chacune des statues regardait sa main tendue, mais celle de droite avait, contrairement à sa sœur, les yeux vides et creux.

B.O.B. se rapprocha de Shin qui s'avançait vers la statue de droite, et l'arrêta :

« Attends… Shin, ça pue. Ce serait trop simple, même pour ton peuple… Enfin… Sans offense…

\- Bah non, soupira Grunlek, parce qu'il faudrait la clé…

\- Nan, mais… reprit le pyromage. Oui, il faut la clé, mais… C'est juste… N'importe qui choppe la clé, met la clé et ça s'ouvre ? Alors qu'il y a en plus une statue qui donne exactement comment faire juste en face ?

\- Bah, à quoi tu penses ? interrogea Shin. Tu penses qu'il y a un piège ? »

Lorsque Shin s'approcha de la statue de droite, il sentit l'orbe bleue qu'il tenait dans sa main vibrer et entrer en résonnance magique avec une tablette de pierre située au pied de la sculpture, une tablette vierge sur laquelle un texte commença à apparaître, comme gravé dans la surface nue. Hélas, personne parmi les Aventuriers n'arriva à traduire le message, le langage étant beaucoup trop ancien. Mais Luc, le Mage du Temps, s'approcha et dit :

« Aha… J'en étais sûr, c'est ici ! »

Il se pencha vers le message, et commença à le déchiffrer :

« "Nous sommes les deux sœurs. La première engendre la seconde, et la seconde engendre la première. Seul l'entre-deux guidera la vérité vers le Tombeau des Secrets." »

Il se tourna vers les Aventuriers qui l'observait d'un air perplexe, et déclara :

« C'est ce que le texte dit… C'est formidable. Est-ce que je peux avoir l'orbe, s'il vous plaît ? Pour essayer d'en voir plus.

\- Non, non, non, non ! protesta Shin. Deux secondes… C'est une énigme, il faut la résoudre, et certainement pas vous. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous relire le texte, s'il vous plaît ? »

Luc, un peu agacé, répéta malgré tout le texte gravé aux pieds de la statue. B.O.B. commença alors à inspecter les alentours, notamment le centre de l'écart entre les deux statues, prenant les paroles de l'énigme au sens littéral. Mais en inspectant les dalles de pierre, il ne remarqua rien de spécial. Il fouilla alors les buissons voisins, espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à une troisième statue, ou tout du moins, les ruines d'une troisième statue… Mais il ne trouva rien de plus que les fondations d'une maison ou d'un morceau d'aqueduc qui avait dû se tenir à cet emplacement plusieurs milliers d'années auparavant.

Shin essaya alors de s'approcher de la statue de gauche, qui avait déjà une orbe de pierre dans sa main tendue, en guettant une possible réaction magique… Mais rien ne se passa, si ce n'est qu'en s'éloignant de la statue jumelle, le texte gravé sur la tablette de pierre disparut.

« Il y a de grandes chances, déclara Grunlek en désignant Luc de la tête, que s'il y avait quelque chose sans l'intervention de cet orbe, il l'aurait découvert avec ses recherches. Donc oui, on peut regarder, mais ça fait quand même des centaines d'années que des gens passent ici… Faudrait tester avec l'orbe, quoi.

\- Ah ! s'exclama B.O.B. en se redressant des buissons où il fouillait. Attendez ! L'orbe ! Lorsqu'on l'a approché de la tablette, ça a fait apparaître le texte ! Donc, si ça se trouve, si c'est Shin qui se balade au centre ou qui cherche la zone, on va peut-être voir d'autres choses qui pourraient apparaître.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi… confirma le demi-élémentaire.

\- Ça, c'est déjà plus intéressant… approuva Grunlek.

\- Il y a quelque chose ici, intervint Mani en désignant une grosse pierre qui se trouvait non-loin. »

Mais il apparut bien vite que ce caillou n'avait rien de sculpté, ni même de magique lorsque Shinddha s'en approcha avec l'orbe.

« Même à l'intérieur du Tombeau, reprit Grunlek. Ce serait intéressant à l'intérieur du Tombeau de voir s'il se passe quelque chose avec cet orbe.

\- Donc, ouais… récapitula le demi-diable. Techniquement, Shin, promène-toi avec l'orbe, et puis… Touche tout ce qui bouge… »

Shin, voyant que la statue de gauche ne réagissait pas et avait les yeux pleins et sculptés contrairement à sa sœur, revint vers la statue de droite et entreprit de l'escalader pour l'examiner plus en détail. Parvenu 5 mètres plus haut au niveau de la tête, il remarqua que non seulement les yeux braqués sur la main de pierre étaient creux, mais qu'en plus, deux trous bouchés par la mousse et les branchages se trouvaient à l'arrière du crâne. Il fit aussitôt part de ses découvertes à ses amis, et le nain suggéra immédiatement quelque chose :

« Faut peut-être enlever… Y'a deux possibilités. Soit le fait de mettre l'orbe, ça va faire de la lumière qui va passer à l'intérieur de la tête. Ou alors, peut-être aussi qu'à un moment de la journée, la lumière du jour qui va éclairer l'orbe, ou une lumière quelconque qui va éclairer l'orbe, et faire quelque chose.

\- Midi ! intervint le pyromage. Forcément, "l'entre-deux"...

\- Ouais, approuva Grunlek. L'entre-deux, c'est possible…

\- Vire la mousse, tant que t'y es, reprit B.O.B. en s'adressant à l'archer, fais de la place… Et essayons de virer les arbres qu'il y a derrière qui pourraient bloquer le rayon de soleil. »

Puis, pendant que Shin dégageait la mousse et les divers branchages à l'arrière de la statue, le pyromage entreprit de calculer à quelle position le soleil se situerait à midi… Et se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouverait pile au-dessus du centre de la distance entre les deux statues, ce qui ferait un très mauvais angle pour éclairer soit l'orbe, soit les yeux de la statue de droite. Par contre, il remarqua que dans sa course, le soleil se lèverait derrière la statue de gauche aux yeux pleins et se coucherait derrière la statue de droite aux yeux vides.

« Faudrait quand même tester de poser l'orbe dans la main et voir si déjà c'est de la lumière qui doit venir dessus ou si c'est de la lumière qui sortirait de l'orbe par un procédé magique, proposa Grunlek.

\- Les deux statues se répondent, aussi… ajouta Shin.

\- Mais si c'est un piège, intervint B.O.B., justement, pour un connard qui vole la clé et qui se dit "Trop bien ! On met l'orbe !" et puis, ça explose… Comme l'autre enfoiré qui essaye de nous bourrer depuis tout-à-l'heure. Parce que moi, je serais un mec qui fait des pièges, je serais un vicelard comme ça, en fait. C'est-à-dire que je mettrais une clé un peu cachée… Le premier voleur qui passe, il prend la clé et comme il a dû faire un petit effort pour l'avoir, il se dit : "Haha ! Forcément, c'est la vraie !", il la met et là… BAM ! Tout explose ! Alors qu'en fait, il y avait un digicode à l'arrière !

\- Ben, si tu veux, on peut passer deux jours à chercher… grommela le nain sans demander à B.O.B. ce qu'un "digicode" pouvait bien être. »

Shin, qui commençait à s'agacer du temps qui passait et des sempiternelles suppositions de ses amis, finit par trancher et plaça l'orbe dans la main tendue de la statue de droite.

« Oh, le con… marmonna le pyromage en reculant de quelques pas. »

Et il fit bien, car au moment où l'archer posa l'orbe dans la main tendue, il se prit une violente décharge magique qui le sonna et il tomba de la statue, rattrapé in extremis dans sa chute par Luc qui se trouvait juste au-dessous.

« Ha, ha, ha ! se moqua B.O.B. d'une voix réjouie. J'avais raison ! »

L'orbe continua de vibrer dans la main de la statue, puis finit par tomber, mais Shin rattrapa l'objet au vol.

« Bon… fit-il. Ben, visiblement, c'est pas ça. »

Le seul indice dont ils disposaient était l'énigme que Luc leur avait traduite lorsque Shin s'était approché avec l'orbe. Grunlek observa la statue jumelle, espérant que la pierre qu'elle tenait dans sa main était amovible, mais il constata qu'elle était sculptée et fixée dans la main. Shin refit une tentative, en se tenant à égale distance des deux statues et en levant l'orbe au-dessus de sa tête… Mais rien de particulier ne se passa, si ce n'est qu'il constatèrent que le soleil était au zénith, et qu'il devait donc être près de midi. Ils réfléchirent un peu plus au sens de l'énigme, et finirent par se mettre d'accord sur la probabilité que la lumière devait filtrer à travers les yeux vides de la statue de droite. Ils se surprirent même à regretter l'absence de Théo, car la lumière que le Paladin pouvait générer aurait peut-être pu servir à tromper l'orbe et le sens de l'énigme. Mani inspecta de nouveau les ruines de l'aqueduc, espérant trouver quelque chose qui servirait, mais ne vit rien de plus que B.O.B. n'ait lui-même vu. Au bout d'un moment, ils se tournèrent vers Luc, espérant que le Mage du Temps ait l'une ou l'autre idée, mais il n'avait rien, à part un sentiment de vexation à l'égard des Aventuriers qui ne lui faisaient pas vraiment confiance.

Shin grimpa à nouveau sur la statue de droite et observa plus attentivement les orbites vides qu'il avait lui-même dégagées, et remarqua qu'en regardant au travers, on voyait parfaitement la main tendue. Il essaya alors de placer l'orbe à l'arrière du crâne, au niveau des trous, mais il ne se passa absolument rien. Et ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus en fouillant les buissons alentours, ni en observant les minces filins de psyché au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils se résolurent alors à attendre le soir, en mangeant un morceau et en se restaurant.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent, et le soleil commença alors doucement à se coucher derrière la statue de droite. C'est alors que Mani comprit :

« Mais oui ! Évidemment ! "Nous sommes les deux sœurs" ! Ça peut être la lune et le soleil ! "La première engendre la seconde, et la seconde engendre la première" ! L'un des astres écarte l'autre dans le cycle ! "Seul l'entre-deux guidera la vérité vers le Tombeau des Secrets" ! Donc, à l'aube ou au crépuscule, quelque chose peut se produire !

\- Et en plus, renchérit Grunlek, l'une des statues a les yeux pleins, ce qui peut s'assimiler à l'obscurité… Et l'autre a les yeux creux, donc la lumière. C'est pas déconnant.

\- C'est un éclair de génie ! exulta B.O.B. en regardant Mani. »

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Shin donna l'orbe à Luc pour qu'il le pose dans la main ouverte de la statue, l'archer se montrant plus prudent depuis qu'il s'était fait descendre par une décharge magique. Celui-ci se montra particulièrement ravi, et murmura :

« Ça fait si longtemps, vous imaginez même pas… Ça fait plusieurs vies… Plusieurs vies !

\- Tellement rassurant, marmonna Mani dans sa barbe.

\- Ça fait plusieurs vies que je cherche ça, continua le Mage du Temps sans prêter attention à l'elfe. »

Puis, il entreprit d'escalader la statue qui, sous les rayons du soleil couchant, vit ses yeux se faire traverser par un filin de lumière qui vint éclairer sa main tendue, paume vers le ciel. Lorsque Luc posa l'orbe dans la main de pierre, la lumière se refléta dessus et provoqua une diffraction lumineuse, plus extraordinaire encore que tout ce que le groupe n'avait encore jamais pu voir au cours de leurs nombreux voyages. Puis, un immense rayon de lumière pure et concentrée, plus encore que celle que Théo pouvait produire, sortit de l'orbe et vint frapper une montagne voisine, située à quelques minutes de marche du Tombeau où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Les Aventuriers se mirent aussitôt en chemin pour rejoindre la montagne, et au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, ils arrivèrent au pied d'une petite colline dont le sommet jouxtait la montagne. Autour d'eux, les arbres formaient un large éclaircissement, et autour de cette clairière, se tenaient plusieurs animaux. Et exactement comme tous ceux qu'ils avaient précédemment rencontré dans cette forêt, ceux-ci restèrent parfaitement immobiles, les regardant passer sans montrer le moindre signe de peur ou d'agressivité. On y voyait notamment un ours, un tigre, un sanglier et un loup. Ils avancèrent en direction du trou qui se découpait dans le flanc de la montagne, et Luc, d'une voix qui trahissait son excitation, murmura :

« J'ai jamais vu ça… Je suis passé des dizaines de fois à cet endroit, je n'ai jamais vu aucun trou ici… »

Les animaux continuèrent de regarder les Aventuriers sans montrer la moindre émotion. Ils les regardèrent même droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils les jugeaient, comme s'ils savaient depuis longtemps qu'ils viendraient ici. Luc haussa un sourcil en voyant la scène, se retourna vers les Aventuriers tout en continuant d'avancer vers l'ouverture, et leur dit :

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'i l'intérieur. »

Le groupe franchit l'ouverture et pénétra à l'intérieur du temple. Tout était extrêmement sombre à l'intérieur, ce qui poussa B.O.B. à allumer une torche pour disposer d'un minimum de lumière. Une puissante odeur de vicié et de moisi leur monta aux narines, les empêchant de respirer convenablement, et la plupart des objets gardés dans ces lieux ont dû tomber en ruines il y a de ça des centaines, probablement des milliers de siècles auparavant. En avançant, Shin, B.O.B. et Grunlek aperçurent une troisième statue, exactement semblable à celles qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de l'autre Tombeau, et qui gardaient l'énigme nécessaire à l'ouverture de celui où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Shin finit par déduire que le Temple des Éclaireurs de son peuple était probablement celui-ci.

« Éclaireur que tu n'es pas, fit remarquer Mani. C'est triste…

\- Merci, connard… répondit l'archer d'un ton dépité. Merci, c'est très gentil de me rappeler cela… »

B.O.B., peut-être dans une tentative de calmer la dispute qui s'amorçait, ouvrit une connexion mentale avec son groupe, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas y inclure Luc, à qui il ne faisait toujours pas confiance. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, était bien trop occupé à fouiller les moindres coins et recoins et à nettoyer la mousse qui recouvrait les différentes surfaces, sûrement en quête d'objets de valeur, ou tout du moins utiles.

Grunlek commença par remarquer une sorte de tablette de pierre posée sur une colonne sculptée et couchée sur le sol par le temps. Et en fouillant un peu, les Aventuriers finirent par en dénicher une autre à l'extrémité de la salle. La première était recouverte d'un texte pratiquement indéchiffrable, mais le peu qu'ils parvinrent à traduire évoquait de grandes batailles qui avaient opposé les hommes aux anciens dieux, et que les hommes avaient finalement triomphé de leurs adversaires. Le reste du texte traitait probablement de la façon dont les hommes avaient réussi à vaincre les dieux, mais l'état de la tablette empêchait d'en être certain. Une dernière information, cependant, mentionnait l'existence d'autres Tombeaux similaires à celui-ci dans le vaste monde. La seconde tablette était en bien meilleur état que la première, mais le texte qu'elle contenait était trop complexe et trop ancien pour être traduit par les Aventuriers eux-mêmes.

Shin, en continuant ses fouilles, découvrit sous un amas de mousse une troisième tablette, qui retraçait le récit d'un Éclaireur. De façon assez surprenante, le texte était écrit en langage commun, ce qui expliquait que l'archer pouvait facilement le lire… Alors que pourtant, ce dialecte, parlé par les hommes de l'Ouest avant de devenir le langage usuel du Cratère, n'était absolument pas utilisé par son peuple. De plus, les éclaireurs de la forêt n'ont que très rarement transcrit leurs récits par écrit, les traditions de son peuple étant généralement confiées à l'oral… Toutefois, le texte faisait mention des hommes de l'Ouest du Cratère, qui priaient les anciens Dieux que Shin assimila aux Élémentaires ou aux premières Églises, et qui corrompaient la nature même de la Psyché. Le récit mentionnait également que, bien qu'ayant vaincu les Dieux, les anciens Dieux se cacheraient toujours parmi les humains, et auraient pris leur forme, leur apparence, et auraient adopté leurs coutumes, en montant lentement, peu-à-peu, dans les échelons sociaux, de manière à acquérir du pouvoir.

Le demi-élémentaire eût tôt fait de faire part de ses découvertes à ses amis, ce qui amena Mani à conclure que ce devait être les mêmes anciens Dieux qui ont jadis été chassé par les tous premiers Aventuriers. Au fond de la pièce, ils remarquèrent une porte verrouillée qui devait probablement mener à une autre salle du Tombeau, et s'en approchèrent pour continuer leur exploration.

Dans la pièce voisine, ils sentirent l'odeur de moisi et de renfermé se renforcer, et B.O.B. décida de concentrer davantage son pouvoir pour augmenter la portée de sa torche. Bien que plus petite, cette salle paraissait être d'une importance capitale. En s'approchant du fond, ils aperçurent un antique sarcophage qui, à en juger par l'architecture, devait renfermer le corps de quelqu'un d'extrêmement important, et dont l'existence se serait située bien longtemps avant les clans de la forêt. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'une lumière semblait émaner de l'intérieur sarcophage, alors que pourtant, il n'y avait aucune source lumineuse apparente. Ce phénomène leur rappela celui qu'ils avaient déjà pu observer dans l'Église principale de Castelblanc, lors de leur première visite.

Ils s'approchèrent encore davantage, et virent qu'une nouvelle tablette de pierre était posée sur le dessus du sarcophage. Luc arriva à son tour, passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Shin, et constata que le texte qui la recouvrait était totalement indéchiffrable, même pour lui. Cependant, il se tourna vers B.O.B. et lui adressa un léger sourire. D'après ce que le Mage comprit, le texte était écrit en un langage qui devait plus que probablement dater du temps des Dieux eux-mêmes. Luc posa sa main sur l'ép aule du demi-diable, et murmura :

« Je pense que vous pourriez insuffler un peu de psyché dedans. Soyez généreux, et n'y allez pas de main morte. »

B.O.B., qui était resté un peu en retrait, s'approcha à son tour du sarcophage, observa attentivement la tablette, et communiqua mentalement à ses amis :

_« Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte, au secours, il veut me faire faire des choses terribles ! Il me demande d'insuffler ma psyché dans cette tablette. »_

Le pyromage regarda de nouveau ladite tablette, et constata qu'il était en effet le seul à pouvoir la lire. Il s'agissait d'un texte écrit en langue démoniaque, cependant, les mots qu'il formait semblaient ne pas avoir plus de sens qu'une mauvaise blague.

Les Aventuriers commencèrent alors à spéculer sur l'identité de la personne qui reposait dans le sarcophage qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Certains, comme Shin, penchaient pour la tombe d'un Dieu, tandis que d'autres, comme B.O.B., pensaient qu'il s'agissait plutôt de la dernière demeure d'un des premiers Aventuriers. Ils s'interrogèrent ensuite sur l'identité du ou des Aventuriers en question, car ils avaient une seule tombe devant eux, alors que l'endroit s'appelait le Tombeau des Neufs. Enfin, ils tentèrent de comprendre à quoi pouvaient bien servir les artefacts que le clan de Shin ramenait autrefois au Tombeau… Mais sans plus de résultats.

B.O.B. continuait à rechigner à insuffler sa psyché dans la tablette, lorgnant un moment sur une épée qui se trouvait non-loin, mais qui était si rouillée que le moindre contact risquait de la transformer en un tas de poussière. Luc insista :

« Écoutez, je vous ai déjà tout dit… Faites-moi confiance. »

Grunlek fit remarquer à son ami pyromage qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'autres solutions, ce à quoi B.O.B. finit par céder. Il recommanda cependant à ses compagnons d'arrêter Mani qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir le sarcophage avec une de ses machettes. Ce fut Shin qui s'en chargea, fustigeant l'elfe qui tentait de profaner la tombe de ses ancêtres, et lui disant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un coffre en bois pourri où il trouverait trois piécettes :

« Mais si c'est un coffre, objecta Mani, j'arriverais pas à l'ouvrir. »

B.O.B., de son côté, commença à insuffler sa psyché dans la tablette, doucement, progressivement, pour essayer de s'économiser au maximum. Lorsqu'il investit la moitié de son pouvoir, il vit que le texte gravé à la surface changea… Et ouvrit grands les yeux en lisant ce qu'il découvrait ! La tablette était en vérité un manuel… Un manuel de magie primordiale qui traitait des puits de psyché : Comment les ouvrir, comment les fermer, voire comment les créer… Il était d'ailleurs fort probable que l'Archimagus Protemus en personne ait eu cette tablette entre les mains.


	40. Episode 38 : Embuscade

**Épisode 38 : Embuscade **

_Par MrJacketBarthes_

Un parchemin écrit en démonique qui permettait de construire ou détruire des puits comme ceux qui se trouvaient tout autour d'eux. C'était littéralement ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs mains, ce que B.O.B avait déchiffré et Luc commençait tout juste à piger.

« Attendez… toutes les pièces s'emboîtent, oui ! Le grand arbre dont Shin avait parlé, vous vous en souvenez ? Le fait que cette ancienne civilisation ait choisi cet endroit précis pour construire ce temple et ce tombeau, le fait que vous, Shin, vous avez été ressuscité dans cette rivière ! »

Et l'homme se mit à échafauder une théorie en utilisant tout ce que les aventuriers avaient vécu depuis tout ce temps, la résurrection de Shin à partir des très forts sentiments que son amie avait pour lui… tout en précisant que de la nécromancie était sûrement impliquée, bien que cet art était quasiment disparu et proscrit.

L'apparition des squelettes étant donc probablement une résurrection ratée, motivée avant tout par un sentiment de vengeance. Le tout probablement dû à des élémentaires, mais le problème est que Shin ne se souvenait pas du contexte de sa mort, ni de sa résurrection. De toute façon, avec le fait qu'il était en fait un descendant des proto-aventuriers, de ceux qui avaient construit ce temple, il avait déjà bien trop d'infos à avaler.

Mani, de son côté, était occupé à utiliser la tablette dans le but de contacter Théo. Le problème, c'est que ça sonna « Occupé », dans le sens où il ne put pas le contacter mais put uniquement ressentir ses sentiments. Et ses sentiments actuels, c'est qu'il était impliqué dans une grosse bagarre, extrêmement intense, mais qu'en plus, il était en difficulté et que c'était pas une bagarre contre les premiers bandits venus. Tout le monde décida donc de repartir à Castelblanc pour retrouver Tesla, qui serait sûrement d'une aide précieuse pour ce genre de cas et les aventuriers commencèrent donc à repartir.

Et le « commencèrent » est très important, car quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, en sortant, de se retrouver face à une quinzaine d'hommes en armure, baraqués, portant diverses armes et étant remontés comme des horloges suisses (même si cela n'existait pas dans leur monde, enfin bref). Grunlek les reconnut tout de suite : c'était des soldats de Lohrimar. Leur commandant, reconnaissable par son armure plus classe que les autres, se détacha du groupe et interrogea Luc sur ce qu'il avait trouvé. Non pas parce qu'il était avec eux, mais parce qu'ils l'espionnaient depuis un sacré bout de temps. Et qu'ils comptaient bien savoir (voire avoir) ce que les aventuriers avaient trouvé. Enfin… c'était avant que Luc, malgré ses avertissements destinés à la troupe, n'utilise ses pouvoirs d'ArchiMage pour en tuer quatre dans le groupe. Cela avait au moins le mérite de remettre les pendules à l'heure. De plus, Balthazar s'était mis en mode « _full orateur charismatique_ », ce qui commençait à faire basculer le rapport de force en faveur des aventuriers.

Le basculement fut encore plus visible quand plusieurs ennemis situés derrière commencèrent tous à se débiner et à s'enfuir. Néanmoins, le fait que le chef avait clairement exprimé qu'un sort bien pire que la mort les attendait s'ils revenaient les mains vides était un signe qu'il allait y avoir un combat. Et ça ne manqua pas : il fonça vers les aventuriers, aussitôt rejoint par deux autres gars qui leur sautèrent dessus (pas dans le sens auquel vous pensez, bien évidemment). Tout devait aller très vite. Mais, au même moment, un puissant son de cor retentit. La nouvelle déstabilisation de leurs ennemis ainsi que le fait que les animaux étaient devenus hostiles et se mirent à attaquer les soldats ne laissa aucun doute à Shin : le son de cor était celui de son peuple, de son clan. Même si Mani fut le dommage collatéral de cette bataille, trébuchant alors qu'il voulait atteindre l'un des ennemis.

Shin, lui, arriva bien mieux à se battre, vu qu'il atteignit l'un d'eux au flanc avec sa flèche (certains de ces crétins étaient torse-poil, ce qui n'était pas le mieux pour se protéger contre des flèches). Pareil pour Grunlek, qui adressa une bonne correction à un autre, et pour B.O.B, qui… grilla littéralement l'assassin qui sautait sur lui, sans aucune difficulté, dans le plus grand des calmes. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de dégâts, techniquement, mais il brûla. De leur côté, les animaux (apparemment menés par un ours, un loup et un phacochère) chargeaient tout le monde… non, pas les animaux, toute la forêt.

Il y avait toujours pas mal d'ennemis et ça allait être un merdier. Mais, au moins, les quatre seraient un peu moins seuls pour l'affronter. Ce qui était déjà bien, non ?

* * *

**Et devinez qui se tape encore un retard… je sais pas comment j'ai pu réussir à ne pas devenir un running-gag, des fois. Bref.**

**Bonjour à tous, MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) qui vous parle, c'était l'épisode 38 et j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Si vous êtes intéressé(e)s par ce que je fais, vous pouvez aller voir mon compte, j'ai repris du service depuis peu et ai plein de nouvelles idées qui arriveront bientôt ! Et bien évidemment, n'hésitez pas à aller voir les autres fanfics de Myfanwi, parce que ce sont des choses soyeuses.**

**Allez, à plus !**


	41. Episode 39 : La forêt meurtrière

**Episode 39 – La forêt meurtrière**

_Par Kermadec_

La bataille était engagée à la sortie du Tombeau des Neuf. Les Aventuriers n'avaient rien vu venir, mais la forêt elle-même semblait s'être ralliée à leur cause. Le son du cor avait réveillé la faune, qui se battait à présent contre les assaillants restés imprudemment à l'arrière. Les soldats de Lorimar, en surnombre, étaient loin d'avoir dit leur dernier mot. Le danger venait de toutes parts pour les voyageurs acculés. Shin et Bob étaient les cibles de deux assassins qui avaient sauté quelques secondes plus tôt depuis le haut de la paroi rocheuse. Grunlek et Mani étaient chacun aux prises avec deux adversaires. Quant à Luc, il était en retrait, préparant une nouvelle incantation temporelle.

Le nain faisait preuve de son habileté habituelle au combat. Son bouclier lui permettait de dévier les coups les plus violents qui lui étaient assénés, et son armure le protégeaient de la plupart des armes. Il n'en était pas moins inquiet, autant pour sa propre survie que pour celle de ses compagnons. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps d'observer ce qui se passait autour. Il devinait, cependant, d'après les sons environnants, que Mani faisait de son mieux pour parer les assauts avec ses machettes.

Les événements s'enchainaient très vite. Alors que l'assassin enflammé chutait sur Bob, un lancier qui se trouvait plus loin sur le champ de bataille avait trouvé un angle de tir. Il visait l'elfe, mais échoua lamentablement, transperçant deux de ses alliés et empalant l'homme enflammé. Le pyromage était libéré de son fardeau grâce à cet étonnant coup du sort.

Grunlek eut soudain une idée pour y voir plus clair au milieu de cette débandade. Il rassembla ses forces, à la fois mentales et physiques, pour frapper le sol de son point métallique. Il prit de l'élan et abattit son membre devant lui, fissurant la terre sur plusieurs mètres. Les soldats de Lorimar n'y résistèrent pas. Cinq d'entre eux s'effondrèrent. Mani profita de cette agitation pour s'attaquer au plus grand des gardes, qui était de toute évidence le chef de cette troupe. L'elfe saisit une de ses machettes, car il lui semblait plus prudent de faire confiance à ses mains plutôt qu'à sa magie. Malheureusement, sa détermination ne fut pas suffisante. Sa lame fut interrompue dans sa course par le bouclier du soldat, qui ricanait d'un air goguenard. Au même moment, Shin donnait un coup de pied fatal à l'assassin qui l'avait pris pour cible. Il encocha ensuite une flèche, prêt à passer à un nouvel ennemi. Un cri déchirant attira son attention sur sa gauche. Bob venait de mettre le feu à un ades soldats.

Une autre voix résonna alors. Celle de Mani, bien mal en point après un coup dévastateur et inévitable infligé par le chef des gardes. Au même moment, l'homme qui avait jeté sa lance quelques instants plus tôt s'était déplacé, laissant une fenêtre de tir à une femme armée d'un arc. Celle-ci visa également Mani et l'atteignit en plein ventre. Comme à l'accoutumée, le destin ne semblait pas favorable au botaniste, comme si une force extérieure et omnipotente s'acharnait sur lui. Mani sembla sur le point de défaillir. Sa vue se troubla et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, emplies de chants angéliques qui déjà l'appelaient. Et soudain, tout disparut. L'archère, la blessure infligée… Il n'y avait plus rien. Y avait-il seulement eu quelqu'un ? Mani n'avait jamais reçu de flèche.

« Ne réfléchissez pas à ça ! C'est la magie temporelle de Luc. Surtout, n'y pensez pas ! Restez concentrés ! »

Grunlek ne put s'empêcher, pourtant, de s'interroger sur les répercussions du sort que le mage du Temps venait d'incanter. Effacer l'existence de quelqu'un ne pouvait pas être un geste anodin. Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Il venait d'annuler toute trace de… qui, déjà ?

Bien loin de ce degré de réflexion, Mani réalisa tout à coup qu'il se trouvait dans une situation qu'il se décrivit comme étant « une panade de couleur arc-en-ciel ». Dans sa logique si particulière, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de recourir aux stratégies les plus improbables pour espérer survivre. Il adressa un grand sourire au garde et annonça :

« Mon plan est parfait. »

Au même moment, l'elfe défragmenta un de ses lames et la fit apparaître dans le dos du garde. Il parvint à planter sa machette dans la chair du soldat, qui serra les dents mais ne montra pour autant aucun signe de faiblesse. A côté d'eux, Grunlek acheva un soldat écroulé au sol d'un violent coup de poing. Un liquide rougeâtre dégoulina de l'oreille du cadavre.

De son côté, Shin avait élaboré un plan audacieux dont lui seul avait le secret. Il rassembla sa force dans ses jambes et se prépara à sauter. Au moment de s'élever, il saisit la robe de Bob, avec l'espoir de parvenir à l'entraîner dans les airs avec lui. Depuis les hauteurs, la puissance de feu du pyromage ne pourrait être que plus efficace ! Hélas, Shin avait surestimé sa force. Il ne parvint qu'à arracher un lambeau de la robe écarlate, laissant son ami seul, à demi-nu, au milieu des ennemis restants. Décontenancé mais toujours alerte, Shin s'empara de son arc et acheva un ennemi d'une flèche tirée des cieux. Bob, de son côté, relança en hâte son cône de flammes, dont la puissance semblait soudain décuplée. Les deux adversaires qui se trouvaient sur la trajectoire de son sort furent littéralement réduits en poussières par la chaleur.

Les animaux de la forêt poursuivaient eux aussi leur ouvrage, même si un des loups avait dû s'enfuir, les dents détruites par l'armure d'une de ses proies. Partout, les coups s'enchainaient. Le combat était rapide et vif, et chacun devait prendre des décisions cruciales en une fraction de seconde. Grunlek, notamment, dut à nouveau parer un coup pour mieux encaisser l'autre, ses assaillants s'étant enfin relevés. Mani, qui, l'espace d'une seconde, s'était perdu dans la contemplation de Bob dans sa robe débraillée, retrouva un semblant de lucidité alors que le chef des ennemis s'apprêtait à nouveau à s'en prendre à lui. Il dirigea sa magie dans la machette plantée dans le flanc du garde et la fit bouger à l'intérieur de ses chairs. Ignorant ses propres blessures, il invectiva le soldat.

« Si tu lâches ton arme, je te donne ma parole que je te laisserai en vie. »

L'homme regarda Mani d'un œil sombre. Il serrait les dents et semblait lutter contre la douleur, mais les mouvements de l'arme dans son corps eurent raison de sa volonté. Il poussa un grognement et se rendit. Il lâcha ses armes, qui s'échouèrent au sol dans un fracas que tous entendirent. Les derniers survivants du groupe d'adversaires furent déstabilisés par la tournure des évènements. Grunlek saisit l'occasion pour leur ordonner de baisser leurs armes. A cet instant, Shin atterrit enfin, au cœur d'un champ de bataille nettement plus calme. Soudain, la voix du chef ennemi brisa le silence.

« Si c'est pas moi qui vous tue, de toute façon, vous n'avez aucune chance. Vous auriez dû vous laisser faire. »


	42. Episode 40 : Retour au front

**Épisode 40 - Retour au front**

_Par Chl007_

La bataille était terminée. Les Aventuriers reprirent peu à peu leurs esprits et se réunirent autour de leurs prisonniers, derniers survivants de la troupe de Lorimar qui les avait attaqués : deux simples soldats, ainsi que le chef du groupe. L'homme venait de se rendre, non sans les avoir gratifiés d'un avertissement qui attisa leur curiosité.

« Vous auriez mieux fait de vous laisser faire… Vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner, contre elle. »

Ils ne s'en rendaient pas forcément compte, mais pendant ce temps, autour d'eux, la nature s'apaisait. Le vent inhabituel qui s'était subitement levé au moment où cet étrange son de cor s'était fait entendre se calmait. Shin jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, observant en direction de la montagne qui les surplombait. Il aurait juré que le bruit provenait de là. Ce n'était pas très loin de leur position, à peine dix ou quinze mètres… tout proche. Ce son si familier avait fait battre son coeur plus vite. Se pouvait-il que des membres de son clan soient toujours en vie, là, quelque part… ?

Bob s'approcha du capitaine de Lorimar. Celui-ci soutint son regard d'un air de défi, malgré la souffrance causée par la machette de Mani toujours enfoncée dans son corps.

« Quel est votre nom, guerrier ?

\- Mon nom ? À quoi ça peut vous servir ?

\- Par politesse, lâcha d'abord le pyromancien, avant de poursuivre, sentant qu'il n'avait pas convaincu son interlocuteur. Par politesse, simplement. J'aime savoir le nom de gens qui combattent aussi bravement que vous. Vous avec combattu fièrement, sans reculer, sans peur. La loyauté, suivre les ordres, le courage… Des qualités fières pour un guerrier. Si vous voulez, la guilde des mages peut vous offrir l'asile contre cette mégère folle de pouvoir qui vous pousse à attaquer les gens et à mourir face à eux. »

Le capitaine de Lorimar eut un petit rire sans joie. Rien ni personne ne saurait les protéger. Il se présenta sous le nom d'Uxter, et expliqua brièvement aux Aventuriers qu'ils avaient été envoyés ici pour surveiller les agissements de Luc. Ils étaient présents et l'observaient depuis des mois. En les voyant arriver, également à la recherche du mage du temps, Uxter et ses hommes avaient compris que les choses allaient s'accélérer et avaient manoeuvré pour suivre les événements de plus près.

« Mh, marmonna Bob pensivement en toisant l'homme de haut en bas. Sachez qu'effectivement, au sud, à la Tour des Mages, la guilde des mages vous offrira gîte en mon nom. De fiers guerriers sont toujours utiles quelque part, quelle que soit leur faction. Et je vous conseillerais de quitter le Cratère, ou du moins les terres centrales, le plus vite possible. La situation risque de dégénérer à une vitesse que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer.

\- Pourquoi devoir offrir asile à quelqu'un de Lorimar, intervint Grunlek, quand tout simplement on pourrait faire en sorte que Lorimar n'ait pas besoin de demander asile ? »

Il marqua une pause et fixa Uxter droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis Grunlek von Krayn. Vous le savez. Nos peuples sont en guerre depuis très longtemps. Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit quelque chose qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Vous avez dit : si nous partons, c'est pire que la mort, ce qui nous attend. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que vous êtes contraints d'agir comme vous le faites ? »

Le capitaine de Lorimar soutint un instant le regard du roi nain, pensif, avant d'avoir un petit sourire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'un des deux autres soldats encore en vie et soupira :

« Je pense que vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir… »

Il se mit à trembler légèrement. Tout d'abord, les Aventuriers pensèrent qu'il réagissait à la douleur que lui infligeait toujours la machette de Mani. Mais il remarquèrent bien vite que les deux autres gardes de Lorimar subissaient la même chose, et soudain, l'un d'eux disparut. Il s'était volatilisé sans crier garde, sans laisser la moindre trace.

« Arrêtez ça ! cria Bob, abasourdi. Ça va pas, non ?

\- Luc ! lança Grunlek en même temps. Est-ce que vous pouvez bloquer temporellement le gars qui est devant nous ? »

Le mage acquiesça, l'air peu sûr de lui, et commença à incanter un sort. Une sorte de bulle géante apparut autour des Aventuriers et des survivants de Lorimar. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, le temps s'était suspendu. Les feuilles, les flammes, la fumée, même, tout s'était figé. Les dents serrés, Luc précisa :

« Je pourrai pas maintenir ça très longtemps. Dépêchez-vous. »

Profitant du bref répit que leur accordait leur allié, Grunlek reprit la parole. Il expliqua rapidement la situation à Uxter avant de l'interroger à nouveau et de lui proposer son aide. Celui-ci soupira, avant de leur détailler ses réponses précédentes. On les avait envoyé, ses hommes et lui, observer Luc et ce qu'il allait découvrir, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée d'en quoi cette chose consistait. Des renseignements, un artéfact, un objets, ils n'en savaient rien. Leur mission était simplement de le récupérer.

« Maintenant, vous avez vu… conclut-il avec un rire amer en désignant ce qui les entourait d'un geste du bras. Mon collègue va disparaître, je vais disparaître aussi… Je n'ai rien à vous cacher. Nos ordres sont très limités. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il fallait se dépêcher et ramener ça avant la fin de la semaine. »

Face aux nombreuses questions de Grunlek, Uxter se mit à leur parler de Manaril. D'une reine aimante et attentionnée, elle était devenue assoiffée de pouvoir et ne parlait plus que de se venger de Kirov. Mais elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter à l'empire de Frantz. Elle projetait de pénétrer dans la cité de Castelblanc, et une fois sur place, de se retourner contre Milich et ses hommes. Toutes les alliances qu'elle avait mis en place n'étaient qu'un vaste piège, prêt à se refermer.

À la mention du danger que courait Castelblanc, les regards des Aventuriers s'assombrirent, inquiets. Pendant qu'Uxter leur parlait, Balthazar prit la liberté de s'approcher un peu plus près et de l'examiner attentivement. Il remarqua qu'il portait, comme ses soldats, une sorte de collier. Se rappelant du sort funeste du garde de Lorimar disparu sans raison apparente, et saisi d'un pressentiment, Bob dégaina l'un de ses couteaux et arracha le collier du cou de son propriétaire.

« Faites-moi confiance, enlevez vos colliers, vite ! Jetez-les au loin, réfléchissez pas, faites-le ! »

Le soldat survivant lui obéit et lança son collier au loin. Balthazar fit de même, avant de rengainer son couteau et de se reculer de deux pas, une expression sombre sur le visage.

« Bon. Au cas où ça ne marche pas, ce fut un honneur de vous combattre.

\- C'est terminé ! cria Luc, incapable de maintenir son sort plus longtemps, pendant que Mani récupérait in extremis sa machette toujours plantée dans le corps d'Uxter. »

La bulle disparut et le temps se figea pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires le temps que tout revienne à la normale. Les hommes de Lormiar retinrent leur souffle… puis soupirèrent de concert. Rien ne s'était produit. Ils étaient toujours là.

"Ah ! lâcha Grunlek, soulagé.

\- Attends, on attend dix secondes de plus, le tempéra Bob, histoire d'être sûr de son coup. »

Les dix secondes les plus angoissantes de la vie des deux soldats de Lorimar s'écoulèrent. Fort heureusement pour eux, il ne se passa rien, et ils s'autorisèrent à lâcher un second soupir de soulagement, imités par Bob.

« Merci… Mais je ne pourrai malheureusement pas vous apporter plus d'informations… déplora Uxter. »

Balthazar haussa les épaules, réitérant son offre de protection à la Tour des Mages, si lui et son dernier homme valide parvenait à se faufiler en direction des terres du sud. Uxter recula prudemment, suivi de son collègue, et jeta son bouclier à terre.

« Merci… Mais faites attention. Vous n'y arriverez pas… Elle cherche quelque chose, c'est pour ça que nous sommes allés à Castelblanc. Nos troupes sont en train de chercher quelque chose… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais si elle le trouve… Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. »

Grunlek se rappela qu'Uxter avait évoqué Millich un peu plus tôt et demanda des détails. Il ne put malheureusement pas lui en fournir énormément. Manaril et Millich avaient passé un accord, elle devait rendre la magie à Castelblanc et aider Millich, en échange de… Il n'en savait trop rien. La seule chose dont il était persuadé, c'était que Manaril avait besoin d'un accès à Castelblanc, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, et apparemment Millich ne savait pas non plus. Voyant que l'homme ne pouvait pas leur être davantage utile, Balthazar le congédia d'un hochement de tête.

« Ce sera tout. Adieu, Uxter. »

Les deux hommes de Lorimar s'éloignèrent. Autour des Aventuriers, les cadavres s'ammoncellaient au sol. Certains terminaient tranquillement de brûler. Malgré les dernières révélations qui les avaient tous frappés, Shin restait inexorablement attiré par ce son de cor qu'il avait entendu au cours de la bataille. Une fois la discussion avec Uxter terminé, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et prit un moment pour gravir la montagne toute proche, à la recherche de celui ou celle qui avait pu produire ce son. Il fallait que ce soit une personne bien vivante qui ait soufflé dans ce cor, c'était obligé…

Laissant ses amis nettoyer un peu leur champ de bataille, Shinddha monta et observa la forêt environnante. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, baignant l'horizon d'une lueur orangée. Parvenu au sommet, il balaya l'horizon du regard. Un vent frais soufflait… Il entendit de nouveau le cor sonner. Cette fois, le son venait de plus loin. Quelque part, au milieu de la forêt. Cette forêt qui n'en avait pas fini avec lui… Il ressentit le son comme un adieu.

Lentement, il retira son masque, puis sa capuche, le regard perdu au loin. Le vent passait dans ses cheveux, comme autrefois. Son peuple avait-il survécu ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais, il en était persuadé : un jour, il aurait à revenir dans cette forêt. Quelque chose était toujours là. Quelque chose l'attendait. Quelque chose venait de lui dire… au revoir.

Une immense ombre le recouvrit soudain, et un boucan de tous les diables le tira brutalement de ses pensées. Le demi-élémentaire leva la tête. Un énorme dirigeable s'approchait de leur position, sans doute à leur recherche, dirigée par la fumée des attaques de Bob. Shin plissa les yeux et reconnut, à la proue du navire, la soeur de Théo : Victoria. Il lui fit signe, et redescendit avec ses amis.

Le dirigeable perdit un peu d'altitude pour se rapprocher et une échelle tomba à côté d'eux. Passant sa tête par-dessus la balustrade, Victoria leur cria :

« Dépêchez-vous de monter ! La bataille s'est emballée, il s'est passé quelque chose, il faut qu'on retourne d'urgence à Fort-Tigre ! »

Les Aventuriers grimpèrent à bord du dirigeable, dont les nains avaient fini par trouver le nom, et qui s'appelait donc la Base d'Intervention Tactique d'Élite. Grunlek en était assez fier, et même Bob et Shinddha la complimentèrent. Dans son coin, Mani marmonna une pointe d'humour comme quoi les nains n'avaient décidément rien à compenser, avec des constructions aussi grandes…

Victoria avait l'air complètement paniquée et articula précipitemment :

« Ça fait des heures qu'on vous cherche, on a réussi à vous localiser seulement y'a même pas une heure, à cause de… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, une bataille ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait en bas ? C'étaient quoi tous ces cadavres ?

\- Non, y'a aucune bataille qui s'est passé en bas, répondit très modestement Mani.

\- Victoria, fit Bob, nous avons trouvé ce que nous sommes venus chercher ici. Nous avons trouvé le moyen de faire prospérer tout le Cratère, et de mettre fin au règne de la Reine Rouge.

\- La Reine Rouge ? répéta Victoria, pas certaine d'avoir compris les propos du pyromage. Vous voulez dire Manaril ?

\- Oui, bah… Manaril, j'essaye de lui donner des noms stylés, mais si tu m'aides pas aussi… T'es comme ton frère, hein ! »

Fort heureusement pour le demi-diable, la jeune femme affolée n'écoutait qu'à moitié ses paroles, ayant d'autres choses bien plus urgentes en tête, et continua à débiter à toute vitesse :

« C'est compliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, on s'y attendait pas du tout. Il y a Kirov qui a lancé un assaut sur Castelblanc. Leurs troupes étaient en surnombre écrasant, ils ont percé la muraille extérieure, ils ont trouvé aucune résistance dans les bas-quartiers à part des civils apeurés et effrayés et la milice des gardes qui s'est fait facilement balayer…

\- ... et Théo, sourit ironiquement Mani.

\- Théo est à Fort-Tigre, il va vous expliquer tout ça. Frantz a ordonné l'assaut sur la cité haute, mais c'est là où les Ardenti Corde ont attaqué. Vous savez, ce sont les troupes de Millich. D'après les témoins, ils ont une magie surpuissante, ça correspond même pas à de la magie de l'Église de la Lumière, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, les soldats de Kirov étaient comme paralysés, ils étaient figés sur place, et comme si ça suffisait pas, les renforts de Lorimar qui étaient arrivés ici pour aider Kirov, et qui devaient constituer la seconde vague d'attaque, les ont attaqué dans le dos ! Lorimar a attaqué Kirov ! Alors qu'ils sont alliés ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

Victoria s'autorisa une brève inspiration, avant de poursuivre, tout aussi rapidement. Les Aventuriers commençait à devoir s'accrocher pour pouvoir suivre son discours. Elle était toujours aussi paniquée et parlait à toute allure.

« Les troupes de Kirov ont ensuite battu en retraite dans le chaos le plus total, le siège a été brisé, nous allions les cueillir de dos, justement, mais Théo est arrivé en même temps que les troupes qui se repliaient avec Kirov et nous a dit que c'était Millich qui était derrière la débâche…

\- Manaril… gronda Balthazar, l'air mauvais.

\- On est considérés comme des rebelles, s'outragea Victoria sans lui prêter attention. Millich nous considère lui-même comme des rebelles. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe ! »

Bob tenta de lui expliquer par quelques phrases sommaires ce qu'ils avaient appris plus tôt au cours de leur expédition. Pour faire simple, leur seule et unique ennemie était Manaril, motivée par le pouvoir, et qui n'agissait que dans son intérêt à elle. Victoria écarquilla les yeux, se massa les tempes.

« Attendez, je ne comprends plus, ça veut dire que… on est alliés avec Lorimar maintenant ou on est ennemis ? Je ne comprends plus rien ?

\- Les ennemis de nos ennemis sont… toujours des ennemis, mais parfois, on peut s'empêcher de les taper cinq minutes pour taper l'ennemi commun, philosopha Bob. »

À vrai dire tout aussi perdus que Victoria sur le fait de savoir qui était allié et qui était ennemi, les Aventuriers finirent par suggérer l'idée d'expliquer à l'empereur de Kirov que sa femme était partie en vrille, tout simplement, pour calmer le jeu. En les écoutant, Victoria esquissa un sourire teinté d'ironie.

« Ça, vous allez pouvoir lui expliquer… Devinez qui nous a rendu visite à Fort-Tigre ? L'empereur Franz lui-même… »

Les Aventuriers haussèrent les sourcils, surpris.

« Il est là-bas, il nous attend, poursuivit Victoria d'un ton un peu plus calme que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était avec la première vague d'attaque, il s'est replié en même temps que les troupes de Kirov. Tout ça est compliqué… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Millich nous a trahi… Vous vous rendez compte ? Moi ? Une rebelle ! On m'a déclaré comme rebelle à Castelblanc ! s'emporta-t-elle à nouveau. »

Sa réaction parfaitement outrée ne provoqua qu'un éclat de rire moqueur de la part de Bob.

« Hahaha, Théo vous dirait : bienvenue dans la famille ! la charria-t-il. »

Ignorant royalement le regard noir que lui adressait la jeune femme suite à sa remarque, le mage se saisit ensuite du médaillon lui permettant de contacter Tesla et le lança à Vicky, l'énergique mage de vent.

« Vicky ! Contactez Tesla de ma part. Dites-lui qu'on a besoin absolument d'elle à Fort-Tigre. Il y a un entretien auquel j'aimerais qu'elle participe.

\- À vos ordres, chef ! répondit Vicky avec un petit signe enthousiaste. »

Plusieurs heures de navigation s'écoulèrent, et la Base d'Intervention Tactique d'Élite finit par atteindre Fort-Tigre. L'équipage nain manœuvra pour amarrer le vaisseau correctement. Les Aventuriers en profitèrent pour jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus bord. La nuit était tombée, mais en contrebas, ils distinguèrent des milliers de feux de camps et de tentes dressés un peu partout, tout autour de Fort-Tigre, jusqu'aux forêts environnantes. Plusieurs bannières étaient réunies. Il y avait les inquisiteurs, les paladins… mais aussi des troupes de Kirov qui stationnaient au pied de Fort-Tigre. Paisiblement - et c'était bien là le plus surprenant.

Ils quittèrent le vaisseau et retrouvèrent Théo, ainsi que Stallion, le mage de conjuration, qui étaient venus les accueillir. Le paladin de la Lumière s'approcha de ses amis. Malgré ses légères blessures et l'état de son équipement qui laissaient deviner qu'il avait dû se battre récemment, il adressa au groupe un sourire ironique.

« Salut grande soeur, salut les mecs… J'espère que vous avez aimé votre petite randonnée ces dernières semaines ? Je sais pas trop ce que vous avez fait, mais c'est maintenant que les choses marrantes vont commencer… Bienvenue à la bataille pour Castelblanc. »


	43. Episode 41 : Plan d'attaque

**Episode 41 : Plan d'attaque**

_Par Myfanwi_

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur Fort Tigre et les préparations pour la bataille de Castelblanc s'enchaînaient. Après un passage par l'armurerie pour régler les détails physiques, Victoria et Théo conduisirent les aventuriers au troisième étage pour la dernière réunion en compagnie des grands visages de cette guerre à venir.

La pièce était noire de monde. Des officiers et sous-officiers couraient dans tous les sens, des missives à la main, qu'ils couraient remettre aux soldats installés en bas de la tour. Autour de la table de pierre, couverte de cartes, de plans de trébuchets ou encore de pions de cavaliers, les hauts-dirigeants discutaient calmement. Warren, le général des inquisiteurs, dessinait des carrés sur une carte des abords de Castelblanc. Vicky et Stallion, les mages envoyés par Tesla, le guidait à voix basse, sans doute pour faire appliquer les ordres de leur chef. A l'autre bout de la table, Ivanov, le chef des armées de Kirov, dialoguait dans sa langue natale avec Franz, l'empereur lui-même, dont le visage trahissait à la fois sa tristesse et son immense colère vis à vis de la trahison de sa femme. Luc, arrivé avec les aventuriers, était penché sur un livre, à l'écart du groupe.

A l'arrivée de Victoria près de la table, tous se turent et s'écartèrent pour laisser les aventuriers s'installer. Balthazar se plaça aux côtés de Théo, à côté des mages et de la paladine, Grunlek choisit lui de s'installer en face, à côté de Franz. Shin le rejoignit, n'ayant pas envie de rester seul. Mani… Mani alla se coller contre un pilier, mal à l'aise dans cette foule dense.

"Tout le monde est là ? demanda Victoria. On peut commencer ?

\- Non, pas tout le monde, l'interrompit Grunlek."

Il plaça une main sur le médaillon autour de son cou. Le collier se mit à briller, et le roi des nains en conclut qu'il fonctionnait.

"Tesla, dit-il à voix haute. Vous aviez promis l'assistance des mages lors de la bataille. Il est temps."

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Et puis soudain, une déflagration psychique s'échappa du collier et traversa les occupants de la pièce. Un seau magique apparut au sol derrière Balthazar, qu'un éclair vint frapper violemment, aveuglant les différents participants de la réunion militaire. L'archimage se téléporta dans sa robe d'apparat bleue, un verre de vin à la main et l'air blasé. Elle lança un regard dédaigneux à l'ensemble des participants de la pièce. Elle renifla l'air, manifestement gênée par quelque chose, puis vint se positionner en Balthazar et Théo. Elle poussa nonchalamment le paladin du tabouret de pierre qu'il occupait et s'installa à sa place. Le guerrier prépara une insulte fleurie, mais le demi-diable lui écrasa discrètement le pied pour qu'il la ferme.

"Je vous l'avais promis, je suis là, dit-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite."

Victoria toussa légèrement pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde et commença son discours.

"Bon, écoutez. Voilà la situation : Kirov a voulu attaquer Castelblanc, et ils ont réussi à percer le mur extérieur. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils ont été pris en tenaille par les troupes de Milich et leurs propres alliés de Lorimar qui les ont attaqués dans le dos à la surprise générale. Ils auraient pu s'en sortir étant donné leur surnombre, mais, et j'ai encore du mal à y croire, la reine de Lorimar a lancé un puissant sortilège qui a figé sur place les assaillants. Ce fut une vraie boucherie, des rats en cage massacrés par centaines."

Ivanov claqua du poing sur la table à la mention des récents événements. La lueur de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux témoignait de la rancoeur qu'il éprouvait suite à cette attaque traîtresse.

"Cette guerre aurait été terminée si nous avions été au bout de notre plan, dit-il avec son fort accent, qui fit sourire Grunlek.

\- Ca n'aurait rien arrangé, répondit sèchement Victoria en reprenant la parole. Milich a déclaré que mes troupes et celles d'autres généraux importants de la ville appartenaient désormais à un groupe de rebelles. J'aimerais bien le voir pendu, c'est vrai, mais de l'autre, je ne pense pas que laisser Kirov massacrer nos civils et s'emparer de la cité soit réellement une bonne idée non plus."

Ivanov, outré, se mit à l'insulter dans sa langue natale. Le temps qu'il se calme, Balthazar réfléchit à leur rencontre dans la forêt et aux transpondeurs accrochés au cou des soldats. Se pouvait-il qu'elle en est fourni à l'intégralité de son armée juste pour cette attaque ? Cela changeait beaucoup la donne. S'ils en avaient tous, il serait difficile d'en venir à bout, même avec plusieurs armées.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, déjà agacé par la tournure des événements, et gueula un "Mais vous allez la fermer, Ivanov !" qui eut pour effet de fermer le clapet du général. Balthazar fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant. Théo qui faisait un discours, c'était rarement une bonne idée. Mais au point où ils en étaient, toute idée, même suicidaire, était bonne à prendre. En croisant le regard de Grunlek, il comprit que le nain pensait exactement la même chose.

"J'ai récolté pas mal d'informations en ville, dit-il d'une voix calme. Je suis tombé sur un autre groupe d'aventuriers, au moins aussi doué que vous, ajouta-t-il à ses compagnons avec une pointe de rancoeur qui fit lever un sourcil au demi-diable, et ils m'ont aidé à m'infiltrer jusqu'à la ville haute. Les Coeurs Ardents ne changeront pas d'avis, ils se battront jusqu'à la mort pour le Troisième. C'est une menace que nous ne devons pas sous-estimer."

Il se tourna vers Balthazar. Le mage se tenait le coeur, visiblement outré. Théo leva les mains pour lui demander ce qu'il avait.

"T'as travaillé avec un autre groupe d'aventurier ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plus triste que ce qu'il voulait originellement. Mais je pensais qu'on avait quelque chose de spécial !

\- Ils étaient nuls aussi, si ça peut rassurer ton égo hérétique."

Il lui donna un coup d'épaule "amical", plus pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas _vraiment _blessé par ce qu'il venait d'annoncer que pour être gentil. Il avait un peu la flemme de se faire pardonner là tout de suite.

"J'ai aussi essayé de trouver des informations sur le Second, reprit Théo, plus sérieux. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé, mes choix étaient limités. Milich et Manaril ont fait main basse sur les deux parties de la ville, basse et haute. Les Coeur Ardents sont partout, et ils ont aussi récupérer l'équipement des cavaliers dragons de l'armée de Kirov. Il va falloir s'attendre à de mauvaises surprises sur place. Sinon, cette femme, Manaril, d'après ce que j'ai entendu et vu, elle a l'air très intéressée par le Temple Blanc."

Franz poussa un grognement avant de faire voler un tas de papier de la table. Il fusilla Théo du regard avant de se tourner vers Victoria.

"Foutaises ! Je ne peux pas croire une seconde que ma femme soit derrière tout ça ! Il doit forcément y avoir une autre explication. Je la connais. Elle n'était pas violente avant.

\- Désolée, votre Majesté Impériale, reprit Victoria. Je crains que les pièces ne concordent à présent. Milich a pris le contrôle total de Castelblanc, il a sans doute fomenter un coup d'état pour s'emparer de la ville avec la complicité de la reine de Lorimar, sans doute depuis un bon moment. Cela peut aussi expliquer pourquoi nos troupes ont foncé dans une embuscade dans la bataille de Fort-Tigre, sans qu'aucun contre-ordre ne soit donné. C'était Milich ! Il a dû bloquer l'information pour tenter de se débarrasser des principaux officiers et des meilleurs combattants de notre armée.

\- Il manipulait les deux côtés de la guerre, intervint Balthazar. Vous avez tous été dupés.

\- Si Warren ou moi avions été là, il n'aurait sans doute rien tenté. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Cependant, quels sont les intérêts de Manaril dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi risquer cette alliance contre-nature avec Milich ? Elle devrait détester Castelblanc autant que Kirov…"

Balthazar sourit discrètement, avant de sortir la phrase qui figea l'empereur sur place.

"Où peut-être que la demoiselle est partie coucher ailleurs, tout simplement. Deux méchants qui s'aiment, ce n'en sera que plus dramatique lorsqu'on les exécutera tous les deux pour haute-trahison.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! réagit immédiatement l'empereur. Archimage, tenez vos hommes ou j'en fais une affaire personnelle !

\- J'ai… J'ai une théorie, intervint Luc en le poussant légèrement. Je… Je pense que Manaril essaye de faire quelque chose au puits de Castelblanc. Peut-être même essaie-t-elle de s'approprier quelque chose à Castelblanc. Vous n'avez pas une sorte de tombeau ou quelque chose comme ça là-bas ? Hein, quelque chose ?"

Tesla écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant. Le mage était tellement discret qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence.

"Eh bien, eh bien, dit-elle, je vois que vous avez terminé vos travaux sur les tombeaux du Premier Âge, Luc. Impressionnant.

\- Et même un peu plus, réagit Balthazar, mais nous en discuterons plus tard. C'est… compliqué.

\- Et… Et nous avons d'ailleurs trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant au nord, reprit Luc, excité. Oui, oui, très intéressant. Pas vrai, Balthazar ?

\- On a trouvé ma tombe, mais rien d'autre, trancha sèchement Shinddha, avertissant le mage du regard qu'il risquait gros s'il en disait plus."

Luc baissa la tête et tempéra ses ardeurs, légèrement inquieté par le regard sombre du demi-élémentaire qui le fusillait du regard sous ses cheveux noirs trop longs. Balthazar reprit la parole en prenant soin au choix de ses mots.

"Nous avons trouvé dans le tombeau des preuves irréfutables qu'il existe une tombe d'une valeur inestimable sous Castelblanc et d'une puissance dangereuse. Elle pourrait contenir un artefact puissant qui pourrait être la raison de la guerre ou même la raison pour laquelle Milich et l'impératrice se sont alliés à Castelblanc."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tesla et lui adressa un regard insistant. Elle comprit le message et ouvrit son esprit à la connexion mentale que le mage essayait désespérément d'ouvrir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, bloquée par les champs de protection de l'archimage.

"_On a trouvé une tablette qui décrit précisément la manière de créer des puits de magie, lui dit-il mentalement. C'est d'ailleurs l'origine du puits de la Tour des Mages. Elle semble avoir influencé en personne l'Archimage Protemus. Et… Et je suis le seul à pouvoir la lire. C'est… C'est un moyen de provoquer la fin du monde. Si Milich, et pire, Manaril, découvrent comment s'en servir, je ne suis même pas certains que tous les mages du Cratère unis puissent y faire quelque chose."_

Elle baissa légèrement son bâton, et transperça le demi-diable du regard. Balthazar crut un instant qu'il allait se faire pipi dessus tant elle avait l'air en colère. Elle resta pourtant digne et lui répondit mentalement.

"_Qui a cette tablette ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Peu importe. Lennon, ne la montrez à personne, ou je vous tue."_

Le demi-diable déglutit et serra un peu plus la fine sacoche dans lequel l'artefact magique se trouvait. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, il pouvait le sentir.

Tengar, le chef des espions de Castelblanc, se frotta légèrement la barbe, perplexe.

"Mais il n'y a aucun tombeau à Castelblanc. D'où tenez-vous cette information ?

\- Il existe une magie primordiale, répondit le demi-diable, une magie plus ancienne que le début du temps lui-même. Nous en avons rencontré une similaire au tombeau. Et à bien y réfléchir, je sais aussi où en trouver à Castelblanc. Vous vous rappelez de ces nuages flottants dans l'église de Théo ? Ils sont étrangement similaires aux filins qui nous ont accompagnés à la Tour des Mages et au Tombeau des Neuf.

\- Ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un tombeau est la chambre du Premier, le coupa Victoria. Mais elle est inaccessible pour nous, elle le sera aussi pour elle. Elle est entourée par une distorsion temporelle, expliqua-t-elle au froncement de sourcils de Tesla. Dès qu'on s'en approche, le temps se dilate et certains ont parfois marché des siècles sans jamais l'atteindre. A part le Second, nul ne sait ce qui se trouve là bas."

Grunlek se mit à rire doucement, s'attirant les regards.

"Et donc, à quel point est-ce surprenant qu'une femme maîtrisant la magie du temps puisse y accéder ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Un mage du temps seul serait incapable de franchir cette porte, répondit-elle un peu brusquement. Nous ne sommes pas totalement stupides non plus !

\- Ah, c'est vrai qu'on reconnaît un peu Théo, là, lança Mani, s'attirant un regard meurtrier des deux paladins."

Luc croisa les bras, joua un peu avec ses mains, avant de les remettre le long de son corps, puis de les croiser à nouveau.

"Et un mage du temps avec un parchemin de Fu Su Lu, vous avez déjà testé ça ?

\- Il n'a pas tort, reprit Balthazar. Si ce parchemin a été capable de bloquer un puits de mana, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle ne va pas briser votre petite barrière comme une coquille d'oeuf ?

\- Si la chose qui est dans la tête de Manaril a fait tout ça, surenchérit l'autre mage, si elle a presque provoqué une guerre entre les deux pays les plus puissants de l'ouest juste pour entrer dans cette chambre, ce qui est à l'intérieur doit être sacrément puissant.

\- Alors quoi ? s'énerva l'empereur. Pousser Kirov et Castelblanc à la guerre, c'était juste pour s'amuser ?

\- Elle l'a fait pour mettre la main sur un artefact qui a forgé le monde sur lequel vous marchez, répondit le demi-diable. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ?

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, approuva Luc, je pense qu'écraser vos deux villes était juste son plaisir personnel. Affaiblir vos deux camps était certainement un pré-requis pour la phase suivante de son plan. Elle ne s'estimait peut-être pas en mesure de repousser une force si importante. Mais surtout, ses petites alliances lui ont donné accès au parchemin de Fu Su Lu, au puits de magie de Castelblanc, au Temple Blanc. En vérité, sans… Sans vouloir vous offenser, empereur, je pense qu'elle s'est bien moqué de vous depuis le début. Et peut-être qu'elle répète ce schéma avec ce Milich."

Balthazar se tourna légèrement vers Franz, désormais rouge de colère suite à cette humiliation publique. Il décida de calmer un peu le jeu.

"Je pense que Manaril est la marionnette d'une entité plus puissante. Une impératrice, même un mage expérimenté n'aurait pu être au courant seul de l'emplacement de ces artefacts sans des centaines d'années de recherche. On parle de quelque chose qui non-seulement connaît la magie primordiale, mais se croit suffisamment puissant pour en prendre le contrôle. J'aimerais croire que votre femme soit simplement folle et ait décidé de faire tout ça sur un coup de tête, mais j'ai bien l'impression que quelque chose de bien plus gros que Manaril est à l'oeuvre, ce qui m'inquiète énormément."

Grunlek croisa le regard du capitaine des nains, jusque là occupé à rédiger des missives. Il mima une gemme de pouvoir. Bien sûr, les gemmes de l'abîme avaient forcément étaient liées à ce complot à un moment ou un autre.

"Les gemmes de l'abîme pourraient-elles contenir une entité lorsqu'elles ont lâché leur pouvoir ? demanda le nain. Cela expliquerait, si mon ami a raison, d'où vient la posséssion.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Balthazar. D'autant plus que nous avons déjà assisté à un cas similaire il y a quelques années, nous savons ce qu'une entité peut faire d'un corps, en particulier sa capacité à décupler ses pouvoirs, ou pire, à sortir au dernier moment et prendre tout le monde à revers. Quelqu'un peut en témoigner ici, pas vrai, Théo ? Tu t'en remets, la thérapie, tout ça ?

\- Je t'emmerde, grogna le paladin. Le cas de posséssion va te péter la gueule si tu continue de le mentionner devant ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- J'ai même déjà possédé son corps, poursuivit le mage, tout sourire. J'ai toujours la plus grosse.

\- Il dit ça pour se rassurer, grogna Théo. La ferme maintenant, concentre-toi."

Victoria lança un regard désapprobateur à son frère qui signifiait très clairement qu'ils allaient en reparler. Sans doute que le fait qu'un demi-diable soit entré dans son corps soit mal vu dans les ordres.

"Tout cela pour dire que l'on sait qu'il existe des entités capables de se relier à des hommes et des artefacts, reprit Balthazar, plus sérieux. Ils sont peut-être aussi capable quelque part de devenir une seconde conscience, ou une fusion de l'être originel."

A leur grande surprise, Mani sortit légèrement de l'ombre. Il avança, hésitant, et vint finalement trouver sa place à côté de Victoria. Un long silence accompagna les longues secondes où il joua les pointes métalliques de ses tresses.

"Et si on faisait face à un complot à une plus grande échelle ? dit-il. Il y a quelques semaines, lorsque nous avons quitté Castelblanc, je vous ai évoqué brièvement un groupuscule à qui tout cela pourrait profiter. La Mêta-Lignée, annonça-t-il un ton plus bas, comme par crainte d'être entendu. C'est une menace réelle qui plane sur nous depuis longtemps. Et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient impliqués.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là, eux ? l'encouragea Shin. C'est quoi leur objectif ?

\- J'allais y venir, intervint Tengar, le chef des espions. Les troupes de Lorimar sont en guerre depuis des années. Et pourtant ils arrivent bien équipés, bien armés, surentraînés… Qui a financé tout ça ?

\- C'est leur méthode de travail, reprit Mani. Ils prévoient tout sur des siècles et des siècles jusqu'à ce que tout se recoupe.

\- Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi ils se sont à ce point acharnés à reprendre les mines des montagnes naines, approuva Balthazar. Ils connaissaient la valeur de ce qui s'y trouvait et l'utilité des gemmes de l'abîme. Pire, et ce serait très drôle, Kirov a racheté à Lorimar des gemmes de pouvoir pour améliorer son armée qui a financé la petite armée de Manaril."

Warren, le supérieur de Théo et Victoria, s'approcha de la table dans son armure imposante. Il prit la parole d'une voix forte mais saccadée, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

"Il y a longtemps… Second a dit… Chose dangereux ici. Chose puissante sous la ville. Chose qui date construction de la ville."

Les aventuriers eurent du mal à saisir qu'il reparlait du puits de magie. Même s'il faisait un effort pour s'exprimer, il était compliqué de comprendre l'homme. Seuls Victoria et Théo ne semblaient pas dérangés par sa voix profonde, comme habitués à sa particularité vocale.

"Il y a plus sept cent ans, reprit-il. Chose a été conquise aux sauvages des clans de la forêt. Vivaient ici, avant. Puissant. Venir de Lumière, acheva-t-il en tendant les bras autour de lui.

\- Attendez, le coupa Balthazar. Vous avez construit la ville autour d'un puits de magie primordiale en pensant que c'était un cadeau de la Lumière ? Vous… Vous avez construit votre temple sur un artefact qui peut détruire le monde ! Mais vous êtes encore plus idiots que je le pensais !"

Tous les représentants de la Lumière se crispèrent brutalement à ces mots. Balthazar réalisa que ce qu'il avait dit pouvait le conduire au bûcher pour hérésie et décida de se faire tout petit pour l'instant, encouragé par le regard assassin et menaçant de Théo prêt à lui refaire le portrait à l'épée.

"Cela explique peut-être l'état du Tombeau des Neuf, murmura Luc. Cet artefact protégeait sans doute votre clan dans le passé, dit-il à Shinddha.

\- Shin pourrait passer la barrière magique sans qu'on la force dans ce cas ? demanda Balthazar. En tant que dernier représentant de son peuple.

\- C'est une possibilité, approuva Luc, excité à cette idée."

Le demi-élémentaire parut beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Après les révélations sur sa longévité exceptionnelle, il apprenait maintenant que Castelblanc était construit sur quelque chose qu'il lui appartenait, et pire, que le peuple de Théo avait anéanti le sien. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à encaisser d'un coup. Il resta yeux dans les yeux avec le paladin un long moment avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard, gêné. Victoria coupa court à leurs discussions et rassembla les cartes sur la table.

"Bon, messieurs, nos options sont limitées. Le choix le plus évident est une attaque en règle contre Castelblanc. Les murs et les portes extérieures sont déjà tombés lors de l'attaque de Kirov, nous avons donc un avantage stratégique important. L'idéal serait d'attirer les troupes de Lorimar et une partie des Coeurs Ardents dans les plaines autour de la ville. Nous avons des outils de siège à longue distance, il sera plus simple de les avoir de cette façon. Si nous gagnons, et je ne veux pas croire que nous ne gagnerons pas, nous progresserons méthodiquement dans l'enceinte de la ville. Ce sera plus long, mais permettra à nos troupes d'élite de se déployer plus efficacement. Nous investirons ainsi le Temple Blanc où doivent se trouver Milich et Manaril. Il faut au maximum réduire le nombre d'ennemis aux abords du Temple pour augmenter notre force de frappe. C'est notre première possibilité.

\- Je veux faire partie du groupe d'élite qui assiègera le Temple, intervint Franz. C'est ma femme, je pourrais la raisonner."

Personne ne le prononça à voix haute, mais tout le monde en douta. L'empereur n'avait rien d'un guerrier, et si c'était bien une entité qui manipulait Manaril, elle le tuerait avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Théo prit à son tour la parole.

"La deuxième alternative, dit-il à l'attention des aventuriers, c'est l'infiltration. Le dirigeable nous dépose aux portes de la ville, on rentre en pleine nuit et on essaye d'atteindre le Temple Blanc par nos propres moyens. En revanche, si l'alerte est donnée, on fera face à une pleine résistance, avec deux armées sur notre dos.

\- Et pourquoi pas faire les deux ? demanda Balthazar. On a déjà connu pire, on a déjà vaincu pire. On pourrait s'en sortir seuls pendant que les autres prennent la ville.

\- Je suis d'accord, répliqua Ivanov. Une partie de l'armée pourrait faire diversion à l'extérieur pendant que le groupe d'assaut rentre dans la ville et essaye de prendre le Temple Blanc.

\- Ce serait possible, répondit Victoria, pensive. Via le port de la ville basse, il n'y aurait que deux kilomètres à parcourir pour atteindre le Temple Blanc."

Tous approuvèrent ce plan. Luc intervint pour appuyer leur réflexion.

"Si elle a les capacités de geler une armée de plusieurs milliers d'hommes, elle a brûlé toutes ses capacités magiques et ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Nous devons agir vite avant qu'elle ne trouve le puits de mana. Nous avons sans doute une semaine devant nous avant qu'elle ne régénère ses pouvoirs, de quoi nous préparer et recruter une plus grande armée.

\- Et mieux, nous avons le pouvoir de couper le puits de mana, grâce aux connaissances récupérées dans le Tombeau des Neuf, ajouta Balthazar. On pourrait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied."

Victoria se tourna vers Grunlek.

"Les mages a raison. Votre Majesté des Runes, pouvons-nous compter sur le support des nains pour cette bataille ? Avec bien sûr une dette envers votre peuple qui sera réglée dès que possible.

\- Les ordres ont déjà été envoyés, répondit-il. Une partie de l'armée va nous rejoindre, d'autres vont couper la retraite à Lorimar si jamais Manaril essaye de fuir. Mais nous sommes prêts. Mais vous comprendrez que dans l'état délicat où se trouve Fort d'Acier, je ne suis pas en mesure de faire plus.

\- Bien. Tesla ? Nous avons besoin de mages puissants pour que la diversion soit efficace et dans le groupe d'assaut.

\- Mes hommes sont prêts à partir dès que possible. Nous attendons un moyen de transport pour les amener ici. Votre dirigeable fera l'affaire, par exemple."

La paladine se redressa, satisfaite.

"Bien. Je vais demander aux officiers et généraux de rester ici, une longue nuit nous attend. Je ne retiens pas les autres plus longtemps. Vous pouvez disposer."


	44. Episode 42 : La nuit d'avant

**Episode 42 : La nuit d'avant**

_Par Myfanwi_

Le plan d'attaque enfin mis au point, la longue attente pour la bataille de Castelblanc débuta. Il fallait attendre les troupes, les armes, et se préparer aussi bien mentalement que physiquement à ce qui allait arriver. Les aventuriers profitèrent de cette longue semaine de pause pour reprendre des forces après les derniers événements qui n'avaient pas franchement étaient tendres envers eux. Attaques, pertes, nouvelles responsabilités leur étaient tombés dessus sans possibilités de pouvoir se reposer ne serait-ce que quelques heures sans danger.

Cela commença par le soin des plaies et blessures plus ou moins profondes. L'état de Mani en particulier avait préoccupé les médecins de Fort Tigre pendant quelques jours. L'elfe avait fini par se remettre difficilement, mais restait toujours faible. Pour Shin, la blessure était bien plus profonde et irréparable, alors qu'il prenait toujours conscience peu à peu de tout ce qui n'allait pas avec lui.

Balthazar profita lui de ce laps de temps pour renouer avec Théo et élaborer les stratégies sur le plan magique, en attendant l'arrivée des mages qui ne tarda pas, à l'aube du troisième jour. Ce jour-là, l'archimage de l'école du feu adressa même un sourire au demi-diable, détail aussi surprenant qu'encourageant pour la suite de sa carrière de mage.

Un bateau en provenance de Fort d'Acier rejoignit bientôt leur armée, plein à craquer de nains. Mama Casseroc, Mark, Fuma, Gaspard et tant d'autres avaient fait le déplacement pour prêter secours à leur roi. Gargrim et Thagor n'en faisaient pas partie, le premier estimant que le silence de la montagne était un coup fourré du second… Ou tout simplement qu'il ne comptait pas mettre sa vie en péril pour des longues-pattes. Il y avait de toute évidence encore beaucoup de travail à fournir sur l'apprentissage de la tolérance, mais Grunlek fut sincèrement touché de l'engagement de ses quelques sujets qui avaient décidé de risquer leur vie pour lui et pour le Cratère. De toute façon, tant que Gargrim ne massacrait pas les villages humains comme son roi lui avait demandé, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son absence en ce jour critique.

A l'aube de la bataille, beaucoup ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil. Les soldats de Castelblanc encore debouts noyèrent leur inquiétude dans la boisson, les généraux et capitaines se cloîtrèrent dans leur salle de réunion, et les aventuriers se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Les quelques heures qui les séparaient de la grande bataille menaçaient de faire voler une nouvelle fois en éclat leur fragile groupe. Chacun songeait aux risques, et aux possibilités de non retour. Ce serait une longue journée.

* * *

Grunlek était confortablement installé sur les créneaux, tout en haut de Fort Tigre, là où ils avaient fait fuir la cocatrix il y avait quelques mois de cela. Le temps s'était écoulé à une vitesse folle et il n'avait rien vu passer. En seulement quelques semaines, il était devenu roi, avait battu ses vieux démons, et il participait maintenant à une guerre qui, au fond, ne le concernait pas.

Il lança un regard à l'énorme dirigeable qui flottait paisiblement au-dessus de lui. Il avait beaucoup servi ces derniers jours, pour accompagner les mages jusqu'ici. Depuis quand était-il un général de guerre ? Etait-ce seulement sa place ? Il s'en voulait un peu d'être parti si vite de Fort d'Acier après avoir été élu. Ce n'était pas un choix judicieux et il risquait de le payer cher.

Il poussa un soupir et tourna la tête vers Eden, la tête posée sur le créneau à côté de lui, silencieuse. Elle ne le quittait pas de ses yeux verts intenses et sa queue battait l'air, signe qu'elle appréciait cet instant de solitude. Il était rare que l'animal accepte de venir à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, mais cette journée n'était vraisemblablement pas comme les autres. La louve ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, sensible à l'angoisse de son ami.

Mama Casseroc s'aventura prudemment sur le toit à leur rencontre. Grunlek lui offrit un sourire timide avant de recentrer son attention sur l'obscurité mordante qui les entourait, seulement dérangée par les quelques feux de camp encore allumés en contrebas.

"Est-ce qu'il y a de l'amélioration du côté de Fort d'Acier ? demanda Grunlek d'une voix calme. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Ah, mon enfant… soupira la vieille dame. Tu n'es pas dans la politique depuis fort longtemps, ça traîne, ça rame, ça se bat… Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, c'est indéniable, mais ça prendra du temps. Ne sois pas trop impatient. Tu connais le dicton : il est plus facile de faire bouger une montagne que les idées reçues. Le changement prendra du temps. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, ils s'y feront."

Elle garda le silence quelques instants, avant de poser sa grosse hache au sol dans un bruit métallique. Elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus du vide avant de tourner la tête vers Grunlek, toujours immobile.

"Grun… Messire, mon roi… Es-tu sûr de vouloir participer à tout ça ?

\- Il y a quelques semaines, si on m'avait dit que j'allais devenir roi et rentrer à la maison, j'aurais ri à gorge déployée. Mais des choses se passent, des choses qu'on ne désire pas forcément et que l'on doit assumer. Je crois sincèrement que mes compagnons et moi avons le pouvoir de changer les choses, de rendre le monde un peu meilleur. On a commencé cette aventure ensemble, on a survécu ensemble, on a surmonté et gagné, malgré les difficultés. Alors oui, je pense sincèrement que c'est à nous de réagir. Ce sera l'ultime épreuve, et j'espère que nous réussirons à tous nous en sortir, tout simplement."

Elle sourit doucement, et posa ses deux mains ridées de chaque côté de son visage. Une fierté sans nom brillait dans son regard et toucha Grunlek plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Un peu gêné, il se dégagea légèrement.

"Et ensuite ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Que se passera-t-il si nous nous en sortons ?

\- Je rentrerais à la cité naine, bien sûr, affirma-t-il. Nous devons faire en sorte que l'armée et les marchands cohabitent, redorer le blason de la cité… Il y a tellement de travail à faire…

\- Ce sera une bien autre aventure.

\- En effet, mais j'espère à long terme pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui partage mes valeurs afin de lui laisser la place. Quelqu'un fait pour ça. Je… Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un roi, je ne l'ai jamais eue. Mais les choses arrivent parfois, et il faut faire avec.

\- Peu importe votre décision, mon roi, je serai à tes côtés."

Grunlek lui sourit doucement, avant de se figer. Encore fallait-il que tout le monde sorte vivant de ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

Shinddha errait loin des hommes et de leurs chansons paillardes. Il avait trouvé refuge sur les abords du lac, déserts. Il se laissa tomber sur un petit monticule de terre et retira ses chaussure pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Il prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux pour étouffer les bruits des soldats, qui même à bonne distance perçaient la nuit.

Des pas en approche titillèrent ses sens. Il tourna la tête à demi pour vérifier que celui qui l'avait suivi n'était pas hostile, avant de se détendre en reconnaissant la luminosité rassurante de l'armure de Théo. Le paladin avait les yeux rivés vers le sol et suivait ses traces comme un chien de garde. Surpris d'être déjà arrivé au bout de la piste, il se redressa, hésita un instant, et finit par s'approcher, conscient que rester debout sans rien faire le rendait encore plus louche à ses yeux.

Le guerrier ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Il cherchait ses mots. C'était bien une première. Amusé, Shin acheva de le troubler en se tournant vers lui, les jambes croisées en tailleur. Paniqué, le paladin sortit les premiers mots qui lui passèrent par la tête.

"Désolé de t'entraîner dans une guerre où les gens qui combattent sont aussi ceux qui ont massacrés ton peuple."

L'excuse manquait de tact, comme toujours, mais parut sincère à Shin. Il sourit au balourd maladroit et l'invita à le rejoindre. L'information l'avait vraiment travaillé, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Même s'il ne l'avait pas formulé correctement, il avait essayé d'être diplomate et cela le toucha légèrement. L'archer réalisa brutalement que son ami se sentait peut-être coupable, alors même qu'il n'était pas responsable des actions de ses ancêtres, et décida de se montrer plus chaleureux, pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Ca fait beaucoup d'informations à encaisser en quelques jours, avoua le demi-élémentaire à voix basse, c'est vrai. Mais… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne changera pas la relation qu'on a tous les deux. Tu n'es pas responsable. Après tout, ça remonte à quoi ? Sept cents ans ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est pas très grave finalement."

Il se crispa en même temps que Shin en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Enfin, si, c'est grave, se reprit-il. Enfin, euh… Hein, tu m'as compris."

Shin éclata de rire devant la mine blafarde de son ami qui se confondit en excuses toutes plus maladroites les unes que les autres. L'archer se releva et vint poser ses mains sur les épaulettes d'acier du guerrier. Il rougit légèrement, mal à l'aise suite à cette proximité trop importante.

"On ne va pas s'attarder sur ces détails, tu as raison. On va avancer tous les deux. Toi pour sauver ton peuple, et moi pour sauver le mien. Enfin, la mémoire de mon peuple. Mais ça ne changera rien pour nous.

\- Comment tu sauves la mémoire de quelqu'un ? demanda Théo, sceptique.

\- Ecoute, c'est compliqué, je te raconterai tout ça quand tout sera fini et qu'on aura nos culs posés dans une auberge pendant les six prochains mois. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai trouvé un nouveau départ, une nouvelle raison de vivre… Je pense qu'on est arrivés à la croisée des chemins, et que demain, plus rien ne sera pareil."

Théo le fixa des yeux, sourcils froncés. Bon, Shinddha ne s'attendait pas forcément à ce qu'il comprenne tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais il avait essayé. Le paladin posa ses mains sur les mains de l'archer, toujours sur son armure, et se dégagea d'un pas en arrière. Shinddha sourit. Il fuyait, comme toujours dès que la situation exigeait d'utiliser le coeur et pas son sens tactique.

"Je… Je vais aller dormir, s'excusa Théo. Demain c'est de la baston, et il faut être en forme. Tu devrais aller te coucher aussi."

Le paladin le salua d'un signe de main et s'enfuit dans les ténèbres. Shin resta sur les rives jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, songeur. Son sourire se perdit. Non, bien sûr que non qu'il ne lui raconterait pas tout ça après la bataille. L'archer avait pris sa décision : après tout ça, il deviendrait l'éclaireur que son peuple avait toujours voulu qu'il devienne, et il regagnerait la forêt pour chercher à en savoir plus et peut-être même les retrouver. Il le devait. Il se le devait.

La scène de la colline tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il voulait s'autoriser l'espoir de croire que quelque part, ils étaient encore en vie et l'attendaient.

* * *

Confiné dans sa chambre pour éviter d'exciter son démon, beaucoup trop enthousiaste à la vue de tous ces paladins autour de lui, Balthazar méditait calmement, assis au milieu d'un cercle runique, les yeux fermés. Il essayait de calmer ses élans de psyché et avait même prévu de dormir, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant à cause des réunions intempestives et des agressions de son démon.

On toqua à la porte, et quelqu'un entra sans même attendre qu'il n'aille ouvrir. D'abord persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Théo, dont c'était l'habitude, il se figea net en découvrant Tesla.

"A-a-archimage ?"

Il bondit sur ses jambes et éteignit toutes les flammes de la chambre, y compris celui de la cheminée d'un geste de cape dans la panique, avant de se raviser et rallumer quand même la source de luminosité principale de la pièce.

"C'est votre chambre ? demanda la mage sans prendre de pincettes.

\- Oui, ce sont mes quartiers, plutôt confortables je dois dire, s'embrouilla Balthazar. C'est sommaire, mais j'ai un lit et…

\- Quelle est cette odeur ? C'est immonde. Je ne sais pas comment vous parvenez à vivre au milieu de ces sauvages, soupira-t-elle. Au moins, à la Tour des Mages, ils ont du vrai mobilier !"

Le demi-diable sourit tristement.

"Peut-être, c'est vrai. Mais voyez le bon côté des choses, si je n'étais pas parti, vous seriez toujours coincée dans cette bulle temporelle. C'est bien de sortir un peu de sa zone de confort. Regardez-moi, je me suis enfui parce que je pensais que j'étais un monstre, j'en suis un, mais un monstre bien. Et c'est aussi la raison pourquoi demain, ah, ah, nous allons tous mourir, ajouta-t-il, cynique. Mais enfin bon ! Des détails, des détails… Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? J'ai réussi à voler une chouette bouteille de vin et…

\- A vrai dire, oui, je veux bien que vous me servez un certain artefact magique. Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions à la réunion."

Balthazar qui s'était tourné vers son bureau pour attraper la bouteille d'alcool se crispa brutalement. Il poussa un soupir et se servit un verre malgré tout, peu enthousiaste. Il attrapa la tablette de sa main libre et la posa sur la table un peu brusquement. Bien sûr qu'elle venait pour la tablette, à quoi pensait-il ?

L'archimage s'approcha, lut la tablette, lança un regard mauvais vers Balthazar et saisit finalement l'artefact qu'elle cala sous son bras. Elle bomba un peu le torse et fusilla le mage du regard, qui recula d'un pas, inquiet.

"Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer tout de suite, dit-elle d'une voix grave. De… De tous les mages sur terre, il a fallu que ça soit vous qui découvrirez ça ! C'est pas vrai…

\- Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir le lire, répondit Balthazar d'une voix tout aussi sérieuse, et…

\- Je peux aussi le lire, pour qui vous me prenez ! rugit-elle.

\- Et aussi, poursuivit-il imperturbable, parce que je suis le seul muni des bonnes intentions qui ne mèneront pas à la destruction du monde si on l'utilise. Il y a une raison pour laquelle le grand Archimagus Protemus n'existe plus malgré sa puissance… Et puis… Au moins, si je dois mourir, ce sera pour une bonne raison."

Tesla grogna quelque chose qui s'apparenta plus ou moins à une excuse pour son emportement, mais Balthazar ne s'en offusqua pas. Il remplit un deuxième verre et lui colla dans les mains, la tête basse. Elle poussa un soupir et le prit.

"Vous savez, dit-elle, il y a eu un vif débat le jour où vous êtes rentré à l'Académie. Ils avaient tout de suite repérés votre nature démoniaque. Certains ont voulu vous enfermer dans une autre dimension, d'autres ont eu peur que vous ne tourniez mal et utilisiez notre savoir à des fins discutables. Tous les mages, tous les archimages, même les enfants connaissent la légende des dieux et des démons. Même à moitié, vous êtes un danger pour vous et pour les autres, alors… Alors savoir qu'on a mis entre vos mains un objet aussi dangereux !

\- Ah… rit Balthazar, amer. Et vous croyez que je ne suis pas au courant de ça ? Que j'étais pas terrifié à l'idée de tenir quelque chose qui peut créer ou détruire le monde ? C'est une tablette avec laquelle on peut jouer à Dieu, et c'est Protemus qui l'a créé, vous y pensez à ça ? Mais… La vérité, Tesla, c'est que tous les mages sont complètement fous. Et c'est pour ça qu'on va tous se lancer dans une bataille idiote qui va peut-être tous nous tuer. C'est le but. C'est mon but : faire le bien avec le mal. Il ne s'est toujours agi que de ça."

Tesla renifla le contenu du verre et tira une grimace d'insatisfaction. Elle le goba d'une traite uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

"Allons, allons, se moqua Bob. Je suis sûr que vous préférez ma compagnie à celle des gardes dehors. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous le voulez, tenir compagnie à un homme qui ne verra probablement pas la semaine prochaine…

\- Ne me faites pas regretter de ne pas vous avoir tué il y a trente secondes, Lennon."

Elle releva ses jupons et se dirigea vers la porte, la tête haute. Juste avant de la franchir, elle s'arrêta et lui adressa un dernier regard.

"Oh, et Lennon ? Ne mourrez pas pendant la bataille. Si vous revenez à la Tour des Mages après tout ça, ce sera terminé les petites leçons de magie avec les élèves. Je vais vous botter personnellement les fesses et vous apprendre comment on devient un vrai mage. Vous allez en baver comme jamais et supplier pour que je vous renvoie en classe primaire, je ne suis pas aussi gentille que votre archimage.

\- Qui pourrait refuser une proposition pareille ? Bonne nuit, archimage.

\- C'est cela, oui. Et arrêtez vos pitreries sentimentales, j'ai l'âge d'être votre grand-mère !"

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle s'enfuit la tête basse sous les rires de Balthazar, loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

* * *

Mal à l'aise au milieu de la foule, Mani avait trouvé refuge au troisième étage de Fort Tigre, là où se tenait les désormais inutiles outils de siège. Il fouillait les différentes boîtes laissées sans surveillance à la recherche de choses pouvant lui être utile, vieille habitude d'un temps où il s'agissait de son unique moyen de gagner de l'argent. Le coeur n'y était pourtant pas vraiment. Il se sentait un peu tristre. Triste d'avoir fui si longtemps à l'aventure, triste d'avoir laissé ses vieux démons revenir vers lui du jour au lendemain, et coupable de les avoir laissé faire. Combien de temps avait-il devant lui désormais avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Difficile à dire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit soudain un projectile se diriger droit vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et eut juste le temps de se baisser avant qu'une flèche ne se plante dans les boîtes derrière lui. Un tube de métal se décrocha de la tige et roula à ses pieds, signe que le tir n'était pas accidentel. Quelqu'un savait qu'il était là et qu'il était doué en esquive. Dans un soupir, il se baissa pour saisir le tube et l'ouvrit : un bout de papier était soigneusement enroulé à l'intérieur, entouré par une petite chevalière. Ses yeux parcoururent les quelques mots rédigés à la va-vite :

_La nuit va être longue pour rester seul, Mani. Pourquoi ne pas avoir un peu de compagnie ?_

_J'ai entendu que les soldats près de la forge étaient très sympathiques._

_F._

Il centra ensuite son attention sur la bague, qu'il reconnut immédiatement : elle appartenait aux Soeurs du Renouveau, des prêtresses qui s'occupaient principalement de soigner des blessés de guerre. Mais cette bague en particulier appartenait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien, Menki Dal. Son visage se ferma instantanément et il se glissa dans les ombres pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous.

En bas de la tour, le brouhaha des soldats ivres et les effluves d'alcool lui montèrent directement à la tête. Le contraste était saisissant entre les paladins de la Lumière en armure, sobres et à l'air grave, et les soldats de Kirov qui fêtaient le début de la guerre en beuglant. Il fut bousculé plusieurs fois, mais essaya de garder son calme pour se concentrer sur son objectif : la forge. Il longea les murs et commença à détailler les visages des soldats aux alentours avec suspicion et une pointe d'inquiétude. Arrivé à destination, il déchanta en voyant que l'espace était bondé de gens.

Un homme esseulé était assis en face des braises mourantes de la forge, les jambes en tailleur. A bien regarder les autres, il était le seul à l'écart. A pas de loups, Mani se rapprocha discrètement de lui, puis décida finalement de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il le reconnut immédiatement, camouflé sous une armure de soldat qui ne lui appartenait pas. L'homme sourit, un sourire sadique et pervers, sans la moindre expression.

"Mani, mon petit Mani, chantonna-t-il. Tu me reconnais ? Ca fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu."

Mani resta froid, terriblement glacial. Ses traits si souriants avaient brutalement disparus pour un masque implacable et presque haineux. Devant lui se tenait Finéas, son mentor, en quelques sortes, celui qui l'avait formé à une époque dont il ne voulait plus se rappeler. Enfin… Formé n'était qu'un autre mot pour torturé, persécuté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tellement brisé qu'il ne ressente plus rien, plus rien si ce n'était cette haine violente qui renaissait dans ses yeux.

"Je vais te tuer, le prévint Mani d'une voix anormalement calme. Je. Vais. Te. Tuer.

\- Tu vas bien ? continua Finéas d'une voix presque enfantine. Je suis content de te revoir.

\- Je vais te tuer, répéta l'elfe.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Sinon qui va nourir ta pauvre amie ? Elle risque de mourir de soif… Ce serait si cruel… Tu ne ferais pas ça, pas vrai ? Non ? Je crois que si tu l'étais, nous n'aurions pas cette petite discussion et tu ne m'aurais pas filé entre les doigts, petite peste.

\- Je vais te tuer, toi, et tous les tiens.

\- C'est cela, oui. Allons, il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Tu as assez vagabondé dehors, tu ne crois pas ? C'est comme ça que fonctionnent les chiens : on les sort cinq minutes et ils croient qu'ils sont des loups. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

Mani se releva, le contourna, et vint serrer ses mains sur ses épaules. Il ne broncha pas. A vrai dire, il ne se sentit pas le moins du monde menacé par sa présence.

"Un petit massage, donc ? C'est gentil ! Menki Dal va très bien, reprit-il d'une voix chantante. Elle est bavarde. Peut-être même un peu trop, étant donné que c'est elle qui m'a livré ta position. Je suis très déçu, je pensais t'avoir appris à mieux cacher tes traces que ça, mon petit Mani. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, c'était juste un moyen de m'assurer que tu ne fuirai pas encore entre mes doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce ton dramatique… J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas content de me voir.

\- Au contraire, je suis en train d'apprécier tout ce que tu m'as enseigné là, répondit Mani sur le même ton."

Finéas rit doucement et releva la tête vers lui.

"Je te propose de rentrer à la maison. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu nous manques, tu sais. Il est difficile de remplacer quelqu'un d'aussi unique que toi.

\- La seule chose qui va rentrer, ce sont les pointes de mes lames entre tes côtes.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli, tout ça. Je savais que j'aurais dû t'envoyer un doigt avec la bague. Tu aurais peut-être été plus motivé. Bien, écoute, je te propose de jouer à un jeu, étant donné que c'est la seule langue que tu comprends."

L'homme se releva sans aucune gêne et vint se planter devant Mani. Son visage si joyeux vira brusquement à un ton sérieux et froid.

"On va jouer à un jeu, on va jouer à Jacques-a-dit, poursuivit Finéas d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

\- Si quelque chose lui arrive, je fais le serment de vouer le reste de mon existence et chaque particule de ma psyché pour traquer chacun des membres de la Mêta-Lignée et le réduire en cendres, répondit Mani d'un ton froid, en l'ignorant copieusement.

\- Bien ! Jacques a dit Mani va venir à la porte de la Justice à Castelblanc, et le jeu continuera là bas. Ne viens pas et tu recevras sa tête en cadeau pour ton réveil."

Il se retourna et s'avança faire la foule. Il se retourna une dernière fois, souriant.

"Oh, et ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à Manaril à propos de votre petite attaque "surprise" sur Castelblanc. Après tout, la Mêta-Lignée a déjà accompli tous ses objectifs ici. Et puis la paperasse, tout ça, c'est fatigant ! Je suis juste venu jouer avec toi, comme au bon vieux temps."

Mani tendit la main et une de ses mâchettes se mit à léviter. Finéas éclata de rire et disparut dans la foule. L'elfe resta la main tendue encore quelques secondes.

"Je serai là. Et je te tuerai."

* * *

L'aube se leva enfin sur Fort Tigre, tirant ceux qui avaient pu dormir un peu de leurs lits. Les tambours de guerre commencèrent à résonner partout dans la tour, tandis que les troupes qui l'entouraient se mettaient en rangs devant leurs généraux et rangeaient le camp. Les chevaux furent scellés à la va-vite et les officiers plièrent les cartes après un dernier résumé de l'attaque optimal.

Les premiers à partir furent les éclaireurs. Ils devaient s'infiltrer dans la ville et tenir le reste de l'armée au courant de la situation. Ils devaient aussi déclencher des incendies partout en ville pour désorganiser l'armée de Manaril.

Les aventuriers, eux, embarquèrent dans le premier navire en partance vers la ville natale de Théo. Partout, la même clameur montait.

La bataille pour Castelblanc venait de commencer.


	45. Episode 43 : A l'assaut !

**Episode 43 : A l'assaut !**

_Par Myfanwi_

Réunis à l'avant de l'embarcation qui filait à toute vitesse sur les eaux du lac de Castelblanc, les aventuriers profitaient de leurs dernières heures de tranquilité. Cela faisait maintenant une journée qu'ils avaient quitté Fort Tigre en bateau pour mettre en action leur plan d'attaque. Le navire longeait les côtes, entourés par d'autres bateaux de protection, plein de paladins prêts à attaquer au moindre problème, et entamait désormais sa dernière ligne droite, dans un bras de rivière qui menait vers le port de Castelblanc.

Les amis les plus proches de l'équipage des aventuriers avaient embarqués avec eux. Ils supportaient plus ou moins bien le voyage. Gaspar, soutenu par Mama Casseroc, elle non plus pas très à l'aise, vomissait ses tripes par-dessus la rambarde. Victoria tenait la barre, l'air concentré, à l'opposé de Théo qui sautillait sur place comme un petit garçon excité par les hommes en armure brillantes. Il mourait d'envie de se battre, et cela crevait les yeux. Tendu, Ivanov jouait avec son épée, l'oeil vigilent, aux côtés de l'empereur Franz qui se contentait de regarder l'horizon. Les mages étaient plus dissipés. Stallion tenait les nombreux parchemins de Tesla, occupée à hurler sur un soldat qui l'avait bousculé sans le faire exprès. Seul Luc observait le paysage avec un curieux sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait déjà vécu ça. Les deux pattes sur la proue, Eden profitait de la brise, la langue à l'air. Fuma lui caressait gentiment la tête, sourire aux lèvres. L'arrière était réservé aux troupes d'élites de Castelblanc, Kirov et Fort d'Acier, les meilleurs soldats, tous voués à la protection des hauts-dirigeants de l'armée, car tout reposait désormais sur les aventuriers. S'ils le perdaient, Manaril et Milich gagnaient la guerre. Sur la poupe, Vicky, la mage de l'air, était concentrée sur l'avancée du navire et maintenait un vent fort et durable sur les voiles.

Les grandes rues qui entouraient le lac étaient bondées de monde. Outre les troupes à pied qui avançaient vers Castelblanc, des tas de civils fuyaient la ville : pauvres, paysans, roturiers et même quelques nobles fuyaient le cataclysme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, encouragés par les soldats qui leur beuglait la direction du sud, vers Fort Tigre, où un camp de réfugiés était en train d'être monté.

A l'approche de la ville, Victoria désigna un coffre aux aventuriers, rempli de ressources. Ne pouvant s'encombrer de leurs gigantesques sacs de voyage, les aventuriers allaient devoir faire des choix drastiques d'équipements. Grunlek opta pour quelques recharges de gemmes de pouvoir. Il embarqua également avec lui une gemme explosive de taille moyenne, au cas où, ainsi qu'une longue-vue et une corde. Shin, ne trouvant rien de bien pour son talent d'archerie, opta pour des pierres explosives et un fin poignard, qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler dans sa chaussure. En cas de dernier recours, il serait forcément utile. Il offrit également à Icy une gigantesque pierre magique, capable de faire sauter des murs, à utiliser en dernier recours. Mani récupéra quelques potions de psyché, étant donné leurs dernières mésaventures, et plus étonnant, un ourson en peluche. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait là, sauf lui, de toute évidence à en juger à son regard noir lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. Il s'empara également d'une paire de menottes, dont l'utilité leur restait flou. Balthazar, plus raisonnable, n'emporta avec lui qu'une gemme explosive et des potions de psyché. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment la place de prendre autre chose. Les aventuriers se répartirent les dernières potions de soin et de psyché, avant d'être rappelés par Victoria.

"Position d'assaut ! cria-t-elle. On approche du port !"

En effet, après de longues heures de navigation, ils arrivaient enfin à destination. Les paladins à l'arrière commencèrent à s'agiter et à ramasser leurs équipements, de plus en plus nerveux à l'approche de la rive. Dans la vigie, le capitaine qui montait la garde se mit soudain à crier.

"Ils ont une baliste ! Danger droit devant !

\- Pas le temps de l'esquiver ! répondit Victoria. Accrochez-vous, ça va secouer ! Archers ! En position !"

Dans un rire de mauvais augure, elle lança l'embarcation au maximum de sa vitesse, droit vers le port. Comme toute Silverberg qui se respecte, elle comptait faire une entrée remarquable et fracassante. Le port, comme prévu, était faiblement défendu. Les quelques guerriers de Lorimar présents commencèrent à paniquer à la vue de l'imposant bateau qui fonçait droit sur eux. Théo pointa lui du doigt une énorme cloche sur le quai, sans doute là pour donner l'alarme. Des archers montaient également la garde en haut d'une tour de guet. L'arrivée serait tendue, mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer maintenant.

La première charge de flèche des paladins du bateaux réussit à faucher la plupart des gardes de la tour de guet, ainsi que plusieurs archers sur le quai. Grunlek, emballé par l'esprit de guerre, tenta lui aussi de tirer un carreau, mais celui-ci retomba pitoyablement dans l'eau. Shin eut plus de chance et en toucha un au genou sur la tour de surveillance.

Le bateau heurta l'embarcadère de plein fouet, fauchant la baliste et les soldats qui n'eurent pas le temps de s'écarter à temps. Le choc fut rude pour les occupants du bateau. Les aventuriers se cramponnèrent tant bien que mal. Théo tomba en arrière, entraînant Grunlek dans sa chute, les autres réussirent à se tenir debout. Quelques soldats de Kirov, sans doute trop ivres, basculèrent au-dessus du bord et furent contraints de rejoindre le quai à la nage.

Mani profita de la vitesse pour bondir sur le quai, toutes machettes dehors, et tomber sur l'un des pauvres gardes qui se relevait à peine. Il planta son arme sauvagement entre ses omoplates et appuya dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle transperce entièrement son adversaire qui s'effondra dans un gargouillis sanglant.

Balthazar se donna pour objectif d'éloigner les gardes de la cloche. Il invoqua une grosse boule de feu dans ses mains et la lança du mieux qu'il put sur le toit de la tour de guet. A sa grande surprise, il réussit son coup. Un des gardes tomba dans l'eau, complètement carbonisés, ils en entendirent un autre hurler jusqu'à l'agonie. Seul un en réchappa, collé contre le mur, imperturbable. Shin vint en support et profita de la diversion pour attaquer l'un des gardes encore sur le quai. Il le toucha au flanc, mais cela ne suffit pas à le stopper. Les paladins achevèrent quelques archers supplémentaires avant de partir à l'assaut, Théo en tête et suivis des guerriers de Kirov et des nains. Eden bondit du bateau et courut rejoindre Théo, excitée par les cris et les hurlements.

Mis à part Stallion, les mages restèrent à l'arrière. Balthazar se tourna vers Tesla, mais l'archimage avait les yeux rivés sur le Temple Blanc, le visage fermé. Vicky, elle, tourna ses vents vers la tour de guet afin d'étouffer l'incendie et ne pas trop attirer l'attention d'autres troupes plus en arrière.

Sur le quai, les ennemis commencèrent à s'organiser. Les derniers gardes debout chargeaient la deuxième baliste. Un des archers encore en vie visa Mark, l'ami nain de Grunlek, et le toucha à l'épaule. Au milieu des civils encore présents qui couraient dans tous les sens, une sentinelle courait vers la cloche, le marteau à la main. Shin le visa et le toucha à la poitrine. Malheureusement, tenace, cela ne suffit pas à l'arrêter. Grunlek le toucha au bras, mais il se releva une nouvelle fois, déterminé. Balthazar essaya de l'arrêter lui aussi, mais le rata de peu, tout comme Mark, puis Mani. A croire qu'un mauvais sort s'acharnait sur les lanceurs du groupe pour les empêcher de mener à bien leur mission… Ou peut-être un signe prémonitoire ? Néanmoins, bien blessé, l'homme avait du mal à se traîner vers la cloche.

Les paladins envahirent le quai en beuglant. Mani décida de se mêler à eux, frustré. Les archers ennemis tentèrent une nouvelle attaque, mais aucune flèche n'atteignit leur cible. Une partie des guerriers de la Lumière, menée par Théo, se dirigea vers l'homme de la cloche, dans l'intention de l'achever une bonne fois pour toutes. Les archers de Kirov et de la Lumière se chargèrent de lui avant même leur arrivée. Il se retrouva cloué au sol, piqué de dizaines de flèches et carreaux d'arbalète, raide mort. Les autres paladins s'occupèrent des derniers archers, en particulier ceux de la baliste, permettant une sécurisation rapide du port.

Malgré ces quelques couacs, la première phase du plan était complète et réussie. La fumée de l'incendie risquait d'avoir attiré quelques renforts, mais dans l'ensemble, tout se déroulait pour le moment comme prévu. Les aventuriers mirent enfin pied à terre et réunirent immédiatement le groupe d'assaut autour d'eux. Il était temps d'enclencher la suite du plan. Si l'on écartait les quelques blessés et Tesla, qui n'avait pas bougé un doigt de toute la bataille, la situation était sous contrôle.

Le chef des espions les rejoignit après quelques secondes, en descendant d'un toit. Il les informa de la réactivation des boucliers de la cité haute, imprévu qui allait leur coûter un temps précieux. Tengar déposa une carte au sol pour faire un point de la situation. Le bouclier magique pouvait être désactivé à la porte de la Justice, ou bien contourné par la prison, là où était enfermée la garde municipale, jugée trop faible par Milich. Pour ce qui était de la porte de la Justice, les défenseurs s'étaient occupés d'allumer des incendies sur la place du marché sud, contraignant les gardes à aller l'éteindre et réduisant ainsi le nombre d'ennemis sur place.

"Notre principal problème, expliqua le chef des espions, c'est que si l'on attaque la prison, puis la Porte de la Justice, nous risquons d'être submergés de renforts. Je vous conseille fortement une attaque en simultanée."

Victoria hocha la tête et se tourna vers les aventuriers.

"Il faut se séparer en deux groupes. Vous êtes les plus concernés, choisissez, et vite.

\- Le choix me parait évident, dit Balthazar. Ceux qui sont doués sur les attaques ouvertes à la Justice, les autres en taule. Je serais plus utile dehors. Théo, par contre, prison, dit-il avant que le paladin ne râle parce qu'il ne serait pas sous sa surveillance.

\- Très bien, grogna le paladin. Je connais bien l'endroit, j'ai vécu une partie de ma vie juste à côté.

\- Je choisis la prison, intervint Luc. La prison également, parce que c'est là-bas que mon destin me dit d'aller. Et il est déjà écrit, donc..."

Grunlek lui lança un regard méfiant, signe qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher de vue. Son choix était déjà fait. Victoria prit la parole.

"Bien, je prends la porte de la Justice. Messieurs, si vous devez encore en discuter, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Le temps presse."


	46. Episode 44 : Commandos

**Episode 44 : Commandos**

_Par Juliabakura_

Sur le quai, Viktoria avait demandé aux aventuriers de composer eux-mêmes leur groupe et de savoir l'endroit où ils allaient se diriger. Théo décida d'aller à la prison avec Luc.

Mani, extrêmement sombre avait déjà choisi sa voie. Il allait à la Porte de la Justice. Ses compagnons pouvait voir que depuis leur départ de Castelblanc, l'elfe était ténébreux, plus que d'habitude. Son air insouciant et naïf avait complètement disparu de son visage. Il essuya sa machette ensanglantée sur le corps sans vie de l'inconnu qu'il venait d'assassiner, puis se tourna vers B.O.B.

« Est-ce que tu peux venir ? »

Balthazar en fut surpris. Ils n'étaient que séparé par une barricade. Le mage se précipita vers le voleur.

« La Porte de la Justice, répéta l'elfe.

\- Euh...Attends, tu veux aller à la porte de la Justice ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors que tu as des capacités d'infiltration et d'assassinat qui seraient plus utile à la prison ? »

Mani se retourna et commença à partir en direction de sa cible, sans un mot. Balthazar, paniqué, courut derrière lui en criant des petits :

« Attends ! ATTENDS ! ATTENDS ! »

Il réussit à l'arrêter un petit instant pour finir sa phrase.

« Je peux juste savoir pourquoi ?!

\- On est une équipe ! hurla Shin au loin, étonné lui aussi du départ précipité de l'elfe. »

Mani aurait voulu éclater de rire face à la réaction de demi-élémentaire. Cependant, il serait d'avantage pris pour un fou que pour ce qu'il était en train d'essayer d'accomplir. Il murmura simplement à Balthazar.

« Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

\- Euh... Ok... »

Tesla, qui n'avait pas levé le petit doigt depuis le début de la bataille, regardait toujours en direction du temple blanc, songeuse.

Les aventuriers savaient déjà que la porte de la justice était protégée par quelques gardes. Par conséquent, cela serait une mission d'assaut. Alors qu'à la prison, c'était une mission d'infiltration, dont l'objectif était la désactivation du cristal magique qui alimentait la Porte de la Justice qui devait être assaillie. Luc était déjà désigné pour cette mission, à la grande déception de Balthazar. Il se sentait légèrement vexé de ne pas être considéré comme un vrai utilisateur magique. Par ailleurs Tesla n'avait nullement prévu de partir dans la direction des geôles. Elle était prête au combat et elle allait avancer sur le champ de bataille, comme en déduisit Balthazar en la voyant suivre l'elfe sans leur accorder d'attention.

« Mon avenir est là-bas. C'est déjà choisi, murmura Luc en réponse à la stratégie de Balthazar.

\- Où ça ?

\- A la prison. C'est très flou. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui se passe après la prison par contre.

\- Très bien, reprit B.O.B., agacé. Eh bien, essaye de t'en souvenir. Ça nous dira peut-être quelque chose pour le futur. »

Balthazar avait peur que le nombre de personnes ne soit pas bien réparti. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Pour la mission d'infiltration, ça n'aiderait pas à rester discrets. Quant à l'assaut, cela briserait l'élément de surprise s'ils attaquaient de front avec un tel nombre. Il proposa alors de former trois équipes. Une première allant à la Porte de la Justice, composée de lui-même, Mani, Viktoria, un contre-agent, Tesla (qui était déjà partie), ainsi que le capitaine nain. Franz et Ivanov suivirent également.

« MAIS ENCORE 5 SECONDES ! hurla Balthazar devant la dispersion des troupes. J'EXPLIQUE LE PLAN ! »

Pour le second groupe à la prison, pour désactiver la magie et éviter de se faire remarquer par les gardes, Balthazar proposa d'envoyer une petite équipe de ''héros'' ou de personnes qui réussissent la plupart du temps leur plan. Elle serait composée de Shin, pour son infiltration et son habilité de tireur mode snipeur et Grunlek, car dans les petits espaces il serait un atout de poids.

« Tu pourrais dire : Je propose, plutôt que j'aimerais que.. demanda timidement le nain, qui avait un statut supérieur par rapport au mage et qui voulait avoir toujours la possibilité de choisir.

\- Désolé ! Opinion ! proposa B.O.B avec un grand sourire gêné. »

Théo commençait à s'impatienter dans son coin.

« Va droit au but B.O.B, râla le paladin. »

Mama-casse-roc se propose également pour cette équipe, tout comme Eden qui se colla à son maître, la queue battant furieusement l'air. Théo avait déjà fait son choix pour la prison.

Vikki pointa le reste des soldats avec une mine curieuse.

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, patron ? demanda-t-elle au pyromage, improvisé chef des opérations.

\- Mark, Fuma et Gaspar, répondit-il, vous avez tous les trois, pendant une période relativement longue, montré une force guériat naine absolument formidable, capable d'accomplir des assauts dans une société naine. Je pense que dans une société humaine, c'est pas très différent. C'est une ville, c'est le même principe. C'est juste qu'au lieu d'avoir un plafond... Bah y a un ciel. C'est le même principe, les gens sont plus grands, mais n'y prêtaient pas attention. J'aimerais que vous protégiez et escortez Vikki et Stalion. Vikki ira au centre-ville pour alimenter les flammes, grâce à son vent, pour les diriger vers d'autres bâtiments, si possible vides, avec le moins de civils possible. L'incendie de Castelblanc prendra encore plus d'ampleur et va retenir les forces qui sont déjà en train de l'éteindre.

\- Ca va, Théo ? sourit Shin face à l'énième monologue du pyromage. On peut cramer ta ville ? C'est cool ?

\- Vous avez pas intérêt à toucher les civils pour commencer, bougonna le paladin.

\- Ok, chef, à vos ordres, chef ! On y va. C'est parti, répondit simplement Vikki en se tournant vers ses compagnons de route. »

Mani était déjà loin et n'avait pas entendu le dit plan de Balthazar.

Pour protéger les civils, Balthazar avait également prévu d'envoyer le capitaine de Castelblanc pour aider les derniers habitants à s'enfuir et se protéger. Mark était devenu le leader de ce troisième groupe. Il allait gérer cette unité, comme il l'avait si bien gérée auparavant. Vikki et Stalion allaient obéir sans aucun souci aux ordres de ce dernier, pour essayer de brûler ce qui était possible, sans trop endommager le peuple. Le seul repli autorisé était lorsqu'ils affronteraient des forces ennemies. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre. Ils n'étaient que six, pas suffisamment pour tenir tête à une armée.

« On fera ce qu'on peut, assura Mark. »

Grunlek se dirigea vers son ami..

« Tu as survécu pendant plusieurs années à tout ce qui s'est passé dans notre royaume. Là, le royaume nain est en train d'être reconstruit. C'est très, très important que tu restes en vie. Donc, oui, bats-toi, fais-en sorte que les renforts nous atteignent le moins possible, mais ne joue pas l'idiot. Tu as réussi à le faire pendant de nombreuses années. Mais n'oublie pas, on a besoin de toi en tant que représentant du peuple. De toi, de vous tous ici, à la cité naine. Donc faites très, très attention. »

Mark sourit.

« Ça me met un petit peu la pression, mais merci, Votre Majesté. »

Il se tourna vers sa petite troupe.

« Bon, on va essayer de ne pas mourir en route du coup. Allez, c'est parti.

\- OH ! ATTENDEZ ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Balthazar. Avant de partir ! Grunlek !

\- Oui ? »

Balthazar tendit une sorte de gourde au roi des nains.

« Prend mon fumigène. Pour une mission d'infiltration, si jamais ça part en couilles, ça peut vous donner une retraite. »

Le nain accepta avec plaisir.

Les groupes étaient composés. Tous se dirigèrent vers les cibles dont ils étaient désignés.

Grunlek et Shin en direction de la prison, B.O.B et Mani vers la Porte de la Justice.

* * *

La Porte de la Justice était l'une des plus grandes portes qui gardait la cité haute. Elle était entourée de deux immenses statues de paladin surplombant l'entrée et dominant toute la place. En arrivant, cependant, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait un imprévu majeur. La place était noire de monde. Ils étaient très proche de la cité haute et les gens se sentaient en sécurité ici. Pour eux, la guerre était juste quelque chose de lointain.

« Pour l'instant, murmura Mani pour lui-même. »

C'était le brouhaha d'un mercredi normal. Il y avait des carioles qui se croisaient avec leur cochet, des vendeurs de poules, des tavernes encore ouvertes. Un homme emmenait même ses vaches quelque part.

Les nains présent dans le groupe d'assaut eurent le réflexe de se cacher en arrivant. Ils se mirent de suite derrière des caisses pour ne pas se faire repérer, conscient qu'un groupe de six nains en armure ne passeraient pas inaperçu. (ndla : Mais s'ils étaient à Sept, peut être ! Désolé retournons à l'épisode.) Les autres étaient des humains. Dans la foule ils passeraient plus facilement inaperçu.

La porte était visible au loin. Elle était immense. Elle était gardée au sommet d'un escalier, mais pas tant gardée que ça. Des archers et des soldats de Lorimar, ainsi qu'un petit groupe de paladins avec un officier qui était reconnaissable à sa lourde masse, une Morgenstern, veillaient à la sécurité. Les soldats n'étaient pour le moment pas spécialement vigilant, ni inquiétants. Ce qui l'était plus étaient les deux chiens de combat qui était aux côtés de l'officier supérieur. Eux allaient les repérer immédiatement. Balthazar eut un petit soubresaut de terreur en voyant les molosses, connaissant la susceptibilité des canidés à son essence démoniaque. Par ailleurs les soldats avaient installé un large périmètre d'exclusion autour de la porte, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle ils ne voyaient aucun civil qui ne s'en approchait.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte, une jeune femme les accosta avec un sourire charmant.

« Du pain ! Du pain frais ! Deux pièces d'or le pain. Vous en voulez ?

\- Deux pièces… maugréa Mani en serrant sa bourse contre lui, outré.

\- Avec plaisir madame, reprit immédiatement B.O.B, qui n'oubliait pas ses réflexes de citadins. »

Il lui acheta le pain au mépris d'un Mani fou de la vie aussi chère. L'elfe centra son attention sur les gardes pour essayer de voir leur attitude face à la population. Le périmètre montrait la sévérité de l'endroit, cependant, tant que les personnes ne rentreraient pas, ils n'attaqueraient pas. La population semblait un peu inquiète, mais moins qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Par la suite, l'elfe chercha le chef de l'équipe : il vit l'officier supérieur ainsi qu'un cavalier au niveau de la porte, supérieur des paladins. Un officier de Lorimar était également au bas des escaliers, l'air nonchalant.

Enfin, Mani chercha sa cible, la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici. L'individu était derrière la porte. Il souriait. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. L'elfe se tendit légèrement en reconnaissant Finéas.

« B.O.B ! souffla l'elfe.

\- Oui, Mani ?

\- Je te propose une diversion.

\- Attends ! l'arrêta le mage. En venant ici, tu as promis de dire pourquoi tu voulais absolument aller la Porte. Alors maintenant qu'on a fait tout ce chemin, tu me badines. Maintenant je réclame !

\- Non, c'est toi qui a couru derrière moi, parce que tu as passé quinze minutes à expliquer aux autres ce qu'ils devaient faire. Moi, j'étais déjà en train de t'attendre.

\- T'as déjà essayé courir en robe ? Me casse pas les couilles !

\- Ecoute ! commença l'elfe avant de se rappeler une sombre anecdote. Oui, mais j'étais bourré ce soir là ! provoquant un petit rire au mage. Donc euh...Comment dire... Il y a peu de personnes dans ma vie à qui je tiens. Parmi celles-ci, il y en a une qui est en danger. Probablement en danger de mort. La personne qui est responsable de ça se trouve en ce moment même de l'autre côté de la porte. On a quelques démêlés. C'est quelqu'un avec qui j'ai grandi, avec qui j'ai appris d'autres choses.

\- Alors attends, attends, attends... réfléchit le mage face aux révélations de son ami voleur. Bref, tu veux buter ce gars ou pas ?

\- Oui, répondit sombrement Mani, avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Très bien ! sourit Balthazar. Bien avec ça, on va pouvoir travailler.

\- Je suis prêt à y mettre le prix.

\- Est-ce que cela peut attendre le temps qu'on désactive la porte ? »

Mani grimaça avant que B.O.B se reprenne.

« D'ailleurs, ça devra attendre le temps qu'on désactive la porte. Malheureusement, il est derrière. »

Balthazar se rapprocha du capitaine nain tandis que Mani marmonnait dans ses dents.

« Je te préviens B.O.B. Je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir, pour atteindre mon objectif. Tout. Et tout ce qui me barra la route tombera s'il le faut, menaça-t-il. »

Balthazar resta un instant interloqué avant de lever les bras, étonné.

« Très bien ! grogna-t-il, nerveux. Qu'est-ce que... Aucun souci ! »

Balthazar lui donna une tape dans le dos alors que Mani restait avec son air sérieux. Il était en train de monter son cosmos et B.O.B avait peur qu'il ne se fasse repérer. Discrètement le mage discuta ensuite avec le capitaine nain. Six personnes à regarder la Porte de la Justice, cela allait forcément les faire repérer.

« Je propose une diversion, reprit Mani, plus calme. La cariole devant qui avance. On peut l'emprunter rapidement et la faire s'écrouler pendant qu'on les prend à revers. Ils vont probablement exploiter leur ressource afin que ça se décoince. Et on va essayer de les prendre en tenaille.

\- Attends, attends, attends ! Ça m'a l'air trop risqué et on va mettre les civils en danger, tenta de le raisonner le mage.

\- Il faut que ce soit efficace, insista Mani, lui tenant tête.

\- Oui, mais c'est pour ça, j'ai un plan. Si je puis me permettre.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Très bien. Capitaine Nain, prenez trois de vos hommes et contournez les maisons vers la droite et préparez-vous à attaquer au signal. Le signal, vous le verrez. Ça sera assez évident, c'est quand ça commencera à partir en sucette. Dites à vos autres hommes par contre de faire le tour vers la gauche et de se faire accompagner par l'empereur et...

\- Mes hommes, sans leur capitaines, ne sauront pas agir, précisa ce dernier, mal à l'aise.

\- Très bien, soupira le mage. Mani, la sœur de Théo, Ivanov et l'empereur passeront vers la gauche pendant que la force naine passe par la droite, afin de contourner les maisons, la place du marché et de faire une attaque en tenaille ! Moi... et Tesla, on va avancer vers la place. »

Il espérait sincèrement que la grande archimage fasse une illusion de grande magie afin de les effrayer. Dans tous les cas, lui iraient leur flamber la face. Le capitaine nain répondit par un : "Yah, à vos ordres !" Les nains passèrent par la droite. Les autres partirent se mettre en place, sauf Mani, toujours immobile.

« Mani ? Oui, non ? Gauche avec les autres ? Tu vas te retrouver de toute façon derrière cette porte.

\- Ok.

\- J'ai juste besoin que tu butes du garde ! l'encouragea le mage. »

Le pyromage pensait que l'empereur ou Ivanov auraient des objections à évoquer, mais le souverain, n'étant pas spécialement un combattant, resta en arrière. Tout se passait pour l'instant comme prévu.

Mani, Ivanov et Viktoria passèrent par la gauche comme évoqué dans le plan précédent. Même si l'elfe décida rapidement d'improviser. Il voulait passer par les toits, du côté pentu caché des autres civils, puis grimper sur un second toit afin de prendre ses ennemis par surprise en hauteur. Même si le second toit était composé de chaume, Mani allait essayer de s'appuyer sur la structure en bois pour réussir à marcher. Il allait devoir cependant être très discret, ce qui était après tout, le cœur de son métier.

Balthazar quand à lui, s'approcha de Tesla. Il fit une petite courbette en déclarant :

« Archimagicienne, j'imagine que vous maitrisez un minimum l'école de l'illusion. Si vous voulez bien nous permettre ?

\- Je ne maitrise pas du tout l'école de l'illusion, répondit simplement Tesla.

\- Ah... commença Balthazar, intrigué. Mais pourquoi vous êtes archimagicienne ? la piqua-t-elle, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas bon de critiquer une grande magicienne comme elle. Bon, ben je vais faire quelque chose, soupira-t-il. Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins disperser un ou deux gardes avec des sortilèges ici et là? Sans trop vous mettre en danger mais sans trop de victimes. »

Tesla soupira lourdement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

\- Euh... Le mec en noir, sa Morgenstern et le cavalier, ciblez-les s'il-vous plait.

\- Très bien, murmura-t-elle. »

Balthazar décida d'avancer au milieu de la place, passant à travers les civils discrètement. Tesla en fit de même sur sa droite. Ils étaient assez discrets. Balthazar voulait en faire autrement. Il essaya d'attirer l'attention sur lui en faisant le plus de bruit possible avec son bâton. Mani rigolait de son côté, car il aurait bien aimé voir le mage commencer à hurler en levant les bras pour attirer l'attention. Il aurait surement été un bon chanteur. Mais le mage préféra une approche différente, plus… citadine.

« Hoyé, Hoyé braves gens ! Venez voir des faits de hautes magies ! Des trucs absolument incroyable que votre esprit peu commun de pécore de fermier et de citadins éclairé n'a jamais vu ! »

Les gens se retournèrent vers lui, pour se regrouper.

« Excusez-moi, mon brave ! Place ! Place ! Observez ! Vous êtes prêts ? Vous voulez peut-être reculer pour ça ? »

Balthazar faisait assez de bruit pour que même les gardes l'entendent. D'ailleurs, les trois gardes les plus proches, ceux de Lorimar, se mirent à hurler :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement ? Ecartez-vous !

\- Il se passe que c'est de la grande magie ! s'écria B.O.B. Observez ! Abracadabra ! »

Balthazar attendit que les gardes soient à une distance assez proche, afin d'invoquer Brasier et de le faire charger. Certes, l'animal enflammé allait se rendre compte dix mètres plus loin de ce qu'il se passait, mais le fait de voir un cheval en feu, même s'il ne ferait pas de dégât, cela permettrait de semer la confusion. Puis il enchainerait sur un sort de flammes instantané pour bourrer.

Pendant que Balthazar monopolisait la parole, Mani passa de l'autre côté. Il arriva sans aucun problème à marcher sur le premier toit. Mais la tâche allait s'annoncer plus ardue quand il devrait aller sur le second toit. Après tout, un cavalier était présent sur l'escalier et pouvait facilement l'apercevoir s'il ne se faisait pas assez discret. Heureusement, l'elfe réussit à enjamber le second toit. Il marcha sur la chaume difficilement. Parfois son pied n'était pas loin de traverser la structure. Cependant, il réussit à être suffisamment discret pour arriver au bout de son objectif.

Les pions étaient en place. Viktoria et Ivanov était sur leurs gardes à gauche. Les trois gardes de Lorimar s'approchaient toujours. Tesla resta fixe, outrée par le cliché de magie de son « meilleur élément ». Mani activa ses machettes. Tout allait dépendre du premier sortilège de B.O.B !

« Abracada bras ! Ocupus ! MoMoMotus ! »

Cela ne se voyait pas pour les civils lambdas, mais Balthazar avait vraiment la pression. Au point, qu'il n'était pas loin de se chier dessus. Il savait qu'à la seconde où il allait se faire repérer, il allait se faire buter. Il était tout seul. Son cheval apparut dans une tornade de flamme, qui au passage effraya les civils. Ils se mirent à reculer tous, d'un seul coup. L'animal fonça dans la foule, droit vers un vieillard qu'il emporta comme une poupée. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il fallait se pousser aux pécores.

« Tu ne fais pas d'omelette sans piétiner des vieux, s'écria Balthazar. »

Le premier soldat de Lorimar qui était directement sur le chemin se fit également renverser par Brasier et tomba lourdement au sol. Les deux autres gardes s'écartèrent vivement sur le côté en hurlant :

« Alerte ! Alerte ! »

Les civils se mirent à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens, lançant le signal aux autres compagnons.

Au même moment, Mani avait ciblé le cavalier. Il se prépara à sauter sur la statue. Il se rattrapa à la base de l'épée pour ensuite se jeter sur celui-ci. Ce dernier avait commencé à dégainer son arme. Mani savait qu'il allait arriver en plein dans le champ de vision de Finéas. Il lui fit un petit signe pour dire :

« Tu es le prochain ! »

Ce dernier lui sourit, il lui adressa un petit geste quand il le vit sauter sur le cavalier. En lui tombant dessus, le cavalier tomba et fut désarçonné. Il était blessé mais pas mort. Il avait après tout une lourde armure de plaque, ce qui le protégea de certains dégâts mais l'obligea aussi à prendre plus de temps pour se relever. Au même moment Tesla invoqua un sort. Une espèce de rayon fin traversa littéralement le chef des paladins de part en part, le tuant sur le coup. Au même moment, les paladins et les nains se mirent à hurler et commencèrent à charger en direction du côté droit de la porte, en même temps qu'Ivanov et Viktoria qui chargèrent les deux gardes qui avaient esquivé la charge de Brasier.

C'était la panique sur la place.

* * *

Shin et Grunlek déboulaient sur la prison Sud, par l'accès nord de la place. Contrairement au reste de la ville, ce quartier semblait être un peu épargné par la guerre. Ils étaient certes loin de la Porte de la Justice, là où il y avait du monde, mais même s'ils étaient un peu loin, il y avait peu de risques de croiser quelqu'un. Ils étaient loin des axes stratégiques. Ils n'étaient pas sur des endroits très importants. Il y avait donc moins de civils qu'à la Porte de la Justice, même s'ils étaient présents. Cependant, ces derniers ne trainaient pas. Ils pressaient le pas vite.

Depuis le contre bas, même si l'intérieur du camp était invisible, ils pouvaient apercevoir quelques archers en position. Quelques paladins patrouillaient sur les murailles à environ une dizaine de mètres. L'entrée principale était au sud de la prison.

Théo en arrivant leur dit :

« Bon écoutez. Soyez discret. On va passer par derrière. On va rentrer chez moi. C'est ma maison là, dit-il en pointant le bâtiment devant eux. Je vous emmènerai dans le grenier et là-haut on pourra observer. »

Grunlek rit légèrement, surprenant Théo.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

\- On ne peut pas refuser une pareille proposition, sourit-il, ravi. »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

« Vous voyez la grande tour à l'ouest de la prison ? C'est là-dedans qu'est le cristal ! C'est là-dedans qu'il va falloir aller. »

Théo les fit passer par l'arrière afin d'entrer dans la maison des Silverberg.

L'intérieur de la maison de Théo et de Victoria était suprêmement modeste. Théo ne revenait presque jamais dans cette maison. C'est essentiellement Victoria qui y vivait. Cette dernière, par sa position, aurait sans grand mal pu loger dans la cité haute. Mais elle avait préféré garder la maison familiale dans la cité basse. Elle n'aimait pas trop le côté précieux et raffiné des gens de la ville haute. Depuis le grenier, Théo leur dit qu'ils pourraient observer l'intérieur de la prison. Cette maison était la seule qui dépassait les hauteurs des murs de la prison. Les murs étaient à une dizaine de mètres. Normalement, c'était interdit de dépasser la hauteur, car stratégiquement, c'était totalement idiot. Mais de par la position de Viktoria, Théo leur indiqua que les autorités avaient autorisé la maison à ne pas se faire raser.

« La maison est plus haute que dix mètres ? demdanda Grunlek, surpris.

\- Ah, ouais ! C'est une belle maison, du coup, enchaina Shin.

\- C'est une très, très grande maison ! reprit le nain en rigolant.

\- Il y a combien d'étages ? demandèrent-ils en même temps alors que Théo râlait sur eux.

\- C'est une vieille maison ! Faites pas chier !

\- Avec cinq mètres de plafond ? continua de se moquer Grunlek.

\- Théo, tu vis dans un hôtel ! C'est la classe ! approuva l'archer.

\- Surtout s'il n'y a qu'un grenier et la pièce principale ! Ça fait quoi ? La pièce principale à huit mètres de plafond ? »

Théo les ignora et expliqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de chose encombrantes dans le grenier qui demandaient de la place. Oubliant la mission principale, Grunlek était curieux de savoir où il dormait quand le paladin habitait ici. Même si le demi-élémentaire ne voulait pas le savoir. Il avait peur de tomber sur des têtes de petites filles, à la manière des sangliers qu'on accroche sur les murs. Mais Grunlek insista, car c'était la seule fois qu'ils pouvaient visiter l'intimité du paladin. A côté de la salle de vie, il y avait une petite porte pour mener à la chambre de Théo. Le paladin leur fit un tour rapide de la maison avant de se diriger vers le grenier. Shin avait aussi envie de presser le pas, contrairement à Grunlek qui voulait absolument voir la chambre. Il découvrit une chambre aussi grande que tout le reste des pièces de vie avec sur le lit une peau de bête pour le lit de Viktoria et un petit bouclier pour le lit de Théo. Grunlek remarqua également, qu'il y avait de la bouffe partout, ce que Théo argumenta qu'ils stockaient où ils le pouvaient.

« Pour nourrir ses muscles ! sourit Shin au loin à l'évocation de la nourriture. On a un cristal à désactiver, je vous rappelle ! »

Ils montèrent donc au grenier.

Le grenier des Silverberg était un bazar absolu. Il y avait des armes, des cordes, des objets plus ou moins utiles. Ils pouvaient perdre du temps à fouiller s'ils voulaient trouver quelque chose. Il y avait énormément de choses cassées.

Il y avait également un trou dans les briques du mur gauche, qui permettait d'observer la cour de la prison et les environs, malgré l'espèce d'arbre au milieu qui gênait un petit peu la vision. Ils allèrent observer l'intérieur de la prison. Il y avait pas mal de gardes. La porte d'entrée était actuellement ouverte, parce qu'un des gardes était en train de parler avec quelqu'un.

Il y avait plusieurs points d'intérêt. L'objectif était la grande tour au Nord Ouest. Le cristal était à l'intérieur. Il fallait mener Luc là bas. Et pour cela, il allait leur falloir un plan.


	47. Episode 45 : Double impact

**Episode 45 : Double Impact**

_Par Mastroyal_

Shin et Grunlek étaient dans le grenier de la maison de Théo, en train d'observer attentivement la prison qui leur faisait face. Ils avaient une vue parfaite sur la cour du lieu et ses environs, mais ils devaient élaborer un plan pour pouvoir s'y introduire. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent, c'était le tas de paille probablement inflammable dans un coin de la cour. Puis, Théo leur informa que le bâtiment en toit de chaume était la salle des gardes, et celui en toit de tuiles était la prison proprement dite. Il y avait également un petit bâtiment en toit métallique, mais il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait… Peut-être était-ce des toilettes. Ils notèrent ensuite un empilement de caisses près du mur ouest qui s'arrêtait à deux ou trois mètres de son sommet, le rendant potentiellement facile à escalader. Ils aperçurent une bouche d'égout au centre de la cour de la prison, ainsi qu'une autre près du mur nord, et soupçonnèrent que ces deux égouts devaient communiquer. Ils virent également des enfants qui jouaient à la balle non loin, ainsi qu'un garde qui les observait, mais remarquèrent qu'à sa façon de les voir jouer, il s'agissait probablement du père de l'un d'entre eux. Enfin, ils virent qu'il y avait aussi des marchands à l'entrée de la prison qui discutaient avec les gardes pour décharger leurs chariots, et parmi ceux-ci, il y avait un chariot bâché dans lequel il était possible de se dissimuler.

Les deux Aventuriers prirent de la réflexion. Shin était partisan d'utiliser une gemme explosive pour créer une diversion et attirer l'attention des gardes, mais Grunlek tempéra en disant que s'ils faisaient cela, l'infiltration échouerait car on sentirait qu'il y avait du grabuge, surtout qu'ils ignoraient combien de temps prendrait la désactivation du Cristal. Luc répondit qu'il lui faudrait quelques minutes, voire même quelques dizaines de secondes. Toutes les options furent étudiées, depuis une explosion au centre de la prison, jusqu'à l'utilisation d'Icy pour empêcher la cloche de sonner. Mais le temps pressait, et plus ils tardaient, plus leurs amis à la Porte de la Justice risquaient de le sentir passer.

Finalement, ils optèrent pour une infiltration par les égouts. Ils sortirent de la maison, se dirigèrent vers la bouche au nord, attendirent que les gardes sur le chemin de ronde s'éloignèrent, et ouvrirent discrètement la plaque pour descendre dans le réseau des eaux usées, grâce au bras mécanique de Grunlek. Une fois dans les souterrains, ils entrèrent directement dans 50 centimètres d'eau, d'excréments et de cadavres en décomposition. Une odeur particulièrement infecte imprégnait les lieux et s'accrocha à leurs vêtements, leur garantissant une tranquillité sociale pour au moins 5 jours, le temps qu'ils se lavent convenablement. D'après leurs estimations, la sortie pour le centre de la prison devait se trouver au fond du couloir à leur droite, mais quelque chose attira leur attention au niveau du premier couloir sur leur droite. Shin décida d'invoquer Icy, ce qui fit rire Grunlek silencieusement, imaginant la petite créature pester contre son maître pour l'avoir invoqué dans des égouts répugnants. Arriver au niveau de la grille qui donnait sur le couloir de droite, ils remarquèrent, au milieu d'excréments frais et de rats morts ou vivants, une flaque de lumière leur indiquant une potentielle sortie.

Grunlek défonça la grille d'un seul coup de poing, faisant déguerpir les rats qui les observaient, et Shin s'avança au milieu du couloir pour faire la courte échelle à Icy afin qu'elle puisse lui montrer où menait cette ouverture. Elle sortit donc dans les toilettes de la prison, l'air très mécontente, et partit en éclaireur. En se glissant de l'autre côté de la porte, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait entre la salle des gardes et le bâtiment des geôles. Personne ne l'avait remarquée, et elle en profita pour faire un état des lieux. Tous les gardes regardaient dans une autre direction, et elle remarqua que la porte du bâtiment de la prison était entrouverte. Shin lui ordonna de rester tranquille en attendant les prochaines instructions, et se concerta avec Grunlek pour choisir la meilleure manœuvre à suivre. Selon toutes vraisemblances, ils pouvaient sortir par les toilettes sans se faire remarquer, mais il était tout de même préférable de provoquer une diversion afin d'avoir le champ libre. De plus, ils savaient que la garde de la ville (ceux qui avaient un grade inférieur à celui de paladin) était retenue prisonnière, car les Ardenti Corde ne savaient pas dans quel camp elle se rallierait, et ils ont donc préféré prendre des précautions.

Deux options s'offraient à eux : soit ils provoquaient une diversion au niveau de la grille au centre de la cour de la prison… Soit ils faisaient demi-tour pour demander à Théo de la provoquer à l'entrée. L'objectif étant de sécuriser le chemin de ronde pour permettre à Luc d'accéder au Cristal et de le désactiver, occuper les gardes semblait nécessaire. Il leur fallait donc libérer la garde de la ville, sachant que son soutien pouvait se révéler précieux pour occuper tous les matons de la prison, mais ils ignoraient si elle était encore en… Disons, en état de servir. Shin décida de renvoyer Icy en éclaireur pour vérifier.

Icy pénétra dans la prison, et se plaqua instantanément au mur pour se glisser sous le bureau. Devant elle, reposait les gros pieds malodorants d'un paladin Ardenti Corde occupé à lire un livre. Dans les cellules, une trentaine de gardes était rassemblée, leurs armes rangées dans un râtelier qui courait le long du couloir. Et devant les barreaux d'une cellule, un soldat de Lorimar était occupé à se moquer d'eux, en tapotant le grillage avec sa lance.

Grunlek décida alors de faire demi-tour pour prévenir Théo et les autres afin qu'ils fassent diversion pendant qu'ils libéreraient la garde. Luc, lui, resterait dans le grenier des Silverberg, afin que, lorsque la bataille entre les prisonniers et les matons commencera, il puisse les rejoindre directement sur les remparts via le grappin, la corde, et monter directement s'occuper du Cristal.

Une fois Théo et Mama Casse-Roc en place, ils sortirent dans les toilettes, et regardèrent silencieusement la scène de loin. Ils entendirent alors Théo hurler :

"Salut, les filles ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Ça va ? Vous vous fatiguez pas trop ?"

Tous les gardes se retournèrent dans sa direction, certains se mirent à sortir leurs armes ou à bander leurs arcs, tandis que Théo continuait de les insulter : "Espèces de crétins ! Connards ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire "Ardenti Corde" en irlandais ?" (Grunlek échangea un bref regard avec Shin qui semblait ne pas plus comprendre que lui qu'est-ce que "irlandais" pouvait vouloir dire). Profitant de l'ouverture créée, le nain et le demi-élémentaire en profitèrent pour s'introduire dans la prison.

Ils déboulèrent dans la salle de détention. Aussitôt, le paladin Ardenti Corde dégaina son épée ! Parfaitement entraîné, il ne s'était pas laissé surprendre, ne serait-ce qu'une demie-seconde. Cependant, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour ne pas prendre un immense coup de poing métallique dans le torse… Mais il rebondit sur son armure de plates. Le paladin recula légèrement, et releva la tête, visiblement plus déconfit qu'autre chose. De son côté, Shin avisa le soldat de Lorimar qui courait vers eux et se décida à l'envoyer ad patres. Il banda son arc de bois noble et tira une flèche en plein dans la poitrine du soldat qui tomba à terre, agonisant, une mare de sang s'étalant autour de lui. Le paladin décida de rendre à Grunlek la monnaie de sa pièce et abattit sa lourde épée à deux mains sur lui, mais le nain parvint à brandir son bouclier juste-à-temps. Le combat venait de s'engager…

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, à la Porte de la Justice, la panique venait de gagner les civils qui s'enfuyaient en tous sens ! En quelques secondes, la place se vida. B.O.B. venait d'achever le garde que Brasier avait renversé, et Mani avait envoyé le cavalier qu'il avait désarçonné en enfer. Tesla venait de transpercer le chef des gardes, Victoria et Ivanov étaient chacun aux prises avec un garde, et les nains continuaient de se battre, malgré la perte de l'un des leurs. Soudain, B.O.B. laissa échapper un cri de frayeur en voyant un énorme molosse lui foncer droit dessus ! Le pyromage décida alors de se mettre en position défensive, prêt à frapper le chien avec son bâton, mais il n'eût finalement rien à faire lorsque la bête, emportée par son élan, lui passa à côté, de même que pour Victoria qui en avait également une à ses basques.

Mani, de son côté, décida de tenter une action outrageusement classe, en poignardant l'archer qui lui faisait face et s'en servant comme d'un bouclier humain contre sa collègue. Mais s'il réussit à le retourner face à son adversaire, il ne parvint pas à lui grand-mal, si ce n'est qu'à lui gratter la joue avec le tranchant de sa lame. L'archère, voyant son camarade entre elle et Mani, hésita à tirer, tremblant légèrement… Seulement, l'elfe, en agissant de la sorte, avait commis une erreur et laissait son dos exposé à un paladin Ardenti Corde qui lui fonça dessus derechef, au moment précis où le capitaine des Nains parvint, dans une cabriole, à décapiter le soldat de Lorimar qui lui faisait face. Victoria et Ivanov, de leur côté, envoyèrent leurs adversaires dans l'au-delà avec une attaque magistralement exécutée.

Mani laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur lorsque l'épée de l'Ardenti Corde rentra dans son dos ! B.O.B., de son côté, frappa le chien qui l'avait attaqué avec son bâton, le faisant japper, mais sans vraiment le blesser. Le clébard se redressa rapidement, et attaqua en même temps que son congénère. Mais si le premier rata son coup, le second arriva au niveau des mollets du pyromage… Qui esquiva au dernier moment, brisant le rêve de sang frais du malheureux toutou.

Mani, en mauvaise posture, décida alors de retourner la situation à son avantage. Parfaitement aligné face à l'archère tout en maintenant son collègue sous son emprise, il attendit le tout dernier moment pour esquiver le tir de la demoiselle qui vint se planter dans le corps du paladin Ardenti Corde qui recula. Mais le temps pressait… Il fallait sécuriser les lieux au plus vite, car très loin… Ils voyaient des renforts arriver.


	48. Episode 46 : Coup de foudre

**Episode 46 : Coup de foudre**

_Par Myfanwi_

Le chaos se répandait devant la Porte de la Justice. Mani se débattait tant bien que mal, aux prises avec deux gardes et son otage, tandis que Balthazar repoussait maladroitement les deux énormes chiens qui fonçaient sur lui avec son bâton. Les autres membres de leur armée étaient en difficulté. Les renforts arrivaient et la situation pouvait se détériorer rapidement.

L'elfe ne savait pas vraiment qui visait. Le garde devant lui l'avait raté largement et sa flèche s'était perdu contre l'armure de plates du paladin derrière lui, qui l'avait encaissé sans broncher. L'arme n'avait même pas égratigné les plaques, mais surpris, le garde avait reculé d'un pas, lui laissant une fenêtre de tir. Dans ses bras, son otage profita d'une seconde d'inattention pour se baisser et se libérer de son emprise. L'elfe le laissa partir. Il fit volte-face et lança sa machette vers le paladin avec l'aide de sa télékynésie. L'arme vint se planter dans l'interstice de son armure, en dessous de son bras droit. L'homme poussa un cri alors que du sang commençait à couler entre les plaques de l'armure.

Le molosse devant Balthazar releva les babines. Déjà épuisé par sa précédente esquive, le mage serra les dents. Par chance, Victoria, juste derrière, s'en aperçut juste à temps. Elle se retourna et d'un coup d'épée violent lui trancha net la tête. La bête s'écroula lourdement à terre, morte. Le deuxième chien hésita, puis profita de la diversion pour plonger sur le mage. Balthazar poussa un cri et tomba en arrière. Le chien le tenait au bras et s'acharnait dessus violemment. Il lâcha cependant rapidement sa prise pour essayer de l'attraper à la gorge. Balthazar le tenait à bout de bras, paniqué. Il réussit à dévier la mâchoire, mais le chien ne lâcha pas prise et lui mordit à pleine dents dans la gorge. Le mage lutta quelques secondes avant de finalement sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il ne dût sa survie qu'à Ivanov, juste à côté, qui réagit au quart de tour et fit voler le chien dans les airs d'un coup de poing, avant de lui sauter dessus pour lui briser la nuque.

De l'autre côté de la place, les nains terminaient de faire le ménage. Après avoir tué deux gardes de Lorimar, ils entouraient maintenant le deuxième paladin Coeur Ardent et frappaient sans relâche dessus. Victoria s'assura qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide avant de s'approcher du mage. Elle fouilla ses poches et en sortit la potion de soin, qu'elle fit avaler difficilement au pyramage. Balthazar ouvrit difficilement les yeux et insulta pitoyablement le chien mort qui l'avait attaqué avec un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Le paladin blessé qui faisait face à Mani n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il passa outre la douleur et fonça sur l'elfe sans dégainer son épée pour essayer de l'attraper au corps à corps. L'elfe ne broncha pas et encaissa le coup. Alors que le guerrier le saisissait à la gorge, le télékinésiste attrapa la poignée de sa machette qui dépassait toujours de sous son bras et essaya d'appuyer dessus pour atteindre le coeur. Il n'en eut pas le temps. De sa main libre, le paladin fit voler son casque, révélant ses yeux à la lueur dorée.

"Pour la Lumière ! hurla-t-il."

Un immense bruit le surprit au-dessus, puis un gigantesque éclair le frappa de plein fouet.

* * *

Grunlek et Shin venaient de pénétrer dans le local où tous les gardes de la ville se trouvaient enfermés. Malheureusement, ils étaient soigneusement gardés par un des Ardenti Corde, surpris dans sa comptabilité, contre lequel Grunlek s'était jeté sans faire de gros dégâts. L'homme était bien protégé sous son épaisse armure, et le combat s'annonçait difficile.

L'archer saisit son arc et essaya de toucher le garde dans les articulations pour aider son ami, mais malheureusement, sa flèche se brisa sur son armure et rata sa cible. Grunlek profita de la diversion pour taper de nouveau, mais comme la fois précédente, son coup ne fut pas assez puissant pour outrepasser l'armure, qui prit néanmoins la forme de ses doigts métalliques. Shin paniqua, et saisit finalement Icy, qu'il lança sur le garde pour récupérer les clés des cellules. La petite créature agrippa maladroitement un des trousseaux de clé à sa ceinture avant de retomber au sol avec.

Le paladin dégaina son épée et tenta de l'abattre sur le nain, qui leva son bras défensivement. Le coup fut rude pour son épaule qui émit un craquement désagréable, mais il réussit sans problème à l'encaisser.

Shin arma une deuxième flèche et tira. Il fit mouche cette fois. La flèche se planta entre les plaques qui protégeaient son cou et transperça le garde sur une bonne partie de son épaule. La flèche toucha également la jugulaire. Mais alors qu'il se vidait de son sang, son regard brilla d'une détermination nouvelle. Grunlek ne lui laissa pas le temps d'agir et frappa… Sauf que le garde dévia son poing à la dernière minute et lui fit traverser le mur. Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Alerte ! hurla un garde à l'extérieur. Alerte !"

De l'autre côté du mur, les gardes en faction se mirent en mouvement. Grunlek adressa un regard désolé à Shinddha, qui se tapa le front avec son arc, désespéré. Heureusement pour eux, Icy profita de l'agitation pour courir vers l'une des cellules et tendre gentiment les clés à un garde, qui commença immédiatement à chercher celle qui ouvrait la porte.

Le paladin, au sol, rampa vers Grunlek et lui saisit la cuisse.

"Pour… Pour la lumière ! articula-t-il difficilement."

Il y eut un flottement… Mais il ne se passa strictement rien. Grunlek lui sourit sadiquement, avant d'abattre son poing sur son crâne, mettant fin à sa pitoyable tentative de les tuer. Derrière eux, les gardes réussirent enfin à ouvrir la porte et se dépêchèrent de se rééquiper avec les armes et armures accrochées sur le mur. Ils avaient l'air affaiblis, mais déterminés à en découdre. Les gardes à l'extérieur approchaient, et ils savaient tous qu'un grand chaos était sur le point de se déclencher autour d'eux.

Les deux aventuriers décidèrent d'accompagner la charge des gardes de la ville. Ils profiteraient ensuite de la bataille pour rejoindre et dégager les remparts afin de faire rentrer Luc, qui les attendait toujours de l'autre côté de la forteresse. Les gardes sortirent en grand nombre des cellules en criant victorieusement. A l'extérieur, les gardes qui approchaient eurent un mouvement de recul. Ceux sur les tours sonnèrent immédiatement une vraie alerte, qui prévint l'ensemble de la prison de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais bien trop tard. Maintenant qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre, leur armée ne comptait pas retourner sagement en cellule. Théo, à l'entrée, esquissa un faible sourire.

Grunlek et Shin mirent en place leur plan. Le nain tendit le grappin à l'archer qui l'arma directement sur son arc, concentré. Un archer s'aperçut de ce qu'ils étaient en train de fabriquer et les visa presque immédiatement. Le nain se plaça devant son ami, prêt à le défendre s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Il déploya son bouclier et se tint prêt à encaisser les flèches à sa place. Shin tira et réussit à coincer le grappin derrière la muraille sans problème. Au même moment, une flèche rasa le bras de Shin mais ne fit qu'effleurer son armure sans lui faire de dégâts.

Au-dessus de l'arbre de la muraille, ils purent également apercevoir Luc, accroché comme un koala à une branche. Le mage avait l'air d'avoir quelques difficultés à se hisser sur les remparts. Par chance, le paladin qui passait juste devant lui à ce moment-là ne le repéra pas. Grunlek et Shin allaient devoir l'aider rapidement pour éviter un désastre. Sans plus attendre, ils commencèrent à monter à la corde pour rejoindre les remparts.

A l'entrée, Théo se jeta sur le premier Ardenti Corde devant lui, l'épée à la main. Le garde l'esquiva sans grande difficulté, mais ne vit pas Mama Casseroc juste à côté, qui leva sa lourde hache et lui trancha la jambe sans plus de cérémonie, vexant un peu le guerrier à côté d'elle. La prison tombait petit à petit entre les mains des résistants.

* * *

Un éclair dense tomba sur le paladin et Mani. Le guerrier mourut sur le coup, sacrifiant sa vie pour essayer d'entraîner l'elfe avec lui. Mani profita de ses dernières secondes de lucidité pour saisir la machette qui dépassait du paladin et la jeter avec l'énergie du désespoir sur l'archer derrière lui. L'arme s'enfonça dans sa poitrine et il tomba à terre, transpercé de part en part. L'elfe s'écroula lui aussi au sol, cuit à point et gravement blessé, sous les rires de son ancien mentor, Finéas, toujours derrière la grille.

Un peu plus loin, Balthazar, encore sous le choc après l'attaque du chien, Victoria et Ivanov regardèrent la scène avec consternation. Le pyromage prit sur lui et se releva maladroitement pour aller aider l'elfe, suivi de près par Victoria. Le demi-diable récupéra la potion de soin de son ami et lui fit avaler difficilement. Cela suffit miraculeusement à le faire ouvrir les yeux. L'elfe braqua son regard vers Finéas, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

"Jacques a dit… Les infos."

Après un soin rapide de Victoria pour le stabiliser, l'elfe se dégagea de son emprise pour avancer vers la grille d'où son mentor n'avait toujours pas bougé, hilare.

"Mani ! sourit-il. Je ne sais pas si je dois applaudir ou rigoler. Tu m'avais habitué à mieux, dis donc, mon garçon.

\- Donne-moi les informations, ordonna Mani.

\- Je vois que tu es impatient, soupira-t-il. Jacques a dit on va jouer à un nouveau jeu ! Jacques a dit tu vas emmener tes amis au-delà de ce portail. Je suis sûr que vous allez réussir, j'ai confiance en vous. Vous êtes doués ! Enfin… Pas tous. Lorsque vous dépasserez le Pont des Larmes, quelque chose me dit que vous aurez du mal à avancer. Il y a un autre passage pour aller au Temple Blanc, par les anciennes forges. Débrouille-toi pour y emmener tes amis.

\- Je veux une garantie, répliqua froidement l'elfe.

\- Une garantie ? Allons, Mani. Cela fait longtemps qu'on se connaît. Tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Meurs avant que je te fasse confiance."

L'homme sourit.

"Je n'ai pas de garantie, je n'ai rien à te donner de plus. Viens aux anciennes forges avec tes amis, ou ta petite amie ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour."

Il tourna les talons. Mani frappa sur la grille en criant son nom, en colère. Il s'arrêta après quelques mètres et se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser une dernière parole.

"Elle t'adore vraiment, tu sais. La seule garantie que je peux t'offrir est ton obéissance. Tu sais très bien ce qui va arriver sinon. A bientôt, Mani."

Il disparut derrière un mur, laissant l'elfe en plein désarroi.


	49. Episode 47 : Piège de cristal

**Episode 47 : Piège de cristal**

_Par Kermadec_

Shin et Grunlek se trouvaient enfin sur la muraille de la prison. Luc peinait à les rejoindre, toujours accroché à la branche d'un arbre. Plus bas, dans la cour, le combat faisait rage entre les évadés et les gardes des lieux. La plus grande menace, cependant, était située non loin du duo d'Aventuriers : les archers dispersés sur les remparts faisaient pleuvoir leurs traits sur l'armée improvisée. Le nain et le demi-élémentaire s'organisèrent donc rapidement. Shin banda son arc pour viser les tireurs ennemis, tandis que Grunlek propulsa son grapin pour attraper Luc et l'attirer vers eux. Au même moment, il perçut du coin de l'œil une flèche, qu'il parvint tout juste à parer. Cela le déstabilisa, le poussant à saisir le mage temporel avec un peu plus de poigne qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Une autre flèche siffla alors, qui aurait atteint le roi nain entre les deux yeux si celui-ci n'avait pas eu un réflexe salutaire. Il repoussa la flèche d'un unique coup du petit doigt. Shin lui-même fut admiratif d'une telle précision, et il s'en inspira pour ôter la vie aux deux archers qui venaient de prendre son ami pour cible.

Une fois cette besogne accomplie, Luc retrouva enfin les Aventuriers. Bien qu'un peu déboussolé par la façon dont Grunlek l'avait tiré vers eux, le mage rassembla son courage et suivit ses acolytes vers la tour. Le nain y entra en premier, suivi de Shin et de leur protégé. Ils gravirent un escalier en colimaçon, trop étroit pour que deux personnes puissent s'y côtoyer. Après quelques marches à peine, deux soldats leur barrèrent la route. Grunlek asséna à son premier adversaire un puissant coup de poing qui déséquilibra même l'homme situé derrière. Shin profita de l'occasion pour encocher une flèche afin d'achever le premier garde. Hélas, Grunlek se redressa au moment exact où le trait quitta la corde de l'arc. La pointe vint s'enfoncer dans son armure, au niveau de l'épaule. Davantage vexé que blessé, le nain reporta sa hargne contre son ennemi, lui déboîtant la jambe gauche d'un nouveau coup précis. Même avec une armure abîmée, Grunlek était d'une efficacité redoutable. Tremblant, l'archer tâcha de rattraper son erreur et visa alors au bon endroit. Les deux gardes ne constituaient plus une menace.

Le petit groupe put enfin pénétrer dans la salle du cristal. C'était une petite pièce ronde, au fond de laquelle se trouvait une grande boule bleue qui flottait au-dessus d'un piédestal magique. L'ensemble était gardé par deux paladins lourdement armés. Le plus proche dégaina son épée et l'abattit vers Grunlek, qui parvint à esquiver de telle sorte à être idéalement positionné pour porter son prochain coup. Il avait hésité à ce sujet, l'espace d'un instant. Valait-il mieux pour lui rester devant Shin pour encaisser les coups à sa place ou au contraire s'en éloigner pour lui laisser la place nécessaire à sa visée ? Au bout du compte, il resta sur place, fidèle à sa réputation de bouclier vivant. Il n'en oubliait pas pour autant sa force de frappe. Son poing alla se fracasser contre le plastron de l'armure du paladin, qui ne sourcilla même pas. L'équipement des Ardenti Corde était décidément coriace. Shin, pendant ce temps, propulsa le second paladin contre le mur grâce à un saut d'élémentaire. Son plan originel était de faire tomber le garde par l'ouverture entre les créneaux et les merlons, mais son ennemi était trop imposant pour être vaincu de la sorte. Luc entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, tandis que Grunlek essuyait un nouvel assaut du paladin. Le coup porté aurait facilement pu tuer un Aventurier moins résistant, mais le nain avait encore de la ressource, malgré la gerbe de sang qui jaillit de son épaule. Le mage, de son côté, encaissa moins bien l'entaille que lui fit l'autre garde, qui était parvenu à se ressaisir. Surpris d'avoir été pris pour cible, Luc commença à marmonner une incantation, d'une voix secouée par la panique. Les Aventuriers continuèrent alors de s'acharner sur leurs adversaires respectifs. L'armure du paladin face à Grunlek commençait à se tordre sous l'assaut des poings royaux. Shin envoya une flèche dans une interstice de l'armure de son ennemi, dans le bas du ventre. L'épuisement commençait à gagner tous les combattants présents. Grunlek restait fort, mais ses réflexes diminuaient, tandis que Shin subit de plein fouet une charge du second Ardenti Corde, qui planta son épée dans le bras droit du demi-élémentaire, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Shin prit aussitôt conscience qu'il ne survivrait pas à une nouvelle attaque d'une telle ampleur. Fort heureusement, il trouva en lui suffisamment d'énergie pour envoyer une nouvelle flèche juste à côté de la précédente. Luc intervint alors, lançant un mince trait arcanique sur ce soldat, qui s'écroula dans un râle. De son côté, Grunlek parvint enfin à arracher une grimace de douleur à son redoutable vis-à-vis. Il s'en prit à l'armure brillante, la frappant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'homme chute à son tour et sombre dans l'oubli.

Luc se précipita alors vers le cristal et posa ses mains dessus. Aussitôt, son visage changea de teinte et ses yeux s'emplirent d'une peur indicible. Il se dirigea vers le premier merlon à sa droite et regarda en direction du Temple Blanc, l'endroit précis où Manaryl devait se trouver. De sombres nuages s'aggloméraient à toute vitesse au-dessus de cet endroit. Une puissante magie était à l'œuvre.

Ces nuages, Bob et Mani les virent également, après leur combat acharné devant la porte de la Justice. Leur petite troupe eut à peine le temps de se rassembler et de constater l'arrivée imminente d'importants renforts ennemis lorsque tout parut s'assombrir autour d'eux. Dans le ciel, les nuages se déplaçaient à toute vitesse, comme si une tornade allait se former d'une seconde à l'autre.

Dans la tour de la prison, Luc retourna auprès du cristal et marmonna une formule dans une langue complexe. La pierre se mit à étinceler, et sa lueur se répandit partout sur les murs de la Cité Haute. Des quatre portes de la Cité jaillirent alors des rayons de lumière qui transpercèrent les nuages. Un fracas assourdissant retentit, et la déflagration magique provoquée par le contact entre le rayon et les nuages secoua tout Castelblanc. Les Aventuriers eux-mêmes eurent du mal à résister au choc.

Lorsque cette vague d'énergie s'estompa, une clameur monta dans toute la Cité. Des cloches retentirent de part et d'autre, des cris se firent entendre à tous les coins de rue. Devant la porte de la Justice, les renforts reprirent leur avancée. Une cinquantaine d'hommes armés approchaient de la petite troupe menée par Mani et Bob. Ces derniers, cherchant une échappatoire, constatèrent que l'intervention du rayon de lumière avait ouvert la porte de la Justice. Ils pouvaient enfin progresser. A cet instant, Victoria, toujours présente à leurs côtés, hurla à pleins poumons.

« Vers le Temple Haut ! Dépêchez-vous ! »


	50. Episode 48 : Manaril toute puissante

**Épisode 48 - Manaril toute puissante**

_Par Chl007_

Luc était concentré sur le cristal. Il sentait que Manaril était de nouveau en train d'essayer d'arrêter le temps, comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, mais d'une manière bien plus puissante. Le mage de Temps ne pouvait plus bouger, il devait rester là auprès de la pierre magique afin d'empêcher le sort de leur ennemie de s'exécuter. Supposant qu'elle était affaiblie suite à l'énorme déflagration qui venait de se produire, Shin et Grunlek laissèrent Luc seul et quittèrent la tour en s'assurant que personne ne pourrait venir lui causer d'ennuis.

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, Bob, Mani, Victoria et tous ceux qui les accompagnaient franchissaient enfin la Porte de la Justice pour se diriger vers le Pont des Larmes et le Temple Blanc. Ils se retournèrent un bref instant en direction de Mark, qui les rassura :

"On va rester là, on va essayer de défendre et leur montrer… On va leur montrer comment les nains défendent une porte ! Allez ! Tenez bon !"

Mark, Fuma, Gaspar et leurs acolytes nains survivants se postèrent à la défense de la Porte de la Justice, secondés par le capitaine de Castelblanc et ce qu'il lui restait de paladins. C'était un barrage désespéré, à un contre six. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mark leur cria encore une dernière fois :

"Dites à Grunlek… que je vais faire ce que je peux. Et dites-lui que si on réussit pas, on est désolés.

\- Tiens ta promesse, c'est tout, marmonna sombrement Mani. »

Mais sa voix fut couverte par celle de Bob, qui rétorqua au nain avec détermination :

"Tu lui diras toi-même !"

Puis ils partirent en direction du Pont des Larmes. Celui-ci coupait la cité haute en deux et précédait l'ascension des mille marches menant au Temple Blanc. Lorsque les condamnés à mort étaient emmenés vers le Temple Blanc pour recevoir leur châtiment, c'était à partir de ce moment qu'ils pouvaient commencer à apercevoir le temple, mais surtout l'échafaud, en haut de la montée. Généralement, ils fondaient alors en larmes, d'où le nom du pont.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, tous les Aventuriers se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de ce fameux pont. Chaque groupe commença par sursauter, croyant avoir affaire à des ennemis, avant qu'ils ne se reconnaissent mutuellement et se rejoignent avec soulagement. Avec un léger pincement au cœur, Grunlek constata l'absence de Mark, Fuma et Gaspar, tandis que Mani et Bob remarquèrent que Luc n'était plus avec leurs amis. Quant à Théo et Victoria, ils utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs de soin pour guérir leurs compagnons mal en point, ce qui leur fut fort profitable, surtout à Mani. Ce dernier grommela, mais consentit malgré tout à donner l'une de ses potions de mana à Théo, tandis que Bob buvait goulûment l'une des siennes, tout en offrant sa deuxième à Victoria de bon coeur.

Mani et Grunlek cherchèrent s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de réparer la cotte de maille de celui-ci, abîmée par le tir raté de Shin. Ils laissèrent néanmoins rapidement tomber l'idée et le roi nain s'inquiéta du sort de ses compagnons. Alors qu'il émettait l'idée d'aller les chercher pour les faire se retirer de la bataille, il fut interrompu par Bob, qui trancha :

"Ouais ben t'étais pas là ! Voilà, t'étais pas là, c'est dommage, c'est triste, maintenant on y va et on va essayer de…

\- Bon ben je vais à la Porte, je vais les chercher.

\- Mais non, on va buter Manaril ! Si tu butes Manaril tout le monde est sauvé ! Tu vas pas risquer l'entièreté du royaume nain et son intégrité juste pour la vie de Mark ! Non, tu vas sauver Mark ET le royaume nain ! En butant Manaril ! Allez, viens."

Suite à cette argumentation incroyable, et prévoyant que la suite de leurs aventures risquait fort de devenir assez houleuse, le demi-diable ouvrit une connexion mentale entre eux pour être sûr qu'ils puissent se parler en toutes circonstances et se coordonner. Profitant du silence qui s'était établi à ce moment, Mani prit la parole.

"Hem… Messieurs… Je ne vous fais pas confiance, depuis le début, au vu des relations que vous entretenez, qui sont parfois un peu malsaines…"

Ce début de discours assez inattendu provoqua une vague de protestations et de moqueries de la part des quatre autres Aventuriers, mais Victoria recadra rapidement la situation dans un soupir agacé, pressée par le temps :

"Bon, on peut se dépêcher, là ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Mani ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui prépare un piège… quelqu'un de la Métalignée, les avertit l'elfe, le visage fermé. Je vous en avais parlé il y a quelques temps, déjà, avant qu'on aille chez les nains… avant qu'on aille dans la Tour des Mages.

\- Tu veux dire cette faction sous-jacente et complètement qui-se-cache-dans-l'ombre et qui manipulerait tout et qui aurait des plans que personne ne peut compr… ?"

Théo et Mani se remirent à parler avant que Balthazar n'ait le temps de leur déclancher un beau mal de tête, empêchant le pauvre pyromancien de finir sa phrase, et ce fut finalement l'inquisiteur qui eut le dernier mot en demandant :

"La Métalignée c'est ceux qu'on avait aperçu, qui étaient à Kirov, c'est bien ça ?

\- Voilà, confirma sombrement l'elfe. J'ai entretenu quelques relations… professionnelles, avec la Métalignée… Y'a longtemps, dans une ancienne vie.

\- Ah ben c'est gentil de nous le dire maintenant, dis donc, marmonna Théo.

\- J'ai essayé de vous le dire ! se défendit sèchement Mani.

\- Mais du coup c'est quoi la Métalignée, juste pour préciser ? Un groupe d'assassins ? questionna Shin. »

L'elfe expliqua rapidement le principe de ce groupe obscur auquel il avait jadis appartenu, leurs plans qui se déroulaient sur des générations et des générations, des centaines d'années. Mais il fut coupé par l'empereur Frantz, qui comme Victoria un peu plus tôt, s'impatientait.

"Et quel est le rapport entre la Métalignée et ma femme ?"

L'ignorant, Mani se tourna vers ses quatre amis Aventuriers.

"Ils détiennent quelqu'un à qui je tiens. Et… il espère que je vous mènerai directement dans son piège. Il veut absolument qu'on contourne le pont qui va venir juste après, le Pont des Larmes. Le problème c'est que je suis sûr qu'il a un plan derrière la tête, c'est-à-dire que quoi qu'il va se produire, je suis sûr qu'il nous mènera là où il veut. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que c'est un piège. Là, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous fait confiance, en dépit de tout ce que j'ai pu voir au sein de votre groupe, conclut-il.

\- En clair, tu nous préviens que c'est un piège, mais nous demande quand même de foncer dedans avec la qualité qu'on sait que c'est un piège en avance ? résuma Balthazar, tentant de comprendre sa logique.

\- Et pour sauver quelqu'un, c'est ça ? compléta Shin.

\- J'aimerais. acquiesça l'elfe. Je sais que vous avez des préoccupations, je sais très bien que certains enjeux nous dépassent tous. Là, aujourd'hui, je demande à qui le souhaite de m'aider à sauver la personne…

\- Sauver qui ? se renseigna Grunlek.

\- Est-ce qu'on la connaît ? demanda Théo en même temps. »

Il s'agissait de Menkidal, une disciple de la Lumière appartenant à l'ordre des Soeurs du Renouveau. Théo et Victoria secouèrent la tête. Bien que la caste leur parle, le prénom ne leur disait rien. Mani insista, déterminé.

"Écoutez, les enjeux qui arrivent concernent le monde… Je ne me sens pas concerné par le monde. Elle… fait partie de mon monde." lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. "Donc sachez que quand on se retrouvera là-bas, j'essaierai de faire ce qu'il faut pour d'une, faire la peau à ce fils d… à mon ancien mentor," se reprit-il, "et deuxièmement, aller sauver… faire ce que je peux… pour Menki."

Suite à cette déclaration, Bob donna une brève description de l'ancien mentor de Mani, histoire d'être sûr que tous puissent l'identifier. Grunlek tiqua sur l'arme qu'il utilisait, une rapière, qui leur rappelait à tous de mauvais souvenirs. Théo accepta d'aider Mani s'il en avait l'occasion, mais sa parole était loin d'être ferme et définitive. S'il devait choisir entre sauver sa cité ou sauver Menkidal, il choisirait Castelblanc. Approuvant son frère, Victoria lança :

"Écoutez, si c'est sur le chemin, on fera ce qu'on peut. En attendant, on doit se dépêcher, y'a nos compagnons qui sont en train de mourir à la Porte de la Justice. Dépêchons-nous !"

Le groupe parcourut la première moitié du Pont des Larmes et arriva au bas des mille marches menant au Temple Blanc. Ils se figèrent alors qu'un vieil homme descendait l'escalier dans leur direction en titubant, le regard hagard, et écarquillèrent les yeux en reconnaissant Milich Oppenheimer, la plus haute autorité de la Lumière à Castelblanc. Son visage était recouvert de sang.

"J'ai eu tort… Je m'attendais pas à ça… Je pensais pouvoir doubler Manaril… Me servir d'elle, mais c'est moi qui me suis fait avoir…"

Un rire nerveux lui échappa alors qu'il progressait toujours vers les Aventuriers, trébuchant sur les marches. Il poursuivit d'une voix tremblante :

"Elle a massacré mes hommes… C'est une boucherie… Elle parle une langue… une langue impossible… Elle est dans mon esprit, elle est dans notre esprit à tous ! Et elle est dans votre esprit aussi…"

Mani affichait toujours son expression sombre et impénétrable. Grunlek ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, Bob fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que Milich voulait dire par là, et au même instant, Shin eut une drôle d'impression. Comme s'il entrait en transe.

Sans s'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, il se sentit transporté dans le temps et l'espace. Quelqu'un lui parlait. Face à lui se trouvait Manaril, sous la forme d'une présence éthérée, fantomatique, apparaissant et disparaissant par moments. Elle était immobile, sa bouche ne bougeait pas et pourtant, l'archer l'entendait… Elle n'était pas en train de s'adresser à lui, Shinddha. Mais à sa partie élémentaire.

Son visage était inexpressif. Shin avait parfois l'impression qu'une autre image, qu'une autre silhouette se superposait par-dessus celle de Manaril. En se concentrant, il réalisa que la voix dans son esprit n'était pas seule. Il percevait deux voix conjointes, qui lui parlaient en même temps. Shin avait l'impression de pouvoir l'écouter et lui faire confiance. Manaril lui sussurrait qu'il était un dieu. Que sa place n'était pas auprès des Aventuriers. Qu'elle pouvait faire revenir son clan, les membres de son village dévasté…

L'archer ne maîtrisait plus vraiment ses sentiments. Une colère sourde commença à croître en lui. Une rage subite l'envahit, avec l'envie profonde de se mettre à attaquer tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Réunissant toute sa volonté, il parvint à s'extraire de l'attraction que Manaril exerçait sur lui et revint au moment présent, sursautant légèrement en se reconnectant avec la réalité. Le Pont des Larmes, Milich, ses amis, tout était revenu.

"Vous l'avez sentie ou pas ?" lâcha-t-il, une légère nuance de panique dans la voix.

Exactement au même instant, tous les Aventuriers ressentirent une présence nouvelle s'introduire dans leur communication mentale, et ils entendirent la voix de Manaril résonner dans leur tête, comme si elle se trouvait juste à côté d'eux, une main posée sur leur épaule. Elle utilisa des termes qu'ils ne comprirent pas, évoqua leurs précédesseurs, parla des temps anciens, d'un sceptre de la nativité, et conclut son discours par ces mots forts peu rassurants :

"Renaîs parmi nous, Milich Oppenheimer, et venge-toi de mes ennemis !"

Distraits par l'arrivée de Manaril dans leur tête, les Aventuriers remarquèrent tardivement que Milich s'était effondré sur les marches du pont. Son cadavre commença à se dissoudre, disparaissant légèrement, en même temps que se formait un immense élémentaire de lumière juste devant le petit groupe. Dans leur communication mentale, Shin expliqua sa propre vision dans un balbutiement, perturbé de n'avoir plus été maître de lui-même pendant ce court instant.

Victoria et Théo suivirent ses propos de loin : par pur réflexe, au moment où ils avaient vu l'élémentaire commencer à se former, le frère et la soeur s'étaient jetés sur lui sans même se concerter, lames en avant. Mais leurs épées passèrent à travers la créature immatérielle, inutiles. Constatant cela de loin, Bob voulut aussitôt lancer l'un de ses plans géniaux en contactant Mama Casse-Roc et Vicky, la jeune mage de l'Air, par voie mentale :

"Mama Casse-Roc ! Un parapluie ! Vicky ! Des nuages ! De l'ombre ! Il faut de l'ombre ! C'est un élémentaire de lumière ! S'il a pas de lumière, il est baisé !

\- ... Quoi ? répondirent seulement les deux femmes en choeur, aussi perdues l'une que l'autre.

\- Mais à quel moment il a besoin de lumière pour vivre ? releva Grunlek.

\- Ben… Je sais pas ! Construisez une caisse autour ! paniqua le demi-diable. »

Se fichant bien de leurs discussions, l'élémentaire de lumière commença à former un rayon d'énergie magique dans sa gueule. Réagissant lui aussi par réflexe, Balthazar ne réfléchit pas, tendit les bras et lui envoya une boule de feu. Théo se trouvant sur sa trajectoire, il se reçut quelques flammes au passage et gueula allègrement sur le pyromage. Dans le même temps, Mani lança une machette investie de psyché par télékinésie. Elle passa à travers l'élémentaire, comme les épées des paladins, mais infligea tout de même des dégâts à la créature.

Cela ne suffit pas à stopper l'attaque de l'élémentaire de lumière. Il concentra le rayon dans sa gueule, et soudain, tira.  
Droit sur l'empereur Frantz, qui se trouvait juste dans sa ligne de tir.


	51. Episode 49 : L'ascension finale

**Épisode 49 : L'Ascension Finale**

_Par Draco Nocte_

Alors que le rayon de lumière se dirigeait droit vers l'Empereur Franz, Ivanov, dans un acte que l'on pourrait qualifier de purement héroïque, s'interposa en ouvrant les bras pour encaisser l'attaque. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tomba lentement à terre, le corps brûlé voire carbonisé par endroits. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et Franz n'en était pas ressorti indemne non plus.

Les personnes en présence se regardèrent les uns et les autres, se demandant alors s'ils avaient réellement une chance de vaincre une telle créature, qui continuait inexorablement sa croissance visible à vue d'œil. Théo continuait inlassablement à donner des coups dans le vide, Victoria agitait ses bras en vain. Même Tesla fit un signe de négation à Bob pour lui signifier qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cet élémentaire. Cela courrouça le demi-diable qui jura mentalement l'espace de quelques secondes, mais l'archimage lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle avait ses raisons. Dans le même temps, Mama Casse-roc se jeta dans la mêlée, Vicky commença à incanter un sort…

Les Aventuriers devaient très vite réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse. Seulement, Manaril parasitait d'ores et déjà leur connexion mentale… En premier lieu, il leur fallait se désengager du combat au corps-à-corps en ce qui concerne l'ensemble du groupe, car il était inutile d'approcher autant le danger pour si peu d'effet. Grunlek décida de jouer son rôle de garde du corps afin de protéger Bob le temps qu'il prépare ses sorts. Mani, en retrait à l'arrière, demeura sur la défensive. Une fois les guerriers retirés, Bob put saisir l'occasion pour lancer une de ses gemmes de pouvoir, qui explosa légèrement à côté de sa cible, la touchant malgré tout de peu. Profitant de la distraction, Shin effectua un saut élémentaire magistral, poings en avant et le corps insufflé de magie, et d'un trait passa à travers l'élémentaire de lumière. Malheureusement, ce dernier, bien que commençant à être affaibli, ne sentit que peu cette tentative vaine de lui causer des dégâts. C'était sans compter sur Vicky, qui, forte de son temps de préparation, fit apparaître un terrible tourbillon de vent et de brume qui fit se distordre l'ennemi. Pourtant, celui-ci tenait toujours… en apparence du moins, car il finit, enfin, par se disperser. La tension pouvait enfin se relâcher, un temps soit peu.

Vicky, toute essoufflée, fut la première à reprendre la parole.

« Ouf ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas sorti un truc comme ça ! clama-t-elle entre deux respirations. »

L'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances cependant, car Victoria et Théo étaient penchés au-dessus d'Ivanov pour lui prodiguer des soins, ne semblant que pouvoir retarder l'inévitable. Bob prit alors une des potions que le groupe avait en sa possession et accourut l'administrer à l'homme alors mourant. Ivanov, une fois la concoction ingurgitée, se releva péniblement en toussant un peu de sang, la plupart de ses plaies refermées et guéries.

« Merci, dit-il à ses sauveurs, j'ai bien crû que j'allais y rester ce coup-ci.

\- Restez assis pendant cinq minutes, et vous nous rejoindrez plus haut, préconisa le demi-diable tel un guérisseur. »

Tesla, elle, ne perdit pas de temps et vint s'adresser au demi-élémentaire de glace.

« Shin, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? demanda-t-elle simplement. »

Il lui résuma brièvement sa vision de Manaril dans un monde éthéré qui semblait être en superposition avec une entité ancienne, et…

« Elle a parlé du Sceptre des Eléments, souffla-t-elle visiblement interloquée. C'est sûrement ce qui était cachée dans le Temple… Vous savez, normalement il est impossible de prévoir qui va renaître en demi-élémentaire après une mort, vous en êtes la preuve, Shin. On ne comprend pas comment ça marche, c'est le hasard, le destin, peu importe… mais les Dieux dans le temps pouvaient le faire. Attendez, portait-elle un masque ?

\- Oui, je crois bien, se remémora le demi-élémentaire. »

Une image assez précise se dessina alors dans l'esprit du pyromage, qui la partagea mentalement au reste du groupe. La description lui rappelait Mélancolia, déesse de la confiance et de la trahison, de la joie et de la tristesse, parfois même appelée Mère des sentiments et dépeinte comme une jeune femme au visage parfaitement inexpressif jouant de la harpe sur un fond un peu nuageux. Il s'agissait d'une déesse très ancienne, déjà présente durant les premiers âges. Le fait qu'elle représente la personnification des sentiments mêmes expliquerait pourquoi Shin avait ressenti une telle plénitude lorsqu'elle est s'était adressée à lui.

« Ce qui est arrivé à Milich… commença Shin après avoir reçu ce flot d'informations.

\- Justement, le coupa Tesla. Normalement ce n'est pas possible de prévoir la transformation d'une personne, d'un cadavre en élémentaire ou en demi-élémentaire. C'est…

L'archimage se figea alors quelques secondes, venant de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Ça veut dire qu'en possédant le Sceptre de la Nativité, le Sceptre des Eléments, elle peut provoquer volontairement une renaissance en élémentaire… Ecoutez, la mort est un pré-requis pour renaître en élémentaire. Ça explique pourquoi elle a… tué… tous les hommes de Milich. »

Le visage de Tesla se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'elle terminait sa tirade. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et bientôt toutes les personnes en présence firent de même. Ils réalisèrent alors être entourés de cadavres, au-dessus desquels commençaient déjà des élémentaires de toutes sortes.

À ce moment précis, Stallion incanta un rapidement un sort à l'aspect de grande bulle magique, et de sa voix bovine somma tout le monde de venir à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Le pauvre mage était en sueur et à bout de souffla, apparemment au bout de ses réserves de magie.

« Bulle… invisible aux élémentaires… peina-t-il à dire en guise d'explication.

\- Stallion est un invocateur, compléta Tesla. Je pense qu'il peut nous rendre invisible aux yeux des élémentaires pour nous permettre de monter les escaliers. »

Voilés par cet abri inattendu mais bienvenu, ils entamèrent leur lente et épuisante montée des Mille Marches.

Les minutes passèrent tout comme passèrent les Aventuriers devant chacun des élémentaires arpentant cette montée infernale. Chaque marche pesait de plus en plus à Stallion, qui peinait désormais à maintenir la maigre sphère magique les tenant à l'écart du péril. Plus que de la difficulté, c'était de la souffrance qui déformait le visage du grand mage qui puisait probablement dans ses réserves depuis déjà un moment. À côté de lui, Vicky l'aidait à progresser en lui transmettant de la psychée et l'encourageait malgré son inquiétude grandissante.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche, les voici enfin arrivés en haut des Mille marches. Devant eux s'étendait la vaste place du Temple Blanc, elle aussi parcourue par des élémentaires de toutes formes et origines à perte de vue. Mais Stallion, comme Vicky, étaient maintenant à bout de force. Théo prit alors la parole.

« Sur notre droite, il y a des vieux bâtiments abandonnés qui étaient en rénovation. C'étaient d'anciennes forges. Je crois que vous vouliez justement passer par là, Mani. »

Le groupe, après un bref débat mental, ne perdit pas plus de temps et prit la direction des dites forges. À l'entrée de ces dernières, Vicky et Stallion s'arrêtèrent.

« On ne servira plus à rien, haleta Vicky, hors d'haleine. Si on continue avec vous, on ne fera que vous ralentir parce que vous ne pourrez que nous protéger au moindre combat. On va reprendre nos forces ici… et on essaiera de vous rejoindre plus tard. »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que le groupe progressait parmi les vieux ateliers, une douce musique jouée au luth se fit entendre, résonnant dans les couloirs. Ils déboulèrent finalement dans une vaste salle. En face d'eux, sur une coursive, se tenait Finéas. Accroupie à ses pieds, bâillonnée et le visage ensanglanté, se trouvait une jeune femme. Deux autres personnes, masquées, se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la pièce. Au centre de la pièce, dans une cage, il y avait une jeune fille d'à peu près sept ans et sa mère. Les Aventuriers, qui n'étaient pas dupes, avaient senti que d'autres présences les observaient tout autour d'eux.

Finéas posa simplement le luth avec lequel il jouait négligemment, puis toisa ses « invités » du regard.

« Cher maître, que m'avez-vous préparé, demanda sombrement Mani.

\- Bonjour ! Bonjour Mani, répliqua le maître en question, d'un air enjoué. Je suis enfin, enfin ravi de te revoir ! Tu as également amené tes amis, je pensais que tu viendrais tout seul… ça me surprend. Connaissez-vous vraiment Mani, vous autres ? Est-ce que vous savez qui il est ? Vous a-t-il déjà parlé de son passé ? Peut-être savez-vous ce qu'est la Méta-Lignée ? Non ? Ce n'est pas très important.

L'homme semblait prendre son temps et n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air inquiet. Sans doute parce que la situation était largement en sa faveur.

\- Des vampires ? suggéra Bob, l'air de rien.

\- Non, ce ne sont pas tout à fait des vampires, Balthazar, indiqua Finéas en usant du prénom du mage comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. Ecoutez, nous sommes là entre amis, la Méta-Lignée a déjà accompli ses objectifs. Mes supérieurs ne savent même pas que je suis ici, je suis sur mon temps libre, un petit bonus si je puis dire. »

Mani profita de la tirade de son maître pour tenter de s'approcher. Bien évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Mani, tu ferais bien de ne pas t'approcher plus que ça, lui dit calmement Finéas. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi… ou du moins, pour ton amie. »

Derrière Menki Dal, la femme accroupie près du maître de l'elfe, se tenait en effet un homme qui avait habilement positionné un couteau sous la gorge de l'otage.

« Mani, écoute Mani. Je suis juuuste venu récupérer mon investissement. Ecoute, bon, on s'est bien amusé, tout ça…

\- Je ne me suis pas encore assez amusé, répondit laconiquement l'elfe.

\- On a fait ce qu'on était venu faire et, écoute, on s'amuse ! Tu trouves pas que c'est la fête ici ? Regarde cette ambiance. C'est formidable, non ?

\- Je suis extatique, répliqua Mani avec un sarcasme absolu.

\- Ah, parfait. Mais écoute, tu es un bon investissement, continua Finéas. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu traverses une crise d'adolescence et que c'est un peu difficile pour toi, mais… aah, ce serait du gâchis, un si beau potentiel comme le tiens de perdu ! Quel gâchis !

\- J'allais dire la même chose sur ta vie.

\- C'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est l'elfe. La guerre, la politique… blah blah. L'important, c'est l'elfe ! Tu as un bon potentiel. »

Finéas, narquois, se tourna alors vers les camarades de Mani.

« Chers Aventuriers. Vous ne savez pas qui est Mani. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui c'est, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait dans le passé… vous n'avez aucune idée du nombre d'innocents qu'il a tué, je suppose ? »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son « protégé ».

« Ecoute Mani, reviens à la maison. Arrête de jouer, c'est terminé maintenant. Reviens à la maison, et… je te propose quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, je suis content. Je suis particulièrement content, je te propose quelque chose. Tu vois les deux personnes qui sont au centre de la pièce ? Ce sont deux civiles que j'ai attrapé, je ne sais pas trop… Elles traînaient par-là, elles étaient en train de s'enfuir des élémentaires. Ecoute, je te propose quelque chose. Tu les égorges, et je te rends Menki Dal, indemne. D'accord ? »

Il marqua une brève pause, toujours souriant.

« Par contre, si tu refuses, c'est ta petite amie qui périra. C'est d'accord ? On fait comme ça ? Je te laisse le choix ! Après tout, regarde-les, une mère et sa fille… en plus, j'ai fait attention, ce ne sont même pas des nobles, elles ne sont pas très importantes ! »

Finéas riva son regard dans celui de Mani.

« Je te laisse le choix, Mani. Leur vie, ou la sienne. »


	52. Episode 50 : Le choix de Mani

**Episode 50 : Le choix de Mani**

_Par Myfanwi_

La tension venait de grimper d'un cran. Finéas toisait les aventuriers depuis les remparts, Menki Dal collée contre lui, l'air hagard. Le marché était simple : la vie de la jeune femme contre celles des deux inconnues enfermées dans la cage devant eux. Mani fit quelques pas en avant pour dévisager les deux cibles de la folie de son mentor. La pauvre dame recula contre les barreaux de la cage en pleurant, sa fille dans les bras dans le même état.

Un bruit d'acier sortit l'elfe de sa rêverie. Il lança un regard vers Théo. Le paladin venait de dégainer son épée et son visage s'était fermé. Ce n'était pas pour lui dire qu'il était avec lui, mais au contraire son seul et unique avertissement. Il fit "non" de la tête pour dissuader l'elfe de s'aventurer sur cette piste dangereuse.

"Je te préviens, Mani, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Il est hors de question que je te laisse abattre des innocents. Pas devant moi."

Victoria fit elle aussi un pas en avant et vint se placer aux côtés de son frère. Elle tenait avec lui. Les autres fuyaient son regard, encore incertains.

"Menki Dal est une soeur du Renouveau, l'appuya Victoria. Elle a consacré sa vie à la défense des innocents et des faibles. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait te voir basculer de ce côté-ci, pas pour elle."

Mani recula prudemment vers le mur. La voix de Finéas chantonna derrière lui.

"Ne recule pas plus. Je sais ce que tu veux essayer de faire, et tu seras mort avant même d'avoir essayé. Pas d'entourloupe. Fais ce que je te demande et tout se passera bien. Fais-moi confiance."

L'elfe s'arrêta et lui lança un regard sombre. Son visage se ferma entièrement et son expression devint plus sombre. Shin eut un léger mouvement de recul, mal à l'aise. Lui qui n'aimait pas beaucoup le conflit, il pouvait sentir la colère grimper entre les paladins et le télékynésiste.

"Et donc, répondit Mani avec arrogance, si je comprends bien, le fait qu'elle donne sa vie ne vous dérange pas ? Vous cédez à la pression d'une faction toute entière, non, l'Eglise de la Lumière cède au chantage d'une pseudo-mafia, et ça ne vous dérange pas ? Intéressant.

\- Menki Dal a fait le serment de donner sa vie pour les innocents, reprit Victoria, qui sentait le contrôle de la situation lui échapper peu à peu. Si elle doit donner sa vie pour cette cité, elle le fera. Ce sera un sacrifice nécessaire."

A côté de Balthazar, Tesla roula des yeux. Elle claqua le sol de son bâton, attirant le regard des autres sur elle.

"Devons-nous vraiment perdre du temps pour ça alors que le futur du Cratère est menacé ? Où sont vos priorités ? On s'en fiche de qui doit mourir. Dans tous les cas, cette histoire nous fait perdre notre temps ! Pendant que vous restez là à… jacasser, Manaril continue d'étendre sa puissance ! Décidez-vous et vite !"

Mani l'ignora copieusement et défia le paladin ouvertement, yeux dans les yeux. La mâchoire de Théo se contracta. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche par la suite.

"Reprenons, dit Mani. Son sacrifice serait nécessaire. Pourtant, vous avez fait ce serment, vous aussi. Ca ne vous dérangerait pas de… mourir ? Pour une "cause juste" ? Dites-moi, comment ça marche ? Il y a une sorte de hiérarchie sur l'échelle du sacrifice ? Qui décide de qui doit vivre et mourir ?"

Théo fit un pas en avant, prêt à en découdre. Victoria lui barra la route en posant son bras devant lui. Si le paladin chargeait, la situation deviendrait trop compliquée à gérer. La paladine jeta un regard sur les remparts. Plusieurs archers s'agitaient, excités par la tension qui s'acroissait de seconde en seconde. Cette histoire allait terminé en bain de sang si le conflit n'était pas désamorcé.

"Calmez-vous, grogna-t-elle. On peut toujours en discuter calmement, et vous n'aidez pas. Ni l'un, ni l'autre."

Shinddha contourna ses amis pour aller analyser le renfoncement dans le mur derrière lui. S'ils devaient se préparer au combat, il voulait s'assurer qu'aucun autre ennemi ne se cachait pour les prendre à revers. La situation allait déraper, il le sentait. Il fallait préparer le combat en amont pour éviter d'être surpris lorsque les événements deviendraient incontrôlables. Des hauteurs, Finéas lui lança un regard mauvais. L'homme poussa un soupir.

"Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Mani, dit-il sur un ton mélodramatique. Tu veux sauver ton amie, oui ou non ? De plus, comme la petite catin en robe rouge l'a dit, je crois que tu as une ville à sauver."

Tesla rougit de colère, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Confortablement installé sur la fontaine, un livre dans les mains, Balthazar lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Excusez-moi ! les interpella-t-il. Alors, moi je ne juge personne. Je comprends qu'il veuille sauver sa donzelle, et je comprends que les autres ne veulent pas tuer les civils. Je trouve même que c'est un bon marché. Mais une chose m'interpelle. Même si on tue Henriette et Marie-Gertrude, quelle certitude avons-nous que vous allez effectivement nous rendre Menki Dal ? C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, ne vous y méprenez pas, mais comme vous l'avez dit, on a d'autres chats à fouetter et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de courir dans toute la ville pour jouer à vos jeux sordides par la suite.

\- Enfin, rit Finéas, je suis peut-être un assassin, mais je ne suis pas un menteur. Respectez-moi.

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai immédiatement envie de faire confiance au couteau qui menace de trancher la gorge de la nonne, répondit le mage sur le même ton.

\- Parce que vous croyez encore avoir le contrôle ? Allons… C'est mignon. Au fait, Shin l'archer, ce n'est pas la bonne caisse."

Pris sur le fait, Shin se redressa et lui adressa un regard noir. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il l'avait repéré qui le dérangeait, mais plus le fait que l'assassin connaissait son prénom. Profitant de cette courte diversion, Mani poussa la pierre explosive qui se trouvait dans sa pochette au-dessus des rares derniers éléments alchimiques qui la peuplaient encore. Il voulait pouvoir l'atteindre et l'utiliser en une fraction de seconde. Le temps que Théo braque de nouveau son attention sur lui, l'elfe avait retiré sa main, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"C'est comme ça que fonctionne l'Eglise de la Lumière, donc ? reprit Mani pour regagner son attention. Hiérarchie de sacrifices, on choisit qui vit et meurt…

\- Oui, répondit froidement Victoria. Nous sommes tous des sacrifiables pour la volonté de l'Eglise.

\- Ah ! Très bien ! se moqua l'elfe. Vous avez entendu ? dit-il aux deux femmes dans la cage. Vous êtes tous des sacrifiables !"

Les pleurs de la petite fille redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'elle cachait sa tête dans la robe de sa mère. Théo se tendit un peu plus, le visage de plus en plus rouge. Grunlek vint se placer lui aussi aux côtés du paladin. Mani eut un petit rictus. Le nain qui pronait la paix dans le monde se rangeait du côté des "gentils". Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui, de ce fait ?

"Mani, Mani, continua de le narguer Finéas. Tu réagissais plus vite dans mes souvenirs. Tes amis t'ont ramolli le cerveau à ce point ?"

Théo lança un regard agacé vers le mentor de l'elfe. Mani ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me charger, Théo ? demanda-t-il, provocateur. Je te fais peur ? Je te croyais plus courageux. Sacrifier un membre de ton équipe, sacrifier un membre de ton église, ça ne fait aucune différence, pas vrai ? Après tout, ce sont les autres qui sont sacrifiables. Oh, mais de qui je me moque ! Tu as déjà essayé de te sacrifier toi-même et tu n'y es même pas arrivé. Pourquoi ça changerait ? Essaye de faire un de soi, pour de vrai.

\- Est-ce que tu cherches vraiment à m'énerver, Mani ? demanda le paladin d'un voix sèche.

\- Je pense que tu es surtout assez stupide de penser que les autres sont sacrifiables."

Théo pointa sa lame sur lui. L'elfe ne broncha pas et ne bougea pas d'un cheveu, toujours souriant. Néanmoins, il semblait suer un peu au niveau du front, signe qu'il commençait à se demander si ce qu'il était en train de faire était vraiment une bonne idée. Le paladin ne lui paraissait clairement pas d'humeur à plaisanter pour le moment. Finéas rit sur le rempart.

"C'est tellement facile, se moqua-t-il. Les muscles, toujours les muscles… Votre groupe est peut-être fort, que dis-je, imbattable l'épée à la main, mais regardez-vous ! Vous êtes en équilibre sur un socle de verre qui se fissure, petit à petit.

\- Fermez-la, grogna le paladin, ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Il a raison, Théo. Quelle est ta décision, donc ? Qui est-ce qu'on sacrifie pour le bien commun ? Je propose de commencer par toi, puisque tu as l'air tellement enclin au sacrifice. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un pantin dans l'Eglise de la Lumière, comme les autres.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision, grogna le paladin, c'est à toi qui l'a demandé. Mais si ça avait été moi là-haut, je n'aurais pas hésiter une seconde. Je me trancherai la gorge sans hésiter."

Mani haussa les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers son ancien mentor.

"Finéas ! Je t'échange la vie de Menki Dal contre celle de Théo."

Dans le fond, Balthazar s'étouffa avec sa gourde d'eau. Malheureusement, Finéas n'était pas exactement du même avis.

"Ce n'est pas le jeu, mon petit Mani ! Tu as besoin que je te réexplique les règles ? C'est la vie de ta petite nonne ou celle des innocents. Ce n'est pas négociable. Pourquoi je te prendrais ce… barbare ? J'en ai rien à faire de ton pseudo-héros. Allons, Mani. A quoi bon ? Nous savons tous les deux que toi aussi tu n'en as rien à faire. Tu tues sans poser de question. Pourquoi ce choix est si compliqué soudainement ?

\- Je pensais que c'était le risque qui t'excitait ? Tu n'aimerais pas voir la tête des autres si j'égorge le paladin devant eux ?"

Finéas fit mine de réfléchir, mais sa réponse ne fut pas des plus surprenantes.

"Non, c'est plus drôle de regarder ton groupe imploser. Je vois que tu es récalcitrant, alors voici mon dernier avertissement. Il te reste trente secondes pour te décider. Après ça, je considérerais que tu as refusé mon offre."

Sans laisser le temps de réagir à Théo, Mani tendit la main et une de ses mâchettes fonça à vive allure vers la poitrine de la femme. Ce que le paladin ne savait pas était que l'assassin avait soigneusement prémédité son coup pour ne toucher aucun organe. La blessure n'était pas létale. La mère poussa un cri avant de s'effondrer lourdement au sol. La fillette, terrorisée, se recroquevilla dans un coin de la cage, les mains sur la tête.

Théo garda le silence quelques secondes, le regard rivé sur la victime, puis braque ses yeux inquisiteurs sur Mani. Il ne dit rien et chargea, épée en avant, pour le planter. Le nain hésita mais se rangea de son côté. L'elfe esquiva la charge du paladin une première fois, mais le coup de poing qu'il se prit dans le ventre l'empêcha d'y échapper une seconde fois. La lame le traversa de part en part. L'elfe s'effondra lourdement au sol dans une mare de sang.

"Assurez-vous que Menki… Soit sauvée, balbutia-t-il avec difficulté avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience."

Abasourdi, Shin resta un moment les bras ballants, incapable de décider avec qui il devait tenir. Il décida de porter sa colère sur ceux qui avaient causé cette situation en premier lieu. Contre tout bon sens, il banda son arc et tira sur l'homme de main de Finéas qui avait récupéré la compagne de l'elfe. La flèche lui traversa l'oeil et il tomba raide mort.

En voyant la situation partir en n'importe quoi, Balthazar se releva tranquillement, dépoussiéra sa robe, et décida que lui aussi avait le droit de s'amuser. Il tira une boule de feu explosive juste sous la plateforme où Finéas se trouvait. L'homme bascula en arrière, mais se rattrapa in extremis à une grosse poutre qui se tenait derrière lui. La situation lui échappait dangereusement. Les hommes de l'assassin s'agitèrent. Ils attendaient les ordres de leur chef pour savoir s'ils devaient attaquer ou non. La confusion régnait en maître.

"Oh non ! s'exclama Finéas. Vous m'avez cassé mon Mani… Moi qui était venu pour le chercher… Mais bon, on s'est bien amusé finalement. Votre groupe a explosé, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Je suis bon joueur, je vous rends Menki Dal. Cadeau ! Messieurs, dit-il à ses hommes, on se replie !"

Il attrapa la jeune femme toujours inconsciente par la nuque et regarda vers le bas avec un petit sourire sadique.

"Au fait, dit-il dans un grand sourire. Lorsque Mani se réveillera, dites-lui que c'est la saison des fraises dans l'ouest du Cratère. J'aimerais bien aller visiter par là-bas."

Sur ces derniers mots, il poussa Menki Dal dans le vide. Shin et Grunlek tentèrent d'amortir sa chute mais ils arrivèrent trop tard. Elle chuta de cinq étages et s'effondra au sol comme une poupée désarticulée. L'archer se précipita à son chevet et chercha immédiatement son pouls. Malgré son bassin dans une position loin d'être naturelle et une jambe complètement retournée, par miracle, elle vivait toujours.


	53. Episode 51 : La dernière porte

**Episode 51 : La dernière porte**

_Par Myfanwi_

"Tu n'es pas comme eux, Mani."

L'elfe regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il flottait dans une espèce de vide, ses longues tresses dans le dos. Il faisait sombre, mais des milliers d'étoiles l'encerclaient, illuminant faiblement Finéas devant lui. Il sentit son estomac se torde. Etait-il mort ? Ou sur le point de l'être ? Un purgatoire peut-être ? Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché. Si Finéas était avec lui, était-il mort lui aussi ? Ou simplement une autre illusion de son esprit.

Ces mots, il les avait déjà entendu. Il en était certain. Mais où ?

"Tu n'es pas comme eux, répéta Finéas. Tu ne seras jamais comme eux. Tu ne tu t'intégreras jamais. Dans aucun groupe. Ca ne sert à rien de rêver à une vie différente."

L'alchimiste sourit et haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être. Mais mon destin n'est plus entre mes mains. C'est le leur maintenant. Ou peut-être le nôtre. Ca leur appartient."

Mais Finéas ne l'entendait pas. Il n'était pas vraiment là. Les derniers événements lui revenaient en mémoire : les innocentes dans la cage, son lancer de pièce, la lame qui l'avait traversé de part en part… Se relèverait-il seulement après ça ? A quel prix ? Pourquoi faire ?

Son maître d'arme sourit.

"Tu es différent. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu ne seras jamais comme eux. Tu ne seras jamais heureux. Tu ne seras jamais un aventurier, tu n'auras jamais d'ami. Tu seras toujours un assassin. Et quoi que tu veuilles, tu retourneras toujours vers moi car je suis la seule personne qui te connaisse vraiment."

* * *

"C'était tellement facile ! jubila Finéas en s'éloignant. Mais pourquoi personne n'a réussi avant moi ? Ah… Mani, Mani, Mani..."

Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur le groupe. Alors que leur assaillant et ses sbires battaient en retraite, les aventuriers réalisaient peu à peu ce qui venait de se produire. Dans la cage, la petite fille pleurait à chaudes larmes en secouant sa maman pour essayer de la réveiller, en vain. Le paladin se tourna vers elles et défonça la porte à coup d'épée pour aller leur porter secours. Il se pencha vers la mère et retira la mâchette avec précaution avant d'entamer un sort de soin.

"Elle est encore vivante, annonça-t-il à ses compagnons. C'est passé à côté du coeur."

Balthazar, qui s'était rapproché, fronça des sourcils à l'entente du constat. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Mani, puis vers la cage.

"Et personne trouve ça bizarre qu'il soit assassin et qu'il rate à ce point sa cible ? A même pas deux mètres de distance ? Hum. C'est peut-être juste moi. Après tout, on parle du même assassin qui a perdu contre des tonneaux à Fort Tigre."

Tesla et les autres membres de leur groupe se rapprochèrent d'eux, déjà prêts à reprendre la route. Si la majorité de leur compagnie enjamba Mani sans lui prêter plus d'attention, l'archimage, consciente du lien qu'il avait avec son mage, fit mine de s'y intéresser.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour votre "ami" ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Grunlek. Il n'est pas fiable.

\- On pourrait le stabiliser pour au moins obtenir des réponses, proposa Shinddha, plus optimiste.

\- Je pourrais faire ça, répondit Victoria. Mais la vraie question est : avez-vous seulement envie de faire ça ?"

Shinddha interrogea Grunlek du regard. Le nain resta de marbre. Il n'était pas spécialement rancunier, mais l'archer savait que la trahison avait du mal à passer. Il n'osa pas demander son avis à Théo. Le paladin, blessé par les paroles de l'elfe, ne se rangerait sans doute pas de son côté. Il chercha Balthazar du regard, mais il avait déjà disparu. Le mage se dirigeait vers Menki Dal. Grunlek suivit son regard.

Balthazar s'accroupit auprès de la jeune femme et chercha un pouls. Elle respirait faiblement, mais elle respirait.

"Quitte à sauver quelqu'un, autant s'occuper d'elle en priorité, dit sèchement Grunlek. S'il reste de la mana, alors peut-être qu'on s'occupera de… lui, grogna-t-il en pointant l'elfe de la tête. Et puis, c'est qu'il voudrait, non ?"

Victoria approuva l'idée et rejoignit Balthazar. Elle tira une grimace en apercevant l'état de ses jambes et de son bassin. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour comprendre que tout était cassé. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur le dos de la jeune femme et commença un soin, dans l'objectif de la stabiliser avant tout. Il faudrait plus d'un petit sort pour venir à bout des multiples fractures de son bassin et de ses jambes.

"Elle est très mal en point, chuchota la paladine. Je ne suis vraiment pas certaine qu'elle remarche un jour. Je peux… Refermer les plaies. Mais pour le reste, je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose de plus. Il me reste un peu de mana. Si je dois sauver votre ami, c'est maintenant. Sinon il va y passer."

Le mage hocha la tête. Des gardes arrivaient déjà pour prendre les blessés en charge. Ils rejoignirent tous les deux le reste du groupe. Balthazar soupira.

"Sauvez-le, qu'il ait au moins le droit à un procès.

\- Donc vous allez vraiment sauver quelqu'un qui vient de poignarder une innocente et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? les interrogea Grunlek. On va avoir besoin de sorts de soin face à Manaril. Je refuse de laisser des gens mourir plus tard pour lui sauver la vie.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas avoir des réponses de sa bouche ? insista Shin.

\- Je pense qu'il a assez payé pour sa stupidité, répliqua le mage en se rangeant avec l'archer. S'il y a des conséquences, il les paiera tout seul. Et puis réfléchis, comment est-ce qu'on va battre Manaril sans son aide ?"

Grunlek ne répondit pas, mais ne s'opposa pas non plus à Victoria lorsqu'elle se pencha au-dessus de l'elfe pour le ramener d'entre les morts. L'elfe toussa un peu de sang mais reprit conscience difficilement. Cela faisait la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure qu'il passait à quelques secondes de la mort. Il eut du mal à calmer son tournis, mais quand ce fut le cas, il se rendit compte que l'accueil était loin d'être chaleureux. Victoria le dévisageait froidement, le regard de Grunlek était rempli de dégoût. Seul Shin semblait soulagé de le voir se réveiller.

Une fois la mère et sa fille évacuées, Théo se rapprocha d'eux. Il bouscula légèrement Balthazar pour se pencher au-dessus de l'elfe, le visage fermé.

"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'achever.

\- Tu… Tu frappes comme une petite fille. Tu… Tu n'as même pas… ré...réussi à me… tuer."

Le visage de Théo vira au cramoisi. Balthazar posa une main sur son plastron pour l'empêcher de lui briser la nuque. Il souffla du nez et s'écarta pour aller prendre des nouvelles de Menki Dal sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

"Eh… Théo, l'arrêta l'elfe. Tu… Tu te souviens de… de ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu m'as fait… embauché tes amis ? Qu'ils étaient pré… prévisibles.

\- C'est vrai, répondit le paladin, dos à lui. Et ?

\- Tu… Tu devrais l'appliquer à ton… ton cas aussi."

Grunlek croisa les bras. Victoria saisit l'elfe par le bras et l'aida à se remettre tant bien que mal sur ses jambes.

"Elle avait une dague dans la poitrine, dit-il froidement. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si on avait dû affronter Finéas ? Tu crois qu'elle aurait tenu pendant des heures ? le sermonna-t-il comme un enfant.

\- Elle est pas morte, et vous n'auriez pas tenu des heures face à Finéas.

\- Donc vous avez vraiment fait exprès de toucher un point non-vital ? l'interrogea Victoria, sceptique.

\- C'est mon job, répliqua-t-il froidement. Je suis peut-être pas le gars le plus sympa de l'univers… Mais mon travail, je le fais bien."

Il tituba un peu, avant de jeter un oeil vers Menki Dal. Théo était agenouillé à côté d'elle. Le paladin aidait les gardes qui l'évacuaient en la stabilisant avec quelques sorts de soin basique, pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse plus mal. Un demi-sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'elfe, malgré tout.

"Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle pour avoir sauvé Menki Dal. Je saurais rembourser ma dette. Je vous le promets.

\- Pour être sauvée, elle est… Hum… Elle est en vie, quoi, lâcha le mage pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Aide-nous à vaincre Manaril, ce sera bien suffisant, répondit Shin, plus gentil."

Tesla poussa un long soupir agacé.

"Bon, écoutez, elles sont bien mignonnes vos petites histoires, mais on a encore une ville à sauver. Est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller maintenant ?

\- Elle a raison, répliqua froidement Grunlek. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu nous as fait perdre du temps, tu nous as fait perdre de la mana, et il est hors de question qu'on perde à cause de toi. Ne me fais pas regretter de les avoir laisser te sauver.

\- Si ces choix-là n'existaient pas, si sauver les personnes auxquelles on tient n'est pas important, alors rien n'a des sens.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'on sauvera la cité, alors. Parce que si je perds quelqu'un à cause de tes non-dits, je saurais qui tenir pour responsable."

Sur ces mots, il suivit Tesla vers la suite de leur voyage, Eden sur les talons. Mani se rapprocha de Menki Dal. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis déposa l'ours en peluche qu'il avait récupéré dans les affaires du bateau dans ses mains. Il suivit ensuite le reste du groupe, direction le Temple Blanc.

* * *

Après un quart d'heure de marche, les aventuriers arrivèrent enfin aux abords de leur destination. Ils avaient été contraints de contourner des immeubles abandonnés, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Le sol pavé répandaient en écho leurs pas déterminés. Ils approchaient de la fin de leur voyage, et pourtant, le plus dur restait à venir.

Les deux immenses statues de paladin semblaient les saluer. Les aventuriers étaient déjà venus par le passé, et malgré les attaques, l'endroit restait très luxueux. De petits jardins bien entretenus poussaient ici et là, encadrant un grand escalier qui montait vers le bâtiment. Le ciel était chargé de filins magiques mauves, les même qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la partie du monument qu'ils avaient autrefois visité. La seule différence avec la vision du temple dont ils se rappelaient étaient les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol et les marches, encore frais.

Tesla s'arrêta en haut des marches et sembla hésiter. Elle se tourna vers les aventuriers.

"Notre objectif est Manaril, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Si je n'ai pas utilisé ma magie jusque là, il y a une bonne raison. Je compte effectuer un sort basique mais à la puissance multipliée qui, s'il réussit, devrait pouvoir séparer Manaril de son esprit. C'est un dérivé du sort de téléportation, habituellement, l'âme regagne simplement le corps. Mais je crains que Manaril soit contrôlée par autre chose, et ce sort permettrait de faire sortir cette autre entité. Je ne pense pas que la chose qu'elle a attrapé en ouvrant la gemme de l'abîme ne puisse survivre en dehors de son enveloppe charnelle.

\- D'accord, répondit Balthazar. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas et que la chose survit en dehors ? On doit détruire le corps ?

\- J'y viens. Pour le plan A, j'ai besoin de deux choses. Ce n'est pas un sort simple, et il va me falloir du temps. Il va falloir tenir Manaril pendant suffisamment longtemps, le temps que je puisse incanter ce sort. Je n'aurais pas de seconde chance, je vais y mettre l'intégralité de ma psyché. La deuxième chose, c'est qu'il faut affaiblir le lien entre son corps et son esprit. Pour ça… Eh bien, il va falloir la briser physiquement, principalement. Dans le meilleur des cas, Franz parviendra ensuite à la raisonner. C'est pour ça qu'il est là. Si la vraie Manaril ressort, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ce sera mon ouverture.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Shinddha.

\- La chose devrait être aspirée par le puits."

Balthazar écarquilla les yeux. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il aurait à fermer le puits après, étant donné que le sort affaiblirait Tesla au point de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Il n'était pas exactement certain de pouvoir le faire sans détruire la moitié de la ville dans l'opération, mais il n'avait pas exactement le choix. La bonne nouvelle restait que maintenant que les mages savaient comment fermer les puits de mana, ils savaient aussi les ouvrir. Ce ne serait donc qu'une opération temporaire et toute l'Eglise de la Lumière ne lui tomberait pas dessus pour avoir coupé net la source de leur "foi".

"Lennon, dit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose pendant l'opération, vous allez devoir le faire à ma place."

Balthazar déglutit. Super. Ses chances de survie chutaient petit à petit, mais il le vivait plutôt bien.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se remettre en route, Théo pointa derrière eux l'un des cadavres. Les filins s'étaient réunis au-dessus de lui, et soudain, un gigantesque élémentaire de pierre sortit du sol.

"Courez vers le Temple ! hurla Victoria. Allez !"

Les aventuriers, Tesla et Franz se lancèrent à l'assaut des escaliers. Victoria et Ivanov ne bougèrent pas, épée au clair. La jeune femme sourit à son frère, et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Elle tiendrait, il avait confiance. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le temple, ils l'entendirent prononcer :

"Eh, toi ! Les animaux de compagnie sont interdits dans le Temple !"

Le groupe passa le seuil du Temple Blanc au pas de course. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le marbre blanc alors qu'ils pénétraient enfin dans le coeur de Castelblanc. Devant les nombreux bancs qui composaient la première pièce, Manaril se tenait droite, souriante. Elle jaugeait ses adversaires du regard.

"Bon, les gars, dit Théo avec un demi-sourire. C'est reparti… Quelque chose a quelqu'un à dire ?

\- "Quelque chose a quelqu'un à dire", se moqua Grunlek en éclatant de rire, suivi des autres.

\- On a fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, rit Balthazar, on ne va quand même pas se faire prier.

\- Ah, ah, ah, grogna Théo."

Malheureusement, la blague ne fit pas rire Manaril. Elle se contenta de leur adresser un regard suffisant avant de tourner les talons et s'enfoncer dans une brume blanche surnaturelle. Les aventuriers la suivirent sans ralentir le pas, sauf Eden, qui refusa catégoriquement de faire un pas de plus. Grunlek n'insista pas. Dès qu'ils passèrent la brume, un vif flash blanc les éblouit quelques secondes.

Ils se sentirent… étranges. Leur corps était plus léger et leurs mouvement plus éthérés, presque irréalistes. Devant eux se dressaient un gigantesque escalier, celui qui montait vers la chambre du Premier, comme leur annonça Théo. Lui-même n'avait jamais été ici, l'accès était normalement interdit. Il leur semblait presque être sortis de la ville. Ce lieu, quel qu'il soit, baignait de psyché. Quelques statues jonchaient l'allée, mais ils ne voyaient ni le plafond, ni les murs.

Bientôt, un grand éclat de lumière leur fit face. Une grande porte d'or entrouverte surmontait les marches. Un sentiment de paix grandissait dans leur coeur au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.

"Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit, confia Tesla. Si Manaril est une déesse, comme le suggère une de mes théories, nous allons avoir quelques problèmes. On ne peut pas tuer un dieu. Du moins, pas complètement. En tout cas, pas à ce que je sache. J'ignore comment les anciens aventuriers ont réussi ça, j'ignore même si c'est possible. Mon sort pourrait ne pas marcher, elle pourrait me le renvoyer, ou l'on pourrait même tous mourir en entrant dans ce temple sans même le savoir… On pourrait même être déjà morts. C'est une mage du temps, elle pourrait nous piéger dans l'éternité si elle en a envie. Elle devrait être théoriquement aspirée par le puits de magie, mais le refermer sera primordial si l'on veut une chance de s'en sortir. Lennon, tout repose sur vos épaules."

Elle sourit.

"Oh… Et bonne chance. Si vous devez prouver, tous, que vous êtes à la hauteur de vos ancêtres, c'est le moment ou jamais."

Dans un élan de courage, ils poussèrent ensemble l'immense dernière porte qui les séparaient de leur ennemie.


	54. Episode 52 : Manaril

**Episode 52 : Manaril**

_Par Juliabakura_

Les aventuriers venaient d'arriver dans la chambre secrète de Castelblanc. Mais étaient-ils encore à Castelblanc ? Ils n'étaient ni en haut, ni en bas, quasiment dans une dimension éthérée, du moins c'était ce qu'ils en avaient déduits après avoir passé les escaliers qui étaient derrière eux. La chambre secrète baignait dans une ambiance féérique, outre les lumières qui virevoltaient dans toute la pièce. Il y avait une immense statue de paladin qui les regardait d'un air sévère, trônant au dessus d'une sépulture massive qui leur rappellait celle qu'ils avaient vu dans le temple du clan de Shin.

Mais évidemment, ce fut surtout le puits magique au centre de la pièce qu'ils remarquèrent de suite. D'allure modeste, il était bien plus petit que celui de la Tour des Mages, et pourtant il s'en dégageait une énergie considérable. Le puits était entouré des six déesses protectrices de Castelblanc. Elles fixaient le regard vers l'énergie bleutée, marbrée, magnifique.

Dès les premiers pas dans la salle, Tesla attrapa Franz pour discuter à voix basse avec lui. Ils y étaient. Tous là, en ligne droite, les cinq aventuriers face à leur ennemie finale : Manaril. Son apparence avait légèrement changé depuis la dernière fois que les aventuriers l'avaient croisée à Kirov. Elle avait maintenant une longue robe mauve profond, les épaules dénudées, ses cheveux étaient aussi détachés, et son comportement laissait apercevoir une assurance bien meilleure que celle de la Manaril qu'ils avaient pu voir auparavant, un peu plus réservée.

Ce n'était pas le cas des aventuriers, qui n'en menaient pas large. Ils étaient pour la plupart blessés. Mani était sans nul doute dans l'état le plus critique et ne pouvait plus être aussi discret, ni utiliser sa finesse pour ses prochaines stratégies. B.O.B avait l'esprit un peu embrumé par les dernières épreuves. Grunlek et Shin s'étant roulés dans la boue n'allaient pas pouvoir user de leurs qualités de négociateur ou de tout ce qui pourrait toucher la diplomatie. D'ailleurs Grunlek avait une partie de son armure déchirée, laissant apparaître son torse musculeux… _Et poilu_, pensa Shin.

Le seul qui tenait à peu près debout restait néanmoins B.O.B. Shinddha n'avait plus beaucoup de psyché, Mani tenait son bras qui pendouillait de manière superclasse. Du moins, si c'était superclasse d'être estropié. Mis à part cela, ils avaient tous une bonne raison d'être là. Manaril avait eu pour tous une influence, à plus ou moins divers degrés dans les dernières semaines écoulées. Ils étaient parvenus au bout, et aucun ne partirait sans se battre.

Pour Théo et Viktoria, elle avait envahi leur ville. Elle avait provoqué une guerre entre Castelblanc et Kirov, fait en sorte, en conspirant avec Millich, que Théo et Viktoria soient exclus et considérés comme des rebelles. Théo avait des raisons de lui en vouloir. Comme lui avait déjà rappelé plusieurs fois Balthazar, ils n'étaient pas que des rebelles, mais plutôt des hérétiques désormais. Même s'il avait déjà été une hérésie, Théo refusait catégoriquement cette idée.

Manaril était une élève de Tesla, il y avait encore quelques mois de cela. Certes c'était aussi une élève de Luc, mais elle faisait parti de la Tour des Mages. Tesla avait donc toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. C'était quand même elle qui avait provoqué la coupure du monde de l'école de magie. Et qui savait si par derrière, toute cette histoire n'allait pas retomber sur les mages. Les gouvernements ne seraient sans doute pas aussi gentils que maintenant et elle craignait secrètement que des bûchers ne s'élèvent bientôt pour eux.

Quant à Franz, il voulait retrouver son épouse. Mais la personne qui était devant eux était-elle encore Manaril ? Est-ce qu'il restait quelque chose de sa vraie personnalité ? Les aventuriers se souvenaient des deux voix qu'ils avaient entendu à la Tour des Mages, en simultanée. Manaril faisait sûrement partie d'une de celles qu'ils avaient entendu. Franz voulait retrouver le corps et l'esprit de son épouse. Il était là pour sauver ce qu'il pouvait l'être.

B.O.B avait été embarqué là dedans également, car c'était une collègue à lui. C'était là où il avait été éduqué, là où il avait ses vieux amis (si tant était qu'il en restait), là où il y avait ses vieux professeurs. Là où il était venu quand… Sa pensée s'arrêta quand il se rappela qu'il avait été viré, mais il était revenu avec la gloire et tout ! D'ailleurs ça avait été l'occasion de les sauver. Donc, d'un côté il aurait dû la remercier. Mais quand même ! Elle allait déclencher la fin du monde et elle avait volé une gemme de l'abîme ! Certes, il n'était pas chaotique bon. Mais il n'était pas non plus chaotique mauvais et se devait d'intervenir.

Pour Mani, la vraie Manaril ou peut être l'esprit à l'intérieur de la vraie Manaril avait collaboré avec Millich et indirectement avec Finéas. Même s'il était un peu détaché de tout cela, parce que les intrigues politiques et les machins lui passait au-dessus de la têt (ou il ne les comprenait pas surtout.), ce qui était dans sa tête à ce moment précis était surtout : "J'ai mal", mais aussi les paroles de Finéas qui le hantait encore : "Mani, tu ne sera jamais comme eux. Tu ne seras jamais inclus à leur groupe. Tu seras toujours un être à part. Seul moi te connaît. Seul moi, suis ton ami." Il fallait juste qu'il finisse son travail. Il verrait ensuite quelle suite donner à tout cela. Il se rappelait qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes, Théo et Grunlek lui étaient tombés dessus pour le mettre au sol. Il l'avait un peu mauvaise. Il pensait aussi à Menki Dal. Tout était encore confus dans sa tête.

Grunlek était sans doute, la personne la plus impliquée vis à vis de ce qui se passait avec Manaril. Elle était quand même la reine de Lorimar, l'ennemi héréditaire du peuple des nains. Elle a été cherché une gemme de l'abîme en conspirant avec l'un des ennemis politique du nouveau roi. Il s'était cependant rendu compte que la situation chez les nains était bien pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle en avait une part de responsabilité. Et surtout, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus la même pression qu'autrefois. Ce n'était plus juste une pression individuelle. Il avait la pression de tout un peuple qui comptait sur lui. Derrière, il y aurait une reconstruction possible. Il ne se battait plus pour uniquement lui-même. Il se battait pour les autres. Il avait aussi des connaissances, des amis, sa tutrice qui étaient en bas en train de se battre en bas. Il ne savait pas si ces derniers étaient encore vivants, ils croyaient en lui.

Le problème était plus complexe pour Shin. Il était concerné et en même temps, pas du tout. Manaril, qui possèdait une ancienne déesse à l'intérieur d'elle, voyait en lui la personne se rapprochant le plus de ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle détestait. Elle avait la possibilité de faire apparaître des élémentaires à partir de cadavre. Shin avait toujours dans son esprit les mots de Manaril : "Je peux faire revenir ton clan d'entre les morts." Cela le hantait un peu. Elle avait réussi à le faire basculer dans une sorte de stase, de séduire la partie élémentaire en lui. Parce que si on essayait de séduire une partie de lui, il basculait automatiquement. Il avait peur de céder et basculer du mauvais côté. Mais en même temps, il était aussi ce qu'elle détestait, car il était directement un descendant des premiers aventuriers. Contrairement à la plupart des membres du groupe, il était un "bâtard" à ses yeux. Au delà de ça, il était aussi chamboulé par les révélations qu'il avait eu de la part de Théo. Les descendants du peuple qui avait massacré son clan étaient les descendants de Castelblanc. Ils avaient fondé la région et la capitale de Castelblanc sur les ruines de sa civilisation. Avait-il vraiment envie de sauver cette cité ? Cela faisait plus de 700 ans. Ils n'étaient pas forcément les coupables des crimes d'hier. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Les ponts gigantesques de Castelblanc.

Grunlek aurait bien voulu savoir quel était le nom des déesses qui étaient dans la Chambre du Premier, les Gardiennes de l'esprit de la Lumière. Elles éclairaient faiblement la jeune femme, toujours immobile. Manaril, penchée sur le tombeau, se retourna vers les aventuriers. Elle descendit tranquillement quelques marches. Sa démarche était quasi-éthérée et sa robe flottait de manière surnaturelle, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent dans la pièce. Manaril commença à parler. Son timbre de voix avait changé. Plus grave. Plus profond. Il y avait deux voix qui parlaient simultanément, exactement comme celles qu'ils avaient entendus dans la tour des mages. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut la seconde voix qui dominait la première, contrairement à leur précédente rencontre. Elle leur dit :

« Ah, si vous saviez, le mal que j'ai eu à m'approcher d'ici la première fois. Mon corps est si… faible ! Ça en est dégoûtant. »

Elle les regarda un par un, s'arrêtant un plus longtemps sur Shin. Un peu plus longtemps sur B.O.B. Un peu moins sur les autres. Elle regarda Tesla et fronça les sourcils.

« Tesla enfin, ne me regardez pas avec cet air méprisant. Ça marchait peut être sur Manaril, mais pas sur moi. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, tous, c'est parce que c'est la moindre des politesses vis à vis de vos illustres ancêtres. Il paraît que vous êtes, pour certains du moins, des descendants des aventuriers. Et puis, accessoirement, j'aurais moins de trajet à faire quand je vous aurais tués, car j'aurais des choses à faire avec vos cadavres. Enfin… Avec les cadavres de certains d'entre vous. »

Un petit sourire mesquin apparut sur le visage de Grunlek tandis que Shin et B.O.B semblaient inquiets. Théo se crispa légèrement.

« Vous savez, je suis bien heureuse de pouvoir vous parler directement. Parce que et « Gna gna gna, elle veut redevenir jeune et belle », et « Je veux que Franz il m'aime, parce qu'il ne me regarde pas ». Et puis : « Non j'ai changé d'avis, je veux qu'il souffre » et puis, « Je veux me venger de Castelblanc parce qu'ils ont les meilleures terres. » Et je veux ci et je veux ça. Oh la la ! La psyché vous a réellement retourné le cerveau à vous, les humains. C'est incroyable. Moi, vous savez, tout ce que je veux, c'est juste redevenir moi. Manaril voulait peut-être redevenir jeune et belle femme qu'elle était. Mais c'est chose faite ! Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je me trouve, beaucoup plus belle qu'auparavant, sincèrement. Et ensuite, j'ai commencé à lui glisser des petites idées à l'oreille. Vous savez ? C'est la faute de Franz. C'est la faute de Castelblanc. C'est la faute des nains. Et patati et Patata. Je pense que cette pauvre femme était tellement épuisée de tout ça, qu'elle a fini par me laisser le contrôle total. Et heureusement, parce que sans ça, je ne pourrais pas vous parler directement. Enfin, vous savez ! Je tiens à vous rassurer quand même. Je sais que vous voulez sauver le monde, mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'être là. Me concernant, je ne suis pas difficile. Le contrôle du monde, tout ça : je m'en fiche ! Je suis la déesse des sentiments. Je laisse la guerre et les conquêtes à ma sœur. Je veux juste récupérer mon corps, ramener mes amis et ma famille. Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ça, aventuriers ? Ecoutez on va faire quelque chose. Si vous voulez partir maintenant, je vous laisse faire. En revanche, j'ai quand même très envie de vous tuer, parce que les dieux sont des gens très rancuniers et … Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous restez là, vos corps serviront de supports physiques pour leur retour. Donc, quelque part, je vous laisse le choix. Ou vous partez et vous vivez heureux. Ou alors vous restez là et vous allez devenir des dieux ! Est-ce que vous avez envie de devenir des dieux, avec moi ? »

Balthazar pouffa, s'attirant un regard mauvais de la déesse.

« Vous voulez ramener vos amis, prononça sombrement le mage. Vous n'avez jamais pu éteindre cette souffrance qui brûle à l'intérieur de vous, encore aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, vous avez également éteint la vie de milliers d'innocents malgré ça. Nains, Humains, Elfes ! N'importe qui ! Vous avez déclenché des guerres ! Des conflits ! Vous pouvez le mettre sur la responsabilité des autres ! De l'avarice ! De la cupidité ! De la peur ! Ou même de la haine. Mais au final, tout se résume à vous. A vous qui essayait de revivre une page du passé qui est déjà tournée et qui essaye de brûler les pages du futur pour ça ! C'est pour ça, que je ne partirai pas ! conclut le mage en tapant de son bâton.

\- Très bien, reprit Mélancolia, impassible. Je laisse une chance à vos amis. Vous autres, vous voulez peut-être partir ? Vous avez encore une occasion. Ça m'arrangerait, en fait.

\- J'ai un travail à finir, répondit Mani. »

Théo s'avança, l'épée à la main.

« Moi je ne comprends pas trop. Mais juste, tu es dans la Chambre du Premier et tu n'as pas le droit d'y entrer ! »

Balthazar faillit rire à la réaction du paladin alors que Shin demandait :

« Sinon, on risque quoi si on reste ici. A part la mort ? »

Grunlek sourit à l'évocation de cette idée.

« Bah, quoi ? provoqua l'archer. Je suis déjà mort une fois !

\- Oui et puis Théo plusieurs fois, approuva le nain. C'est pas si exceptionnel que ça."

Manaril s'avança doucement vers eux. Elle regarda Shin droit dans les yeux et ajouta :

« Shin, mon enfant. Vous êtes peut être un Killrage, mais vous êtes aussi un Edjinn. Et vous ferez un serviteur formidable. Peut être que je vous laisserai votre corps et votre esprit !

\- Du moment que tu as le sien de corps, c'est peut être un bon deal ! rit Balthazar, moqueur.

\- Je suis peut être un Killrage, mais je suis pas n'importe quel Killrage. Je descend des premiers aventuriers. Donc quelque part. Vous êtes face à votre ennemi juré.

\- Et vous Grunlek ! enchérit Manaril. Vous n'avez pas un peuple dont vous devez vous occuper ? Vous n'avez pas peur de mourir ici, de laisser votre peuple à l'abandon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de ce peuple, une fois que vous aurez accompli ce que vous cherchez à faire ? répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Manaril rit.

« Excusez-moi. Je ne suis plus Manaril. Je suis quelque chose de bien supérieur à elle maintenant. Les nains, tout ça, je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche complètement. Je vais juste ramener mes amis sur Terre, me servir de vos corps, du moins ceux qui le peuvent. Sans offense, je ne pense pas qu'un de mes amis veuille aller dans le corps d'un Nain. Vous, je vais juste vous tuer. Je suis désolée mais… Tout ça, les nains, les mages, Kirov, Lorimar, tout ça m'est complètement égal. Quelqu'un d'autre prendra ma place.

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que VOUS allez faire, une fois que vous aurez fait tout cela, pour le cratère ? répéta Grunlek. Que ce soit pour les Nains ou pour les autres.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas ! Vous savez, j'ai l'éternité devant moi pour me décider. Je vais peut être partir en vacances parce que ça fait longtemps. Et puis après je verrais. Je verrais si je veux recréer mon église, ou dominer le monde ? Ou juste trouver un coin tranquille et cultiver des patates. Je ne sais pas.

\- Parce que si vous voulez cultiver des patates, on a pas de problème finalement, enchérit le roi Nain.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais les patates c'est peu probable, rectifia Manaril d'un ton malicieux.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette conversation ?, lâcha Mani sur les fesses, car la discussion surprenait plus d'un aventurier. »

Les deux ennemis étaient en train de parler des futures patates de Mélancolia à quelques minutes de la fin du monde ! Avec les fraises de Mani, ils allaient pouvoir ouvrir une épicerie ! Soudain, les aventuriers remarquèrent que le bâton de Manaril commençait à briller légèrement. L'ambiance retomba d'un coup.

« Bien ! Je vois que vous n'avez pas envie de partir. Eh bien, dans ce cas là, allons-y ! N'est-ce pas là l'endroit parfait, pour finir toute cette histoire ? Après tout, c'est là que la magie est réapparue. Maintenant, c'est là que vous vous allez disparaître. »

Elle commença à incanter une espèce de bouclier qui apparut autour d'elle. Ils étaient enfin prêt au combat. Balthazar prépara son sort de connexion mentale, afin de pouvoir discuter avec l'ensemble du groupe sans être entendu par Mélancolia. Manaril attendait que les aventuriers agissent en premier. Balthazar se concentra avant de sentir qu'il avait foiré son sort de connexion mental. Par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient pas parler en toute discrétion, mais également un sifflement ultra aiguë vint résonner dans les tympans des aventuriers. Ils avaient besoin de leur psyché pour garder la tête froide face à cette situation incongrue. Sauf pour Shin qui sentit sa vie être absorbée par cette erreur du mage. Grunlek poussa un soupir face à cet échec dès le début du combat avec leur ennemi. S'il avait su, il aurait directement mit la gemme de l'abîme dans son bras. Cela aurait été plus efficace. Balthazar espérait que son foirage de sort était dû à l'endroit mystique où ils étaient. Sauf que d'un regard de la part de Tesla, il comprit que ce n'était uniquement que de sa faute.

Bien que blessé par son ami, Shinddha voulut tester la résistance du bouclier de Manaril. Cependant, il sentait aussi, comme la plupart des aventuriers, une envie de plonger dans le puits. Comme celui qui était dans la montagne avec le seigneur Vladimir Hannibal. Pourtant, le demi-élémentaire préféra rester sur son idée de tirer au loin sur Manaril. La flèche rebondit sur le bouclier.

Grunlek demanda à Théo ce qu'était les deux orbes aux côtés de Manaril, sur la sépulture. Est-ce que c'était normal ? Une décoration ? Ou autre chose ? Théo essaya de se concentrer avec son bouclier dessus. Le nain se rendit compte rapidement que le bruit strident dans les oreilles avait eu bien plus de conséquences qu'il n'aurait imaginé lorsqu'il resta immobile, le visage perdu. Il se retourna vers Grunlek avec un visage complètement ahuri en disant :

« Hein ? T'as dit quoi ?

\- Ah tu nous avais manqué Théo, dis-donc, sourit Grunlek.

\- Ouais, il est redevenu le paladin qu'on a toujours connu, rit intérieurement Balthazar.

\- C'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour ou pas ? proposa Shinddha.

\- Oh ça va ! Toi, tu vas garder ton esprit et ton corps ! reprit le nain. »

Derrière eux, Tesla commença à incanter son sort, appliquant le plan qu'elle avait prévu. Elle ne leur dit qu'une seule chose :

« Je compte sur vous. »

Toute l'équipe avait envie de partir en fou rire nerveux. Ils n'avaient encore rien réussi depuis le début de ce combat.

Théo et Grunlek se placèrent devant le reste du groupe pour se préparer à encaisser les coups. Manaril commence à incanter un sort, faisant apparaître deux autres Manaril à ses côtés. Elles possédaient la même apparence que la première. Par conséquent, les aventuriers ne savaient plus qui était la bonne. Ce n'était plus forcément celle que Shin avait visé au départ. Elle avait pu se déplacer en faisant croire qu'elle avait invoqué un double. Ou elles pouvaient être toutes les trois vraies aussi.

« On compte sur toi ! encouragea doucement Mani en tendant un doigt vers Manaril à l'archer. »

On pouvait se demander si le véritable protagoniste de cette histoire n'était pas Manaril, au vu de la réussite de leur stratégie. Les Manarils commencèrent à se disperser. Elles n'avaient pas d'image rémanentes, elle agissaient indépendamment les unes des autres. Ayant pitié des aventuriers, elles ne se déplacèrent uniquement alors qu'elles auraient pu invoquer d'autres sorts. Mani aux côtés de Shin se mit à lui sussurer à l'oreille :

« Shin ! Shin ! Est-ce qu'on a un plan en fait ?

\- Un quoi ? lui répondit le demi-élémentaire, laissant l'elfe sans voix. On fait comme d'hab !

\- Je dois avoir une carte sur moi. Est-ce que cela compte ? reprit Grunlek à Mani. »

Théo fut le premier à s'engager au combat. Il fonça vers la Manaril la plus proche. Mani voulut se déplacer en se dirigeant vers les brumes. Le regard fixé sur Manaril, mais la vigilance présente également pour les brumes qui entourait l'espace, son instinct lui confirma que rien les attaquait dans haut. Mani tenta de faire un signe de la main sous son visage, pour indiquer à ses compagnons que rien n'était dangereux dans la brume avant de s'y engager sans aucun soucis. Les aventuriers ne comprirent pas son message. Grunlek pensa même qu'il disait qu'ils étaient foutus, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Mani secoua la tête. Proche d'une statue qui faisait trois à quatre mètres, l'elfe espérait pouvoir grimper dessus. Cependant il remarqua que ses parois étaient assez lisses.

Shin tira sur une des deux orbes sur les piédestal. La flèche partit en direction de l'orbe de droite. Il put observer comme une sorte de résistance quand la flèche entra en contact avec la boule magique. C'était comme si on crevait une sorte de ballon mou. Cependant la flèche ressortit de l'autre côté malgré tout. Il avait fait quelque chose, mais il était difficile de savoir quoi en étant si loin. Rien dans la pièce n'avait changé.

Balthazar s'approcha de Grunlek, nerveux.

« Grunlek ! Les statues, l'autel, les boules bleues ! Est-ce que tu pense que tu peux…

\- Bah moi, je pense que je vais rester en position réactif et défensif pour vous protéger vous. Et je vais me mettre en position pour faire en sorte que si une Manaril s'approche je la choppe avec mon bras.

\- Oui, mais est-ce que tu penses qu'avec ton bras grappin, tu pourrais faire tomber une statue sur l'autel ? Enfin, je te laisse y réfléchir.

\- Je ne crois pas…

\- Si jamais tu peux, ça détruirait complètement le truc. Tu te prends une statue de marbre de deux tonnes sur la gueule, tu résistes pas très longtemps. »

Grunlek se demanda s'il était capable d'une telle action. Ainsi, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : même sous forme de golem, il n'y arriverait pas.

« Les gemmes ! rebondit Balthazar en fouillant frénétiquement les sacs. »

Il ne trouva pas ce qu'il voulait. Contrarié, il changea de plan. Le mage courut vers la sorte d'autel où sortait des flammes. Il se prépara à absorber le feu afin d'entamer une incantation pour lancer une énorme boule de feu. Il se concentra plus que d'habitude, mais réalisa qu'il allait lui falloir un peu plus de deux minutes pour faire du travail correct.

« Grunlek ! J'ai besoin que tu me gagnes du temps ! J'en ai pour deux minutes ! hurla-t-il. »

Le nain sourit à cette évocation. Les deux mages demandaient de gagner du temps. Il allait falloir faire des choix.

Manaril commença à se rapprocher des aventuriers. Celle de gauche prit pour cible Grunlek. Une autre resta en arrière. Celle de droite s'approcha de Théo et attaqua. Elle lança un sort sur Théo. Abasourdi, il ne put que constater la teinte grise que prenait sa peau. Alors qu'il était en train de charger, il se trouva complètement figé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui. Balthazar était trop loin pour voir si Théo pouvait bouger des yeux. Shinddha trouvait que cela ressemblait à la stase comme à la Tour des Mages.

Grunlek lança son grappin sur son assaillante. Le bouclier du nain cogna contre Manaril. Puis brutalement cette dernière disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Bon, eh bien une de moins, sourit-il. »

Mani continua de faire son tour. Il attendait d'être à portée pour envoyer une de ses machettes sur la plus proche des Manaril. Certes, cela avait comme conséquence d'affaiblir sa défense, mais avait-il le choix ? Hélas, il était tellement affaibli que la dague n'alla pas assez loin. La machette revint vers lui dans un bruit de métal pathétique. Par conséquent, la Manaril se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire. Au moins, il avait son attention.

Shin préfèra charger un peu plus sa flèche pour essayer de tirer à nouveau dans l'orbe. La flèche le transperça cette fois complètement, qui se crèva comme si c'était un ballon rempli d'eau et disparut. Cependant le rôdeur ne savait toujours pas si cela avait eu un effet. Peut être en détruisant la deuxième ?

« Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un luminaire, reprit le Nain, pour se moquer de la réussite de son ami.

\- Ils ont tué mes ancêtres à Castelblanc ! se justifia le rôdeur. Je casse les statues et les lampadaires ! »

Grunlek recommença son action avec la Manaril qui était un peu plus en arrière. Il tapa sur son bouclier, qui tint encore le choc. Le bras rebondit lourdement dessus. Il n'arrivait pas à passer à travers le bouclier comme s'il avait tapé sur un mur d'énergie ou de métal. Le bras revient vers son propriétaire et la Manaril n'avait pas disparut. S'il insistait un peu plus sur le bouclier, peut être arriverait-il à le détruire. Il lança un regard vers Balthazar, mais le mage avait encore besoin de temps. Manaril regarda dans la direction de Grunlek, avant de dire :

« Très bien. Je vois qu'on est là pour s'amuser. Amusons nous !

\- Je t'attends, reprit Grunlek. »

Manaril recula légèrement et se dirigea vers le tombeau juste derrière elle. Elle commença à le toucher avec son bâton. Brusquement le tombeau émit une très forte lumière. Il allait se passer quelque chose, et ils n'allaient pas pouvoir l'éviter. Le nain tira la grimace.

Shin remarqua que Tesla n'agissait pas durant toutes ses actions. Elle semblait attendre une ouverture et préparait son sort. Il regarda également vers Franz. L'empereur obéissait aux ordres de Tesla et ne bougea pas. Shin aurait espéré que ce dernier supplie sa femme de sortir, mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas au programme.

Mani fonça vers Théo pour essayer de l'aider. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie et essayer de trouver une solution pour l'aider.

Shin se concentra sur le second orbe. Il puisa sur sa force vital pour générer une flèche puissante. Il sentait qu'il s'affaiblissait. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Il banda son arc et tira vers cet orbe. La flèche passa au travers, sembla le crever un peu, mais il ne disparut pas. Il lâcha un juron.

Grunlek avait envie d'envoyer la gemme explosive sur l'autel, là où était Manaril, comme pour contrecarrer le sort qu'elle était en train d'incanter sur la sépulture. Tant pis pour le respect de l'endroit. S'il le pouvait, Théo aurait eu sa veine au niveau de la tempe qui aurait augmentée à cause de la profanation que son ami nain envisageait.

« C'est pour le bien du monde Théo ! se justifia Grunlek pour lui-même. »

Grunlek s'avança vers le puits afin de faciliter son lancer. Il se souvenait des mésaventures avec les précédents puits magiques. Il voulait éviter de perdre son deuxième œil. Il changea alors son plan. Il se posta de côté pour aller viser l'orbe restante. Il réussit à tirer parfaitement sa gemme. Une très forte explosion retentit dans la pièce, les secouant un petit peu. L'orbe magique disparut, de même que la Manaril qui était à droite, au même moment.

Balthazar éclata d'un rire mauvais, le visage déformé par son démon. Après sa forte concentration, il donna le maximum de son sort vers Manaril en criant :

« TIENS ADIEU ! »

Il tira sa boule de feu, qui survola toute la pièce, passa au dessus du puits et se dirigea vers Manaril. Elle resta complètement stoïque. Une énorme explosion se produisit.

Tous se demandèrent ce qui allait se produire ensuite. Balthazar craignait qu'entre les nuages de l'explosion, un rayon allait percer son coeur et qu'il allait mourir, tandis que Grunlek présentait que le combat n'était pas fini. C'était le genre de situation où l'on croit à la victoire, mais qu'elle serait toujours là et qu'ils seraient étonnés.

« Ah ah ! Et alors hein ? se vanta moyennement Balthazar. »

La fumée se dissipa lentement. Et ils virent un énorme élémentaire de lumière qui venait d'apparaître de la tombe et complètement d'encaisser l'explosion à la place de Manaril.


	55. Episode 53 : Situation désespérée

**Episode 53 : Situation désespérée**

_Par Myfanwi_

Les aventuriers regardaient impuissant l'immense créature qui était en train de se former sous leurs yeux. L'élémentaire de lumière, un adulte cette fois-ci, commençait déjà à analyser la pièce. Manaril sourit. Elle caressa distraitement la créature avec le bout de son bâton avant de se tourner vers le groupe, livide.

"Bon ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Nous nous sommes bien échauffés. Il est temps de vous montrer ce qu'est la vraie puissance, mortels ingrats."

Elle cligna des yeux et disparut subitement. Nerveux, les aventuriers se regardèrent, lorsque Shin sentit derrière lui un souffle chaud. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le bâton lui faucha les deux jambes et il tomba à plat ventre, surpris. Elle réapparut immédiatement à l'endroit où elle était, à côté de la créature. Le demi-élémentaire se releva, tremblant. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu le tuer sur le coup, il l'avait senti. Elle jouait avec ses proies.

Théo retrouva subitement le contrôle de son corps et tomba lui aussi en avant, essoufflé. Grunlek, au contraire, sentit lui la magie temporelle l'encercler et paralyser peu à peu ses muscles. Il essaya de se détendre et ne pas céder à la panique. Elle ne cherchait qu'à montrer sa puissance, il le savait, et s'ils se dispersaient, ils obtiendraient exactement ce qu'elle voulait. L'élémentaire de lumière se dirigea lui directement vers Mani et le paladin. L'elfe hésita avant de se mettre à couvert derrière le guerrier, nerveux devant la taille gigantesque de la chose qui lui faisait face. Le paladin reprenait à peine conscience de la situation. Il eut un mouvement de recul devant la forme titanesque et repoussa sèchement Mani qui s'évertuait à le tirer en arrière pour le faire réagir. L'elfe tenta de lancer une mâchette en direction de la bête, mais rata largement son coup. Paniqué par le mouvement, Théo se baissa soudainement, laissant Mani au dépourvu devant la gigantesque main qui arrivait droit vers eux. Il poussa un soupir : il y avait la théorie… et la pratique.

Shinddha, à peine remis de l'attaque de Manaril, décida de ne pas rester immobile. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Grunlek, toujours figé, et se dirigea vers lui dans l'idée de lui venir en aide. Malheureusement, le nain resta sourd à ses appels, le bras tendu vers l'avant. Il tenta de le secouer légèrement, mais prit peur en voyant le nain basculer vers l'avant et décida de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Il continua d'avancer vers Manaril. La jeune femme, à moitié cachée derrière l'élémentaire, le suivit du regard, suspicieuse.

Dans le fond de la pièce, Balthazar s'avança vers le deuxième brasero pour se lancer dans la conception d'une nouvelle boule de feu, dans l'espoir que celle-ci ait plus d'effet que la précédente.

La main de l'élémentaire balaya Théo comme une poupée de chiffon. Le paladin fut propulsé en arrière, mais son armure amortit par chance une grande partie des dégâts. Mani tenta d'échapper à l'attaque mais le monstre lui faucha les jambes et il tomba sur les fesses. Il eut du mal à trouver la force de se relever. Encore affaibli par les récents événements, il sentait que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil désormais. Il allait devoir être plus prudent.

Shin s'assura que ses amis étaient toujours en vie avant de continuer son avancée vers Manaril. Il rangea doucement son arc derrière lui pour ne pas paraître trop menaçant, tout en s'assurant de le garder à portée si la situation dérapée. Il avait déjà toute l'attention de la jeune femme.

"J'aimerais discuter, dit le demi-élémentaire d'une voix tremblante. Je vois que mes amis sont dans une situation délicate, donc je me disais… Peut-être que vous pourriez me parler de cette histoire de renaissance, revenir en élémentaire plus fort, tout ça… Je reconnais votre pouvoir, il est très, très grand et votre offre m'intéresse. C'est possible d'en… d'en discuter ? Regardez, je suis désarmé pour vous prouver ma bonne foi."

Manaril leva une main et l'élémentaire se figea, laissant le temps à Mani et Théo de reprendre leur esprit. La jeune femme s'approcha et vint se tenir droite devant l'archer. Elle le regarda de haut en bas avec dédain avant de sourire.

"Alors comme ça, tu souhaites collaborer, Edjinn ? Prouve-le.

\- Collaborer, c'est un bien grand mot, qui rappelle les heures les plus sombres de notre histoire. Mais j'aimerais bien plus de pouvoir. C'est ce que vous nous avez promis depuis le début, pas vrai ? C'est les dieux qui sont puissants, ce sont eux qui régnaient avant, avec les élémentaires. Et une partie de moi est élémentaire. J'aimerais devenir puissant et régner sur ce monde, avec ceux qui sont plus puissants et qui peuvent régner sur ce monde."

Manaril fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse.

"Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Edjinn ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, tu sais. Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance. Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu abandonnes tes amis ?"

L'archer lança un regard nerveux vers Balthazar qui lui demandait à voix basse ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le demi-élémentaire décida de s'en tenir à son plan.

"Si… S'il faut en venir à ça, oui. Peut-être que je le ferais. Mais… Euh… Et si vous m'en disiez plus sur ce pouvoir ? Comment je peux devenir guidé ? Guidez-moi !

\- Faisons un marché. Tes amis sont perdus. Ils se sont rebellés contre moi, ils sont perdus. Je peux te sauver, Edjinn, mais dans ce cas-là, prouve-moi ta loyauté. Derrière toi, ton ami nain ne peut pas bouger. Égorge-le, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Vous… Vous êtes sûr ? balbutia Shin. Moi je pensais que les dieux étaient des créatures clémentes ou…

\- Pardon ?

\- Enfin, que vous respectiez un code d'honneur, ou je ne sais pas quoi, s'empêtra l'archer. Un combat… Un combat loyal serait au moins le minimum.

\- Un code d'honneur ? se moqua la déesse. Est-ce que le lion a des sentiments pour la chèvre ? Est-ce que l'humain se préoccupe du sort de la fourmi ? Égorge. Ton. Ami."

Shin lança un regard vers Grunlek. Les yeux du nain disait "Non" frénétiquement. L'archer se mordit la lèvre. Comment allait-il sortir de cette galère maintenant ? Il hésita, avant de se retourner vers Manaril.

"Mais le lion chasse par besoin. Le tuer n'est pas un besoin. Laissez-moi au moins avoir un combat à la loyale. Si je dois vous suivre, je ne le ferais pas sans que vous ne m'accordez ça."

Il s'approcha, les bras grands ouverts. Manaril eut un mouvement de recul, mais le laissa venir à elle. Il posa un genou à terre devant elle et déposa son arc au sol. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il bondit d'un coup sur Manaril et agrippa son sceptre à deux mains. Malheureusement, au moment de faire le saut élémentaire qui lui permettrait de s'éloigner loin de la déesse, sa psyché l'abandonna. Il resta yeux dans les yeux avec la femme, les mains sur son bâton.

"Euh… Balthazar, c'est le moment ou jamais, dit nerveusement l'archer."

Le mage ne se fit pas prier. Il insuffla encore un peu de mana dans son sort et propulsa de toutes ses forces une nouvelle énorme boule de feu en direction de Shin et Manaril, qui écarquilla les yeux de peur, dans l'espoir que l'archer bouge de là avant qu'elle n'explose… Ce qu'il ne fit pas. La déflagration se répercuta en écho dans toute la chambre du premier et une énorme fumée noire se dégagea de la zone d'impact.

La fumée mit quelques minutes à se dégager. Mais lorsque ce fut le cas, les aventuriers déchantèrent immédiatement. Manaril était toujours debout, gravement blessée, mais pas Shinddha, couché dans un gigantesque cratère, le corps à moitié brûlé, mais le bâton dans les mains. Grunlek retrouva lui peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. De même, l'élémentaire vacilla pendant une demi-seconde avant de se stabiliser. Sa taille avait aussi légèrement réduit, signe qu'il était certainement relié à la déesse, en déduit le mage. A côté de lui, Tesla hésita à lancer son sort avant de se raviser en s'apercevant que leur ennemie tenait toujours debout. Il allait falloir être plus persuasif pour en venir à bout.

La femme éclata d'un rire hystérique, avant de se rembrunir en seulement quelques secondes. Son expression devient haineuse et elle braqua son regard vers Balthazar, qui déglutit, se sentant subitement un peu trop à découvert.

"Plus jamais, dit-elle d'une voix sombre. Plus jamais je ne me laisserais avoir par un Killrage ! Deux fois vous m'avez trahi. Mais cette fois-ci, vous allez tous mourir jusqu'au dernier. Je laisserais vos corps pourrir dans la nature jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des asticots. Mourez !"

Elle décrocha sèchement son bâton du corps de Shinddha et le leva vers les aventuriers, le visage colérique. Théo abandonna Mani et fonça droit vers elle, l'épée à la main. Derrière lui, l'elfe jeta un regard à l'élémentaire de lumière, qui braqua son attention sur lui, avant de se frapper le front de la main. Le paladin atteignit son objectif, mais Manaril esquiva sans ciller son coup.

L'elfe rit nerveusement dev ant l'énorme créature, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait dans sa poche une gemme explosive. Conscient qu'il n'avait de toute manière plus rien à perdre dans son état, il courut vers l'élémentaire en hurlant et traversa son corps magique, en abandonnant la pierre derrière lui. Il continua de courir pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible alors qu'une énorme explosion retentissait derrière lui. L'élémentaire poussa un cri strident, mais ne disparut pas pour autant, au grand désespoir de l'elfe.

Grunlek voulut profiter de la diversion pour essayer de saisir Manaril ou son sceptre avec son grappin, mais celle-ci s'en rendit compte rapidement et esquiva une nouvelle fois son attaque, agacée.

"Manaril !hurla Bob depuis le bout de la salle. Vestige du passé ! Catin ! Deux attaques que tu te prends et la deuxième tu l'as pas vu venir, hein ! Viens voir, je t'attends ! Pour un vestige du passé, je vais t'apprendre à quel point t'as pas d'avenir ! Viens te battre !"

Manaril, toujours aux mains avec Théo, se figea net et pivota lentement la tête vers le mage, soigneusement camouflé derrière une barrière de flammes pour paraître plus classe (et aussi cacher ses jambes qui tremblaient comme des castagnettes). D'un geste de main, elle figea de nouveau le paladin en plein action. Elle disparut en un clignement d'yeux. Balthazar n'attendit pas et se vautra dans les flammes alors que le bâton de Manaril passait largement au-dessus de sa tête, juste derrière lui.

"J'en ai assez de jouer avec vous ! rugit-elle, en colère. Il est grand temps d'en finir avec votre lamentable existence. Rampe comme un ver devant moi, démon !"

L'élémentaire de lumière délaissa totalement Mani pour se diriger vers Balthazar. Le mage perdit instantanément son sourire triomphant. Ce n'était pas spécialement prévu. Mani tenta de l'arrêter. Il insuffla la moitié de sa psyché dans une attaque et se concentra si fort… Qu'il en oublia presque ses blessures avant de s'effondrer lamentablement à terre et d'être contraint d'esquiver ses propres machettes en chute libre. Il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le dos en étoile, désespéré. Il entendit à peine Tesla l'insulter à l'autre bout de la pièce, Franz au bord du malaise juste à côté de lui.

"Le sort est prêt ! hurla l'archimage. Faites quelque chose, maîtrisez-la bon sang !"

Grunlek profita de la diversion de Balthazar pour courir vers Shinddha et Théo, une potion de soin à la main, pour essayer de l'aider. Il lui fit ingurgiter un peu de liquide, mais cela ne suffit pas à le réveiller.

Le mage, pris en étau entre l'élémentaire de lumière et Manaril, commença à légèrement paniquer.

"Alors… Alors, Manaril, dit-il d'une petite voix. On… On a sous-estimé les aventuriers ?"

Il tendit son bâton et invoqua Brasier pour qu'il court droit vers elle. Malheureusement, le sort se passa mal, et ce fut un petit cheval d'une dizaine de centimètres de haut qui courut vaillamment vers elle. Manaril regarda l'animal, consternée. L'élémentaire de lumière abattit au même moment sa main et balaya le mage avant qu'il ne puisse fanfaronner. Il vola contre le pilier et s'effondra lourdement au sol dans un grognement de douleur.

Franz ne tint plus en place et s'approcha de Manaril, malgré Tesla qui tenta de le rattraper.

"Manaril, supplia-t-il, c'est moi ! C'est Franz, c'est ton mari. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Reviens, Manaril, s'il te plaît. Tout ça, ce n'est rien. On va rentrer à la maison, on oubliera tout ce qu'il s'est passé. On va trouver un moyen de sortir ce que tu as dans la tête."

Manaril avait le visage fermé et ses yeux foudroyait l'empereur du regard. Cependant, elle ne le tua pas. Sa main tremblait légèrement, comme si elle résistait. Le sort de stase lancé sur Théo disparut soudainement. Le paladin ne perdit pas de temps et s'abaissa auprès de Shinddha. Il vida le reste de sa psyché pour le ramener d'entre les morts. Le demi-élémentaire se redressa, une main sur la tête, un peu perdu. Le paladin lui fit signe de se taire et pointa l'échange du couple royal du doigt, mais il tomba aussi à genoux, épuisé par le sort.

L'archer leva les yeux vers Manaril. Elle ne regardait pas. C'était leur seule et unique chance. Il prit une grande inspiration et ramassa son arc. Il n'aurait le droit qu'à un seul essai. Il plaça sa flèche, insuffla tout ce qui lui restait de vitalité à l'intérieur et tira. La flèche fendit l'air à toute vitesse, mais rata sa cible. Elle s'encastra à la place dans le crâne de Franz. Une gerbe de sang vola sur le visage de Manaril, immobile. Elle posa une main sur son visage, l'air perdu, avant de se retourner vers l'aventurier. Elle trembla.

Et puis la rage explosa.

Ne faisant subitement qu'un avec Melancholia, elle se téléporta derrière Shin et transperça sa poitrine de toutes ses forces avec son sceptre. L'archer écarquilla les yeux, choqué, et ne put que constater l'expression horrifiée sur les visages de ses camarades avant de perdre connaissance.

Tesla ne perdit pas de temps. Même si ce n'était pas l'ouverture qu'elle avait espéré, elle lança le sort qu'elle maintenait depuis plusieurs minutes. Dans cet échec total, les aventuriers allait peut-être enfin atteindre leur premier objectif… Mais à quel prix ?


	56. Episode 54 : Vers d'autres aventures

**Episode 54 : Vers d'autres aventures**

_Par MrJacketBarths_

C'était un bordel. Bon, après tout ce temps, tout le monde était habitué à ce que ça soit le bordel, certes, mais là, c'était un sacré bordel quand même. Manaril qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience après que son corps se soit écrasé à l'autre bout d'une part, Shin qui s'était fait transformer en saucisses apéro et qui saignait comme un cochon de l'autre, le grand élémentaire de lumière qui s'était dissipé, une statue qui a explosé en morceaux… voilà, un bordel. Et en plus, pour ne rien arranger, une très grande femme blonde en toge blanche avec un masque en porcelaine sur le visage était apparue au même endroit où le corps de Manaril se tenait encore, quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'était pas possible pour les aventuriers (pour pas grand monde, d'ailleurs) de la regarder de face, vu que s'ils la regardaient, ils auraient les yeux probablement en feu, mais tout le monde savait que c'était bien elle. Melancholia.

Melancholia qui était d'ailleurs en train de glisser vers le puits de psyché, et ce bien que tout dans sa manière de bouger était indicateur d'une volonté de résister à l'appel de ce puits. Puits qui commençait à tourbillonner, tandis que des voix hautaines et méprisantes commençaient à se faire entendre, voix qui se moquaient de la déesse, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa rage. Les aventuriers, eux, savaient que non seulement ils allaient devoir survivre (surtout que la déesse ne tiendrait pas à partir seule, oh non, ça lui bousillerait bien trop sa fierté) mais qu'en plus, ça serait compliqué. Et ce, même si la combativité de Tesla, qui était loin, très loin d'avoir disparu, leur donnait un peu de baume au cœur. Pour sûr, ça allait les aider.

Bon, ils n'avaient pas forcément prévu que la mage fasse tout péter de partout, mais c'était aussi une preuve de combativité. Vu qu'actuellement, là, Tesla et Melancholia étaient en train de balancer des attaques partout, bougeant à une vitesse folle et faisant tout exploser, que ce soit par des explosions magiques ou de vraies explosions. Mani, Grunlek & B.O.B avaient réussi à éviter cette première salve et Théo, lui, se jetait vers le corps sanglant de Shin pour espérer le traîner hors du champ de bataille mais au dernier instant, il s'arrêta. Et bien que les autres ne purent pas vraiment se rapprocher de lui, ils purent, hélas, réussir à lire sur ses lèvres quand il se tourna vers eux.

« Il est mort. »

* * *

Shin se réveilla dans un grand jardin. Il se sentait apaisé et étrangement bien. Presque libéré. Il y avait des fleurs partout, tout était tranquille, reposant, serein. Et surtout, il y avait un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps et qui trempait ses pieds dans la rivière. C'était Elvandra, son amie d'enfance. Qui tourna la tête vers lui dès qu'elle le vit et le salua. Shin était quelque peu déboussolé et ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

Ce qui était prévisible, vu qu'il savait très probablement où il était. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait que ne pas savoir quoi dire sur le moment ne serait plus un problème pour lui, vu que maintenant, il avait tout le temps dont il disposait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde réel, tout continuait à péter de partout et Melancholia avait bien l'intention d'emmener les aventuriers avec elle. Et ce même si Tesla continuait à l'arroser d'attaques. Il y avait bien des cratères, certains ayant été creusés plus tôt par B.O.B, mais ils étaient bien trop petits pour complètement protéger les autres. Et de toute façon, personne n'avait de plan, donc à part se planquer, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre ? Rien, en effet. Et la déesse l'avait bien compris, alors qu'elle se tournait vers Mani, qui se protégeait tant bien que mal dans son petit cratère. Cratère qui prouva son inutilité, vu qu'il se fit toucher et complètement cramer avant de retomber au sol (et même si ses cheveux étaient restés impeccables). Il nécessitait des soins de toute urgence et avec toutes les explosions partout, ça risquait d'être compliqué. Grunlek décida finalement de courir pour distraire Melancholia, Théo courant vers Mani en étant couvert par Tesla et B.O.B, lui, restant à couvert et utiliserait un petit feu qui lui permettrait, si la situation partait en couille, de ne pas directement être transformé en merguez grillée.

La déesse avait du mal à trouver une cible proche, désormais. Elle était tournée vers le pilier où Balthazar était caché, mais ne le voyant pas du tout, elle devait tirer au hasard. Et elle aurait pu réussir de très peu à cramer le mage, mais il échappa aux brûlures de justesse (ce qui permit à Lennon de la taunt juste un peu pour la beauté du geste). Grunlek, lui, arrivait relativement bien à bouger à travers les explosions, ce qui lui permettrait de tenir relativement bien et ce même si Tesla était en train d'être peu à peu à sec. Heureusement, les provocations volontaires de B.O.B et le fait que Melancholia ne se concentrait que sur lui aidait.

Théo, lui, avait réussi à être près de Mani et fouillait pour voir s'il possédait encore quelque chose d'utile. Il n'y avait qu'une potion de psyché. Ce ne serait clairement pas assez et le paladin le savait. Alors, il décida, sans réfléchir, de lui donner toute sa vie et sa psyché pour qu'il puisse au moins éviter de subir le même sort que Shin. Et quand Mani ouvrit faiblement les yeux, tout ce qu'il vit fut Silverberg qui termina de le soigner et lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de s'écrouler dans le cratère. Pendant ce temps, B.O.B arriva à utiliser son sort de téléportation pour esquiver un nouveau rayon, en se téléportant dans sa propre flamme. C'était toujours le bordel.

Et cela aurait pu tourner en la défaveur des aventuriers si Grunlek n'avait pas réussi à prendre le bâton utilisé par Manaril pour ramener des cadavres à la vie et ne l'avait pas planté dans le corps de Shin. Shin dont le corps se transforma tout bonnement en flaque d'eau… avant que, 5 secondes plus tard, un gigantesque élémentaire d'eau, le plus grand qu'il était possible de voir, apparut en poussant un immense hurlement et, sous le regard surpris de Melancholia, prit tout le rayon qu'elle avait lancé à la base sur un B.O.B qui avait écarté les bras, pensant sa dernière heure venue.

Le Shin géant n'en resta pas là et saisit sans grand effort la déesse, faisant tomber son masque et révélant son vrai visage, qui était devenu rongé et déformé par la peur (le discours tonitruant de ce Shin ressuscité apportant également une raison supplémentaire d'avoir peur). Et sans plus de cérémonie, il la jeta dans le puits. Balthazar courut vers le puits. Il savait ce que ça signifiait : si le puits était fermé, Melancholia serait enfermée pour toujours. Mais Shin le serait aussi. Et même si personne n'avait vraiment envie qu'il parte probablement pour toujours, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors, le géant d'eau fit ses derniers adieux à ses amis et se laissa aspirer dans le puits avant que le mage ne prononce le sort décisif.

« Barbatruc. »

Et le puits se referma. Tout ce qu'il resta, ce fut une fleur. Celle qui se trouvait sur sa tombe. Et qui, par son statut désormais symbolique, resterait peut-être l'ultime souvenir de Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire et probablement le plus courageux archer que ce monde ait connu.

Shin était fatigué. Fourbu. Mais il était soulagé. Surtout par le fait de revenir dans ce village qu'il avait quitté, il y avait… une éternité, probablement. Il ne savait plus vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les habitants du village, tous réunis pour l'accueillir. Tout le monde. Elvandra était là. Tinendel, celui qui l'avait inspiré pour partir à l'aventure, était là, l'applaudissant en souriant. Sa voisine était là. Ses amis étaient là. Le meunier, le forgeron, les anciens, les jeunes… tout le monde. Son arc, lui, finit par lui glisser des mains et tomber au sol.

Le demi-élémentaire se tourna vers son arme, cette arme qui lui avait tant servi pendant tellement longtemps, et ce pendant une seconde… puis il s'en désintéressa. Et revint vers ses amis, qu'il revoyait enfin après une éternité. Parce qu'il savait que maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de l'arc et n'en aurait plus jamais besoin. Car les aventures de Shin étaient maintenant terminées.

* * *

Avec la fin de la bataille de Castelblanc, la guerre était finalement arrivée à son terme et les deux camps allaient finalement pouvoir reconstruire tout ce qui avait été détruit. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le monde avait profondément et durablement changé.

Le prince Karl allait devoir poursuivre ce qu'avait commencé son père, Franz. Ce dernier était mort pendant la bataille dans des circonstances que le grand public ne connaîtrait jamais et Manaril, mère de Karl et maintenant considérée comme ayant trahi l'Empire, croupissait en prison en attente de son jugement. Et pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, il n'allait pas bénéficier d'une grande aide, vu que Ivanov, le général en chef des armées de Kirov, était lui aussi mort au combat, ses alliés n'ayant pu le protéger face à l'élémentaire de lumière. De plus, des rumeurs persistantes raconteraient qu'un mystérieux groupe connu comme la « Méta-Lignée » placerait ses pions dans l'ombre pour s'emparer peu à peu du royaume de Kirov, déjà affaibli.

Lorimar, ancienne ville alliée de Kirov et fief de l'ex-Reine Manaril, fut pris sans trop de difficulté par les Nains, menés par le général Gargrim Foudre-Sang, une prise qui parvint ainsi à mettre fin à un conflit de plusieurs générations. Quel sera le destin des humains de Lorimar ? Il ne dépendra que des volontés du nouveau dirigeant : le Roi Grunlek Von Krayn, de retour sur le trône.

Castelblanc, elle, est sortie affaiblie. Affaiblie par les combats contre ses voisins, mais aussi par ses propres conflits internes. Néanmoins, la cité-Etat de l'Ordre de la Lumière tint bon et prouva ainsi au monde entier qu'elle pouvait résister à des guerres contre ses voisins. Ce fut Victoria Silverberg qui prit la tête de Castelblanc, devenant ainsi officiellement et par ordre de succession le numéro 3 de l'Eglise de la Lumière (le second voyageant en terres inconnues, basiquement, elle devenait la plus haute autorité de l'Eglise).

Menkidal, l'amie de Mani, survécut et arriva même à se remettre de ses blessures. Elle reprit ses activités chez les Sœurs du Renouveau après une très longue convalescence. Luc, le Mage du Temps et ancien mentor de Manaril, disparut sans laisser de traces. Certains disent qu'il souhaite échapper à la colère de Tesla, d'autres disent que la magie du Temps était devenue trop dangereuse pour être enseignée mais au fond, il est peu probable que la vérité soit un jour connue. Vicky & Stallion ont survécu et se sont même rapprochés grâce à cette aventure. Formant désormais un couple, ils s'installèrent à l'Ermitage, pas loin de la Tour des Mages, et continuent à assister et aider aux travaux de cette dernière. Marc, Fuma et Gaspard, les trois compagnons de Grunlek, ont également survécu et sont retournés dans Fort d'Acier, la cité naine, pour aider à la reconstruction, sachant qu'ils doivent leur survie à l'héroïque sacrifice de Mama Casse-Roc, qui mena une charge sur la Porte de la Justice pour les sauver d'une mort certaine.

Avec la mort de Shin et leurs différentes obligations individuelles, les aventuriers durent se séparer après de longs mois de convalescence, toutes les batailles leur ayant énormément coûté. Mani le Double, toujours sévèrement blessé, repartit vers l'Ouest du Cratère, à la poursuite de Phinéas, son ancien mentor, s'étant engagé dans une vendetta meurtrière dont seul l'un des deux ressortira vivant. Grunlek Von Krayn, maintenant connu comme « Sa Majesté des Runes », a pris la direction de Fort d'Acier et s'occupa de réorganiser la ville et de maintenir une paix fragile avec Lorimar. Une tâche n'étant pas de tout repos, le jeune roi espérant à terme pouvoir déléguer la direction de la ville à un Conseil et faire du titre de Roi un poste purement honorifique. Et si Gargrim semble acquis à sa cause, Thagor n'a, lui, pas abandonné ses machinations dans l'ombre.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon repartit à la Tour des Mages, accompagné de Tesla, pour poursuivre sa formation. Devenant son assistant personnel, il développa ses connaissances et ses pouvoirs à un niveau qu'il n'avait pas imaginé il y a encore peu de temps. L'entraînement fut difficile, Tesla étant un professeur particulièrement impitoyable, mais porte peu à peu ses fruits (on raconte même qu'un jour, elle aurait souri à une blague de B.O.B, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de 100 ans. Ce jour est désormais connu comme le « Jour du Sourire »). Et dans son temps libre, le Pyro-Mage consulte tout ce qu'il peut consulter, ne désespérant pas de trouver un moyen de sauver Shin ou, du moins, récupérer son âme. Pendant longtemps, ce fut sans succès et B.O.B se mit à perdre espoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une expérience fit apparaître la petite Icy, devenue étrangement indépendante de son ancien maître. Ce résultat redonna espoir au mage, qui continue à fouiller des vieux parchemins. Théo de Silverberg, lui, fut officiellement nommé paladin par l'Eglise de la Lumière, en remerciement pour sa loyauté et parce que sa grande sœur était à la tête de Castelblanc. Devenant instructeur, il se mit à former ceux et celles qui deviendraient la future armée de Castelblanc… avant de se rendre compte qu'en fait, l'aventure lui manquait. A la surprise générale, le paladin décida donc de se retirer pour fonder la première Guilde des Aventuriers de Castelblanc. Une Guilde ouverte à n'importe qui, quelque soit sa classe ou son niveau. Alors, si vous êtes à la recherche d'une mission ou d'une quête à accomplir, souvenez-vous de cette adresse.

Après tout, la vie serait bien moins drôle si elle n'était pas remplie… **d'aventures**, pas vrai ?

* * *

_Bonsoir ou bonjour, tout le monde, ici MrJacketBarths, aussi connue comme The Pighead par certains et certaines._

_Long story short, j'ai enfin réussi à boucler un épisode sans retard et même en avance. Ça m'était pas arrivé depuis un bail. Et ça me fait plaisir, honnêtement. Je vous avoue que signer l'ultime épisode, je pensais que ça serait un peu tranquille, Bill, mais je vous mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas ressenti quelques feels en l'écrivant. J'imagine que c'est ça, de devoir boucler tout un truc._

_Et c'est un peu pour célébrer ce petit accomplissement que je voulais écrire ce petit message. Et aussi pour remercier tout le petit monde qui a suivi cette fanfic depuis le début. Perso, j'sais pas combien de personnes nous lisent, mais merci de nous lire. C'est vraiment quelque chose de cool et si on a réussi à vous procurer du plaisir grâce à nos plumes, c'est le plus important._

_Et voilà. Aventures : La Fanfic est p'têt terminée, mais on est loin d'en avoir fini avec les pérégrinations rôlistiques du Bazar du Grenier. Et ça va être cool. Prenez soin de vous, écrivez des fics, faites des dessins, de la musique, faites ce que vous aimez. Des gros bisous, tout le monde. _


	57. Remerciements

**REMERCIEMENTS**

Et c'est la fin de cette longue fanfiction qui nous aura tenu en haleine pendant plus d'un an. Un immense merci aux lecteurs qui ont suivi cette aventure, nous espérons très sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu.

Ce dernier chapitre marque également la fin des retranscriptions d'Aventures, étant donné qu'il s'agit de la dernière saison en date. Cela fait à peu près cinq ans que ce projet est lancé, mine de rien, et je suis vraiment fière d'en voir enfin le bout. Bien sûr, nous nous attaquons la semaine prochaine à la suite des Survivants et nous comptons bien évidemment suivre les prochains jeux de rôles du Bazar du Grenier et leur offrir une jolie retranscription, mais Aventures tient une place toute particulière dans mon cœur et c'est toujours un peu étrange d'accepter de le laisser partir 😊

Un grand merci à tous les auteurs qui ont participé à ce projet depuis la saison 1 jusqu'à maintenant, et ils sont nombreux : Maddey, Hakukai, Koschei, Rubéale, Temtaranne, Gwen La Sanglante, Kimisukiro, Tyessa, Mimila-Rêveuse, Azarith, Drackalys, Ati Loïk, Millena J. Tilleul, Olivia14, et bien sûr à l'équipe actuelle : Juliabakura, Mastroyal, Kermadec, Draco Nocte, MrJacketBarths et Chl007. Ce fut une super aventure que j'ai été très heureuse de partager avec vous, et j'espère que vous serez toujours là pour la suite des aventures des Survivants.

Merci également à la Team Aventures pour tous ces moments de fous rires et de larmes nerveuses (et de blagues un peu pourries, et de monologues de dix minutes de Balthazar…) !

Plein de bisouilles et à bientôt, vers d'autres aventures !

Myfanwi.


End file.
